What Really Matters
by Blueking141
Summary: Edward, 24 year old single father, is struggling to support himself and his daughters after some tramatic events in his life. Bella, 25 year old rich girl, has everything handed to her. What happens when they meet? What will they learn from each other? AH
1. Zoe Jane

**Ok so this is my first ever story, so please be nice, constructive critisism is always welcome, however. I hope everyone likes this story and please review so I know how you guys feels about it and reviews will definitely make me update faster. Also if you guys have any ideas you want to throw out there, or if you want to say something privately to me, then don't hesitate to PM me. **

**I own nothing. **

**So without further ado...**

EPOV

"Cullen! Let's go, I don't have all day here, just finish laying that last brick and then we need to get out of here!"

_My god does he always have to yell?_

"I'll be done in a sec!" I yelled back. Yeah, it seems like all I do when I work is yell. Not because I like to, but more that I need to considering how freaking loud it is around here. One minute it's the sledgehammer that is annoying the shit out of me, then it's my boss, Al. But I don't complain about the job, because I don't have a choice, one way or another, I need to support my girls. My beautiful angels.

I get back to work and make sure I am doing my job as perfectly as I can. I can't afford to mess up. This is the only job I have been able to get since I was forced to drop out of college about four years ago. A week after my parents practically disowned me. Which is a different story in itself that I try not to think about.

I finish smoothing out the concrete on my last brick for the evening and then wipe the sweat off my dirty head. It's a fucking hot day in Boston today and I'm stuck here working my ass off. I put my tools away and then rose from the uncomfortable position I was in on my knees. Once I was standing straight, I stretched out my limbs and tried to make the soreness go down. You would think that after four years of doing this shit, I would get used to all the uncomfortable positions I'm always in, but that's not the case.

I wipe my hands on the piece of cloth hanging out of my jean pocket, and then reach for my phone, I flip it open and check the time, 6:19, perfect. Now I can go home at an earlier time than usual and spend some much needed time with my babies. Oh, and I don't have to pay the babysitter as much I would normally because she gets to leave early.

I walk down out to where Al is waiting and take the stupid yellow hard hat off and run my hands through my hair out of habit. I fucking hate wearing that stupid thing, I just don't get why I have to wear it ALL the time, I mean I was just laying brick for God's sake, it's not like a big boulder is going to come out of nowhere and hit me upside the head. Oh well, it came with the job, and I need this job so I just need to stop complaining.

Al was waiting in his beat up blue pickup looking annoyed as hell. _Great._

I opened the passenger side door and then slipped into the seat. As soon as I got in Al started the engine and sped off.

"You did alright today Cullen, even though you took _forever_ to lay that brick."

"I'm sorry Al, I was just nervous, you know, considering this is the first time I have ever done anything like that on my own. I'll get better, I promise."

"I believe you Edward, that why I promoted you. You're a good kid, but you need to get faster, we are working with a time frame here." He said.

"Thanks, and I understand."

That was the only real significant conversation we had during the 30 minute drive to my apartment. Al was telling me all about his conquests in the local bars. Al may be 47 years old but he sure knew his way with the ladies. He had almost a different girl every night. _The filthy bastard. _

Once upon a time that was me, the guy with all the girls he wanted. But things change. People change.

I began to get anxious as we pulled onto my street. I just needed to be with my daughters. I've missed them so much, 12 hours is just too damn long. I always felt like such a horrible father when I went to work in the morning, but I don't really have a choice. They need a roof over their head and food for their mouths before anything.

Finally, _finally_, Al pulled out front of my apartment. I gathered all my stuff—tool belt, phone, stupid hard hat—, said bye to Al and practically ran up the stairs to my apartment. After running up the three flights of stairs I finally made it to the door and could already hear my youngest, Avery, giggling away.

I took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door and a huge smile spread across my face when I saw one of my reasons for breathing running towards me and calling my name.

"Daddy! You home!" my angel screamed and ran straight into me. I bent down and scooped her in my arms and held her close.

"Hello, my love, how has your day been?"

"It was fun daddy! Wose hewlped me bwow bubbles today!"

"Did she? That's great baby! What do you say we go find your sister and then we can start making some dinner?"

"Harper is in our room weading or somefin."

I chuckled at Avery's mispronunciations. I know I should be correcting her so she can learn the right way to talk but come on, that shit is just too cute to try and stop. I walked into the living room where I knew Rosalie would be while still holding Avery. Only now she had her head resting on my shoulder and her hand on my cheek. As I walked into the living room I saw Rosalie was already packing her stuff to go. Poor girl, she was probably aching to get out of here. Maybe I should still pay her the regular amount even though I came home early.

"Hey Edward! Wish I could stay and chat but I kind of want to go see this guy I met at school."

"That's fine Rose, I understand, your young, go out and have fun. Just make sure that guy is treating you right."

"Oh shut up, Edward, I'm twenty-two, only two years younger than you, don't start acting all old and wise."

"Well I am older…and wiser…and prettier."

"Whatever dork. I gotta go." She said while walking towards me and Avery. She kissed me on the cheek, and then Avery. "Bye Aves, I'll see you tomorrow, be sure to tell your sister I said bye….bye Edward." She said as she was walking out the door.

"See ya." Me and Avery said at the same time. Once we realized it, we both stared at each other and laughed.

"Come on you copy cat, lets go see your sister."

I walked out of the living room and down the hall to Harper and Avery's room. It always made me feel bad that they had to share a room, but there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment. This little apartment is the only thing I could afford right now. It only has one bedroom, so I was already sleeping on the couch at night. I didn't really mind though. As long as my girls are comfortable.

I opened the door to their room and smiled at the sight before me. Harper was laying on her stomach in the middle of her tiny bed with the first Harry Potter book out in front of her. It always amazed me how smart my baby was. At seven years old, Harper was an avid reader. She would try to read whatever she could get her hands on. Once she heard the door open she was snapped out of her daze and looked up at me and smiled. She climbed out of the bed and ran to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"Daddy! I didn't even know you were home, when did you get here?"

I bent down and picked her up onto my other hip, holding both my angels.

"I just got here about two minutes ago, I got to come home early, so what do you say to some Avery-Harper-Daddy cooking tonight?"

"Yay!" They both yelled and squirmed out of my arms to run into the kitchen and put their aprons on. This was something special that we did together whenever I got a chance. This wasn't very often due to my long work days. I usually got home around eight, and they went to bed at eight-thirty so I usually only get to hang out with them for a little while each day, so today was definitely a gift, and it called for some daddy-daughters cooking time.

I made my way into the kitchen and paused at the door watching my girls interact. Both of my daughters were breathtakingly beautiful. They both had my hair, which was a weird bronze color. Luckily their hair wasn't messy like mine though. Harper's hair was almost pin straight, whereas Avery's hair was more curly. More like _hers._ Only my baby's curls were much more beautiful. They both had my green eyes. But they also both had _her _pouty lips. Which again, were much cuter.

Harper was currently helping Avery get on her pink butterfly apron. Harper has always been a perfect big sister. She is always willing to help Avery and teach her things. She thought since Avery was only three, and Harper was so much older than her, she needed to teach her everything. But don't think they are perfect together all the time, when those two fight, it begins to look like World War 3. But minus the fights my girls we amazing. Whenever I saw them, I always felt so proud that they were mine, that I raised them. It wasn't easy for me when Harper was born, considering I was 17 years old at the time. I didn't think I was cut out to be a dad, but once I saw my baby's beautiful, chubby face for the first time, everything became about her and there was no way I was going to fail.

"Hey girls I'm just going to get changed because I'm all dirty but I'll be right back. Why don't you get the stuff out for some grilled cheese and carrots with ranch dressing. OK?"

"Kay Daddy!" They said in unison. I smiled and made my way to the closet in the hallway with all my clothes in it, and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

When I got back they already had six slices of bread buttered and ready.

"Wow, look at my little chefs, learning fast."

They both giggled and told me to hurry up because they were hungry.

After we ate dinner and the girls took their baths it was time for out nightly ritual. Every night, no matter what, I made sure to lay and read with them and talk before they went to bed. Even if I knew I had to work until midnight, I made sure I came home just for a little while and read to them and hear about their day. This was my favorite time of day because it was a time for me to just spend with my girls and listen to all their little stories and be amazed how much they have grown up.

"…and den Bwake frew up all ova' Miss. Snow and she made a face wike dis." Avery made the most cutest, disgusted face she could and had me and Harper laughing hysterically at her.

"That sounds really disgusting baby, did you try and help Blake after her was so sick?"

She looked at me with the biggest are-you-kidding-me face and said "Absowootwee not Daddy! Dats discustin"

I chuckled at her cuteness and pulled her down to lie next to me, she rested her head on my chest and sighed, she must be getting tired.

I turned to look at Harper whose head had already been on my shoulder and asked her how her day was.

"It was alright I guess" she said quietly.

"You guess? Didn't you learn anything new today? Or play with the other kids during recess or something?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I just didn't, OK?" she said, irritated.

"Is something wrong baby?" I asked in concern. She never usually snaps at me.

"No Daddy I just want to go to sleep now."

"Alright baby." I slid out of her bed and carried Avery with me. I placed a sleepy Avery into her bed and tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Avery Grace, I love you."

"Wuv you, Daddy." She mumbled.

Then I walked back to Harper's bed where she was already curled up under the covers. I walked over to where she was facing and knelt down by the side of her bed. I pushed some strands of hair that were falling in her face and kissed her forehead also.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset baby, but if there is something happening at school that you need to talk about, you know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah I know, but there is nothing wrong."

"OK baby, I trust you, now why don't you just go to sleep, tomorrow is Saturday, so I was thinking we could go to the park."

She smiled slightly and said "That sounds good Daddy."

I kissed her forehead one more time and mumbled "Goodnight, my angel, I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." I rose up from my knees and walked out of the room and left the door cracked open just a little. I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I went and made sure all the doors were locked and all the lights were off.

I left the hallway light for last so I could get the pillow and blanket out of the closet for me to sleep with. After I got them, I laid down on the couch and settled in for sleep. I thought about putting on the TV just so I could watch something for a while but then I thought better of it when I thought of the electric bill.

So I just laid there waiting for unconsciousness to overtake me. This was the worst part of my day. When I'm not with my girls or working my ass off, I am forced to realize how lonely I actually am. I haven't had an actual girlfriend in over eight years, and that sucks, I'm not gunna lie. But it's not just a girlfriend that I don't have….it's just anyone. I haven't had anyone that I could just talk to about my day, I don't have someone that I can talk about my girls to and tell them how amazing they are, and how much I love them. I don't have anyone to tell me "Your doing good, Edward" or "I'm proud of you, Edward" or anything. The only people I'm closest to, besides Harper and Avery, is Rose and Al, and they both have helped me immensely, but they still have their own lives to live. And it sucks sometimes, having no one. But then again its not so bad, because I have my girls, and they were my reason for living. And everything I do is for them. And as long as my girls grow up as strong people, are cared for, and loved, and never have to feel my loneliness, then all of it will be worth it.

Because they are all that matters.

_I want to hold you _  
_Protect you from all of the things I've already endured _  
_I want to show you, _  
_Show you all the things that this life has in store for you, _  
_I'll always love you, _  
_the way that a father should love his daughter._

_**Zoe Jane, by Staind**_

**_Review Please!_**


	2. A Beautiful Lie

**Thank you so much to all of you who have read my story and like it! A special thank you to the ones who have reviewed my story though. I can't tell you how much each review means to me, not matter how big or how small. So please keep on reveiwing, and to those who have read and didn't reveiw, can you please, please, please review? Even if it's just one word? You will make my day. **

**I know a lot of you liked the first chapter, so I'm a little nervous for this chapter, I hope I don't dissapoint you guys. Im already working on the chapter after this so hopefully that will be out by tomorrow, if not maybe later on today...I don't know it depends on you guys and your reviews! If there are any questions or suggestion you have for me, don't hesistate AT ALL to tell me over reviews or PM. **

**Enjoy the new chapter and REVIEW!**

BPOV

Everything was dead silent.

The only noise was the sound of my breathing and a couple of cars outside of my bookstore. This wasn't unusual though, considering it was in fact a bookstore and people are usually quiet, but right now it's quiet because it is a half an hour before we open and I'm just setting up the computer system for the day. I have no idea what hell I'm doing, why does it have to be so complicated? Why can't I just have a simple cash register?

Oh, right, because Daddy said no.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and my dad, Charlie Swan, is practically a billionaire.

He is like the God among all the computer nerds of the world. He is right up there with Bill Gates, actually, they are good friends, and he comes over for dinner sometimes. I don't really know how to explain what computer stuff he created and is famous for, but I do know it is all very high tech, and fast, and everyone loves it. My dad is famous throughout the world, which meant my whole family was, including me. But with this fame, comes a life with absolutely no privacy. If I ever go out with my many 'friends', there is a paparazzi always following me. And I hate it.

Well there are many things that I hate about the life I live. I hate that I have over 2,000 friends on Facebook and there are only three I consider actual friends. I hate that my father is always trying to make me seem like a perfect angel all the time. I hate that my mom may or may not be cheating on my dad with her boss. I hate that I own a bookstore and a coffee shop, and I did shit to get them. And I hate that every day, I meet people who are fake. I hate that I am forced to be fake. I just hate this.

I own a bookstore, _Bella's Books, _original right? Well it wasn't my idea, it was my father's. And I also own the coffee shop that is inside of it, _Perk Up_, corny right? Again, Daddy's idea. I never get to make my own decisions. I have asked my dad about it and all he has to say is something like "Sorry Bella, but we can't have anything happen to this family that will make us look bad." I never really got why it mattered though, it's not like he _needs_ anymore money, he's like the second richest man in the world.

I really just want to get away from it all. I wish I could just throw my phone away, not have it ringing 24/7 with 'friends' and family members wanting to talk to me, and hang out with me. Can't they just leave me alone? Then once my phone was gone, I'd go far away from Boston, maybe Seattle, and go to college and work for what I have like normal people do. Maybe I'll even change my name, _Patty Von Higgenheim. _There, that works; no rich chick would be caught dead with a name like that.

I finally got the stupid computer contraption to work, I think, when my phone starts ringing. I answered without looking at the caller ID because it doesn't really matter who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" My best friend Alice called from the other end of the phone. Now this isn't bad, Alice is my best friend. She is the most real person I have ever met. I love her to death.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Eh…nothing much Jelly Belly just wondering if you would be up to some lunch today?"

"Yeah that sounds good, I have at least six people working today so I think I will be able to slip away for a little bit. Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking McDonalds." She said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah sure, why not? I could really go for a Big Mac right now…oh and a McFlurry." See what I mean? Alice doesn't care what other people think about her, even though she is just as famous as me because her mom owns a hotel ring. Most people like us wouldn't be caught dead eating at a McDonalds. But not Alice, she doesn't give a shit. And that's why I love her.

"Alright you nut, sounds good to me."

"OK I'll meet you at the bookstore at noon." She said. "Oh and hey Bella, why don't you go out with me and Jasper tonight, we are just going out to eat, and then maybe a bar afterwards."

"Well I don't know, I feel kind of awkward going out with just you and Jasper, I feel like the third wheel."

"Duh, don't you think I know that? There will be other people silly. Emmett is going with Mike, Angela, Ben, and Jessica" She said loudly. Then not so loudly "..and Jake."

"Uh, I don't think so Alice I really don't feel like dealing with Jake at the moment." Jacob Black is the son of one of my dad's colleagues, and is eager for his 15 minutes of fame, and he thought I was the way to do that. I guess he's not technically a bad guy, but every time the guy is in the same room as me, he is always hitting on me. I guess he thinks one day I will realize what a stud he is and get right on that, but yeah…no. He's huge, not like fat huge, but muscles huge. And that is such a turn off for me. And I don't want to be with a person who is trying with all his might to be on the cover of magazines.

"Oh come on Bella, he's not that bad, I'll try and distract him with other girls if I can. Can you please just go out with us?"

"Sorry Alice but despite Jake being there, I really can't go. I'm open late on Monday's now. We close at 9:30, so after I leave here I really just want to go home and sleep."

"Ugh, fine whatever, but I'll get you to go somewhere with me this week if it's the last thing I do."

"Alright Alice, I'll see you at noon."

"Kay, bye Bella!"

"See ya" I replied and then hung up and got ready for my wonderful day to begin.

It was about 9:00 at night now, and I really just wanted to close down so bad. I want to go home and watch some pointless sitcom to just clear my head for a little while. The bookstore was completely dead. So it was just me again in the dead silence. That was until my dad called.

"Hey Dad."

"We need to talk Bella." _Great, here it goes. "_Did you really have to go eat at that germ hole this afternoon?"

"Dad, me and Alice we just craving some grease and carbs, it's not that big a deal."

"Well I think it is, when I see stories saying that I'm going bankrupt and have to resort as low as to make my own daughter eat at Mc…whatever it's called. I have an image I need to uphold here Isabella, and I don't need you to ruin that, don't I give you everything you want? So please just give me what I want for once."

"Whatever, Dad." I said while hanging up, tears pooling in my eyes. Jesus, I just went to McDonalds. Why does he have to put this pressure on me? After wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I looked to start cleaning up and closing for the night since it was already 9:20.

As I was finally getting the stupid computer system to close down I heard the bell ring over the door.

_Are you fucking kidding me, we close in five minutes. _

I walked around the counter about ready to rudely tell this customer that we close in five minutes and they need to hurry up. But when I looked up at the man walking toward me, anything I was about to say got caught in my throat. This man was _beautiful._

He was slowly walking toward me looking sort of nervous. He had on a pair of worn out jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. He was also wearing some worn out black Converses, and he looked as sexy as hell. He was at least six feet tall, if not taller. He wasn't ridiculously muscular but he wasn't lanky either. He had the most confusing hair color I had ever seen. It was brown, but it wasn't brown, it was red, but it wasn't red. Whatever the hell it was, it was beautiful. He had a strong and structured jaw with thin lips and a perfectly angled nose. But his eyes had to be the most breathtaking. They were just so green. And so beautiful.

Once I was done ogling this perfect man I realized he finally made it up to the counter and was looking at me expectantly and all I could do was stare.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm really sorry that I came in this late, I know you are closing soon but if you could just help me, I'll be out of here in no time." He said softly, in his velvety voice that gave me goose bumps.

"S-sure what can I help you with?"

"Well I promised my daughter that if she cleaned the bathroom, I would buy her a new book, but I'm not really sure what to get her." Crap, he has a daughter; does that mean he's married? I took a quick peek at his left hand, and thank the lord, there was no ring.

"You made your daughter clean the bathroom?" _Oh shit, that was rude wasn't it? Crap, he's going to leave._

But he didn't leave, and he wasn't offended, he just chuckled a beautiful chuckle and said "I know it sounds kind of bad, but they have to learn to clean somehow."

"Yeah I guess." I replied, glad he wasn't mad at me. I just wanted to keep on hearing his voice. "So how old is your daughter?"

He smiled a brilliant smile when he started talking about his daughter and said "Oh she is three, um…she doesn't really know how to read but she likes me to read funny books to her, I guess, so if you have any suggestions for a funny book that a three year old will like and a father won't feel embarrassed to say he has read, that would be great." He said with a crooked smile.

This guy is just too damn cute for words. "Well I would suggest _Amelia Bedelia_ then. It's a really funny book that almost all kids love, and I like reading myself." _Did I really just tell this hot guy that I read Amelia Bedelia? What a dork!_

"That sounds great then, I trust what the book expert says." He smiles again and I find myself smiling along with him.

"Ok well right this way." I walked out from behind the counter and walked to where I know _Amelia Bedelia _was. Once I got there, I took out the book from the shelf and handed it to him. "Here you go, you will enjoy it trust me, maybe even more than your daughter."

"I hope so; I'm trusting you here, so if I go home and don't laugh once at this book, I'm blaming you."

"Well if you don't go home and laugh at this book, then I would begin to think you are not human."

"Well maybe I'm not."

"Well maybe you won't like this book then."

"Oh well, I'll buy it anyway, because I think my human daughter will love it."

"OK good so can I help you with anything else?"

"Actually yeah, you wouldn't happen to have _Brave New World_ would you?"

"Yes I do. So fan of sci-fi, huh?"

He looked kind of embarrassed and I felt bad if I made him feel bad. "Uh, yeah I am, but I haven't really been able to read any lately so I thought it would be a good idea to get one so I can have something to read."

"You are a fan of sci-fi and haven't read _Brave New World_? Don't they have kids read that in high school?"

"Yeah didn't really get that far." He laughed nervously. And then I really felt bad. He must think I am such an insensitive bitch.

"Oh, well here it is, I don't know why they make kids in high school read it anyway, most of the time they don't even appreciate it for what an amazing book it is."

"I completely agree, but don't tell me what happens." He said playfully and smiled.

"Oh I won't." I smiled right back because, really, how couldn't I? I led him back to the counter and rung up his two books. "OK your total is $16.78."

He was still smiling before I said the total, but once I did his smile faltered, and he dug into his pockets and pulled out a 10 and 5 dollar bill. He looked nervous and kind of embarrassed when he said, "Um…I-I think I'll just get the _Amelia Bedelia_ book then. And maybe I'll come back another time for _Brave New World_." He then took two Twix bars off of the counter and handed them to me. "But I'll take these; my girls love them."

My heart ached for this beautiful man. He couldn't even afford two books from a book store. I never had to experience something like that. I could afford everything. He looked embarrassed beyond belief too, and I just wanted to tell him it was OK, there is no need to be embarrassed. Someone as beautiful as him shouldn't feel anything short of happiness all the time. And it's not just his beauty that made him deserve happiness. He just put away what he wanted and got something that would make his daughters happy instead. That is amazing; I don't think I've ever seen anyone do something so nice before in my life.

"OK, then your new total is $6.99." He gave me the 10 and I gave him the change. He took two dollars out of the change I gave him and put it in the tip jar. I don't understand this guy, why would he give me money when he obviously needed it? I wanted to tell him to take it back, but there was no way I would be the reason for his kind smile to not be on his face, like it was right now.

"Thanks a lot…um sorry I don't think you told me your name."

"It's Bella."

"Bella. Well thank you again Bella, I'm sure I will be back eventually, my oldest is the biggest book fanatic there is, so I think I'll bring her by some time."

"Well every Saturday we have someone come in and they read to the kids, there are raffles and giveaways also if you wanted to bring them then."

"Does it cost anything?"

"No, it's completely free, except for the raffle tickets and stuff."

"OK well I will definitely see you then, Bella. Thanks again." He said while grabbing his bag and making his way to the door.

"Um…excuse me, sir." I practically yelled across the store. He turned around instantly and looked at me expectantly. "D-do you think you could tell me your name, maybe I can give you and your daughters some special VIP access on Saturday."

"It's Edward. Edward Cullen. I'll see you this weekend, Bella. Have a good night." He said kindly. He's always so kind.

"Bye, Edward." He left out the door and I sat there thinking about what just happened, in the silence. Oh, how I hate the silence. I wish I was still listening to his voice, Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

_Lie awake in bed at night_  
_And think about your life_  
_Do you want to be different?_  
_Try to let go of the truth_  
_The battles of your youth_  
_'Cause this is just a game_

_**A Beautiful Lie, by 30 Seconds to Mars.**_

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Here Comes the Sun

**Ok so this is going to be my last chapter for the day. My updates won't be as frequent as they were today, but today I had nothing to do, so instead of just vegging all day, I wrote. I'll try my best to update tomorrow, but if not tomorrow then definitely Monday. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and please people, please, review, I love to hear what you guys think and I love your suggestions. It literally makes me smile like the Cheshire cat when I see someone has reviewed...I'm a nerd right? **

**This chapter is a little sad, but then again not so sad...I don't know, tell me what you think. Oh, and are my chapters too long? Too short? Let me know and I will try and satisfy as much people as I can. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

EPOV

Who knew one trip to a bookstore would fuck up my brain. It was really quite annoying. Every time I had time to think, I would think about that day. I would think about that beautiful woman that was so nice to me. _Bella. Bella indeed._

But with thinking about Bella, also came the feelings I felt that night, and not just the good ones. And my God, weren't there good ones. When I first saw her I think the breath went out of my lungs. She was small, maybe five foot three or something. She was thin, but not anorexic thin, she was just _perfect _thin. She had long, wavy mahogany brown hair that framed her face perfectly. She had a heart shaped face, with ruby red pouty lips, and pale skin. And her eyes were dark brown and just _perfect._ Looking at her made me feel calm, happy, and nervous as hell.

While I was there I felt like such a low life. A guy that can't even afford to buy two damn books. But she didn't say anything or make fun of me. I was afraid she was going to though because there have been many times when a worker would make some kind of rude comment, or just flat out make fun of me. But I don't care, I'm doing my best.

I was excited this morning though, because it was Saturday. Not only would I get to see Bella today, but my girls will get to have some fun. I feel like I don't do enough fun stuff with them, and I'm 100% sure my girls, Harper mostly, will absolutely love today.

I was still laying on the couch, considering I just woke up about two minutes ago, I reached over to my phone that was on the coffee table that was in front of me and checked the time. 7:07. _Great. _The girls usually wake up around eight on the weekends and they wake me up. But not this morning, because my brain is all jumbled up with thoughts and visions of Bella, and it's making it difficult for me to sleep.

I got up and stretched a little, then folded up the blanket, and brought it and the pillow back to the closet. After everything was cleaned up, I went into the bathroom to take a piss. Once I was done with that I went to check on the huge cut on my shoulder. Yesterday, at work, one of the guys didn't properly put away his fucking sharp tool, and it fell right on my right shoulder, leaving a huge cut behind. I took the gauze off of it and winced at the sight of it. That shit is gross. I cleaned it up and put more gauze on and then went to get some clothes to wear for the day.

I decided on a pair of jeans with a red t-shirt, it's not like I had much of a selection, but Avery likes my red shirt so I figured it will have to do. After I got dressed, I went into the kitchen to see if there was anything that I could put together for my girls to have for breakfast. It wasn't very often that I made breakfast for them, which made me feel like a piece of shit. But they have breakfast at school that is free to them thank God.

I looked in the fridge and saw that we only had milk and water, great, that means I need to get groceries, with little to no money. Other than the milk, water, and random condiments, there was a carton of eggs. I took it out and saw that there was only two left. Perfect, now my girls can eat.

I took the eggs out and put them on the counter and went searching for some bread. There were four pieces left, and two of them were end pieces, that's alright if my girls don't like them I'll eat them. So scrambled eggs and toast it is then. Right as I was pouring the eggs into the frying pan, I heard a pitter patter of little feet on the floor. At the noise, I turned and saw Harper standing in the doorway wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good Morning, baby! I made you some eggs, so I hope you are hungry." I said while breaking up the cooking eggs in the pan.

"Yeah, I'm hungry Daddy, thank you." She said while yawning. She walked over to me and took my hand making me turn towards her; she held her arms out, silently asking for a hug. I put the spatula down on the counter and bent down to hug my daughter, and kissed her temple.

"I love you, baby. Why don't you go see if you can wake your sister, so her food isn't cold." She pulled away and nodded, then went down the hall to their room.

The eggs and toast were both ready and on the table when Harper reemerged in the kitchen looking irritated. "Daddy, Avery is being very difficult, and wont wake up, even after I told her there was food."

I chuckled at the cute face she makes when she is mad about something. "It's ok I'll get her, why don't you sit down and start eating, I'll be right back." She nodded her head and took her seat at the table.

I walked into the room and saw that Avery was indeed still fast asleep. I went and sat on the side of here and began rubbing her back, trying to get her to wake up. "Avery, sweetie, why don't you wake up and have breakfast with me and your sister."

"Me no want to. I wanna sweep." She said curtly. I smiled at her because she was always like this, she was not a morning person at all.

"Well alright then, I guess I will just have to eat all of your eggs, and toast with jelly, and then if you are still sleeping later, I'll have to eat your ice cream too."

Her head shot up "Ice cream?"

I laughed at her expression. "Yes ice cream, me, you, and Harper are going to have a fun day today. And I have some extra money for us to get some ice cream."

"okay, I'm up." She said while climbing out of bed and running into the kitchen and yelling "Harper! Harper! Daddy said we can go have ice cream later!"

I got up and made both of their beds and made my way back into the kitchen and sat down. They were both eating silently. That is until Avery went to grab for a piece of Harper's toast.

"Hey, you already ate your own toast so leave mine alone you brat." Harper said. I saw Avery's eyes fill with tears and I felt my heart break, like it always does when either of them would cry.

"Harper Elizabeth Cullen, don't talk to your sister that way, all you have to say is no to her, there is no need to be mean." I said in my most stern voice. Harper just rolled her eyes at me and said sorry to Avery.

"Here Avery, you can have my piece of toast okay?" She nodded so I took my other piece of toast and gave it to her.

"But Daddy you need to eat some breakfast too, you only had one piece of toast." Harper said.

"That's okay, honey, I'm not that hungry anyway." I told her and she just nodded her head and looked away. It always touched me when my daughters would worry about me, but it also made me sad because they shouldn't have to worry, that's my job. They shouldn't have to worry about anything at all.

* * *

Later on, around noon, me and the girls were leaving the house and I was driving toward the bookstore. I didn't tell them where we were going so it would be a surprise. I looked in the back seat and saw they were both looking out of the window anxiously. As we were driving, I heard one of our favorite songs come on the radio. Avery heard it as I did and yelled "Daddy turn it up! Turn it up! It's the song wif my name!"

I turned the radio up and peeked in the back to see both girls dancing in their seats. "Sing Daddy! Sing!" They were both yelling. So I sang, knowing that once the chorus hit, they would sing along with me, and we will all crack up laughing.

"I tried to be like Grace Kelly….But all her looks were too sad….So I tried a little Freddie…I've gone identity mad!" I sang in my best imitation of Mika. Both girls were giggling uncontrollably in the back seat and it made up for how foolish I felt in this moment. Once the chorus came on, they both joined me. And when Mika's voice hit that ridiculously high note, we were right along there with him. By the time the song was over we were all laughing with tears in our eyes like we always do when we sing that song together.

Five minutes later we pulled up to the bookstore and Harper squealed in excitement when she read the name on the front of the building. "We are going to a bookstore Daddy?" Harper asked excitingly from the back seat.

"Yeah, there is going to be games and people who will read stories to you guys."

They were both very excited so I took them both out and grabbed both of their hands while they dragged me to the door. They didn't have to drag me though, I would of ran with them because I was anxious to see Bella again, it was almost like I missed her. _See? What is wrong with my brain? _

Once we were inside, the girls gasped at all of the books they saw, and the big group of kids that was gathered in the middle of the shop. I gasped when I saw Bella walking towards us. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a navy blue v-neck t-shirt that clung to her body oh so perfectly.

"Hey Edward, it's good to see you again." _It's a pleasure to be in your presence as well, my lady._"So I'm going to take a wild guess here and say these two little girls, who look just like you, are your daughters?"

I just smiled and said "Yes they are." I looked down at my babies and tugged on both of their hands, trying to get their attention; they both looked up at me waiting. "Girls, why don't you say hello to Miss. Bella, she was the nice person I met that helped me pick out _Amelia Bedelia."_

Avery's eyes went wide and she looked at Bella. "You were da one who made Daddy get Amewia Bedewia?" she asked in amazement.

"Yup, that was me." Bella said, kind of nervously.

Avery squealed and let go of my hand to run at Bella and wrap her arms around her waist. Bella awkwardly started petting her hair and looked a little nervous. "Tank you! Tank you! Bewwa! Dat's my most favoritest book ever!"

Bella relaxed a little and smiled down at my daughter, already taken by her. _I mean how couldn't you just love my babies?_

"I'm glad you liked it... um what is your name again, sweetheart?" Bella asked sweetly. This woman will be the death of me, first she is ultra sweet to me, and now my daughter? I think I may need to find a way to maybe ask her out. Wait, I can't, were would I bring her? For a walk? To the park? No, Bella deserved so much more than that.

"My name is Avery Gwace Cullen." Avery said proudly.

"That a beautiful name Miss Avery Grace." She told Avery who, in turn, rewarded her with a smile. Bella then looked at Harper, who was staring at Bella with curiosity at my side. "And what is your name?" she again asked sweetly.

"Harper." She said quietly, I couldn't tell if she was mad, or just being shy.

"And that is also a beautiful name. So your dad tells me you like reading?"

"Yes."

"Well Miss. Angela is about to start reading to the children in about five minutes, so why don't you go join them and then after you can tell me all of your favorite books and then I can tell you some that you might like."

"Okay" she said with her head down, she then looked up at me and asked "Can I go sit with the other kids now?"

"Of course, baby, why don't you take your sister with you, I'll just be back here with Bella. But if your sister won't sit still, or be quiet just let me know and I will take her so you can enjoy listening to the story." She nodded her head and walked over to Avery and took her hand and walked over to the big crowd of kids in the middle of the room.

"Your daughters are really beautiful, Edward."Bella said, I looked at her and smiled. It made me feel pretty damn good that Bella thought my daughters were beautiful. For some reason it meant a lot to me what she thought about things.

"Thank you, I think so too."

"So I take it Avery liked the book?"

"I think 'like' isn't a strong enough word. She made me read it to her four times before I had to tell her my eyes were hurting."

She laughed lightly and looked up at me. "Well I'm glad she liked it, did you laugh?"

I laughed along with her and said "Yes, Bella, I laughed, it was a funny book…the first two times at least."

"Ah, so you are human after all, that's good to know, I was afraid you were going to seek me out and kill me or something if that freaking book didn't make you laugh."

I laughed at her little story. She's funny. "No Bella, I wouldn't kill you. Don't worry about me, I wouldn't hurt a fly…well actually after thinking about that, I would hurt a fly, those fuckers aggravate the shit out of me."

Bella stared at me for a minute and then started cracking up laughing. Seeing her laugh, and knowing I was the one who made her laugh that way, made me feel so…_happy._ Yeah, happy, that's the only way I can describe it, all I know is that I am going to try with all my might to make her laugh like that again.

Once Bella recovered she looked up at me again and smiled. "You have very beautiful eyes, Edward." She said quietly. I looked at her in shock and watched as her face turned a beautiful pink. She looked down from my eyes and looked out towards the children. I could tell she was embarrassed, but she had to reason to be. Then against my better judgment, my hand lifted and reached for her chin. I gently touched her chin and guided her face towards me so I can look into her eyes.

"Thank you, Bella, but I think that your eyes are much more beautiful." She blushed again, darker this time, but she didn't look embarrassed anymore. She nodded her head slightly and continued looking into my eyes. It looked like she was about to say something, when there was a shrill scream going throughout the bookstore. And not just any scream, my baby's scream.

I instantly let go of Bella's chin and blindly ran to where I knew my girls were sitting, but once I looked up at the crowd, I was in shock at what I saw. Avery was on the floor screaming while Harper was sitting on top of another girl and hitting her repeatedly. I was so shocked by this, I was just sitting there for a minute trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Never, _never,_ had Harper ever fought with someone like this.

Another cry from Avery got me out of my daze and I ran towards where my babies were. I first ran to Harper and tried to pry her away from the other little girl she was hitting. Once I had a hold of her shoulders she tried to shake me off and keep on hitting.

"Harper! Stop this right now!" I yelled, still trying to get her off of the little girl. Once she heard my voice, she finally stopped fighting and fell into me, sobbing. I scooped her up to my left shoulder, grabbed a crying Avery and put her on my other shoulder, my right shoulder that was burning like hell once she was on it, and tried to get out of there as soon as possible. On my way out I saw Bella looking at me in concern, and I just tried to give her a reassuring smile.

I took the girls out of the store and went to the side of the building with them, I tried to make them get down and stand in front of me so I could talk to them but they both had a death grip around my neck. Avery's struggles to stay in my arms were causing a burning pain in my shoulder, but I would have to deal with that later. I gave up trying to get them to get up and sat down on the ground with them still in my arms.

"Harper Elizabeth, I'm sorry you are upset right now, honey, but you need to look at me and tell me what you were thinking in there! That is completely unacceptable behavior and I am very disappointed in you!" I said firmly.

Harper picked up her head from my shoulder and looked at me with tears rolling down her face. I swear my heart was going to break in two seeing both of my girls crying at the same time, even though I was a little pissed right about now.

"I'm s-s-sorry Daddy, b-but she was being so mean…so, so mean!" she said and then resolved to continue sobbing. Okay so now I know that she at least she had a reason, it still didn't make it right, but it was only fair that I listen to her side before I go punishing her.

"What did she say baby?"

"I-I was just sitting down listening to the lady read the s-story, and Avery was sitting on my lap. And then the girl tapped me on the shoulder and said that my sister was u-ugly." She stopped and took a couple of breaths before continuing. "A-and then I told her that she shouldn't say mean things like that a-and then she said that me and Avery dress ugly and we should go h-home. Then I told her no and she said no one likes us and no one will ever like people like us. So I hit her. What does she mean people like us Daddy?"

I looked away from my daughter's pained face for a second to try and get my emotions together. I could feel a lump building in my throat, but tried to get it to go away before I started talking to Harper again. This is exactly one of the things that I feared my daughters would have to go through. I hate that they are going to be judged because of my shortcomings. They don't deserve to have to go through something like this. I was _angry._ I was angry that both of my daughters were crying in my arms because their feelings were hurt. I was angry at that stupid little girl inside that hurt my babies. But most of all I was angry with myself. This was all my fault.

I looked back to Harper and tried to console her. "Shh,baby stop crying okay? I'm not mad at you, my love, don't be upset anymore." She nodded and looked like she was trying her best to stop crying. "Harper I want you to listen to me, and listen good okay? Don't ever listen to anyone who tells you you are not beautiful. You and your sister are two of the most beautiful people in this whole world. And don't listen when she tells you no one will like you, because that's not true. There are many people in this world that are going to be mean, and not everyone will like you, baby, I'm not going to lie to you, but always know that all that matters is there are still people who love you like crazy okay? Rose loves you, Uncle Al loves you, Avery loves you, and I love you. I love you so much, angel. So don't listen to what other mean people say, okay?"

"Okay Daddy, I'm sorry I was a bad girl."

"It's okay honey, I want you to never, _ever _do something like that again, no matter what anyone says to you okay? If you ever do something like that again, I'm going to have to punish you alright?"

"Okay I promise I'll never do it again." She said and laid her head back on my shoulder. I looked over to my other shoulder, where Avery's head was laying, and saw that she was done crying and looked like she was tired. I kissed both of their foreheads and then stood up.

"Girls, we can either go back inside and continue with our day, or we can go home, but either way we need to go inside and apologize to Bella."

"I want to stay Daddy, I was having so much fun. Can you just sit with me this time?" Harper asked.

"Of course, baby." I gently placed both of them back on their feet and grabbed each of their hands. I sighed in relief when the pain in my shoulder subsided a little. We walked inside and saw that Miss. Angela, or whatever, was still reading to the little group, and it was as if nothing happened. Bella was in the corner, and when she saw us walk in the door she immediately made her way towards us.

Once she approached us she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes, and said "Is everything okay, Edward?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I think Harper has something she wants to tell you." I looked down at Harper expectantly.

"I'm really sorry that I was bad and messed up the whole story-telling time." Harper said quietly, sounding like she was going to cry again. I took my hand from hers and pulled her to my side and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"That's okay honey, that little girl said why you were so mad at her, and I'm sorry. I hope you will still stay though, because I really want you to like it here and have fun."

"Thank you, Bella; I would really like to stay."

"Great! Let's go then, I saved you guys a seat." We made our way back to the crowd and sat down. I sat down Indian style, with Avery in my lap and Harper close to my right side. Bella was about to walk away when Avery called her name. Bella looked back immediately and waited.

"Miss. Bewwa, can you sit wif us pweese?" Avery asked. Bella's face softened a little bit and she sat down to my left. Avery reached out her hand and grabbed one of Bella's. Bella looked touched by the sentiment, and then looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back because there was something about this girl that made me want to smile all the time.

And sitting here, with my beautiful girls with me, and this beautiful angel that all of a sudden was in my life, I felt fully and completely happy, I felt whole. And it scared the living hell out of me. I just hope this can last. Because I seems everything in my life never turns out the way I want it to.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
_And I say it's all right_

_**Here Comes the Sun, by The Beatles**_

_**Review Please!**_


	4. Ugly Side

**Alright, so here is the next chapter. I think I like how it turned out. Stay tuned though, because next chapter you will get some insight on Edward's family situation. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, I love you guys, keep on reviewing. And to those who don't review, it's okay I guess, thanks for reading, but could you just give me a little feedback?**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter...Enjoy!**

BPOV

Who knew listening to someone read _Green Eggs and Ham_ would be so enjoyable? I don't know about everyone else, but I was having a damn good time.

I wasn't feeling this happy before though.

When I saw Edward walk in with his daughters, my breath, once again, left my lungs. And it wasn't just because of Edward this time, though he was part of it. His little girls were just as beautiful as him, if not even more beautiful. Which I would have said was impossible about four days ago. There was no doubt that they were both his daughters, they looked like exact duplicates of him. Only much smaller and girlier. Is girlier a word?

Anyways, when little Avery came running to me and hugged me, I was instantly wrapped around her little finger, she was just too cute for words. Harper didn't seem to be as enthusiastic to see me as Avery was though. She stayed close to her father and kept her grip on his hand. It seems like she was protecting him almost. But I'm not really sure, because I haven't really spent much time with kids.

Edward was _amazing_. I was just about to tell Edward just that when the catastrophe happened. Seeing Edward's face when he was walking out of the store was something I hoped I never have to see again. He looked like he was in actual physical pain. I felt so helpless, usually if someone was in physical pain, you could go to them, and try somehow to treat the womb, and make it better for them. But this pain Edward was in was not something that can be fixed like that. I wish it could though, because I felt my own chest constrict, just seeing him like that.

They were outside for a little while, and I began to worry that they had left. I really didn't want them to leave. I wanted to see Edward's face again. I wanted to see if he was okay.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, they walked back in. I could tell that Harper and Avery were both crying, and Edward looked like he came close. I had to somehow find a way to fix this.

It didn't take much though. Once the girls were settled and we sat down for the rest of the stories, Edward seemed to relax a little. I could still tell he was a little upset about the whole situation, but he was better, and I, in turn, felt better.

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon listening to stories, playing games together, and just having a good time together. I was having the time of my life. These little girls were both so smart and amazing. Just like their father. One of my favorite parts of the day was just watching Edward with them. He looked at them and treated them like they were Gods, and they treated him the same way. It was so obvious how much they loved one another.

I'm sure there are many families out there that are close and loving like this, but this is the first time I have ever been a witness to it. And I was amazed.

Currently, we were sitting at one of the tables of the book store coloring. I was coloring a flower, Harper was coloring a landscape, Avery was coloring a butterfly, and poor Edward got stuck coloring a princess tiara. He didn't seem to mind though, since Avery picked it out for him.

All of a sudden, Avery threw her crayon down and gasped. All of us looked up at her to see what was wrong with her.

"Oh my goodness, Daddy! I just remembered sumfin!"

Edward smiled at her and said "Really, baby? What did you remember?"

"I remember you said we could go get some ice cweam today!" she said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Hmm… I don't remember saying that, you must have been dreaming."

"I was not dweaming Daddy! You said if I would get up out of bed, you would get us ice cweam! Stop kidding Daddy!"

"I'm not kidding, it's not my fault you don't remember it was a dream." He shrugged, obviously teasing her.

"Ugh! I don't know what to do wif you sometimes Daddy, you dwive me cwazy!" We all started laughing and Edward reached over and took her in his arms and started tickling her.

"I was just kidding, baby, of course we can still go out for ice cream." He told her and her face lit up and she let out an excited scream.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said while throwing her arms around his neck. Edward hugged her back and then whispered something to her in her ear. After he was finished, her head shot up and she looked at me with a big smile on her face. "Bewwa, can you come wif us to get ice cweam? Daddy said he will buy you some."

_How could I say no to a face like that?_ "Of course, Avery, I'd be honored."

She squealed in happiness again and then we were off to get ice cream. I let my employees know I was leaving and left my spare key with Angela, just in case I wasn't back before closing. I followed Edward and the girls to his car since I had no idea what it was. We approached a small silver car that looked like it was pretty old. I looked up at Edward and saw he looked embarrassed again. I wish I could tell him to stop being embarrassed, I didn't care what kind of car he drove, but I didn't want to embarrass him some more so I kept my mouth shut. _Maybe one day he will realize_.

* * *

We went out for ice cream and had a blast. I felt bad that Edward was going to pay for me, but when I was about to protest, he gave me a look that meant he didn't want to hear it. After having ice cream, it was about four in the afternoon, and Edward suggested going to the park, and we all agreed. We drove down to Boston Common and went to the playground that was there. There wasn't that many kids around, which was odd for this park, it's usually ridiculously packed. The girls ran off on their own and me and Edward sat at one of the nearby benches. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the girls when he all of a sudden said something.

"Thank you, Bella." He said sincerely.

I looked at his beautiful face and smiled, "What are you thanking me for?"

"Well the girls were having a rough day, and you made it better for them. So just, thank you."

I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, "It was no problem Edward, really they are both great kids. You're doing a great job with them." A brilliant smile broke out on his face, and he grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder and held onto it. It felt perfect.

We sat like that a while, when Edward again broke the silence. "Um…Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"Of course Edward what is it?"

He held on a little tighter to my hand and took a deep breath, then he looked in my eyes and said "Well I have had a lot of fun today, and, um…well I really like you so would it be weird for me to ask you out on a date?" I stared at him in shock for a minute. _Someone as amazing as Edward would really like to go on a date with me?_ I think my moment of silence meant something totally different to Edward though because he then continued to babble on cutely. "I mean I would completely understand if you don't want to, I mean I don't really have much extra money right now, but I would find something for us to do. But don't feel obligated to say yes, it won't hurt my feelings, but I figured it would be good to spend some adult time together…shit that sounded bad, didn't it? I didn't mean it like that I swear…" He only stopped talking because I covered his mouth with my hand.

I almost didn't though because he was extra cute when he was flustered. "Edward, I would love to go on a date with you." A sigh of relief flew from his lips and he smiled.

"Great, so are you free next Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds great, what time?"

"Well I'm not actually sure yet, I need to find out with the babysitter, but if you give me your number, maybe I could call you?"

"That sounds perfect." I gave him my number, and he thanked me. I was about to try and talk to him and learn more about this magnificent person when we were interrupted by Harper.

"Daddy, Avery fell asleep under the slide again." She said with annoyance. Edward chuckled and I laughed along with him. Who falls asleep under a slide?

"She always does this, she didn't get to take her nap today, so she must really be exhausted." He got up and went to go get her, leaving me alone with Harper.

"So Harper, where do you go to school?" I said, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"Do you like my Daddy?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, yes honey I think your Daddy is a very nice person."

"Well duh, he is a good person, everybody knows that, but do you like him like a girlfriend likes her boyfriend?" Whoa this kid doesn't believe in beating around the bush.

"Uh, I'm not really sure, I haven't known him long enough to know that yet. Would you be mad if I did?"

"I don't know yet." She said and then looked away from me, looking like she was deep in thought. Yeah, she must have been protecting Edward early on today, because it was what she is trying to do right now.

We sat in silence for about a minute when Edward came back to us with a sleeping Avery on his left shoulder. "Well I'm sorry we are going to have to cut this trip short, but I really need to get home and get her to bed, but I will still drop you off to where you need to go."

"No, that's fine Edward, I am just going to walk over to my friend Alice's house, it's literally right across the street."

"Are you sure? I feel kind of bad that I'm taking off and leaving you without a car or anything."

"I'm positive, I was going to Alice's house later anyway, and she will have no problem bringing me home later."

"Okay, only if you are sure." He said, still looking wary. We made our way to his car and he buckled up both of the girls in the car, and I waited by the side of the car so I could say goodbye. He opened the driver's side door and I thought he was just going to leave, but he just turned the car on and turned the AC on for the girls. He got back out of the car and faced me looking nervous.

"I had a good time today, Edward."

"Me too, Bella. I promise to call you with details on that date…that is if you are still interested." He said looking nervous again. Why is this guy so nervous all the time? To ease his nerves I rose to my tip-toes, then threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

"I am most definitely still interested." I could feel him relax against me and he brought his arms around my middle and hugged me back. This felt so absolutely perfect, and it scared the shit out of me. There is so much that he doesn't know about me, what if he leaves when he finds out? Almost to prove my point, I opened my eyes and looked over Edward's shoulder and saw a small crowd of paparazzi snapping pictures of us. Realization took over me and I instantly pulled away from Edward. It was so easy to forget about that bad things when I was with Edward.

Could I really do this to him? To his girls? Make them be a part of my fucked up life?

I looked up at his face and saw the look of admiration he was giving me and decided I would have to just tell him everything on our date and make him make a decision, because I am a selfish bitch and I want to have him with me not matter what.

"See ya, Bella. I'll call you soon."

"See ya, Edward." He smiled and got back in his car and drove off. I stood on the sidewalk for a couple of seconds because my head was all jumbled up with thoughts. Once I had a clear head I walked across the street to Alice's apartment. Once I got to her door I knocked three times and then she answered.

"Bella! Jeez you're really early, did you miss me that much?"

"I need to talk to you, Alice." I said sadly. Alice's happy expression turned to one of worry and she led me into her house to the couch in her living room. I sat down and she sat next to me and took one of my hands.

"What's the matter Bella, is your Dad being a douche again?"

"No, but I'm sure he will be soon once he finds out."

"What happened, Bella you are starting to scare me."

"I met a guy."

She looked at me in confusion for a few seconds and then said, "Oo-kay and why is that so bad Bella? That's amazing!"

"That's just the thing Alice, it should be amazing, I should be over the moon happy right now, but I'm not. Well I am but I don't know, it's not that simple you know?"

"I don't really get what you mean Bella."

"I met a guy Alice, his name is Edward, and he is…he is perfect. He's caring, smart, funny, and ridiculously handsome. But I don't know if I want to do this to him."

"Do what to him exactly, Bella?"

"Make him suffer through the hell I call my life! He has two daughters, Alice, and they are both so amazing, just like him. How can I be so selfish and make them have to go through what I have to? They all deserve so much better than that!" Tears were flowing from my eyes and this point, and I had to stop to put my head in my hands and catch my breath. I felt Alice pull me in her arms and she held me.

"Shh, Bella, have you talked to him about this?"

"N-no he doesn't even know."

"Are you guys going to see each other again?"

"Yeah, we have a date for next Saturday."

"Well all I can think of to tell you is to talk to him about it during your date, and let him make the decision. If he says no, then that would really suck but I will help you Bella, in any way I can. But if he says yes, that he wants to try and be with you, please don't try and talk him out of it Bella, because I know you, and I know you will try and push him away. But you shouldn't because you deserve to be happy too."

"I'm just really scared, Alice. I just like him _so_ _much_ and I've never felt like this before, and I'm afraid that just by being with him, I will destroy him. I just wish all of the bad stuff about my life will go away and he can have the good parts of me only. He can have all of them."

We were silent after that. There wasn't much to say, she knew I was right. She knew this could pose a problem for me and Edward. If he chooses to not bother with me anymore, I will be heartbroken. But if he does I can't say I could blame him. I know his girls always come first, and how could I fault him for that?

I guess I will just have to wait for Saturday.

_I only want you to see,_  
_My favorite part of me._  
_And not my ugly side_  
_Not my ugly side_

_**Ugly Side, by Blue October**_

**Review Please!**


	5. Lovesong

**A/N at bottom.**

**__****Chapter 5: Lovesong**

EPOV

It's his birthday today.

June 12, 1977.

This is the only day I allow myself to think of him, even if it's only one day. Any more than that is too much. If I think about him too much at one time I begin to go insane. It seems dangerous things happen to me when I think. Today would have been his 33rd birthday. He would have probably had kids by now. With a beautiful wife. Most likely a dog, because he always loved dogs.

He could have had everything if it wasn't for me. I took that all away from him, when he gave me everything.

_My big brother._

Okay, I've had enough for now, I need something to make it better.

_My girl's._

I got up off of the couch and checked the time on my phone, 5:12 a.m. Maybe I shouldn't go in there, it's too early, I don't want to wake them.

I sit back down and turn on the TV for the first time in weeks. The channel that is on when I turn it on is the news channel. Sure, the news will get my mind off of things.

"…Now we take you down to Brockton where there was a horrid car crash. One man was killed when he was run off the road by a group of teenagers who were road racing. Sources say…"

Yup, that's too much for me. I can already feel my hands shaking and the lump building in my throat. I turn the TV off immediately and practically ran to my girl's room. Once I enter I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, but it doesn't distinguish the pain all the way, I need to hold them. I decide on taking Avery from her bed and bringing her to Harper's bed with me, because the kid would sleep through anything. Once I had her securely in my arms, I slid in right next to Harper, and laid Avery on my right side. Harper was on my left, lying on her side, facing away from me.

Once I settled in, Harper began to stir. She flipped over and looked up at me with sleepy eyes. "What's the matter Daddy?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing, baby, I'm okay, you can go back to sleep, I won't bother you."

"You look sad, Daddy, did Bella say she doesn't want to go on a date with you anymore?" Ah, yes, my date with Bella. As soon as I got home last Saturday, I called Rose and asked her to babysit for me, she agreed is going to be here at 5:30 this evening. I called Bella after the girls went to bed. She said that was great, and actually sounded excited. I know I am. I may, or may not have done an extremely dorky victory dance after that little phone call.

I chuckled quietly, "No, me and Bella are still going on our date later on."

She turned herself more and climbed up, and rested her arms on my chest and put her face closer to mine, like she was trying to get a better look at my expression. "I can tell you are sad, is it because of Uncle Jack?"

I sighed in defeat, there was no keeping anything from this smart girl. It pained me a little to see how much she is growing up. "Yes, honey, it's about Uncle Jack. It would have been his birthday today, and it just makes me sad because I miss him, and I wish you and your sister would have got to know him better."

"I remember Uncle Jack a little bit, he always used to tell me to ask you to get a puppy. But I don't like puppies anymore after that dog, Muffin, bit me." She crinkled her face in disgust, and I just had to laugh.

"I know it was because he used to love dogs. Did you know when we were growing up, we had about five dogs?"

"Eww…dogs are yucky."

"Yeah but there was a separate part of the house where they stayed, and your Uncle was always with them."

"He was weird."

I laughed again, a little too loudly too, because Avery jumped a little and then made a frustrated grunt. She went right back to sleep after it, snoring loudly. Harper and I laughed quietly at her and then Harper got off of me and lay back down and curled into my side, then yawned loudly.

"Go back to sleep, my love, I feel better now that I'm with you guys."

"Kay, Daddy, love you."

"I love you too, baby." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes; hoping sleep would over take me.

It eventually did.

* * *

Alright, this sucks. I have no idea what I am going to wear tonight. I feel like such a chick. I don't mind wearing jeans and a t-shirt every day, but I want to clean up a little. Bella deserves to have a guy that at least dresses like he cares. The only semi-nice looking shirt I have is a white button-up, so I guess that will have to do, even though I hate button-ups. Oh well I'll make it work.

I took it out of the closet and went to the bathroom to change. I put my black jeans on, and then the shirt. At first I buttoned it all the way, and tucked it in, but then I felt stuffed. So I unbuttoned the two top buttons and un-tucked the shirt. I went to button up the cuffs but, then realized I may have grown a little since the last time I wore this, so I just rolled up the sleeves, it will have to do.

I walked out to the living room and saw Harper and Avery dancing around the living room while watching _Cats_, I brought home as many movies as I could for the girls, but for some reason they are addicted to _Cats_ and _Finding Nemo_ the most. I personally thought _Cats_ was fucking creepy, I think it has something to do with grown men and women frolicking around a stage acting like cats. The girls love it though, and watching Avery try and sing "Memory" every single time she watched it made up for the horribleness of the whole thing.

"All right girls, come give me a kiss, I needed to leave about 10 minutes ago."

Harper pressed pause on the remote, then they both ran toward me, I squatted down, and they threw their arms around my neck. I hugged them both tightly and kissed each of their heads.

"I'll be back at bedtime so I can tuck you guys in, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Harper said, she kissed my cheek, and then went back to the movie. Avery said nothing though, and didn't loosen her grip.

"Avery, honey I have to go now."

"I no want you to go, Daddy." She mumbled into my neck, breaking my heart a little. This is most definitely not the first time I have had to be away from Avery, but it was also the first time she has had to see my walk out of the door. Every other time she was sleeping. I go to work at six and Rosalie gets the girls up each morning and brings them to school around eight.

"I'm sorry, baby but I have to go, I promised Bella I would take her somewhere today."

She took her head off of my shoulder and looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes, "Can I go wif you guys?"

"No, you can't baby, I won't be gone long, okay? I'll be home to tuck you in I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I pinky swear." I held out my pinky to her, and she linked hers with mine, and the promise was made. She kissed my cheek and joined Harper in the living room. I went to the kitchen, where Rose was, making macaroni and cheese and told her I was leaving. I yelled to the girls I loved them and then was on my way to get Bella.

* * *

I picked up Bella at her house, and almost had a heart attack when I saw how huge it was. How rich was Bella? Her house was so big, I'm sure you could fit 10 of my houses in there easily. Once she walked out, I decided to just let it go for now and save that conversation for later. She looked stunning. I honestly don't know what I did to get to go on a date with someone like her.

Currently we were in my car, on our way to our first destination, talking about music.

"So what types of music do you like to listen to?" I asked.

"Oh I listen to all kinds really. The only music I don't care for too much is bluegrass."

"Wait, so you're telling me you don't think banjos are sexy?"

She snorted, "I guess you could say that."

"Well there goes the second half of our date." I joked.

She chuckled "Where are we going for the first half?"

"Yeah right, like I'd tell you." I scoffed.

"Ugh! I hate surprises!"

"I'm sorry to hear that because I _love_ giving surprises."

"Fine, I'll shut up for now, but don't expect me to always be so accepting of surprises." She said in her beautiful voice. I wish I could look at her right now, but with me driving and everything, it was hard to get a good look. We would be there in about five minutes anyway. We were only going to this small meadow that Jack used to take me to when we would practice catching for baseball, and have a picnic. I am extremely nervous for it though, because Bella deserves to be taken to the fanciest restaurant in Boston. I tried to make that happen, but the electric bill was due yesterday, and Al wouldn't give me advancement on my next check, so this will have to do.

It seemed like a good test though. If she didn't mind where we went, no matter how inexpensive it was, then this might actually work. This is why I was hoping she wouldn't run for the hills when she saw where we were going, because I know girls usually like all that fancy romantic shit.

I pulled up to the edge of the meadow and shut the car off. My hands were shaking slightly and I didn't want to look up to her face to see her reaction. So I got out of the car and took the small cooler out of the backseat. I made my way to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Bella, but she is already waiting for me outside of the door. I walked up to her and finally grew the balls to look at her.

My eyes met hers and all of my worries went away instantly. I could tell by her eyes that she wasn't disgusted by this at all, she actually looked excited. There was a hint of confusion along with that excitement, but it was probably her wondering why I was acting like a spaz.

"I-it's just through the trees this way, it won't take long." I told her. She nodded her head with a slight smile and walked beside me, and then we began walking. I wanted to hold her hand, but it was currently sweating right now, so I didn't want to gross her out. We finally made it into the clearing and I heard her gasp beside me.

"Oh my God, Edward. This is beautiful."

"Do you think so? I mean I know it's not much but…" I would of continued if my breath wasn't knocked out me by her throwing herself at me. I let the cooler slide down my arm to the floor and circled my arms around her waist while she had a death grip around my neck. Hugging Bella always made the feelings I had for her intensify a million times. I don't really know how to explain it but it just felt right, having her close to me. My heart beats faster, my arms tingle, and my whole body just relaxes, like there is nothing I have to worry about ever again.

"It's perfect, Edward. No one has ever done anything so thoughtful for me before in my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella, though we haven't even really done anything yet."

"Well then let's go, I have always wanted to have a picnic."

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite season?"

"Winter. Favorite movie?"

"Forrest Gump. Favorite food?"

"Grilled cheese…" My next question was cut off by her loud laugh. We were currently playing an intense game of 20 questions. I'm pretty sure we made it way past the 20 question mark, but who the hell cares. We had about a 10 question streak going when she just messed it up. What's wrong with grilled cheese?

She was laughing uncontrollably at me. "Your favorite food is grilled cheese?"

"Yes, it is, is there a problem with that?"

"Well, no, I'm sorry but that is just such a dad answer."

"Maybe it is but that doesn't change anything. I make a mean grilled cheese, and my girls would agree. I mean I don't usually beep my own horn Bella, but wait for it…"I paused for a second for dramatic affect, "…beep, beep."

She started laughing hysterically again and I felt pretty damn good knowing I was the one who was making her laugh. Even if she was laughing _at_ me and probably thought I was a massive geek. She must not mind too much that I'm weird though because she scooted closer to me and grabbed both of my hands. We were now sitting cross legged facing each other with our hands clasped.

"Okay, I'm sorry, continue on."

"Favorite memory?"

"Hmm…I'll have to think about that for a second." She paused for about five seconds when she began again. "I think it would have to be when I was about 12 years old, my grandfather would always take me out to these places, to 'expand my horizons'. I used to _hate _going though, because he would bring me to these boring places, but when I was 12, he brought me to New Hampshire to see the mountains." A small smile was on her face as she though back to the memory. "I don't know, I was just amazed, you know? I had never really seen them before, and it was just something new for me, and it's stuck with me ever since."

"Wow, that must have been awesome; I've never seen the mountains."

"Well you should definitely try and see them sometime. Alright do you have a hidden talent?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can do really good impersonations."

"Really? Wow, that's cool, care to demonstrate?"

"Uhh… I don't know…"

"Oh come on Edward you can't just tell me you have a hidden talent and then not demonstrate it for me." She said looking at me with pleading eyes. How could I say no to such a beautiful face? _I want to kiss her so bad._

"Alright fine." I paused for a second and cleared my throat a couple of times. "Like, Scoob, I can't believe Bella is making me do this right now." I said in my best Shaggy impersonation.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then laughed a little. "Wow, Edward that was creepy how much you sounded like him. But that's so cool!"

"I'm gifted, what can I say?"

"You're gifted alright." She chuckled a little more. I took my phone out to check the time and almost pissed myself when I saw the time.

"Shit, Bella!" I practically screamed, she jumped a little bit and asked me what was wrong. "It's already 7:45, I was supposed to bring you to the art museum about an hour ago, and I need to get back home to tuck the girls into bed soon."

"Hey, its okay, we don't have to go to the art museum."

"I know, I guess I just don't really want this date to end." I said quietly. Bella let go of my hands and then rose to her knees in front of me. She put her hands on either side of my face, and lifted my head so I can look at her. We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then she brought my face closer to hers to kiss my forehead.

She put her forehead against mine and whispered, "I don't want this date to end either, Edward."

"Well, I need to go home and tuck the girls in, because I promised, but what do you say to coming over my place for a little while?" Oh shit that sounded bad. "I mean we can watch a movie or something, I didn't mean it that way…" she put her hand over my mouth again and smiled at me.

"I know what you meant, Edward. And I would love to, but I don't think it would be such a good idea to sleep there and you won't be able to drive me home later because of the girls, so why don't you just bring me home for now. I can change into more comfortable clothes, and I'll drive to your house."

"You are very smart, Bella." She chuckled a little.

"I know, I'm a genius."

* * *

When I got home, it was a little later than 8:30 and both girls were exhausted. I paid Rosalie and let her go. I went into the girl's room and laid down with them to listen to their stories like I usually do. Avery was the first one to fall asleep, and Harper was getting close.

"Did you have a fun time with Bella?" she asked sleepily from her spot on my side.

"Yeah, I did we had a lot of fun."

"I can tell you did, you don't look sad anymore." It scared me sometimes when I realize how much she picks up on.

"I always feel better when I am with my babies, and Bella did made me feel better too."

"Okay well I'd love to talk more to you Daddy, but I am way too tired. So goodnight, Daddy, I love you" She yawned.

I chuckled and kissed her hair, "I love you, too"

Once the girls were both settled in I went out to change and go wait for Bella in the living room.

Harper was right, I hadn't really thought much of Jack when I was with Bella, and it made me feel really good to know that.

But sitting down here, without Bella, without Harper, without Avery; I begin to think again.

_Dangerous things happen when I think._

_Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am home again.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

_**Lovesong, by The Cure**_

_

* * *

_

**So there you have it! I guess this is kind of a cliff hanger, I'm sorry. This chapter was really hard for me to write, so I hope it turned out okay. Now we have a little insight into Edward's family. What do you guys think? Please tell me because I'm dying to know. Next chapter will be here soon! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Fix You

_**Chapter 6: Fix You**_

**BPOV**

Is it really possible for someone to be this happy?

I don't even know what to say about the first half of me and Edward's date today. The only word that comes to mind is WOW. Just WOW. I never knew I could feel so good by just having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Capri Suns with someone. But Edward wasn't just someone. He was _everything._ He was caring, sweet, smart, witty, funny, unselfish, adorable, handsome, gorgeous, sexy, hot…need I go on?

It seemed when we were together, the whole world disappears. It seems like there are no paparazzi that harass me all the time, there is no dad that is always pressuring me to do things, there are no expectations…there's just nothing. There is nothing but me and him, in that moment.

But now, sitting in my car on my way to his house, I thought of my fault for the evening. I haven't told Edward yet. I need to tell him as soon as I get to his house. Or maybe later on, in case he says he doesn't want to see me anymore. Yeah, later sounds good, I just need to be with him just a little longer.

I pull up to Edward's apartment; he gave me his address when he dropped me off. It was an apartment building that looked like it has seen better days. My father would kill me if he found out I came here tonight. The thought caused a lump in my throat because it made me realize that this high I was on probably won't last once Edward found out. I composed myself quickly and got out of the car, eager to see him.

I went up the three flights of stairs to get to his apartment and knocked quietly a couple of times. Seconds later, the door was opened and I was pulled into the apartment by strong arms. Edward had his arms around my middle and he sighed loudly into my neck. He kicked the door shut lightly and held me a little bit tighter. He was scaring me a little bit because he didn't say anything and I could feel his quick, erratic breaths on my skin. My hands went to his soft, beautiful hair and I began stroking it, hoping to comfort him, even though I didn't know what he needed comfort for.

"Edward, what's the matter are you okay?" I asked, panicking slightly. _Why was this affecting me so much, seeing him like this?_

He lifted his face from my neck and looked me in the eyes. He looked horrible, not his actual face because that is always nothing short of beautiful, but his eyes, his eyes were so _sad._ "I'm okay now, Bella. I'm sorry if I freaked you out its just today is…today is just never a good day for me when I'm alone."

I pushed his hair out of his eyes, "Why don't we go sit down and you can talk to me about it if you want." He nodded his head slightly and led me to the living room, that wasn't far from the front door. I sat down and he sat next to me with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I brought my hand out to rub his back and waited for him to start.

He tilted his face towards mine and started, "Umm…" his voice cracked a little so he cleared it before continuing again. "It would have been my brother's birthday today…if he were still alive."

I scooted closer to him and circled my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Edward. Would it make you feel better if you talked about him a little bit? I'll listen I promise."

He nodded slightly and began telling me about his brother. "My brother's name was Jackson Edward Cullen, and he was eight years older than me." He started, "You would probably think, that with such an age difference between us that we wouldn't really get along that much, but we were as close of they come for as long as I remember. He taught me how to do everything, you know? He taught me how to throw a baseball, he taught me how to play Pacman, he taught me how to do long division. He just taught me everything. He was always my friend. He was my best friend." He stopped for a minute and put his hand through his hair, sighing shakily.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about him anymore, Edward."

"No, I want to at least try. I haven't talked about this to anyone in my life, Bella. But I feel I can try and tell you because I honestly believe that you care. And I can't tell you enough how much that means to me. People always say letting it out, and getting it out of your head will help with healing. I've wanted to do that for so long but I have never had anyone to tell."

"Well you have me now, Edward. Just try it, if it doesn't work, than that's okay, there is no pressure."

He nodded his head again and grabbed the hand that wasn't currently rubbing circles on his back. I gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and he started once again. "One of the things I loved most about my brother was his protective nature. He would go crazy on anyone that looked at someone he loved the wrong way.

"When I told my parents about me getting a girl pregnant when I was 17, they were absolutely furious with me. My mom was crying uncontrollably and my dad went at me and started hitting and punching me. My dad wasn't overly abusive toward me growing up, a couple of slaps here and there, but never this much. Jack walked in the house after about two of my dad's punches and got my dad to get off of me. They started yelling at each other, and I don't even remember it very well but all I know is that Jack took me out of that house and brought me to his. He, to this day, was the only other person, besides me, who didn't look at Harper being born as a mistake.

"He let me live in his house for a couple of months until my parents came crying back to me, asking me to live with them again. Jack was there when Harper was born, he was there when she said her first word, he was there to help me…everyday…no matter what. He was there for me always and I always appreciated it, so much." He stopped again and put his head back in his hands, pulling at his hair. I could feel the tears building in my eyes but I tried to stay strong for Edward.

"He sounded like a really great guy."

"He was, Bella, he was. He was the greatest guy I have ever known. He was 100% better than me. And I destroyed that. I destroy everything I touch, everyone I know."

"That's not true, Edward. Look at your girl's, they are both such great little girls, and they are like that because of you. You made them into the beautiful little people that they are."

He finally picked his head and looked at me and I saw the tears on his face. I felt like someone just punched me in the gut multiple times looking at him like that. It scared the shit out of me. I've only just met him less than two weeks ago, and he is already affecting me this way.

"I know that, Bella. But they are young, what's going to happen when they get older and learn more about me, and all of the stupid horrible mistakes I have made in my life?"

"I don't really understand what you are saying Edward. But I can tell you this, nothing, _nothing_ will make those little girls love you any less than they do right now. Do you understand how much they love you?"

"Of course I know they love me, and I love them more than the air I breathe, but I also loved my brother and look what happened to him."

"Do you want to tell me what happened to him?"

His head automatically started shaking vehemently no. "I can't Bella. Just not now okay? My head is already fucked up enough right now. I don't want to mess it up even more by talking about one of the worst and best nights of my life." Well that didn't make any sense to me at all. How could it be the best and the worst at the same time? I won't pressure him on it though.

"Alright that's fine."

He abruptly got up off of the couch and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry Bella, I feel like a total douche now that I've pretty much ruined the second half of our perfect date. What do you say to some popcorn and a movie?"

I smiled slightly at him and told him that sounded good. He walked to the kitchen and left me in his living room. It was really small, but very homey. There were pictures hanging on the walls of the girls in different stages of their life. I got up to look at them all and smiled at how cute they were, even as babies. I sat back down on the couch to wait for him, and noticed a single framed picture on the coffee table. I smiled at the picture because it had to of been the cutest picture I have ever seen in my life. Edward was in the middle of Harper and Avery, and each of them were giving him a kiss on his cheeks. Edward had the biggest, most beautiful smile on his face and it was just _perfect_.

I heard Edward walk back in behind me and I looked at him. He was holding a bowl of popcorn with two cups.

"All I have is milk and water for right now, I hope you don't mind."

"No that's perfect."

We both settled in and watched some random sitcom on TV instead of a movie, because it was late and we didn't think we would make it through a whole movie. Edward was sitting on the right end of the couch and I was curled up at his side, eating the popcorn that was on his lap.

"Oh! Edward! I forgot! I have a secret talent too. Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I am the master at catching popcorn in my mouth. But I will need your assistance."

"Whatever you need, my lady." He said in a British accent, I chuckled at his cuteness and kissed him on the cheek as I got up on my knees on the couch. He began throwing pieces of popcorn at me and I must have lost my talent somehow because I didn't catch any after he threw about 15. He was laughing hysterically at me, and I have never felt so glad to be making a fool out of myself than I did in this moment. Edward should be laughing and happy all the time.

I must have been trying way too hard to try and catch a piece of that fucking popcorn though because before I knew it, I was falling off the side of the couch when I reached too far for a piece. I was waiting for my head to collide with the coffee table, but was pleasantly surprised when I got a pair of warm arms around me instead. Edward pulled me back up onto the couch and I fell into his chest. I looked down and saw that the whole bowl of popcorn was now all over the floor from Edward jumping to catch me.

Edward was laughing so hard I thought he was going to piss himself, and I had to laugh too, because if I didn't laugh, I would be crying in embarrassment. After my laughing died down a little bit, I looked up at Edward, and saw he was looking down at me with a look of admiration. The hand that wasn't holding me to him, lifted and he pushed my hair out of my face. He transitioned from looking into my eyes to then looking at my lips. I think I had an idea of what he wanted but I wasn't sure.

Fuck it. I just want to kiss him.

I brought my face closer to his and crashed my lips to his, and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He reciprocated the action and it just felt perfect, having his lips move in sync with mine. He tasted amazing too. I can honestly say I could just sit here and kiss Edward all day long, and never get tired of it.

We kissed for maybe a minute before it started to slow down. He gave a couple of slow pecks before we stopped completely and finally opened our eyes.

"Wow." He said.

"I don't think 'wow' really covers that."

He chuckled quietly and then put his hand to the back of my head and guided it to lie on his chest. I felt his lips kiss my hair and he began rubbing circles on my back. _This is heaven._

We stayed like that for a little while until I remembered that I had work tomorrow. There was a book signing early in the morning. I reached over and grabbed my phone from the coffee table and saw that it was almost midnight. I groaned in frustration and looked back up at Edward.

"You have to leave don't you?" He asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to work tomorrow." He nodded his head and let go of me, I got up off of him and laughed when I seen the floor, there was popcorn everywhere.

"Wait, I have to help you pick this up first."

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll get it, I don't want you to be exhausted tomorrow."

"No really Edward it's no big deal, what are a couple more minutes?" He didn't really have anything to say about that and I started to clean up and he helped me. It really only took us a couple of minutes and before I knew it we were both by the door.

"I had a really good time tonight, Edward."

"Yeah, me too, Bella. I'm sorry I ruined it a little bit with all my whining and stuff but thank you for listening, it really did help."

I brought my hands to either side of his face and stared straight in his eyes. "Don't ever apologize for that, Edward. I was glad I was here to help you, and I hope I am able to help you again sometime, whenever you need it."

He brought his arms out to my waist and pulled me closer to him for a kiss. This kiss was just as spectacular as the first one. I knew I had to cut this kiss short though because I really needed to go home. I pulled my face away from his and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Edward."

He squeezed me a little tighter, kissed my head and then let me go. "Bye, Bella. Do you think it would be okay if I call you? And maybe you could come over for dinner sometime this week? I know the girls would like to see you again…I would like to see you again."

He is so cute when he is nervous. I got up to my tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Of course you can call me, and I would love nothing more than to see you and the girls again."

He nodded his head and smiled at me. _Ugh, I don't want to leave_. I smiled back at him and reluctantly walked out of his door. I got in my car and made my way home. Once I was there I felt different then when I was in it earlier today. It felt colder. There is too much space everywhere. There are no pictures on the wall. There's no Edward.

I made my way upstairs to go to bed. As I was lying in my bed I began to reflect on the wonderful date we had today. The first part and the last part were absolutely perfect, I can't think of anything that could have been more perfect.

But now that I think back to when Edward was telling me about his brother, a million questions came to my head. How did his brother die? Why did Edward think it was his fault? Where are his parents now? Why was the night his brother died the worst and best day of his life? That just doesn't make any sense.

I decided to not dwell on all of the questions I had and think about all of the unknowns. Instead I decided to think about what I do know. I know Edward is an amazing person. I know his little girls are also amazing and love him. I know for a fact there is no way Edward could ever destroy them. I know there is more to Edward that I will still have to discover on my own. And I know no matter what, I will try and be there for him for as long as he will have me.

And the tears come streaming down your face,  
When you lose something you can't replace.  
When you love someone but it goes to waste.  
Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you.

_**Fix You, by Coldplay**_

**So that's the next chapter. I know the update was pretty fast but I'm stuck at home with nothing to do so I figured I would keep on writing because people seem to be enjoying it. I'm not gunna lie though, I almost didn't even post this today when I saw the ratio of the amount of hits I got to the amount of reviews. I'm not complaining though, I love the amount of people I have reading this story, and I really, really appreciate it. I just wish more of you will leave me feedback, because it gives me that extra umph to write the next chapter right away. **

**I'm not going to start saying something like "Give me 100 reviews a chapter, or else I'm not going to post again!" Thats just not me, but I really would be more enthusiastic to update really fast, like today, if there were more people telling me what they think. It only takes a second, I don't bite. **

**Well sorry for the long A/N, but tell me what you thought about this chapter. Are there even more questions you want answered now?**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks again to everyone who is reading!**

**Review Please!**


	7. First Day of My Life

**Thanks for the feedback last chapter! I loved it! And I love hearing your predictions! Keep it up!**

**This chapter is a filler chapter, but not really because it sets up a lot of good stuff that is coming your way!**

**There is an important A/N at the bottom with an important question I have for you guys so please make sure you read that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: First Day of My Life_

EPOV

"Huwwy up Daddy! It's your turn!"

"Alright, alright let me pick up the card first!" I told her. We were currently at the coffee table in the living room playing Candy Land. It was now Friday, and I had the day off today because Al had a wedding to go to, so he let everyone take it off. I spent the day cleaning around the house, and did a little grocery shopping. On my way home from the grocery store, I saw a yard sale, and that is where I got Candy Land_. _Avery was overly ecstatic about having a new game to play and we have been playing it since 3:00. It's 5:30 now. That is two-and-a-half hours of Candy Land people. Me and Harper were both getting pretty bored with it at this point but Avery thought it was the coolest thing ever.

I took my turn, and then Harper did. Harper drew the card that won her the game and she had no problem showing her excitement.

"Ha! I won!" she said and then got up off the floor and started dancing around. Avery was not pleased.

"No you didn't! You cheated! I win cuz I is the wed guy and wed is the best color!"

"That is so not true, your just mad because I didn't let you win like all of the other times. It's not my fault you stink at this game!"

"Whatevor, you big meanie head! I just won't be your sista any more." She crossed her arms and huffed loudly, looking away from both of us. Being a dad is hard sometimes because no matter how cute your kids are when they are mad, you still have to make it stop.

"Alright that's enough you two. Harper, say sorry to your sister for saying she stinks at the game, and Avery, say you're sorry for calling her a meanie and telling her you won't be her sister anymore."

They both said sorry at the same time but didn't look at each other at all. Avery still had her arms crossed with a mad expression on her face. "Say it like you mean it girls." I said firmly. The both sighed heavily and then said sorry to each other the right way. "Thank you, now let's put this away for now so I can get started on dinner."

"Wait Daddy! Can we pway just one more game? I pwomise I'll be a good girl this time." She asked, looking up to me with her beautiful face. _Yeah, being a dad is hard sometimes_.

"I'm sorry, baby but I really need to get dinner going, Bella should be here in less than an hour."

"Oh yeah! I fowgot about that! Okay Daddy, me and Harper will put dis stuffs away you go make dinner. Do you think Bewwa will want to pway Candy Wand wif me when she gets here?"

"I'm sure she will."

"Yay! Maybe Bewwa will be better at it than you. I love you Daddy but you weally stink at Candy Wand." Oh, she was going to get it.

"Excuse me? Did you just say I stink at Candy Land?" I asked while stalking my way to her with my hands in the tickle ready position. She started giggling and backing away from me.

"Yes I did! You stink!" She told me…well at least she is honest. I lunged at her and pulled her into my arms tickling her mercilessly. "Ah! Daddy stop! Stop! I can't bweave, I can't bweave!" I stopped tickling her for a second so she could catch her breath and heard Harper laughing on the other side of the room.

"Hey you! What are you laughing at?" I asked rhetorically, I scooped Avery up and held her like a football, and then went chasing after Harper. I caught her in no time and then I was tickling both of them at the same time. They were screeching and laughing uncontrollably, and then all of a sudden they turned on me! They both jumped on me at the same time, causing me to fall on my back, and started tickling me. We were all cracking up to the point where it was hard to breath and then we finally stopped and just laid on the floor trying to catch our breath. I pulled both of them closer to my chest and hugged them tightly. "I love you girls so much, did you know that?"

"Well duh, Daddy, how couldn't you love us? We are awbsome." Avery said.

I laughed at her comment and the way she mispronounced awesome and then started getting up. "You know, you are exactly right, who couldn't love you guys?" I helped them both up off of the ground. "So do you guys want to help me cook, or would you rather watch some TV until Bella gets here?"

"TV! TV! TV!" Avery screamed.

"I want to help you Daddy." Harper said.

I set up the TV for Avery, and she was so excited iCarly was on and then I made my way to the kitchen where Harper was going through things in the fridge.

"Hey baby, can you take out the chicken and barbeque sauce for me, I'll get the pasta."

"Sure." She said. She took the ingredients out of the fridge and I noticed she had a strange expression on her face; it was almost as if she was thinking really hard about something and it was bothering her. I took a pan out and began filling it with water to start boiling. Harper was just standing near the counter looking lost in thought. I walked up to her guided her face up to look at me with my hand on her chin.

"What are you thinking about, honey?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell something is bothering you."

"I think it will make you mad at me." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I put the pan of water on the stove and turned the fire on, I then scooped Harper up and brought her to the kitchen table. I sat down next to her.

"Harper, don't ever not tell me something because you are afraid of how it will make me feel. I will always be here to listen to what you have to say no matter what. I promise I won't get mad, can you please just tell me."

She looked at me for a couple of minutes and then started. What came out of her mouth, opened up old wounds. I knew this day would come, I was just hoping it would have been at a later date, I wasn't prepared, but I need to stay strong for my babies.

"Why don't we have a mommy?"

How do you explain something like this to a sweet innocent little girl without hurting her? I could find no way to do that, which caused a very prominent ache in my chest, knowing what I had to say was going to hurt her.

"Well you do have a mommy, honey, but she is just not here."

"Why not? Did she die? Because Ashley at school said her Daddy died, so does that mean it happens to mommy's too?"

"No, your mommy didn't die…um… she just had a lot of grown up problems she had to deal with and there was no way she could be here with you guys." That is a lie, but what am I supposed to say? Your mother is a heartless bitch who would rather do drugs and sleep around, then be a part of her daughters' lives?

No, I can't say that, which is forcing me to lie to my angel. I told myself I was going to try and never lie to them but you sometimes have to do what you gotta do.

_Again, it's fucking hard to be a father._

"So she didn't love us then?" The truth was, no. No, she didn't love them, and it killed me inside to even think the words. But again I couldn't tell Harper this.

"No, she loved you guys but sometimes grown-ups have some things they need to deal with, which makes them have to leave the ones they love."

She looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks, and causing a burning, searing pain in my chest when she asked. "Are you going to have to leave us too?"

I felt the tears rush to my eyes and felt the empty hollow pain in my chest. I pulled Harper from her chair and pulled her to my chest in an attempt to comfort her and fill the hole that was burning in my chest with her warmth. I held her tight and told her about the only thing in this world that I was 100% sure about.

"Never. I will never, ever, _ever _leave you girls. It is impossible for that to happen. You are both my reason for living, and every single thing I do is for you girls. I love you and your sister so much Harper, and I don't want you to ever forget that okay? Don't ever forget that."

"I won't Daddy." She sniffled. I held her to me for a couple more seconds and then pulled back.

"Okay why don't we go and finish dinner now. Bella is going to be here soon."

"Okay."

I absolutely cannot wait until Bella walks through that door. I haven't seen her since Saturday but we talked on the phone every night since then. Right after I put the girls to bed, I would settle into the couch and call Bella. Our conversations would last until about midnight every night. Of course that meant I was usually tired the next day but it is all worth it.

I swear I have learned almost everything about Bella there is to know. I know she wasn't born in Boston, I knew she was actually born in Florida, but they had to move because of her father's work. I knew her father had some kind of job with computers. I knew her mother was a stay at home mom. I knew her best friends were Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I knew her favorite snack was chocolate Teddy Grahams (which I bought at the store today). I knew she liked her coffee with no cream and extra sugar. Let's just say I know a lot about her.

And each new thing I learned about her made me like her even more. I would think about her a lot during the day. I almost called her on my breaks a couple of times, just to hear her voice, but decided against it because she was working. She was just so perfect to me. I don't know why but she just is. Maybe it's because we just fit together, it's so easy to be with each other and I found myself thinking that this might be the real thing. It scares me to even admit it to myself but I can definitely see myself falling in love with Bella. It scared the shit out of me, but at the same time, made me feel so fucking happy.

I was pulled out of my Bella bubble by a knock on the door. I put the spoon down that I was using for the pasta and went to get the door. I opened it and felt my heart swell by just looking at her. She walked in kind of shyly and I looked around to make sure the girls couldn't see and kissed her. I meant for it to be a fast thing, considering the girls will probably be making their presence known, but Bella put her hands to the back of my neck and pulled my hair a little bit. The kiss grew increasingly passionate and I felt Bella's tongue slip in between my lips and I was happy to oblige. As much as I would have loved to stand there and kiss Bella the whole night, I knew that wasn't going to happen so I slowly pulled away from her and then pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Would it freak you out if I told you I missed you?" I asked.

She laughed a little. "Not at all, because I missed you too."

I smiled and took her hand to pull her into the living room where Harper and Avery were currently watching Spongebob.

"Hey girls, Bella is here why don't you say hi." Avery was up and off of the couch at the word 'Bella' and she ran to Bella and hugged her legs tightly. Harper followed behind her and just waved slightly and mumbled a 'hi'.

"Hi, Bewwa! Do you want to play Candy Wand wif me and Harper? Daddy can't play because he stinks and he is a boy."

"Really, Avery? Now I can't play because I'm a boy?"

Avery just shrugged her shoulders, "Yes cuz we wike talkin bout girl stuff. And dats not the only weason Daddy, you stink at it and take to wong."

Bella was laughing at her, and decided to join her. "I know what you mean Avery, I can't stand it when people take too long to take their turn, especially when they are boys."

"Then it's a good fing dat my Daddy doesn't pway. He takes foweva!" Bella continued laughing at me and I turned to Harper, hoping at least one person in this house would side with me.

Once I met Harper's eyes she just shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Dad, but you do take a long time."

Three against one. How the hell did this happen? "Well alright then. I guess this slow boy will just go to the kitchen and finish dinner while all the girls do what girls do." I said dramatically while walking slowly to the kitchen. "I guess I'll just have to have all of the ice cream for myself while you guys play."

That got them to change their mind real fast.

* * *

"This is really good, Edward." Bella said through bites of her food.

"Thanks but it wasn't just me, Harper helped me."

"Oh well then Harper, this food is delicious."

"Thanks, Bella." She said. Harper was being very quiet during dinner. She was watching Bella carefully though and looking between the two of us every now and then. Once dinner was done, I took out Candy Land and they actually let me play since I threatened them with the ice cream.

"Hey Bella, did you know Sunday is Father's Day?" Harper randomly asked.

"Actually yes I did, do you guys have something planned?"

"Shh! Bewwa we can't tell Daddy about our surprise!"

"Avery!" Harper yelled. "Stop talking please for a couple of minutes and do you know the meaning of a secret is?"

"Oops, sowwy." She said quietly and then went to take her turn.

"Did you know it is also my dad's birthday?"

_Just don't think about it Edward. Put it in the back of your head, you can do this. Shit it's not working; I can feel the ache building. Focus, focus on the girls, focus on Bella, focus on the existence of Avery, you got this. _

I felt Bella's hand on mine and finally pulled myself out of the dark parts of my mind. I know I need to get it together because I'm going to have to fake it really well on Sunday.

"No I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me Edward?"

"I-i-it just slipped my mind I guess."

She gave me a look that said we would talk about it later.

* * *

I stepped out of the girl's room after putting them to bed, and saw Bella sitting on the couch waiting for me. She looked up when I walked in, and I sat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday Edward?"

"I already told you, I forgot."

"I don't believe you, even your seven year old daughter remembered."She looked away from me for a second with her knee bouncing, "I don't even know why I am so upset about this. I guess it was because I thought we were getting along really well, and you make it seem like you like me and may want to be more, but I guess I was wrong…"

I pulled her hands from her lap and brought them to my face. "Hey, I do like you and I most definitely want to be more."

"Then why didn't you think it would be a good idea to tell me about your birthday. That's usually a good thing to know about someone that you might potentially be with."

"I don't know your birthday."

"September 13, 1984. But that is besides the point, mine is in more than two months, yours is in two days Edward."

"I'm sorry okay, my birthday is June 20, 1985. There I said it. Now can we just get over this because I really just want to kiss you." Her face softened immediately and then she took my face in her hands and pulled me to her for a kiss. This kiss was different than the rest; it was almost like the one we shared at the door only…hotter. She kept pulling me closer to the point where I was lying above her on the couch holding myself up with my elbows so I didn't crush her. Her hands were pulling at my shirt on my back and my hands were in her hair. We made out like that for a little while until the need for oxygen weighed out our need for each other.

I stayed above her and looked in her eyes as we both tried to catch out breaths. She took her hands from my back and brought them to my face. She alternated from stroking my face to my hair and it felt like heaven. "I'm sure you have plans with the girls on Sunday, considering its Father's Day and your birthday, but can I come over for dinner or something?" she asked while biting her lip. _She is so beautiful._

"Of course you can Bella, I would love nothing more." I brought my face down to hers and kissed her again. "Have I told you you were beautiful yet today?"

She chuckled and kissed me quickly, "No, not today, but at least it makes sense now that you can see me. You tell me I'm beautiful over the phone all the time."

"Well you are beautiful, what else am I supposed to do?" We kissed a little more and then the filter between my brain and my mouth went off for a second. "Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" _WHAT THE HELL! That is no way to ask someone to be your girlfriend you idiot! While you are over her on your crappy couch and this isn't even a real date!_

I opened my mouth to tell her she doesn't need to answer that question when I was cut off by her lips. I was a little surprised at first but I reciprocated the action seconds later. She pulled away and looked at me with her beautiful eyes and said the most beautiful words. "There is nothing in this world that I would love more, than to get the honor of being your girlfriend."

A smile broke out on my face that I'm sure made me look like a dork, but Bella didn't seem to mind because she just kissed me again.

Sitting here, kissing my girlfriend, with my girls in the room down the hall, safe and happy, I couldn't help but feel hope. I know it was dangerous for me to hope though, because things don't always turn out the way I want in life. But feeling this hope felt good. Being with Bella felt good. My life, at the moment, was good.

_I just hope it will last._

I think I was blind before I met you.  
Now I don't know where I am,  
I don't know where I've been,  
But I know where I want to go.

_**First Day of My Life, by Bright Eyes**_

**Ok so what do you think? I'm sure you all have a lot of questions so make sure you ask them in your reviews so I make sure I answer all of them when the time comes. **

**Alright here is the big question. The chapter where Edward will let us know about his family is coming up. The problem I am having is there is A LOT that needs to be told, so that means an extra long chapter. So would you guys rather I make it all one really big chapter, or break it up into two parts? Please help me figure out what to do because I'm torn! **

**Thanks again!**

**Review Please!**


	8. The Last Night

_**Chapter 8: The Last Night**_

BPOV

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan."

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Oh, thanks Bella. I didn't even know that was today."

"Well it is so do you want to go to lunch or something so I could give you your gift?"

"I don't know, Bells. I'm kind of held up at work right now, the launch of the new software is in two weeks and I need to make sure everything is perfect." That doesn't surprise me. He never wants to just hang out with me. I really only ever see him on holidays when we are all obligated to be in the same room as each other. He doesn't even call me anymore unless it's to yell at me for doing something wrong.

"Alright so do you want to make a day where you are free for us to have lunch together so I can give you the gift I got you?"

"I'm pretty much booked for the next month, Bella. If worse comes to worse you can just send it to me by mail." _Oh yeah because that's real personal._

"Okay then I will call you sometime then."

"Yup, sounds good kid, but I really have to go love ya, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad."

I checked the time on the clock and saw that it was only ten in the morning. That means about nine hours until I went to see Edward and the girls. _Great, now what am I going to do for nine hours?_

I decided I might as well just go to the post office and send my Dad's gift now because I know we won't meet again before Thanksgiving. I went in the post office and made sure it was being shipped to the right place and all that, and then I left. As I was walking to the door I saw at least 15 paparazzi outside.

Now usually this doesn't bother me too much, I mean I don't like it, at all, but now as I'm walking out of this post office I feel the bile rising in my throat. The only thought going through my head as I am trying to make my way through them to my car is _Edward, Edward, Edward, the girls, Edward, Edward, don't hate me…Edward, don't leave me._

I finally make it to my car and I drive off, I don't get very far though, because my breathing was all over the place. As soon as I was out of sight of those heartless individuals I pulled off to the side of the road. I took many calming breaths and tried to ease the ache in my chest. I know I have to tell Edward. I have to tell him as soon as possible, I should have already told him.

I have meant to but it just seems like every time I have seen him, there has been something going on. On our first date, he was distraught about his brother, it's not something you tell someone over the phone, and on Friday, we were with the girls most of the time and I can honestly say I forgot about it afterwards. I forget just about everything when I am with him. I guess I could tell him today, but how could I tell him on his birthday and father's day? Why should I ruin that for him?

So I have decided that tomorrow I will definitely tell him. I guess it is really selfish of me though because I just want to make sure today is perfect, and I am going to commit every single thing about him to memory, because I have a bad feeling about this.

I was pulled from my thought by the ringing of my phone. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID to see it was Edward calling. I immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, do you think you could come over here." He asked in a weird tone. It sounded like he was mad or sad about something but it wasn't good.

"Sure, Edward, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No…yes…a little bit can you just come over."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

I took me only a couple of minutes to make it to his house and I automatically ran up to his apartment. He opened the door immediately and took my hand to lead me into the hall to the girl's room where they were both taking a nap. This was the first time I have been in here (I still haven't seen Edward's room either), it was small but it was perfect. There were girly princess stickers on the walls and each girl had a little bed with their own comforters. Harper's was purple, and Avery's was pink. Edward took me to the wall across from their beds and sat down on the floor. He pulled me down with him.

Edward sat with his back against the wall with his knees bent, once I was on the floor he pulled me in between his two legs and put his arms around my waist. He held me tight and buried his face in my neck. He was breathing weird and I thought he was going to cry. I was so confused.

I decided to let him figure it out for himself, and give him time to calm down. I ran my hands along his arms that were holding me so tightly in an effort to calm him.

After about five minutes his breathing went back to normal and he picked his head up from my neck and kissed me on the cheek a couple of times.

"Thank you, Bella."

"What are you thanking me for, Edward? Can you please tell me what is wrong? Maybe I can help you."

"You have helped me."

"Edward, you're starting to scare me, what is going on?"

"I can't talk about it right now. They will be up in about a half an hour and I'm going to need more time than that if I am going to talk to you about this. Later I'll try, okay? I promise."

"Okay." I whispered.

He rose up from his spot on the floor and took me with him. He walked to each of the girls' beds and kissed each of their foreheads and whispered he loved them. He walked back to me and grabbed my hand and brought me into the kitchen.

"It's kind of a tradition for us to have pizza bagels on Father's Day. We make them together, so do you think you could help me start cutting up peppers and stuff? When they wake up they will be hungry, so they can just make their own pizzas and it won't take too long."

I nodded my head yes, he smiled slightly and turned to go to the fridge but I grabbed his arm before he made it there and pulled him towards me so I could kiss him. He kissed me right back. The kiss didn't get to out of hand though because I knew we needed to get going on the pizza bagels. I took my mouth away from his and held his face in my hands while looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Edward." I watched his eyes close tightly for a second before he looked back up to me.

"Thank you, Bella."

Me and Edward worked on getting the stuff for the bagels ready and it only took us about 15 minutes, and the girls were still sleeping so we just put the cut up things back in the fridge. We sat on the couch and Edward was telling me about the girls' surprises for him. He seemed in a lighter mood now and I was getting happier seeing it.

"Well they both woke me up at about 7:00 by jumping on me." He said with a little laugh. "Avery got a little too excited and almost flew off the back of the couch." _Wait, he sleeps on the couch?_ "Once I was awake I saw they had a breakfast in bed kind of thing going on. They put milk in one of Avery's old sippy cups and they had a bag of chocolate chip Little Bites muffins. I had no idea where they came from so I asked them and Harper said she saved them from her breakfast they gave her on school Friday, so she could give them to me."

"Oh my God, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

A big smile was on his face. "I know you're telling me."

"So did you enjoy the muffins?"

"Yeah, I only had one though, I gave the others to them, only five come in a package."

"Edward? If I ask you something, will you promise not to freak out at me and get mad?"

He looked concerned for a second but agreed "Sure, Bella, what is it?"

"Do you have a bedroom?"

"Oh, no I sleep out here. This apartment only has one bedroom so I gave it to the girls to share."

"Did you ever think about finding a bigger apartment?"

"No because I know I can't afford one right now."

"Would you be opposed to me helping you a little bit…financially?"

He looked at me curiously and said "Yes I actually would be opposed to that, Bella. It's my responsibility to support my family, not yours."

"But I could just give you a little bit of money to help you out for a little while…"

He cut me off and said abruptly "How much money do you have Bella?"

This was it, my opening, there was no turning back now, I have to tell him.

"Well I…"

"DADDY!" _Shit, guess not._

"We will talk about this later, Bella." Edward said while going to the girl's room. He came back moments later with both girls in his arms.

"Hey Bewwa! Want to help us make pisa bagels?"

"Sure."

We went in the kitchen and made our pizza bagels. I made a simple cheese piece, Harper made herself a pepperoni, Edward had ham, and Avery made one with peppers and olives. Avery was one unique child I tell you. Harper seemed to be warming up to me a little bit. She never really talked to me to much before but today she was asking me a lot of questions about books and she seemed to be enjoying being around me more which made me feel extra happy.

Once we were finished eating we continued on with the day. We just stayed inside and played Candy Land and watched movies. Currently, we were watching Finding Nemo. Edward sat in the middle of the couch with Avery on his lap. I was on his right side with my hand in his, and Harper was on his left with her head on his chest and his arm was around her. I've never seen Finding Nemo before, so I was curious to see what it was about, and I loved it! It was so funny and Harper and Avery knew almost all of the words so it was cute hearing them reenact it.

"Oh! Daddy! Our part if coming up! We got to do it and show Bella! You can show Bella how you speak whale!"

I looked up at Edward and saw him blushing slightly. _How cute._ "I don't know, baby. I don't think I can talk whale today."

"Oh come on Daddy! But you do it so good! You sound just wike Dowy! I'll be Marlin! Come on Pweeeaaasssee?" He looked down at her pouting face and then nodded his head. "Yay! Harper can you tuwn it up please?"

Harper nodded her head with a smile on her face, she seemed excited that Edward was going to do this. When she sat back down she surprised me and squeezed in next to me. "You have to hear this Bella, it's so funny, Daddy sounds just like Dory."

I looked at Edward and saw that he was smiling, but still looked a little embarrassed. I gave his hand a squeeze to let him know it was okay. And then the scene started and Edward and Avery went to work.

"_Maybe he only speaks whale…Mooo... Weeee neeeed..." _Edward repeated perfectly from the movie. Harper, Avery, and I were already laughing but Avery still didn't mess up her part.

"_Dowy?"_

"._..tooo fiiind hiiis soon."_ We all laughed harder after he said son, because his voice went really low and he made the weirdest faces when he was speaking whale.

"Wha…What are you…" Avery couldn't even do her part because she was laughing so hard tears were coming down her eyes like the rest of us. Edward was only chuckling a little bit but he kept going because he saw how happy he was making us.

"Caaaan yoooou giive uuuus direeeeectioooons?" He made some more really weird faces while doing it and his voice went high on the last part. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee my pants.

And it happened in that moment. I wasn't expecting it to hit me so suddenly, but it did. I should be scared of this. I should want to run away and hide. It's too soon. But it wasn't. Why do people put a time limit on these things? They weren't accurate. Not everyone is the same. People feel in different ways. And I know what this feeling was. It has been building ever since he walked into my bookstore.

It was love. _I love him._

I became dazed for a couple of seconds by my realization, just trying to figure out what the fuck I was going to do. Do I tell him? Would he freak out if I did?

"Bella?" I heard my love call to me."Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." _More than fine. I was perfect._ I looked around and saw that the girls were no longer in the living room. "Where did the girls go?"

"They went to the kitchen to make dinner. I hope you like turkey sandwiches." He smiled his beautiful smile at me and I couldn't help but pull him in for a quick kiss. He pulled away before I did. "I called Rose to ask her to stay with the girls after they go to bed. I was thinking we could go to the meadow and we can talk, I think I want to tell you about…Jack, and other things, if you don't mind. I mean I'll try, but I have never talked about that stuff to anyone so…I don't know."

"Sounds good."

It was now 8:30 and Edward was getting the girls ready for bed and I was helping him. Avery wanted me to put her hair up in a ponytail for her. She didn't really have very long hair, but it was enough. While we were in the kitchen, and the girls were having a quick drink before bed, there was a knock at the door. Edward went to get it and then he reemerged with a beautiful young blonde behind him. She noticed the girls first and they both put their cups down to go greet her. After she was done hugging them, she finally looked up at me. Realization came to her face and she looked a mixed between shocked, confused, and pissed off.

_Shit, she knows who I am. _

Edward was oblivious to her stare and made his way towards me.

"Rosalie, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is my friend-slash-babysitter Rose." He introduced us.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said while reaching out to shake her hand. It seemed like she wasn't going to shake my hand until she looked up at Edward and saw the look that was on his face. She grudgingly brought her hand to mine and shook it.

"Yeah, you too." She said.

"Daddy we are ready now!" Harper called from their bedroom.

"Okay well that's my cue to leave, I'll be back when they are asleep."

This left me alone with Rosalie and as soon as Edward was in their room she was grilling me.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" Damn, she was pissed; I guess she had a reason to though.

"Um, I'm Edward's girlfriend, we were just celebrating his birthday, I…"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." She said in a hushed yell. "I mean what the fuck is Isabella Swan doing in my friend's kitchen?"

"Look, Rosalie, its not what you think I really like Edward, and those girls I don't want to hurt them I…" I was cut off once again.

"Do you think this is some kind of game? Do you think you can just waltz in here with your designer shoes on and destroy this little family's lives?"

"NO!" I practically yelled. "That's not it at all I can explain, I am going to tell Edward about my situation soon, I just haven't got the chance…"

"Haven't got the chance? Really? Well I realize that this is not something that I should tell him, but I swear to God, Isabella fucking Swan, that if you don't tell him within the next couple of weeks, I will."

"I'm going to, soon, I swear."

"I literally cannot believe this right now."

"Rosalie, I know you care about, Edward, and I care about him too I…" Does this girl know how to let people talk?

"You care about him do you? If you care about him then why haven't you told him the truth yet? I will admit that I don't know what has gone on in Edward's past, but what I do know is that he has gotten over it, kind of, and he is an amazing person.

Did you know that every single morning, before he goes off to work, he gets all of the girls clothes ready for the day, when he knows I am perfectly capable of doing it? Did you know that he walked six miles from his job to Harper's school to see her play, when his car was broken down and he couldn't get a ride? Did you know that he sits in their room, every single night before they go to bed to read to them and listen about their day? Edward worships the people he cares about and is there for them no matter what.

And, again I don't know the whole story, but I know enough to know that his parents abandoned him, and he has no one. And now you come in here, making him care about you and maybe even love you by the look on his face just moments ago. This is going to destroy him, Isabella. He has already lost a lot in his life and now you are only going to make it worse for him unless you tell him. Soon."

I felt the tears building in my eyes because she is right. I have gotten in too deep, Edward is in too deep. I took too long to tell him about this and he is probably going to hate me.

I forced the tears back when Edward walked back into the kitchen and asked me if I was ready, I nodded my head yes, and left with him. I could tell he was nervous, and so was I. I knew why we were going to the meadow. Edward trusted me enough to talk to me about his past. I should have made it stop. But I couldn't, I love him and I want to be here for him. I will tell him tomorrow.

We finally made it to the meadow and we sat down in the middle of it, the moon was casting a light for us. We sat like we did the first time, both of us sitting crossed legged in front of each other with our hands clasped together. Edward took a deep breath and then began talking.

"Bella, I just have to ask you one thing before I start." I nodded my head at him and then he continued. "Are you sure that you want to hear this story, because I am going to warn you it is as fucked up as any story can get, and I don't want it to scare you away."

"I'm sure Edward. I think it will be better for you if you talk about it with me and I just want to be here to help you in any way I can." He picked up my hands and kissed the knuckles on both of my hands. He took a few long deep breaths before he said anything else.

"Okay Bella, I think I'm ready now."

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

_**The Last Night, by Skillet**_

**Aww snap! I think I just did my first cliff hanger! It feels good, but I kind of feel bad. Sorry. So I have come to the decision that I am just going to write one really long chapter instead of breaking it up. That seemed to be the consensus among most of you. But mostly I'm doing it because if I did split it up, I would have had no idea where to cut it off you know? But have no fear! This doesn't mean I will take longer to update. The big chapter will be out tomorrow. **

**Are you guys excited? I know I am! I'm going to stop babbling on this A/N and get to writing it right now because I'm that excited. **

**Please review with any and all questions you have so I make sure I get them all answered next chapter. I think I will, but I just want to make sure.**

**Review Please!**


	9. For My Brother

****IMPORTANT**  
This chapter has multiple flashbacks, they are all marked where the begin and end. They are all Edward's POV unless marked otherwise. Also be sure to read the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: For My Brother**_

EPOV

I can't believe I am about to do this. I was feeling a lot of things right now. I felt nervous, because I have never trusted anyone enough to tell them what I am about to tell Bella. I felt relief because I was hoping by saying this, I can get this off my chest, and maybe I can deal with it better. But most of all I felt scared. I was scared about having to all of a sudden relive these moments in my life that I have been trying to block out for so long now. I was scared about what Bella will think. I was just scared.

I looked up at Bella's face and saw the concern in her face, and I could tell that she cared. I'm not sure if she cares about me as much as I care about her, because I think I might love her, but it was enough and I was ready to trust her with this.

"I guess I should start with my parents. My parent's names are Elizabeth and Edward and believe it or not they are pretty wealthy." She looked a little surprised but nodded her head in encouragement. "Now I don't know if you remember but I told you Jack was eight years older than me, and my parents didn't mean to have us so far apart. I was a surprise I guess you can say. Growing up, I was always compared to Jack. Jack was perfect in the eyes of my parents so if I did anything that was slightly different than him, it was the end of the world to my parents which drew a wedge between me and my mom and dad. We were never really close to each other.

"I never resented Jack for it though, because I worshipped the ground he walked on. And he never made me feel like I should change myself because of him. He was always defending me against my parents. I can still remember the time when I was 11 years old. My dad was trying to get me to play baseball, and I wanted to take guitar lessons…"

~_Flashback~_

"_But why can't I just take the guitar lessons instead? It's cheaper to take guitar lessons than playing stupid baseball." I told my father._

"_Edward, your brother played baseball all of his life, and do you see what happened for him? He had colleges sending him letters almost every day so he could be in their school. Don't you want that to?" _

"_No, I don't want that because I want to play guitar instead, people go to college for playing music too you know."_

_My father ran his hands through his dark brown hair and sighed in frustration. "Listen to me right now, Edward. You are going to play baseball next week and that is final."_

"_Oh come on dad, please don't make me! What about I do both?"_

"_No, baseball only, and if you have a problem with it, I'm sorry but you will just have to deal with it." He said firmly and then walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him. _

_Once he was gone I snuck to the library and used the phone to call Jack. He was currently going to Harvard for medicine. Maybe he can help me._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jack, its Edward"_

"_Hey short stuff, what's up?"_

"_I kind of need your help because dad is being very mean right now."_

"_What did he do, buddy?"_

"_He is forcing me to play baseball next week and I really, really don't want to Jack. I really want to play the guitar instead but he won't let me."_

"_Okay I'll be by there later and I will talk to him and see what I can do alright?"_

"_Okay thanks Jack."_

"_Alright I love you buddy, I'll talk to you later."_

"_Love you too, Jack."_

_~End Flashback~_

"That night, he came to my room and told me he made a compromise with my dad and he said I could play guitar if I also played baseball. I whined at that but Jack promised me he would help me practice and stuff. And he did, every Wednesday he would bring me right here, to this meadow, and he taught me to play."

"Wow, that was really nice of him. I think that is great that you were both so close."

"I know, and it was. I would always try to be there for him when he needed me, and he was always, _always _there for me." I took a deep breath because I knew this part would be hard. "He was especially there for me when I got Heidi pregnant." I already felt an ache in my chest by just saying her name. It wasn't because I missed her or anything, it was just because thinking about her made me think about how much her stupidity is probably going to affect my girls.

"So that is Harper and Avery's mother?" Bella asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, her name was Heidi Levonworth. She was that girl that all the guys wanted and all the girls wanted to be. She was beautiful, there is no denying that, but it's easy to see past the pretty face once you got to know her. I remember the first night I met her, and it just happened to be the night Harper was conceived…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Edward, look at that hot piece over there, she is looking at you." My friend Garrett told me. Me and Garrett were currently at a college party trying to pick up some hot chicks. It wasn't an unusual Friday night for us, this is what we always do, it's what we are known for. I don't sleep with all of them though, I've only been with two girls, and one of them was my girlfriend that I just broke up with yesterday, but I think that is going to change after tonight. _

_I looked over at the girl Garrett was talking about and thought I hit the jackpot. She was hot. She had dirty blonde hair, with the biggest rack I have ever seen on a girl, probably fake but who gives a fuck. _

_I made my way over to her because she most definitely was looking at me. Once I approached, she took my hand and dragged me upstairs…._

_~End Flashback~_

"I was stupid. She didn't even say one word to me the whole time. After we were done she just said a quick thank you and then left. She didn't know my name and I didn't know hers. I felt really bad afterwards, I felt used and I wished I would have said something to her."

"That is horrible Edward. I can't believe she took advantage of you like that, especially when you were practically a child."

"It is fucked up, I know, but I didn't help the situation either, I was a stupid hormonal 17 year old."

"So if you didn't know her name, and she didn't know yours, how did you find out about Harper."

"Well actually it turns out that she knew exactly who I was and she came to tell me about Harper when she was already five months pregnant…"

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting in my room playing around with my guitar that Jack got me. I was home alone because my parents went out to dinner with some people. I heard the doorbell ring and immediately went to get it. _

_I opened the door and almost choked on my own spit when I saw the girl that has been haunting me for about five months. I was still confused about our whole exchanged and felt disappointed in myself. _

_After seeing her face I then looked at the rest of her and almost threw up all over her when I saw she was most definitely pregnant. _

"_We need to talk Mr. Cullen." She said._

_I nodded my head and opened the door more so she could walk in, I walked in front of her and tried to lead her to the living room but she just took my arm and told me to stop. _

"_I don't want to sit and have a precious talk with you Cullen. This is going to be quick and simple. The kid is yours. I'm obviously five months pregnant and it's a girl isn't that just sweet?" she asked sarcastically. "Now I want to put it up for adoption but I am going to need you to sign some papers."_

_I stood there dumbfounded for a second, I am going to have a daughter? But wait she wants to give it up? Could I do that? Could I really go on the rest of my life knowing that I have a daughter out there? No. No I couldn't. I am all for adoption when the parents are incapable of caring for the child, but I am capable. I practically live in a mansion and I have enough money in my trust fund to last me at least a couple of years. There is no way I can let this happen. _

"_Wait, don't I get a say in this?"_

"_No, you don't, I am the one who has to carry the little shit for another four months so I make the decisions."_

"_Well then what if I don't sign the papers? What if I refuse?"_

"_Look, you are making this more complicated than it has to be. You're lucky I'm even having the thing. I found out I was pregnant too late to get an abortion so this is the last resort."_

"_But it's not the last resort! I want her, I will take care of her."_

_She laughed menacingly. "You're a kid, Eddie. There is no way you can raise a kid."_

"_I have a lot of money, I will be able to provide for her, and I can try and raise her the best way I can, I will have help. Just let me take her please, its better that she stays with me."_

_She looked at me like I was crazy for a couple of seconds, but then she nodded. "Alright I guess that works, now I don't have to spend all of this money to set everything up. Well I am due in the end of June so I would prepare for that I guess."_

"_I know this sounds really bad because you are standing there carrying my child, but can you tell me your name and give me your phone number."_

"_It's Heidi. Heidi Elle Levonworth. Here is my card." She pulled a bright pink business card out of her purse. It was for a nail salon. "Now I just want you to know one thing, . You better not try and make me be a part of this kid's life. I don't want it. I don't want it now and I won't want it later. From now on, whenever we talk, it will be about this thing and nothing else. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be your friend. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

_~End Flashback~_

"So I guess you can guess the rest of the story. I told my parents that night. My Dad hit me, my brother saved me, and then I lived with him for about a month. Jack talked to my parents and got them to take me back to the house. They gave me advanced access to my trust fund and told me to go crazy with getting a room ready for the baby and everything. They were adamant that I do this on my own. They said they would babysit and stuff, but there was no way they were going to raise her. And I didn't expect them to. They had no problem telling me they were ashamed and disappointed in me they were. And I took it, because I made my bed, so I knew I had to lay in it.

"Jack, on the other hand was happy for me. Obviously he wasn't too happy with me at first but I get it, I mean I was a 17 year old kid about to have a kid. But he pretty much told me shit happens and there is no need to dwell on the bad things about it."

I looked up at Bella and saw the tears in her eyes. "I-I'm just speechless Edward. I can't believe how horrible Heidi is, I can't believe how much your parents don't care, and I can't believe how supportive your brother is." I brought my hands to her face and wiped the tears away.

"I know what you mean, and Jack was supportive 100%." I smiled a little thinking about the next part of the story. "He was there when Harper was born too; one of the happiest days of my life…"

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting in the baby's pink nursery putting away some of the clothes away when Jack called me from down the hall._

"_Edward! Get your ass down here now! Mrs. Levonworth just called! You are going to be a Dad!"_

_I bolted from my spot on the floor and ran downstairs. I grabbed the bag I packed for this day and then followed Jack out to the car. Once I was in the car I started freaking out. _

"_Oh my God, Jack. I think I am going to throw up."_

_Jack laughed at me and said, "Don't worry little brother, all of your worries will go away once you see that daughter of yours."_

"_How would you know? You don't even have a kid."_

"_Well I actually don't know, but I have read stuff."_

_We made it to the hospital in no time and a nurse directed us to where the room was. Heidi and I already agreed that she would let me in the room for when my daughter was born, so I went into the room and Jack stayed in the waiting room. As soon as I walked in, I could already tell Heidi was pissed. _

"_It's about time you fucking got here."_

"_I came as soon as your mother called which was about 15 minutes ago."_

"_Whatever. The doctor is on her way so I can push this thing out." She said. She screamed really loud after that, so I was expecting she was having a contraction. _

_Ten minutes later a doctor came in and said she was ready to push. The rest of the delivery was a blur to me. I remember Heidi wouldn't let me touch her and there was a lot of screaming. _

_What I do remember though is the sound of my daughter's first cry and seeing her beautiful face for the first time. _

_The doctor pulled her out, and it was kind of gross but all I could see was my baby's tiny bald head and her scrunched up crying face as the doctor cleared her throat and nose. The doctor went to put the baby on Heidi's chest, but Heidi pushed her away. The doctor looked a little shocked and then looked at me. _

"_Would you like to cut the cord?"_

_I nodded my head yes and cut my baby away from her horrible mother. _

_After the cord was cut, a nurse picked her up, still crying, to the weighing station. I followed her because I couldn't imagine taking my eyes off of my daughter for more than a second. The nurse weighed her and then bundled her up. My baby was still crying and it broke my heart. _

"_Well we know her lungs are working fine." The nurse said with a smile, I smiled too. "Are you her father?" I was overwhelmed by her question. _I am a father. _I nodded my head because I felt so much emotion right now I don't think anything I said would make sense. "Well would you like to hold her?"_

_I nodded my head vehemently and she handed me my daughter. As soon as she was in my arms she stopped crying almost immediately. She looked into my eyes with curiosity and her little mouth formed an adorable 'O'. Once I had her in my arms, and my baby was looking at me, I began to cry. _

_I was laughing and crying at the same time and finally tried to say something. "Hello, my angel. I'm your Daddy." I ran my finger along her face and then took her tiny hand in between my thumb and forefinger. "I love you, baby. I love you so much my little Harper Elizabeth." I lifted her so I could rest her little head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back. I kissed her head multiple times and just held her close._

"_Excuse me sir?" I looked up and saw the nurse from before. "We need to take her to the nursery and do some tests just to make sure everything is going good." _

"_Can I go with her?"_

"_Of course, we will need to wheel her down, but you can follow us there." I nodded my head and reluctantly gave her to the nurse. _

"_I will meet you down there though, there is something I need to do." She nodded her head and left with my daughter. I went to Heidi's bed where she was talking on the phone._

"…_yeah it's finally over. I'll be over there tomorrow, but just make sure you don't start without me." She said a couple more things and then hung up and looked at me. _

"_I told you I don't want to talk to you. I'm not pregnant anymore."_

"_I just wanted to say thank you, for her."_

_She laughed, "You are a sappy little shit aren't you? Well have fun having no life. You can leave now."_

_I can't believe this woman. I really can't, how could you look at your own child and not feel anything? I turned to leave, because I didn't want to ever see her again. Once I got out of the door I saw Jack outside of it with a big smile on his face. _

"_I saw her, little brother, when they wheeled her out. Congratulations, she is beautiful."_

_I smiled, still standing outside of the door, a couple of feet away from Jack, and just started crying again. My brother came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, he hugged me tightly and it was good to know that at least one person in this world was on my side. I wrapped my arms around my brother sobbed into his shoulder. _

"_It's going to be okay, little brother. I know you are scared but I will be here to help you I promise, and that little girl is going to love you so much. You can do this, everything will be okay."_

_~End Flashback~_

I felt the tears come to my eyes thinking about that day and all of the different emotions that I had. "Jack helped me a lot, and God knows I needed it. He was at the house everyday and helped me. He let me sleep if she had me up every night, he helped when she got her first cold, he was there when she said her first word, he was there when she took her first step.

"My parents barely helped me at all. The would offer to babysit Harper a couple of times because she was their granddaughter, and they loved her, but they never really talked to me, they were still disappointed in me. But I didn't blame them. They helped me enough by letting me and Harper stay in their house, and I knew they loved me."

Bella was crying softly now, "So was Jack with you all the time?"

The tears that were in my eyes finally fell, because I knew this would be the hardest part. This part was going to hurt the most, I could already feel the scorching pain and I haven't even said a word yet. "Yeah he was there, right to the end." I took a deep breath. "This is where the story gets really fucked up, Bella. The night my brother died was a fucked up night and it was my decisions that made it that way. This is going to be hard for me so I hope you will be patient."

Bella held on tighter to my hands, "Take your time Edward. I am here. I'm not going anywhere." I nodded and kissed her quickly.

"It was on my 21st birthday. Harper was three years old. At this point in my life, I wasn't going to school because I had to be home with Harper and I was having a tough time excepting that I was never going to be a normal kid. I loved Harper with my whole heart, that wasn't the problem, and I never stopped trying to be the best father I could to her but I was falling apart inside. I began to have a shorter temper and Jack was noticing it, I was always yelling at him and I was always mopey whenever Harper wasn't with me.

"So on my 21st birthday, Jack told me he was going to take me out to get my first drink. So we asked my parents to babysit and made our way to the bar…"

_~Flashback~_

"_So where are you taking me?"_

"_We are going to a small Irish pub that is right across town."_

"_Nice, hey thanks again Jack for taking me out. I really appreciate it."_

"_No problem little brother, you have been working hard dealing with Harper so I thought you could use a little break."_

"_It feels weird being away from Harper though, I miss her already and we just left."_

"_Yeah but it's only for one night and she will be fine." I nodded my head and looked out the window. "Hey Edward, I know this is your first time drinking, so I just want to warn you to not drink too much at once. I'm trusting you to be responsible okay?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I invited some of my friends to go with us and there is going to be a girl there that I met last week. I like her so don't be a douche."_

"_You make it seem like I am such a troublemaker."_

"_Well you used to be."_

"_I won't make the girl afraid of you."_

"_Good to know."_

_Once we got to the bar, there were a lot of people there. I finally got my first drink and it was vodka. Jack drank the first two shots with me and then he went to go talk to the girl he was meeting wiht. And I kept on drinking. I must have drank about 10 shots and I was wasted beyond all belief. _

_**Jack POV**_

"_So do you have any kids?" Ashley asked me. She was a nice girl, I liked her._

"_Oh, no but I have a niece that I spend a lot of time with. She is really cute."_

"_Aw that's sweet what's her name? How old is she?"_

"_Her name is Harper and she is three." I said proudly. I loved my niece with all my heart and I loved bragging about her. My brother has really done a good job with her. _

"_What a beautiful name, so she is your brother's daughter? The one that is here?"_

"_Yeah she's Edward's daughter. He has had her since he was 17 and it's amazing what he has done with her, I'm really proud of him."_

"_Well it's nice to see two brothers so close." I nodded my head and we continued talking. I wanted to check on Edward but I didn't want to be a nag either. I trusted him and knew he would be responsible. _

_Ashley was telling me about her parents when we heard yelling and banging going on in the back of the bar. We both spun around to look at what the commotion was and then I saw red when I saw what was happening. _

_There was a tall man with blonde hair on top of my brother punching him repeatedly in the face. _What the fuck is going on?

_I got up from my chair as fast as I could and ran to them. I pulled the asshole off of my brother and threw him behind me. I really didn't want to fight him so I went to Edward and helped him up. Fuck, he's drunk._

_I made Edward sit on the chair closest to us and then turned to the other guy who was standing now and looking fucking pissed. _

_I went up to him and got in his face. No one touches my brother like that. No one._

"_What the fuck is your problem with my brother?"_

"_What is my problem? I just caught your brother fucking my girlfriend in the back room!" he yelled in my face. I turned to Edward and saw that he was barely there and didn't really know what was going on he was so drunk. _

"_What the hell were you thinking Edward?" He just looked at me and tried to stand up but he fell on his ass. _

"_I'm shorry big brother." He slurred. "She casted a spell on me."_

"_Who did?"_

"_Heidi." I was beyond shocked._ Why would he sleep with her after what she did to him and Harper? Oh yeah, he's drunk and barely knows what he is doing.

"_Yeah and she is my girlfriend. And I went to your dumb fuck of a brother to talk like normal humans when he punched me in the face. No one ever punches me in the face do you understand you dick?" He said looking toward Edward. "Do you have any idea who I am? What I am capable of?"_

_Edward was so out of it I don't even think he heard him. _

"_Listen I'm sorry for what my brother did, but he's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing..."_

"_Oh and you think that is a good excuse? Fuck no. He is lucky I just got off of probation or I would have killed the fucker. Instead I just gave him a couple of hits and I called the cops. They are on their way."_

"_WHAT? You called the cops?"_

"_The motherfucker assaulted me. If I am not going to waste my time on punishing him correctly, then the cops will."_

_Right as he said it I heard the sirens and the cops were in the bar in no time. They came in and roughly pushed Edward on the floor face down._

"_Hey! Watch what you are doing! You're going to hurt him!" I yelled while running toward where they were so I could try and help my little brother, but another officer held me back and I tried to fight against him. _

"_Sir, let us do our job."_

"_But he didn't do anything! He is just a kid! He has a daughter at home that needs him, he didn't mean it!" I struggled some more and then another officer came and two were holding me back. The officer that was cuffing Edward pulled him up by the back of his hair and Edward yelped in pain. _

"_Stop hurting him! Jesus what is wrong with you people?"_

"_Jack…Jack…what is happening?" Edward asked, panicking. I felt a tug at my heart seeing my little brother so helpless._

"_It's alright Edward, just listen to what they say okay? I will go get you, I'll get you out of this just cooperate alright, little brother?" I yelled to him. He had his head down and looked nervous as hell even though he was still ridiculously drunk. I stopped struggling with the officers and asked if I could just go talk to him for a minute. They reluctantly agreed and I went over to Edward who was now sitting in the chair again. There was an officer behind him, holding onto him talking on the phone. Edward's head was down and I squatted down in front of him. _

_I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Jack, I'm scared." He said. _

"_Don't worry, okay? I told you I would get you out of this and I will, I just need you to help me out and just listen to whatever they tell you okay?"_

"_Okay, Jack." I kissed his forehead once, because I hate seeing my brother this scared and I wanted to reassure him. _

"_I love you, little brother."_

"_Love you, Jack." He mumbled._

"_We have to go now." The officer took Edward out and put him in the police car. I looked around and saw that the guy who was beating up my brother must have left because he was no longer in the room. I went back to Ashley and told her I had to go but I would call her, she said she understood and gave me a kiss on the cheek. On the way out I saw Heidi sitting at the bar with a smirk on her face. I should say something to her but I decided against it because I needed to get Edward. _

_I went to my car and sped down to the police station. I kept driving until all of a sudden another car whipped out in front of my car, coming towards me. I swerved so I wouldn't hit it. _

_Everything went black._

_~End Flashback~_

"It was the guy that was hitting me in the bar." I said through my tears, I could feel sobs building up, and I honestly felt like I was going to throw up. "Turns out he was a pretty big drug dealer with a lot of connections. He rode my brother off the road and killed him as a way of getting to me. He thought he wasn't going to be caught but he was. He is still in jail.

"My parents went and got me out of jail that night and I knew something was wrong when Jack wasn't there. Once we left the police station my mom and dad didn't say one thing to me until we got back to our house…"

_~Flashback~_

_We pulled up to the house and my mom and dad walked into the house silently. I followed in behind them and knew I needed to call Jack and ask why he wasn't the one to pick me up. My parents got in the house faster than me and didn't even bother keeping the door open for me. As soon as I opened the door someone punched me in the face. _

_I fell to the ground and I didn't know who did it until I looked up and saw my dad standing over me with a murderous expression on his face. _

"_This is all your fault did you know that! You really are a useless piece of shit, Edward!"_

_I was so hurt and confused. "Why what happened? What is my fault?"_

"_It is your fault that your brother was killed last night!" _

_I felt like someone had pulled my heart from chest and then stomped on it. I felt like my whole world was going to come crashing down on me. "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked weakly already feeling like crying."_

"_Your brother is dead! And he is dead because of you! I don't even want to look at you anymore Edward! You make me sick! We know what you did at the bar and it is because of you that that guy went after your brother!" He kicked me in the stomach and then looked away from me and tried to take calming breaths. I looked over at me mother, because usually she wasn't as mean as him but she just had tears rolling down her face and looked away from me when my eyes met hers. _

"_Me and your mother are going to the police station and the hospital to make some arrangements. We should be about two hours. And when we get back I want you and that child out of my house."_

"_What? But Dad, Harper, I can't just leave with her, I don't have any money! We will starve!"_

"_There are plenty of homeless shelters. You can keep the rest of the money that is in your trust fund, but you will not be getting the money that is supposed to be coming to you when you turn 30."_

"_But there are only about a couple of thousands in there! We can't live off of that!"_

"_I DON'T CARE! We are leaving now. You better be out by the time we get back." They both stepped over me to get to the door and I sat back up. I leaned up against the door and drew my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. _

_Tears started streaming down my face and I was a sobbing mess on the floor. I was brought out of it by the sound of small, hesitant feet on the ground. I looked up quickly to see my angel standing in the entry way of the foyer. She still had her nightgown on and was holding her blanket to her face. I suspected my parents must have left her with the butler when they came to get me. _

_My baby had tears running down her face and she looked so scared. "Daddy?" she said in a little voice. _

"_Come here, baby." She ran to me and I let my knees fall and I opened my arms for her. Once she hit my chest she started sobbing and I felt the pain in my chest ache again. But I didn't cry because I need to be strong. I need to be strong for my baby she is all I have left. I held her closely and tightly to my chest. She held onto my neck so tightly it began to hurt but I didn't care. _

"_Shh…my love, it's okay, Daddy's here. I am so sorry, baby. I promise I will make this better. I swear."_

_~End Flashback~_

"We stayed at a homeless shelter for about two weeks and then I met Al and he gave me a job and helped me get back on my feet. And then three months after Jack died, and me and Harper just moved into my apartment, a social worker was at my door telling me that Heidi was pregnant with my child. The only reason a social worker was there instead of Heidi was because Heidi was found in an alley passed out by drugs. They brought her to the hospital and found out she was pregnant. She was forced to stay in a rehab facility and she told them I was the father.

"They told me I had a choice to either keep the baby to take care of it, or they were going to take her into state's custody. There was no way I could just abandon my child so I agreed to take her. They told me I needed to prepare for the worst though, because since Heidi was doing so much drugs there was a possibility there would be complications.

"I went to the hospital when Avery was born but I was not allowed to be in the room. Heidi said she didn't want to see me. And then they brought her out and she was perfect…she was so perfect Bella." I started sobbing at that point thinking about my baby girl and how scared I was for her health. Bella let go of my hands, sat on my lap, and put her arms around my neck. She had her chest against mine and had he legs locked behind my back.

I wrapped my arms around her and continued crying and sobbing into her shoulder. She just held me tighter and she was shaking with her own tears. After I calmed down a little but, Bella spoke.

"So that is why you told me it was the worst and best night of you life? Because you lost your brother and your parents but you also got Avery?"

I nodded my head and pulled away so I could look at Bella. "No matter how many mistakes I made that night, and how much it was my fault that my brother is dead, I also got my Avery that night. And how can I look at my beautiful daughter and see how amazing, alive, and vibrant she is and think of it as a mistake? I love both of my girls with every fiber of my being. And I always will.

"But now I think you can understand why it is such a hard thing for me to talk about, because I miss Jack all the time. He was my rock, he helped me whenever I needed him, right to the end. But I can't stop feeling guilty for what happened because it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Edward. You weren't the one who rode him off the road."

"Maybe not, but I was the reason he was there in the first place. When Avery was still a newborn, I had a hard time dealing with the pain and guilt I felt when it came to Jack. But then I realized that Jack wouldn't want me to not be there for my girls and he would want me to be happy."

"He is probably so proud of you right now, Edward." I felt myself sob again at just hearing her words because she was right, Jack was proud of me wherever he is. He was always proud of me no matter what I did. I held onto Bella tighter.

"But I feel like I am getting better. I feel like now I can get better, now that you are with me, Bella and I hope that doesn't scare you."

"That doesn't scare me at all, Edward. I love you." She said while looking into my eyes.

"I love you, too." I whispered and I meant it. I loved Bella. She made me feel better all the time, she made me feel whole. I brought her face to mine and kissed her to show her just how much I loved her.

I felt much better now that I got all of that off of my chest. I am happy Bella was here and was willing to listen about my life, and actually care about it.

And now with a cleared up mind and the woman I love in my arms kissing me, I was finally able to see the good I have done instead of all of the bad. I have a job that I work hard at. I make just enough money to keep a roof over my family's head and food for them to eat. I have an amazing girlfriend that I love deeply. And I have two beautiful daughters who were both turning out to be smart, caring and strong individuals.

_I hope you are proud of me, big brother because I am proud of myself._

And he says reach for the girl,

Reach for the girl and hold her close.

Believe you can shine when you're silver,

And I promise you gold; I promise you gold.

And whenever you're dark inside

Don't let go; no, don't let go.

Remember there's rain and there's candy and Christmasy winter snow

And remember I love you the same

And I'll strangle your pain

And he tells me to sing

So I sing, and I sing

For my brother who keeps me safe

And tells me everything will be OK.

_**For My Brother, by Blue October**_

* * *

**So there you have it! So what do you guys think? Is it anything you expected? Was it predictable? What do you think of Jack? Edward's parents? Heidi?**

**Now I am sorry to say this but I will not be able to get another chapter out today like I have been doing because my hands hurt. This chapter is freaking long. My hands are cramping and I think I need a little break. Tomorrow I have something in the morning, but later in the day, the next chapter will be up. **

**I really hoped you all liked it, but don't think I am done yet! There is a lot more coming to you in the future!**

**Please leave some feedback because I worked damn hard on this chapter and I have a pain in my wrists and hands to prove it! **

**Oh and you should definitely check out the song in this chapter. It is really beautiful. **

**Review Please!**


	10. Alibi

_**Chapter 10: Alibi**_

BPOV

Ring, Ring, Ring…

_Who the fuck is calling me at this ungodly hour…the sun isn't even up!_

I groaned loudly and rolled over in bed so I can reach over to my bedside table and answer the phone. Whoever it is, they are going to get an earful.

"Hello?" I said in a sleepy and slightly aggravated tone.

"Hello, love."

"Edward? Why are you calling me so early? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, it's perfect actually. I'm on my way to work and I wanted to know if you would mind meeting me for lunch later on. I only called you this early because I forgot to ask you last night with everything that happened, and Al doesn't let us use phones unless it is an emergency so…"

"No, it's fine Edward, really. And I would love to meet you for lunch, where do you want to meet?"

"Well is there anywhere you would prefer because I don't really go places to eat much."

"Yeah I know this perfect little diner that isn't too far away from Boston Common."

"Sounds perfect."

"Why don't I pick you up from work?"

"Uh, sure if you want to that's fine, I might be a little dirty though, I don't want to ruin your car."

"They are leather seats so it doesn't really matter."

"Okay thanks, Bella. I will see you later than because I just pulled up to work."

"Alright, bye Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too my Bella. Bye."

I hung up with a big stupid smile on my face, _he loves me!_

I plopped back down on my bed and tried to fall back asleep. Sleep was not coming to me though when I thought about what I would have to do today. Today I have to tell Edward. He told me all about his past, so I owe it to him to tell him about me. I should have done it a long time ago but I didn't so I will now have to deal with the consequences.

I was so proud of Edward when he told me about his past. After I heard what he went through, it made me want to take him in arms and never let anything like that happen to him again. He had been so strong though; there are not many people that would have been able to deal with some of the things Edward went through at such a young age.

I hated Heidi. I have never met the girl, but I heard enough from Edward last night to know that I hated her with every fiber of my being. What kind of person takes advantage of people like she did Edward? What kind of mother doesn't care about a child that she has carried for 9 months? Especially when your children are as amazing as Harper and Avery.

Along with Heidi, I also hated Edward's parents. What parent would abandon their child when they need them the most? Why couldn't they see what an amazing person Edward is? Why did they always try and pressure him to do things he didn't want to do? What kind of father would beat their son and say such cold and hurtful things to him?

You would think that by Edward having such horrible people as parents, he would be just as horrible as them. But he is not. And I think it was because of Jack. I love Jack. He helped Edward whenever he needed him right to the very end. It made me feel a little better knowing that Edward had at least one constant being in his life that loved him while all of the horrible shit was going on in his life. I wish I could meet Jack Cullen just once, so I can tell him thank you for caring for Edward.

I checked the time on the clock and saw that it was only seven in the morning. I got up and decided to call Alice and see if she would come over. I haven't seen her in a while and I missed her.

I got my cell phone and called Alice. I know it was early but Alice is an early bird anyway.

"Hello?" Alice said cheerfully. _How can she be so perky this early?_

"Hey Alice, its Bella."

"Oh hey Bella! I've missed you! You haven't called me in a while."

"Yeah sorry about that I've been kind of busy."

"Is busy what they are calling it these days?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Alice, you know that is not what I meant."

She laughed "I'm just messing you Bella. What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, I actually called you to see if you could come over, I would like to ask your advice on some things about Edward."

"I'll be there in 10 with donuts!"

I laughed because Alice was obsessed with donuts. "Alright, see ya."

I finally got my lazy ass out of bed and got dressed. I decided on a simple white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I went to the kitchen to start making some coffee when I heard Alice walk in. She has a key to the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" she yelled rather loudly.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back. I heard her heels clicking on the hardwood floor towards the kitchen.

"Hello my dear." She said all proper like.

I laughed at her weirdness. "What's up Alice?"

"Nothing much, well actually its Jasper's birthday in about two weeks so I have been planning his party."

"Oh that's cool."

"You're going to go right?"

"Of course I am Alice, you and Jasper are two of my best friends."

"Aw thanks Bella." I poured myself a cup of coffee and then gave Alice one. "Why do you have that smile on your face?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Alice." I lied. I do know. I have a permanent smile on my face, I was high…Edward high.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I take it things all worked out with that guy of yours."

The smile on my face faltered a little. "Actually I haven't told him yet."

"WHAT? You haven't told him yet? Why not Bella? You said you were the first time you guys went on a date!"

"I know but believe it or not a lot has happened since then, and I have only seen him a couple times. All of the other times I have talked to him were when we were on the phone, and that is not something you tell someone over the phone."

"But you do plan on telling him right?"

"Of course I'm going to tell him Alice! I am going to tell him today. We are meeting for lunch and I am going to tell him because he deserves to know."

She nodded her head and then began sipping her coffee. "So I take it things are going well between you two?"

The stupid smile reappeared on my face full blast. "It is perfect. I love him Alice." She was sipping her coffee when I was saying that, and when I did, she spit it all over the place.

"What? Did I hear you right? Did you just say you love him?"

"Yes I did. I love him." I don't see why she was being all dramatic about this.

"Wow." She paused for a second and got a cloth from one of my cabinets to clean the mess she made. "So this is the real thing huh?"

"Yes." She sat down on the stool near my island and looked lost in thought. "What's the matter Alice? I thought you would be happy for me?"

Her head shot up and she looked apologetic. "No! Of course I am happy for you Bella. I have been waiting for you to find someone you can be with and love for so long now, I'm just worried I guess…well more scared for you really."

"You're confusing me Alice, why are you scared? I love him; he is the most amazing man I have ever met in my life."

"That is great Bella; I'm just scared of how other people will look at this and how they will react. Especially your father."

I stared at her a moment and got a little sad. "You think I haven't thought about that too, Alice? But what am I supposed to do? Just tell him 'I love you, Edward but I don't want to be with you because of what other people think.' I can't do that to him Alice. It makes it seem like I am ashamed of him, and I'm not. I am so proud of him and I feel honored to even be in same room as him half the time." I could feel the tears building in my eyes and I sat down next to Alice on the other stool. "I don't give a fuck what other people think Alice."

Alice shot up off of her stool and dragged me off of hers and she hugged me while squealing and jumping up and down. "Ahh! I'm so proud of you, Bella! And I am so happy for you! It's about time you stick up for yourself." I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you, Alice." We both sat back down at the island.

"So tell me about him Bella." So I did. I told her all about how amazing he was and all of the things I love about him. I also told her about the girls and how amazing they were as well.

"Do you think I could have his number?"

"Hey he's my boyfriend, Alice, back off."

"Listen to you all protective and shit. I don't want your man Bella; I have one of those for myself. I would just like to call him and talk to him and make sure he is good enough for you."

"I think I need to be the one worrying if _I_ am good enough for _him._"

"Oh my God, Bella I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up and hugged me again.

_Yeah, I'm pretty damn happy too._

I made it to the building he was working on at about 11:45. I texted him to let him know I was there and waited for him. I looked up at the building they were currently working on and noticed it looked like a school. It looked like it was almost done. I was pulled out of my inspection of the building when Edward came walking towards my car.

Oh. My. God.

_My boyfriend is fucking hot._

He was walking toward me with worn out jeans and a white wife beater. He had a dirty blue cloth hanging out of the front pocket of his jeans and a hard hat under his arm. His hair was even more messed up than it usually was and looked slightly dusty. He was a little dirty too. When he told me he was going to be dirty, I thought he meant like really gross and dirty, but he wasn't. He just had a little bit of smeared dirt or something on his shirt and a spot on his jeans. I never thought looking dirty could look so good. I was practically drooling when he finally made it to the car.

Before he stepped in he shook out his hair with his hands to get the dirt out and then climbed into the seat.

"Whoa, Bella this is a nice car I…" He wasn't able to say anything after that because I attacked him. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him as hard as I could. I shifted myself so I could face him more and leaned over the center console so I could kiss him deeper. My tongue slid in his mouth and he reciprocated the action. I moaned slightly and I made out with my beautiful boyfriend for a couple of minutes like a love sick teenager.

Eventually we had to pull away because unfortunately air is a necessity and we weren't getting much of it.

We both disconnected our lips but I still held his face in my hands and looked at him, that big stupid smile was back on my face.

"Well hello to you too, Bella."I laughed and pecked him on the lips once.

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are?" He blushed and looked down. _And did I mention cute, too? _

"Thank you, Bella. Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

"I never did, but you make me feel like it."

"Well I'm glad, you should feel beautiful. All the time." He kissed me once this time and then I pulled away completely. I pulled out of the parking lot of the building to make our way to the diner. Edward grabbed my hand that wasn't steering the car and kissed the back of it. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. And I have decided that you are going to let me buy lunch today because I forgot to give you your birthday present yesterday."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"It's too late, I already did I just didn't get to give it to you because I forgot it at my house."

"Well how about we split the bill then?"

"Nice try, but no. Just let me do this for you Edward, please?"

He was silent for a moment but the he agreed. "Whatever makes you happy, love."

I smiled through the whole ride. He was telling me about how Avery was sleep talking in the middle of the night. Apparently Avery dreams of ice creams sandwiches and Spam while she sleeps. She really is one of a kind.

I pulled up to the diner and noticed a black car pull in right next to me. I looked over really quick and saw that there were two men in the car and they were both looking at me. _Please do not be paparazzi. Please. _

We both got out of the car and I grabbed Edward's hand and tried to rush into the diner. He can't find out like this. He just can't. We made it inside without the men getting out of the car, so I just figured I was over reacting. An old waitress came over and seated us immediately. She seated us in a booth and Edward sat right next to me. I was glad because I missed him today and wanted to be close to him.

"So what do you recommend at this place."

"I would recommend their classic cheeseburger. I bet you five dollars you will say it is the best cheeseburger you have ever had." He smiled and nodded his head, still looking at the menu. I was about to say what I would recommend for desert when his phone started ringing. He looked confused and took the phone out to look at the caller ID. He had a confused look on his face so I guess he didn't know who it was.

"I'm sorry Bella, I hope you don't mind."I shook my head and gestured for him to pick it up. "Hello?" I heard a faint voice on the other end, it was definitely a woman. I looked at Edwards face and saw his expression become one of panic. "Wait she is okay isn't she?" Who is okay? By the look on Edward's face I could guess it must have been about one of the girls because he looked like he was going to throw up. "I'll be there in ten minutes, just let her know I am coming okay?" He said bye and hung up the phone.

"What is it Edward?" He got up from the booth and grabbed my hand bringing me out of the diner and towards the car.

"I am so sorry Bella but could you please drive me to the girl's school, something happened with Harper and they need me to pick her up."

"Of course, Edward. What happened?" We were both in the car at this point and already on the road. Edward was in the passenger seat and his face in his hands.

"I'm not exactly sure, the lady on the phone just said that some of the other kids were picking on Harper and it got out of hand."

"Oh no Edward, she is okay though right?"

"Yeah she said she was okay, but she wanted me to come get her." He picked up his face from his hands and began wiping his hands on his jeans, I could tell that his hands were shaking.

It was silent for a moment before Edward was all of a sudden yelling. "I mean why do kids have to be so cruel to her? She never does anything to them! She doesn't deserve this! And why wasn't a teacher around to stop this? She shouldn't have to go through this!"

He was sweating now and his hands were really shaking. I pulled up to the school and Edward went to reach for the door handle but I grabbed his arm. He looked irritated but I had to get him to calm down.

"Edward, look at me." He looked up at me and his expression broke my heart. "You need to calm down okay? Harper is probably really upset right now and if she sees you like this she is only going to get even more upset." He nodded his head and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Will you come in with me?"

"Of course." We both got out and I held his hand to let him know I was here for him. We walked into the school and made our way to the main office. When we made it there and what I saw made me want to cry on the spot.

In the corner of the main office, was Harper, curled up on the black leather chair. Her hair and her shirt was all covered in red paint, like someone poured a bucket of paint over her head. _How could kids do this to her?_

Edward let go of my hand and ran to her once she was in sight. When she heard the door open she looked up, and at the sight of him, started crying uncontrollably. Edward had her in his arms in no time, paying no mind to the red paint that was currently getting on his clothes and skin. Harper had her little arms wrapped around his neck so tightly her knuckles were white. Edward was shushing her and telling her everything was going to be okay.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" he practically yelled at the principal who was in the room.

"Some of the little girls who were in Harper's class room thought it was funny to pour a bucket of paint on her. I assure you these girls are all being properly disciplined and their parents have been notified."

"And where was the teacher when all of this was happening?"

"Mr. Cullen, one teacher has to keep track of 20 children at one time, the girls who have done this, did this while they knew the teacher wasn't paying attention." Edward didn't look satisfied with that answer but he didn't push it, for now.

"Can someone please go get my other daughter, Avery so I can take them both home."

"Of course Mr. Cullen." The principal left to go and get Avery. I looked back to Edward and Harper and could see Harper was still crying into Edward's shoulder.

"Shh baby, please stop crying, it's okay, you're okay, I'm here, Daddy's here just calm down, my love okay?" Harper nodded her head in his neck and tried to take calming breaths. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked at Edward in the eye.

"I-I d-didn't do anything to them D-d-daddy, I p-promise."

Edward looked like he was going to cry but he hid it well. "I know, I know you didn't I'm not mad at you, honey. We are going to go home now okay?" She nodded her head and then rested her head back on his shoulder.

Seconds later Avery came skipping down the hall with her little pink backpack on with the principal right behind her. She saw me first, because I was right at the end of the hall.

"Bewwa! What awre you doing here!" She ran up to me with a big smile on her face. I picked her up and she whipped her head to where Edward was with Harper. The smile on her face instantly went away and tears immediately fell down her face. "What's the matter with Harper, Daddy?" she asked in a weak voice.

Edward walked closer to us and wiped Avery's tears away with his thumb. "We will talk about it when we get home okay, Princess?" She nodded her head and then put her head on my shoulder. I led us out of the door and thought I was going to throw up at what was outside.

At least 20 paparazzi were waiting outside of the school as we left. I heard Edward ask what the hell was going on behind me and I held on tighter to Avery and tried to make it through. They were all so loud screaming questions at me left and right?

"_Isabella, who is this man?"_

"_Is that you're boyfriend?"_

"_Are you a mother to these children, Isabella?"_

"_Sir! How do you know Isabella Swan?"_

It seemed like a lifetime before we got to the car. Once we did Edward got in the back with the girls and I went to the front seat. I noticed the black car from the diner a couple of spaces away from me. _Fuckers._

The girls were both screaming and crying in the back seat, mixture of sadness of the events of today and fear of what just happened out there. I looked through the rear view mirror to see Edward try and console the girls, I can tell the anger on his face.

"Edward I.."

"You know what Bella? I have no idea what the fuck that was, but as you can tell I don't have time to talk about that shit right now." Avery began crying louder at hearing her father yell like that and he shushed her and rubbed her back. "Can you please just take me home?"

"But Edward, I can exp..."

"We can talk about this another time, Bella. Just bring me home, and I will call you when I am ready to talk to you, okay?"

I nodded my head and made my way to his house. The girls calmed down a little bit when we pulled up and Edward was quick to grab both girls and leave the car.

He didn't say one word to me as he left.

_What have I done?_

_No warning sign, no alibi_  
_We're fading faster than the speed of light_  
_Took a chance, crashed and burned_  
_No one will ever, ever learn_

_****__Alibi, by 30 Seconds to Mars_

**Uh Oh! Edward seems mad huh? Can you blame him? What about poor Harper? Be sure to tell me what you think!**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update today. I had a lot to do. But I worked to get this chapter out to you guys so I hope you enjoy! Now I am going to watch the Lakers and Celtics game. GO CELTICS! WOOT WOOT! Are you guys watching the finals? Who are you rooting for?**

**Be sure to leave some feedback, it only takes a couple of seconds. I love hearing any questions, comments, concerns, or complaints that you have for me so don't hesitate!**

**Review Please!**


	11. Anna Molly

_**Chapter 11: Anna Molly**_

EPOV

_What the hell just happened?_

I woke up this morning feeling the happiest I've been in a long time. I finally got someone to tell about my life and it took a weight off of my mind that I didn't know was there. I loved Bella and Bella loved me. My daughters were safe and happy. Why wouldn't I be happy?

I called Bella ridiculously early this morning because I wanted us to meet for lunch and I wanted to hear her voice before I went to work. When she came over and we had a little make out session in the car I thought today was going to be one of the best days of my life.

I was wrong.

This was turning out to be a very bad day.

I'm climbing up the steps, with both of my crying daughters in my arms. My mind is moving a million miles a second.

_What the hell just happened?_

Why were there paparazzi following Bella? How did they know her name? Why didn't she tell me about that? The only thing I could think of is that Bella is famous for some reason. But how could I have not known about that? Why didn't she tell me? I think that is something you should tell a significant other.

"Daddy?" Harper asked in sweet, sad voice. I looked down at my sweet little girl and saw that she looked so sad and confused. I needed to help my little girl right now, so I will need to wait until later to think about the Bella situation. My girls need me.

"What is it baby?" I made it to my door and had to put Avery down so I could unlock the door. She stood close and held onto my pant leg. Once the door was open I grabbed her little hand and led them both to the bathroom.

"Why were there people taking pictures of us Daddy? Why were they yelling at Bella?" She began to become upset again.

"Shh, we will talk about it later okay?" She nodded her head and I began running a shower for her. She usually takes her own showers because she thought she was old enough to do it, but she let me help her this time because it was going to be hard to get this paint out of her hair. Avery sat on the side of the tub, resting her head on the side of it while sniffling and trying not to cry again, she just wanted to be close. Even though Avery was younger than Harper, she still loved her older sister very much and was very protective of her, and Harper felt the same way.

I led Harper's head to the spray of water and ran my hand through her hair gently to try and get as much as I could out with just the water pressure. The water at the bottom of the tub was tinted red, and I could already see it staining the tub but I don't give a fuck. I had to shampoo her hair three times before I got it all out. I took her out and wrapped her in a towel and brought her to her room to change her. Once she was dressed she went to her bed and laid down. Avery climbed up on the bed next to her and curled up on Harper's side. Harper snuggled up with her and brought the blanket around them both.

"Daddy, can you lay with us please?" Harper asked me. I walked over to the bed and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Of course I will, just let me go clean up and change, I'll be right back I promise." She nodded her head and I made my way to the closet in the hall to get some clothes. I went to the bathroom and when I got there, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was fucked up like it usually is and my face looked horrible. I have red paint all over my face and neck. My shirt was probably ruined by the amount of paint that was on it. I brought both of my shaking hands to the sides of the sinks and tried to pull myself together, but then I saw the pile of my daughter's paint stained clothes on the floor and stained bathtub, I lost it. The tears rolled down my face relentlessly as the events of today caught up with me.

I thought about the whole thing with Bella and felt confused and hurt. I was confused as to what the hell that was out there and I was hurt that Bella would keep something like that from me when I trusted her enough to pretty much bare my soul to her.

I thought about my beautiful daughter and all she had to go through today. Why do kids have to always be so mean to her? Why can't they realize how beautiful, smart, funny, and amazing my baby is? Why wasn't there a teacher there when those little bitches were harassing my daughter?

I grabbed a new cloth from the cabinet in the bathroom and wet it with water. I took my shirt off and began scrubbing the red paint off of me. I had a little bit in my hair but that will have to wait until later because I have my girls waiting for me. Once I was changed, and I had the paint off of my face and body, I splashed water on my face so you couldn't tell I was crying.

I made my way to the girls' room and I felt like I was going to start crying again at the sight before me. Harper was lying down on her side and little Avery was also lying on her side up against Harper's chest. Harper had her right arm protectively around Avery and she was rubbing her back. Avery also had an arm around Harper and her little hand was fisted in the back of Harper's shirt. Avery was sleeping, but Harper was still awake.

I went over to the bed and climbed in beside Avery so I was facing Harper. I got under the covers with them and wrapped my arm over the both of them. I ran my hand up and down Harper's back and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling baby?" I whispered so I wouldn't wake Avery.

"I guess I feel better but not that much. I just feel so stupid."

"Why would you feel stupid? You did nothing wrong!"

"Yeah but they were all making fun of me before they poured the paint on me and I didn't even tell them to stop. I just ignored them and then they got even madder and that was why they did it." I could see tears in her eyes again and it literally broke my heart.

"Honey, this is in no way your fault and I don't want you to think that for even a minute. I also don't want you to think you are stupid because you are far from stupid."

The tears started falling down her cheeks. "Yeah but they all called me stupid and they called me ugly, how…"

I cut her off right away. "And what did I say? I told you, you were the smartest and most beautiful seven year old on the earth. That should be the only words you believe, the words I tell you. You should only listen to what the people who love you think about you. I have told you that before and I really need you to understand that baby." I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know Daddy but it still hurts my f-feelings." She said.

"I know, baby, I know it does. But you have to learn to not let them get to you. The only reason they do this is to get a reaction out of you. So do me a favor, if they ever make fun of you again, just act like it doesn't bother you and be really nice to them."

"But how am I supposed to do that when it does hurt me."

"But you don't let it hurt you. Look at Daddy baby." She looked up into my eyes. "Don't ever, _ever_ care about what other people think about you. You have one job on this earth, and one job only. You need to be Harper Elizabeth Cullen all the time, and you need to be okay with that. Don't let anyone tell you you are anything short of amazing and _never_ try and change yourself okay?"

"Okay Daddy, and I will try and not let them see they are hurting me."

"Okay that is good baby. If they keep on picking on you though, you need to tell me okay? Because then I will get to try and help you."

"Okay, Daddy, I will tell you."

I kissed her forehead again and wiped the rest of her tears off of her face. "Daddy loves you so much, Harper. You know that right?"

"I know, Daddy. I love you too…you and Avery are my best friends."

I smiled and kissed her forehead once again. I pulled my girls tighter to me and watched as Harper slowly started falling asleep. I followed soon after.

* * *

The next morning I went into the girl's room to wake them up and bring them to school. Al let me take the day off because of all that happened yesterday, and I was going to take this opportunity to talk things over with Bella. As much as I was upset about yesterday, I missed her and I wanted to give her a chance to explain the fiasco that we encountered yesterday.

I walked through the girl's door and saw that they were both still sleeping and they were both on the same bed. When I put them to bed yesterday, they were both on their own bed, but it seems Avery wanted to be close to her sister.

I woke up Harper first because I knew she would be the easiest to get up and going. She kissed me on the cheek when she got up and got her clothes and went to get dressed in the bathroom. Surprisingly Avery woke up when she didn't feel her sister next to her and she looked around in confusion. Once she saw my face she jumped in my arms.

"What awre you doing here, Daddy?"

"I am going to bring you girls to school this morning."

"Dat's good, Daddy." She rested her sleepy head on my shoulder and yawned loudly. "I wuv you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess. Why don't we go pick out an outfit for today?" she nodded her head and I made my way over to her bureau. I took out her favorite red lady bug shirt and a pair of jeans. Avery was standing next to me rubbing her eyes. I took her pajama shirt off and got her lady bug shirt ready to put on her.

As I was about to slip the shirt on her head, Avery freaked out and swatted the shirt away quickly.

"Me no wanna wear dat shirt."

"Why not baby? It's your favorite shirt, and red is your favorite color."

"I don't wike wed anymore okay?" she said in a frustrated tone, it sounded like she was going to start crying. I was about to ask her why, but then I realized why on my own. Red reminds her of what happened to Harper yesterday. _My poor baby_.

I nodded my head and got a different shirt for her, she seemed to calm down, but she still remained quiet the whole morning.

I dropped the girls off at school and then made my way to Bella's house. I hope she is home because I really don't want to have this conversation at her work. I pulled up into her driveway and then made my way to her door. I rang the doorbell twice and she came to the door almost immediately.

"Edward." She said rather breathlessly. She looked like she hadn't slept that night and her eyes were puffy. Seeing her like that made a pain go to my chest and I just wanted to hold her. I restrained myself though because she had some explaining to do.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course come in, please." I walked through the threshold and was shocked at how huge Bella's house was. I knew it was big by the way it looked on the outside, but actually seeing it in the inside was another story. She led me to her living room which was also fucking huge. How much money does Bella have? "You can sit down if you want."

"No, I'm okay." She nodded her head sadly and sat down on her black leather couch. I paced in front of her and she gave me to time to think and figure out how to start this. "Look Bella, I really don't know what to say. The only thing that I can think to ask you is what the hell happened yesterday?"

"That was paparazzi following me." She paused for a second. "But I'm sure you figured that out on your own. Um, I guess I should just tell you everything." She paused again and inhaled deeply, when the breath came out it was shaky and I could tell she was trying not to cry. "My dad's name is Charlie Swan. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Uh, I have heard the name but I don't really know much about him."

"Well my dad is the owner of a computer software company that is probably one of the biggest in the world. It's right there near Microsoft and my dad is a billionaire. And by him being a billionaire he has became really famous. Which then makes me rich and also famous. I'm famous kind of like Paris Hilton is; I am only known because my father is one of the richest men in the world. Paparazzi like to follow me because they are waiting for me to do something stupid, really. They love it when I'm out at a club with my friends because they think they will get a great picture. Some days are better than others, but it is probably going to get worse now since my dad's company is going to be launching a new software in a couple of weeks."

I thought this over for a minute and then realized how hurt I was. Bella was already crying and I felt like I was going to cry too. "And this isn't something you thought you should share with me?"

"I was going to Edward, I swear. It's just things were always getting in the way and I honestly forget when I am with you." She wiped the tears that were on her cheek but they were quickly replaced by new ones. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was going to tell you on our first date but I thought you wouldn't want to date a rich girl like me."

"You being rich has nothing to do with this, Bella. How could I judge you about how much money you have when you don't judge me by my lack of money? What I am upset about is that you didn't even tell me!" I was beginning to become angry and frustrated. "I think I should have known something like this! Now there are pictures of me and my girls probably all over the internet now! And what about Harper, she was covered in fucking paint, what if people in her school see that?"

Bella began sobbing. "I-I know Edward, I feel like shit okay?"

"Why didn't you just tell me Bella! We could have worked it out. If you would have told me, we could have tried to be more careful!"

"I was afraid you were going to leave me, and I didn't want you to get upset."

"So lying to me was a better alternative?" I yelled pretty loudly. Bella jumped at the sound and began crying some more. Standing here, not matter how mad I was right now, I still wanted to go to her and tell her to stop crying because it was breaking my heart. "You know, Bella. This would be different if it was just me. But it's not and you have known that from the beginnning. And now my daughters are probably going to be on the covers of magazines."

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said weakly. "I wish there was a way for you to forgive me because I love you so much, Edward." She began sobbing again and put her head in her hands. "I love you so much." She said in a whisper.

And that was my breaking point. I rushed from my spot across from her and sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. She clung to me once she was in my arms and continued sobbing. "Shh, Bella. I love you too, but you have to understand why I am hurt right now can't you?"

She sniffled a couple of times. "I know, and I'm so sorry Edward."

"It's just I trusted you, Bella, with everything inside of me. I even told you about my past that I haven't told anyone before, and I thought you trusted me too but I guess I was wrong."

"No! Of course I trust you, Edward. I trust you more than anyone in this world."

"Then why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" I asked, frustrated again.

"It was because I was scared and selfish, okay?" She began really crying again and I rubbed my hand on her back to try and calm her down. "I was afraid of what you would think, and I was afraid you would have left me. So I put it off for as long as I could. I meant to tell you every time I saw you, but then when I was with you I would just tell myself 'Just one more day, Bella' I just wanted to be happy with you for one more day." She put her head back on my shoulder and squeezed me around my middle. "And I was going to tell you today, I swear, but then the whole thing with Harper happened, and I didn't know the paparazzi were going to follow us.

"And now I feel like shit because Harper and Avery shouldn't have had to go through that, especially after what happened. And I didn't want you to have to find out like that. And now you are probably really upset with me, and want to leave and…"

"I'm not going to leave you, Bella"

"You're not?"

"Of course I'm not. I love you, Bella, and the paparazzi and fame are a part of your life, and a part of who you are. How can I sit here and tell you I love you, but leave you just because of your lifestyle? I'm not going to lie and say the whole situation didn't upset me, because it did. I'm hurt that you didn't trust me and tell me sooner but what's done is done, and all we have to do now is try and figure out how to go from here."

She once again lifted her head from my shoulder, but this time she grabbed my face and brought her lips to mine. It was only a quick kiss but it was enough to make me feel better. I really missed Bella.

"I love you, Edward, and I'm sure you don't want to hear it again, but I really am truly sorry."

"I know you are, love. Just don't keep things like that from me anymore okay?"

She nodded her head and kissed me again. The kiss was just getting hot when she all of a sudden shot off of my lap. "Wait right here, I am going to go get your birthday present."

"Aw Bella I told you you didn't have to get me anything."

"Shut up, Edward." She said while walking out of the room. She returned moments later with a rectangle gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper. She sat down next to me and handed it to me. "It's not much."

"That's okay." I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and began unwrapping the gift. Once I saw what was underneath, I felt a lump in my throat. "_Brave New World." _I whispered.

"Yeah, I know you said you wanted to read it so…" I cut her off by kissing her slowly and passionately.

"Thank you, Bella, this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

She put her hands on my cheeks and brought my lips back to hers. She pecked me a couple of times and then said "Your welcome, babe."

I smiled and kissed her again. After a while I ran my tongue along her lips, silently asking for permission to enter. She obliged and our tongues met. She moaned against my mouth and fisted her hands in my hair. I lowered her on the couch and got on top of her much like I did on our first date. She slid her hands under my shirt and ran her hands along my bare back. We stood like that, making out and touching on her couch for I don't even know how long. It didn't matter really.

She all of a sudden took her lips from mine and I switched to placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. "Oh I forgot to tell you," she said in a breathless voice. "My best friend Alice is going to want to meet you soon and do the whole protective best friend thing with you."

I took my face away from her neck and kissed her once on the lips "Ruh Roh." I said in my best Scooby-doo impression.

She laughed against my lips. "You are such a dork." She said, alternating between kissing me and laughing.

"You love it."

"I suppose." This time we laughed together and then we began kissing again like the love sick people we were.

I was happy the way today was turning out. Now that Bella has finally told me, I hope we can get a break from all of the drama we have had to go through together.

Sometimes you don't always get what you want.

_A cloud hangs over, _  
_And mutes my happiness, _  
_A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress, _  
_Wish you were here, _  
_I'm a wounded satellite, _  
_I need you now put me back together make me right _

_**Anna Molly, by Incubus**_

**See? Edward didn't get that mad, thankfully. **

**Well the Celtics didn't win yesterday, but I swear the game was fixed. Whatever. **

**Please, please, please keep on reviewing. I absolutely love when you guys leave me feedback. I got a lot of good reviews for last chapter so lets keep it up. **

**Also, I was thinking about putting some links on my profile. What do you guys think? Should I? I was thinking about putting links for the songs I have for each chapter and pictures of how I picture each character. Would you guys want that?**

**I'm going to try my best to get another chapter out today but I can't make any promises. Tomorrow I have something to do do during the day but I will work my butt off to get an update to you guys as soon as I can. **

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed and please review again for this chapter.**

**Review Please!**


	12. Break

_**Chapter 12: Break**_

BPOV

It has been a little over a week since Edward found out about my fame and the paparazzi. Today was Wednesday and I was on my way to pick up Edward from work. Tomorrow is Harper's birthday, so we were going to get stuff for a little party we are going to have for her tomorrow.

When Edward found out about my fame in such a terrible way last week, I thought I was going to lose him forever. When I got home I cried, and cried, and cried. I thought he was going to hate me. I thought he was never going to talk to me and never want to see me again.

But I was wrong.

When he came to my house, I could tell he was angry, and I thought that it was going to be the end. He surprised me when he forgave me so easily. I felt terrible that I still hurt him though. When he came to me and wrapped me in his arms and forgave me so easily, I thought there was no way I could love him more. He is literally the best person I have ever met.

Every day since that day, I have been going over Edward's house at night for dinner. I would stay every night until about midnight. Me and Edward decided that I wouldn't sleep over their house until we talked to the girls about our relationship. We both made sure to not be overly affectionate in front of the girls but I think they knew what was going on. They were smart little girls.

I was developing a good relationship with both of the girls. Harper and I liked to talk about books a lot. But we would also laugh together at Edward and Avery when they bickered with each other. Edward loved to tease her and she always had something funny to say back to him. Avery was just a ball of energy and she is very lovable towards me. She would give me a hug before she went to bed and told me she loved me. I told her I loved her too because it was true. I loved both those little girls.

I pulled up to Edward's current job site. This building looked like it was going to be made into a business or something. Edward was already outside of the building and he was talking to a man. I stared at Edward for a minute and ogled at his sexiness once again. I don't think it will ever get old, seeing him all dirty and sexy after a hard day's work.

Edward noticed my car pull up and he smiled at me, once his eyes met mine, he waved his hand toward him, silently asking me to go to him. As I walked over I noticed the man standing next to Edward. He had a balding head but his hair was a brown color, he was slightly overweight and his smile was kind.

I walked beside Edward and he reached his arm out and brought it around my waist. "Bella, this is my boss Al, Al this is my Bella."

"Hey Al, it's nice to meet you." I said while sticking my hand out.

He grabbed my hand in his big one and smiled. "Well hello there Ms. Bella." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. "You sure are a beauty, Bella."

Edward slapped his hand away from mine. "Hey, this one is mine, don't even think about it old man."

"Oh shut up, Edward. You are just jealous because you know me and Bella have chemistry." Edward just rolled his eyes and I laughed at the two of them. "So what time is the big party at tomorrow?"

"I plan on having it at five but it really all depends on how early you let me out tomorrow."

"You're lucky you are a good worker Cullen, or I wouldn't be such a nice boss. I'll let everyone leave at three. How does that sound? That way I can find a gift for the little rugrat."

"Thanks, Al that would be perfect."

"Alright well I will see both of you tomorrow." He smacked Edward hard on the shoulder and then kissed my hand again. "Maybe I will see Bella earlier than that." He said with a wink.

I started laughing because I knew he was just trying to get a reaction out of Edward, and he got his wish. Edward pulled me away from Al and put me behind him. "Get lost old man." Al just laughed hysterically and walked away from us. I was still laughing behind Edward and he turned around towards me. When he saw me laughing he began laughing too, and then he took my face in his hands and kissed me. "Hello, love."

I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest. "Hey babe, I missed you today."

He kissed my hair and hugged me back. "I missed you, too. I think we should get going though because we only have about two hours." I nodded my head and we both got in the car.

"So where is Rose bringing them?"

"She only has time to bring them to the movies; they went to see the new Shrek movie. And no, I will not do my Shrek impression for you."

"Aw come on I bet it's really good."

"Please don't make me do it."

"Okay I will let it slide for now but I bet Avery will make you do it later when she comes home all excited about the movie."

"Shit, you're right."

"So I can wait." I reached over the center console and took his hand in mine.

"So that gives us about two hours before they get back, I have some extra money so I was thinking we could just pick up some Chinese food and eat that tonight."

"You know I could buy us dinner, Edward."

"I'm aware of that Bella, but since you are already helping me by buying the cake for tomorrow, I can buy the rest of the stuff, including dinner for tonight."

I nodded my head and let it go because I knew how stubborn he was.

* * *

"Here Bella, you can put her gifts in the back of the closet and we can wrap them later."

I nodded my head and put the bags in the back of the closet. When I opened the closet door I saw that all of Edward's clothes were in a small corner of the closet. I always felt sad thinking he doesn't have his own room and his own bed. He sure as hell deserves to have his own room and bed.

I went to the kitchen and saw Edward at the counter getting the food out. He already started making Harper and Avery their plates since they were going to be here any second now. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his back and rested my head there.

"I hope you are hungry, love. I think I ordered too much food."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will eat a lot."

I walked out from behind him and helped him make the plates. Right as we were setting everything on the table we heard the door open.

"Daddy! Where awre you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, baby." I heard little feet running to the kitchen and the Avery entered and ran straight to Edward with Harper right behind her.

"Hi Daddy!" They both yelled at the same time.

He crouched down and they both ran at him and threw their arms around his neck. "Hello my angels, where is Rose?"

"She is outside the door talking to her boyfriend." Harper told him.

"Oh really? Well why don't you go say hi to Bella and then clean up for dinner." They both nodded their head and then ran to me to give me a hug. "Bella could you just help them clean up, I'm just going to see if Rose wants to join us."

"Of course."

"Hi Bewwa, you eatin wif us again?"

"Yes I am."

"Yay!" I laughed at her excitement.

"Alright let's do what your dad told you and go wash up."

I helped them clean up and then we went back in the kitchen and sat at the table. Surprisingly, Edward still wasn't back. We started eating without him and the girls began telling me about the movie. About five minutes later Edward walked back in and I could tell something was bothering him. He hid it well for the girls but I could tell. He gave me a look that said he didn't want to talk about it right now, and I understood.

After dinner, I began to become nervous. Me and Edward planned on telling the girls about us today so I could stay over tonight. The only reason we chose today is because I would be able to get things ready for the party tomorrow while Edward was at work.

Edward and I were on the floor playing with the girls. Well more like Edward was and I was just there to laugh at them. He was playing what they called 'airplane'. He would lie on the floor and they would stand at his feet, and then he put his feet on their stomach, grab their hands and lift them in the air with his legs. The girls absolutely loved it and they both laughed every time. Sometimes Edward would wiggle his toes on their stomach which made them laugh louder.

It was Avery's turn now and Harper was sitting in my lap while we were laughing at them.

"Daddy! Put me down dis insint!"

"Um, let me think about it." He made a face that made it look like he was thinking. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well then I'm not your fwend anymore." She closed her eyes and she began pouting.

"You don't mean that, you know I'm still your friend." She just shook her head. "Alright I will let you down I guess." He lowered her to the ground and then crossed her arms with the pout still in place. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes. I is vewy mad at you Daddy."

He crawled his way over to her. "Oh come on baby, I was just playing around." She just looked away from him. When he got up to her, he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Don't smile. Don't you dare smile, Avery." As he was saying this, her mad face started melting away and you could tell she was trying really hard not to smile. "Avery, honey don't smile." She finally gave in and smiled really big. Edward, myself, and Harper laughed at her. Edward scooped her up in his arms and scattered kisses all over her face.

She was trying to push his face away while giggling softly. "Dats no fair, Daddy. You cheated."

He laughed and kissed her head again. "I'm sorry, baby. You still love me though right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Edward looked over at me and silently asked if right now was good to tell them. I nodded my head and smiled at him. He scooted closer to us with Avery still on his lap. We both set them down sitting next to each other. "Hey girls, me and Bella wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Harper said.

"You know Bella and I are really good friends right?" They both nodded their heads and then he continued. "Well, we are good friends but we are a little more than that, we are boyfriend and girlfriend. You both know what that means right?"

"Ew you kiss each overs wips and stuffs?"

Me and Edward both started laughing but Edward was worse, his face was red and tears were running down his face. I knew he wasn't going to be able to answer, so I did. "Yes, Avery we do kiss sometimes, but that's just what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"Can I have a boyfriend?"

That sobered Edward up real quick. He immediately stopped laughing and answered her question immediately. "Absolutely not."

Avery just shrugged and looked over at Harper. She didn't look mad, but she didn't look that happy either. Edward began talking again. "So there are going to be days when Bella might sleepover or be here when you guys get out of school."

"YAY! Sweepover wif Bewwa!"

We both laughed at her again and Edward grabbed my hand. "So this is okay with you guys right?"

"Yes!" Avery yelled.

"Yeah." Harper said, again, not mad but not happy like Avery was.

"Okay little Miss Avery Grace, come with me so you can take your bath and Harper will be able to take a shower, it's almost time for bed."

"Kay Daddy!" she got up and grabbed Edward's hand, he got up with her and they both went to the bathroom. That left me and Harper alone. Harper still sat, looking lost in thought and playing with a stray string that was on her pant leg.

"Are you okay, Harper?" I asked.

"Do you love my daddy?" She asked immediately after I spoke.

"Yes, I love your Daddy very much."

She nodded her head and then began talking again. "And do you love me and Avery?"

"Of course I do, I love all of you."

"But are you going to leave us for adult problems?"

I was taken aback by her question. "No, I don't ever plan on leaving you guys; I am always going to want to stay."

"You promise?"

"Yes, of course. Why is something bothering you, honey?"

"It's just because my mommy left us for adult problems even though she loved us and I can tell it hurts my Daddy and makes him mad." I was confused for a minute but then realized Edward must have had to tell Harper and Avery that their mother loved them but couldn't be in their lives for some reason. It was far better than the truth.

"I promise you Harper, I will never leave you guys, or your Daddy."

"Good, because if you do I will never like you ever again. My Daddy doesn't deserve to be sad like he is when he has to talk about my mommy." _How old is this kid?_

"I totally understand." She got up from her spot on the floor and came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for making my Daddy smile more, Bella." I felt a lump in my throat at her words. It was so beautiful the relationship between Harper and her father. Edward was also close to Avery but she was still really young. Harper was old enough to want to protect Edward like he is always trying to protect both of his girls.

I have honestly never seen so much love in a family in my life, and I have seen many families in my lifetime. The bond between these three was unbreakable. I felt honored that I was able to be a part of that and there was no way I was going to ruin it.

* * *

Edward was in the girls' room talking with them before they went to bed and I was in living room flipping through the channels. I finally settled on a repeat of Friends when my phone started ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It's my dad…great.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, you have some explaining to do." I knew what this was about; Edward. My Dad hasn't called me since the whole catastrophe at the school because he was in Japan on business and hasn't gotten a chance to call and yell at me.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Would you like to explain to me why you were holding a small child in front of a school, and there was a man behind you holding another child that was full of paint?"

"That was my boyfriend Edward, Dad. And those two little girls are his daughters."

"Your boyfriend? Are you crazy? Are you doing this just to get a reaction out of me, Bella? Because I swear to you it is working."

"No I am not dating Edward just to smite you, Dad. I am with him because we love each other."

"Love? Are you serious, Bella?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

"Well I don't approve of this. I don't approve of it at all. Did you see what the guy was wearing in that photo? He looked like he hasn't showered in days."

Now that really pissed me off. "Actually, Dad, Edward was dressed like that because he works for a construction company. He was dirty because he was working hard all fucking day and making a living. He works a million times harder than you do so I don't think you have any right to judge him." I said.

"You better watch your mouth, Isabella. I taught you better than to speak to me like that. Now I'm your father and I say you better get this whole situation taken care of, or I will somehow fix it for you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe I am. I have worked too hard for where I am today for you to ruin it in an act of rebellion."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Dad, but there is no way in hell I am leaving Edward just because you told me to. In case you didn't notice, I am 25 years old, I am a grown adult and you aren't allowed to make decisions for me!"

"Okay Bella, that is your decision. If you want to be immature about this, than I will take care of it on my own. Bye Isabella." He said then hung up on me.

I threw my phone on the other side of the couch and buried my head in my hands and started crying. How can my own father be so cruel to me? Doesn't he want to see me happy?

"Oh my God, Bella are you okay, love?" Edward practically ran from the hallway and wrapped me in his arms. I clung to him and breathed in his scent. This is where I belong. There is no way I can give something like this up.

"I-I'm f-fine, I just got off the phone with my Dad and he is being a jackass."

"What did he do?" He asked sweetly, rubbing my back.

I turned my head slightly and placed a small kiss on his neck. "He wants me to leave you."

He held me a little tighter. "You aren't going to, are you?"

I lifted my hand that was on his chest to slap him. "Of course I'm not! How could you even think that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't know if he somehow convinced you to or something."

"There is nothing my father, or anyone for that matter, can say that will make me leave you so just get that idea out of your head right now."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella, and I hope you know I feel the same way." I lifted my head and kissed him briefly. "I don't know about you, love but I am pretty tired. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I know, are you excited?"

"Yeah I'm excited, but at the same time I'm sad. My baby is growing up to fast."

"You are a wonderful father, Edward."

He kissed me again. "Thank you, Bella, that means a lot coming from you. I love being a father, because no matter how much shit that has happened to me, and how many mistakes I have made, I can just look at my daughters and know that I am at least doing something right…and they are what is really important in the end."

I felt like I was going to cry just hearing his words, I lifted my head from its spot on his chest and kissed him with as much love as I could. _Can this man really be for me?_

He pulled away first "Let me go get the blankets and stuff, I'll be right back." I let go of him to let him get up. Seconds later, he reappeared with two blankets and two pillows.

"I'm just going to go change." He nodded and gave me a chaste kiss before I left. After I was changed I came back in the living room, Edward wasn't there but I saw that he set up one of the blankets on the floor. I walked to the kitchen and saw him standing near the counter drinking a glass of water. "Edward? Why is there a blanket and pillow on the floor?"

"You didn't think I was going to make you squish on the couch with me, did you? I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the couch."

"Oh no, absolutely not. There is no way I am going to sleep on the couch while you are on the floor, Edward. That's asinine. I think we could both perfectly fit on the couch."

"Yeah but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I put my chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Edward, there is no way I could be uncomfortable while sleeping in your arms."

He smiled down at me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Okay fine, but if you get at all uncomfortable, I give you permission to push me off the couch. I won't get mad, I promise."

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand to lead him to the couch with me. Edward laid down first; he laid down on his back and opened his arms for me. I climbed over him and snuggled up into his side so I was in between the back of the couch and Edward. My head was on his chest and his arms were around me. I think there is something wrong with Edward's brain; because this is the most comfortable I have ever been in my life.

"Goodnight, babe, I love you."

"I love you too, Bella, goodnight." We were silent for about two seconds before he spoke again. "Oh and don't forget, just push me off."

"Shut up, Edward."

He chuckled and I couldn't help but join him. This is truly where I belong. I don't care what my father says. There is no reason good enough to ever give this up…to give him up. If my father doesn't accept this, then I will just have to work this out on my own. If it ever came to choosing the fame and fortune or Edward. I would choose Edward without a second thought in my mind. I will always choose him.

_Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places_

_**Break, by Three Days Grace**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I almost didn't even update today because I was so busy, but I made time for you guys so I hope you appreciate it. I was a little bummed at the amount of reviews I got for last chapter compared to the one before that but its okay I guess. But since I worked hard to get this chapter out today don't I deserve some reviews?**

**I added some links to my profile if you want to check those out. If you look at them, I want to know what you think of them, I'm dying to know what you think actually. **

**Next chapter will be Harper's birthday party!**

**Review Please!**


	13. Hear You Me

_**Chapter 13: Hear You Me**_

EPOV

I have never been so mad at an alarm before in my life. Why does it have to wake me up at a time I have never been more comfortable? I never thought I would ever call this couch anything close to 'comfortable', because it's usually not, but last night was a different story. Having Bella close to me all night long is definitely going on my list as one of the best experiences of my life.

I pick up my phone as fast as I can to turn off the alarm so it doesn't wake Bella, but it was too late because she was already stirring awake. I turn off the alarm and slip myself out from under Bella. Once I tried to get away, she clutched onto my shirt and whimpered a little bit.

"Bella I need to go get ready for work. Its five thirty so just go back to sleep, love." She nodded her head and let go of me. Before I walked to the hall, I gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead and she was already back in a deep sleep.

I went to the closet to get my clothes for work, and while I was in there, I noticed the bags in the corner. _Fuck, we forgot to wrap them._ I knew Bella was doing a lot for me today so I decided to wrap them myself real quick right now. After I was finished I put them in the closet and went to get changed. Then after I was done I made my way to my girl's room to give them a kiss before I left. I never woke them up, but I would just kiss their foreheads and tell them I love them.

I went to Avery first and smiled at her position on the bed. She was sleeping on her stomach with her hands curled up under her beautiful face and her butt in the air. Then I went over to Harper and I almost felt like crying.

_It's my baby's birthday today._

Harper was sleeping on her side like she usually does and I knelt down in front of her. I smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her multiple times on her head. I stopped and just looked at the beautiful face of my oldest daughter. Harper and I have been through a lot in our lives and I can honestly say it is because of her that I am the man that I am today. After Jack died, and my parents kicked me out, she was the only reason I was able to get back on my feet so easily.

And now my baby is going to be another year older. One year closer to her teen years—which scare the ever living shit out of me. One year closer to liking boys. Once year closer to her moving out to go to college. One year closer to not needing me anymore.

I decided I need to wake her up really quick just to say happy birthday to her because I know it would bug me all day at work. School was over for the year but the girls went to a free summer program that they love to go to so there would be no way I would be able to call her or anything.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back and softly started calling her name. "Harper, Harper hey baby could you wake up for a second?" She finally began to stir and she slowly opened up her sleepy eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked in a groggy voice. "What time is it?"

"It's really early but I needed to say happy birthday to you before I left."

A smile appeared on her face. "Oh yeah, it's my birthday today."

"Yes it is. Happy Birthday, my love."

She opened her arms out for a hug and I instantly went to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you, Daddy."

I turned my head slightly and kissed the side of her head and then pulled away from her. "You're welcome. Bella is out in the living room and she is going to take you and Avery to your summer class. I am going to be home a little bit after you get home and we can get ready for your party okay?"

"Okay. Hey, Daddy, is it okay if one of my friends come to my party?" This surprised me because when I asked Harper if she wanted to invite anyone at school, she was adamant that no one was going to come.

"Of course you can, do you have her number so I can call her parents? What is her name?" I was beyond happy that Harper made a friend.

"Her name is Abbey and she gave me her number yesterday. It is in the folder in my backpack and you can go get it."

"Okay good, I'm glad you are making friends, honey."

"Yeah she is really nice."

"Okay I need to go to work now but I will see you when I get back okay?" she nodded her head and I kissed her one more time. "I love you, Harper go back to sleep now, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, I'm happy you did because I would have missed you today. I love you, Daddy."

I made sure she was tucked in good and then kissed her and told her happy birthday again. I went out to the living room and saw Bella was still sleeping on the couch. I went up to her, and as much as I didn't want to, woke her up to.

"Bella, love, I'm leaving now, it's six now and the girls should be up around seven so you can take them to school."

"Okay." She reached for my face that was near hers and gave me a quick kiss. "Have a good day at work, babe. I love you." She said in a sleepy voice. I smiled at her cuteness.

"I love you too, I'll be home later."

I got all my crap for work and left the house for work.

* * *

"See ya, Cullen. You tell Harper her Uncle Al is going to be at her party and make it the best party on the block."

I laughed at him, "Will do, boss."

I jogged up the stairs to my apartment because I knew there would probably me a lot to do. As I was going up the steps I was stopped by my landlord. _Shit._

"." He said in his gruff voice. He was not happy. I had a run in with him yesterday while I went outside to ask Rosalie if she wanted to join us for dinner, she said no but when I was about to go back into the house, Mr. Johnson caught me and had no problem yapping at me about the rent.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson."

"Do you have my rent money from last month?"

"Would it be okay if I gave it to you tomorrow? I just got my check today but it's my daughter's birthday today and we are having a party for her in about two hours."

"You better have that money in my hands tomorrow bright and early in the morning, or I will have no problem evicting you Mr. Cullen. I understand that you have a family to support, but so do I, and by you being two weeks late on your rent, you are making things difficult for me."

"I understand sir, you will have the money tomorrow."

He just grunted and walked back down the stairs. I have only been late on rent a couple of times, but I always paid him back. I wasn't able to pay him this month because I needed money to buy stuff for Harper's birthday party, so I had to wait a week later.

I jogged the rest of the way up the stairs and opened the door to my apartment.

"DADDY!" I heard both of my girls yell when I walked through the door. _It's good to be home._

They both came running and hugged my legs. I bent down and kissed their foreheads. "Hello, my loves, you both are pretty hyper today."

"Daddy, come and meet my new friend. Abbey! Abbey! My Daddy is here!" I heard footsteps coming from the living room and cute little girl appeared. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes were almost shining. She walked over to us shyly.

I stuck my hand out to her and smiled, hoping she wouldn't feel too nervous. "Hello, Abbey, my name is Edward, I'm Harper's dad."

She lightly shook my hand "Hi, Edward. Thank you for letting me come over." She said in almost a whisper.

"Of course! You are welcome to come here whenever you want."

She smiled slightly and I smiled back. "Hey girls, where is Bella?"

"She is in da kitchen, Daddy." Avery told me.

"Okay well why don't you guys go play. Everyone should be here in a little while."

The all nodded their heads and ran to the living room. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Bella at the stove stirring something. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a yellow shirt. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle. She jumped and screamed at my touch.

"Edward! You scared the shit out of me!"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. I put my chin on her shoulder kept my hold on her. "I'm sorry, it's not my fault you didn't hear me."

"You're an ass."

"Whoa someone is feisty today."

"Shut up, Cullen. I am trying to make some pasta for pasta salad if you haven't noticed. Could you start cutting a cucumber for me?"

"Can I at least have a kiss before I go?"

She chuckled a little and then turned her head to give me a quick kiss. "Thanks, love." I went to the fridge to get the cucumber and me and Bella worked in the kitchen until everyone started to arrive. It's not like there were many people but, still. Al came first and he brought some girl with him, her name was Stacey and she was looking a little young for Al but hey, whatever my boss does in his free time is his business.

Rosalie said she was going to be a couple of minutes late and she asked if she could bring her boyfriend over. I have never met the guy but apparently his name was Emmett.

Currently me, Bella, Al, and Stacey were all in the living room talking and having a good time while Harper, Avery, and Abbey were playing on the floor. The doorbell rang and I kissed Bella on the forehead and told her I would get it. I opened the door and saw Rose and a man that looked like he would eat me. He was fucking huge.

"Hey Edward!" Rose said as she was walking in, I stepped aside and let them both in. Once we were in and she put the presents down she finally introduced us. "Edward, this is my boyfriend, Emmett, and Emmett this is my good friend, Edward."

A huge childish smile appeared on Emmett's face and he stuck his huge hand at me. "It's good to meet you, Edward, can I call you Eddie?"

I shook his hand and smiled. "It's good to meet you Emmett, can I call you Emmie?" I said in an obviously sarcastic way.

"Touché" We both laughed and then all of a sudden, Bella appeared.

"Emmett? Is that you?"

"Bella! How you doing short stuff? What are you doing here?"

"Edward is my boyfriend you big oaf, I think the better question is what you are doing here." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Rosalie's boyfriend." She just nodded her head and went to give Emmett a hug. He picked her up off of her feet and she squealed.

"I take it you two know each other?"

After Emmett put Bella down, she came to my side and wrapped her arms around me and I put my arms around her. She looked up at me and said "Yeah, Emmett is one of my best friends, I have known him since I was a baby."

"Oh yeah I remember you mentioning an Emmett. Wow, small world."

"So it is good to meet you and stuff Edward but could you please introduce me to the little ones? I love little people, they think like me."

I laughed at him "Sure they are in the living room." I turned with my arm still around Bella and went to the living room. I knew Emmett was following because I could hear his big footsteps behind me.

"Harper, Avery, and Abbey come over here for a second I want to introduce you to someone."

They all got up from coloring on the floor and walked to me. I saw Avery's eyes go wide at the site of the big man behind me and I was afraid she was going to be scared, but was surprised instead when she walked over and introduced herself without me.

"Hello big man, my name is Avery Gwace Cullen. What is yours?" Emmett squatted down in front of her and ruffled her hair.

"Hello little girl, my name is Emmett James McCarthy."

"Do you want to pway Candy Wand wif me?"

"Candy Land is my favorite game." He said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Just wait a second," I said, Harper and Abbey both stood by me when Avery and Emmett were talking so I introduced them before they went to go play. "Emmett, this is my other daughter Harper and her friend Abbey."

"Oh! So it's your birthday huh? Well happy birthday, what are you turning? 30? 40?"

Harper laughed at him and Abbey joined. "No I'm eight."

"Oh sorry about that, well me and Avery Grace Cullen over here are going to play Candy Land, do you want to join?" They both nodded their heads yes and they all went to go set it up.

"Well now I think I know what he means when he says he thinks like them."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, he has always been like this, a big kid. But he is a really nice guy, Edward. Rosalie is lucky to have him."

"That's good, because Rosalie is pretty awesome." Bella looked like she was thinking about something, but before I could say anything, Avery called her over to play Candy Land. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and joined them. I went and sat next to Rose, who was on the couch talking to Al and Stacey. When she felt my weight on the couch she turned to look at me.

"Hey Edward, so what do you think about Emmett?"

I was about to say something but then Al interrupted me. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you wouldn't allow me to smoke in here would you?"

"Hell no, go outside."

He smiled and grabbed Stacey's hand and they left. I turned back to Rose and continued with our conversation. "He seems nice, the girls seem to like him."

"Yeah he is kind of like a kid, but trust me Edward, he is all man." She said while raising her eyebrows.

"Ew Rose! I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with the big man child."

She laughed hysterically and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She looked over at the group playing Candy Land at the table. "It looks like Emmett isn't the only one the girl's like."

I smiled because I knew who she was talking about. "Yeah the girls really love Bella."

"And by that stupid grin on your face I take it you love her too."

"You are so smart sometimes, Rosalie." She smacked me in the chest.

"So you are okay with her lifestyle?"

"You knew?" She gave me a look that obviously meant 'duh'. "Yeah, you know it's not the best thing but, we have only had a couple of run-ins with the paparazzi, but even if they were worse, it wouldn't change anything. I love Bella and I can't imagine not having her with me anymore."

She grabbed my hand in hers. "Well that is good to hear, I'm happy you are happy. I don't know if she told you this but I was kind of a huge bitch to her the day we met."

"What? Rosalie what could she have possibly done in the 15 minutes I was away from you guys that would cause you to be bitchy to her?"

"She didn't do anything per say, I just instantly knew who she was and I thought she was just using you."

"Using me? For what? My huge money bags? My luxurious apartment?"

"No, not for that stuff, I just didn't know what her intentions were, and I knew she hadn't told you about who she was so I pretty much told her to fix it or I was going to fix it for her."

I put my head in my hands and sighed loudly. "I hope you plan on apologizing to her."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Edward. Of course I am going to apologize; I will tell her later when we are alone. I was just trying to protect you, Edward."

"I know Rosalie, but still, she didn't deserve that."

"I know, I know." Al and Stacey walked in after that and almost two minutes later, the door bell rang and it was the pizza guy. We all ate pizza and talked and laughed. Harper had a permanent smile on her face by having all of the people who love her surrounding her and celebrating her birthday. We did cake and I thought I was going to cry because it was then that it sunk in that my baby was eight years old. She opened her presents and I thought she was going to cry with excitement. She got mostly clothes and books, and Harper was over the moon about the books. I was going to give her my gift later because it had some explaining that went along with it.

Now, me and Bella were cuddling on the couch while Al, Stacey, Emmett, and Rose were at the kitchen table playing poker. Avery, Harper, and Abbey were all in the girls' room playing some game that I didn't really get.

"I would say this party was a success wouldn't you?" Bella asked.

"Yes it was, thank you for all of your help Bella, I really appreciated it."

"It was no problem Edward, I loved every minute of it because in the end, Harper had a really good birthday." My heart soared at her words. She really does love my little girls.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I bent my head down to kiss her, but it didn't last that long because Emmett's booming voice interrupted us.

"Bella! Get over here I want to ask you something." Bella groaned softly and pecked me on the lips before she left. I wasn't sitting alone for long though, because a couple of minutes after Bella left, Harper came running out to the living room. She saw me on the couch and then climbed up into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"Hi, Daddy."

I lifted me head so I could look at her. "Hi, my love, have you had a good birthday?"

She smiled really big. "Yes it was the best one I have ever had, there has never been this much people at my party before."

"I know, it's because you have so many people who love you."

"Thank you Daddy, for giving me this party."

"You're welcome, baby, but make sure you thank Bella too because she has helped out a lot today."

"I will." We stayed there for a couple of minutes, me just holding my daughter in my arms.

"Hey I think I can give you your present now. I was going to give it to you later, but since we are alone right now I can." I reached into my pocket for the box and then handed it to her. She unwrapped the paper and then opened the box that was underneath it. She gasped and pulled out the silver charm bracelet with her little hand.

"Daddy…it's so pretty."

"Do you know what it is?" she shook her head still looking at it. "Well it is a charm bracelet; you are supposed to put charms on it that represent the things that matter most to you in the world. I already bought a couple for you. There is a ladybug to represent Avery," I said while pointing it out for her to see. "And there is a lion to represent me. The lion is known as fierce protectors and they especially protect their young. Then there is a book to represent one of your hobbies, and there is a rose, because the rose is a symbol of beauty, and you, my angel, are more than beautiful."

"Can you put it on me?" I nodded my head and clipped the bracelet around her wrist. After it was on, she turned around in my lap and hugged me tightly around my neck. "Thank you, Daddy. You are the best Daddy in the whole world. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

She pulled away and she rested her head back on my chest and just sat with me for a little while. Sitting here with my daughter, and thinking about how much she has grown made me think about Jack. He would have been so proud of her and how she is turning out. I silently thanked Jack in my head because I knew that without him, I would not be where I am today.

_So what would you think of me now,  
__So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
__I never said thank you for that,  
__Now I'll never have a chance._

_**Hear You Me, by Jimmy Eat World**_

* * *

**So I know this chapter didn't really have that much action or drama or anything, but I thought this chapter was needed because the next couple of chapters are going to have enough angst and drama to last a lifetime. Well I don't know if there is that much drama, but there is definitely some coming. **

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I get so happy when I see people have reviewed and I wish there was a way I could get something for each of you, like a box of chocolates, or cookies or something, but I know that is impossible. So I have decided I would reward all of you with quick updates! **

**Tomorrow the next chapter will be out, and maybe I will even do 2 chapters, I don't know, just keep reviewing and we will see!**


	14. Savior

_**Chapter 14: Savior**_

BPOV

It has been a little more than a week since Harper's birthday. It is Saturday, July 10, and Alice is going to meet Edward today. I thought I was going to be nervous when this day came, but I'm not. I know how amazing Edward is and I knew how accepting Alice is. It is almost impossible to not love either one of them.

We were all meeting Alice at the park at around three in the afternoon. We decided to meet there because the girls have been in the house all day and were getting a little bit of cabin fever. It was two o'clock right now and I just got back from the bookstore, there were a few things I had to take care of while I was there. I walked up to Edward's apartment and took my key out that Edward gave me about two days ago. I cried like a baby when he gave it to me. It may sound weird that I cried but I was just happy that he would trust me like that and I had a little bit of PMS so don't judge.

I opened the door and noticed that there was complete silence throughout the whole house. I walked to the living room to see if they were watching TV, but they weren't there. I was pretty sure they weren't in the kitchen so I went to the girls' room. I wanted to cry again at the sight before me. _I'm PMSin remember?_

Edward was sleeping on his back with Avery curled up on his chest. Harper was right on the side of him, her hand was out on Avery's back—along with Edward's—and Edward had his arm around Harper, holding her close to his side. It was a beautiful site to come home to. _Wait…did I just say home?_

It sure felt like home. The only time I have been at my house since Harper's birthday party was when I needed to go get some clothes or to make sure there was nothing in my fridge that was expiring. I have slept here every night in Edward's arms and I am pretty sure it was almost impossible for me to get a good night's sleep without him.

I walked up to the three most important people in my life. I softly kissed both Avery and Harper on the forehead and then went to do the same for Edward. I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair a couple of times and just look at his beautiful face. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping and seeing him at peace makes me happy. I bent down and kissed his head but the he started to stir. His bright green eyes opened and landed on me.

A small smile formed on his lips and he yawned softly. "What time is it, love?"

I still had my hands in his hair and I kept on running my fingers through it. "It's a little after two right now, you can go back to sleep if you want, you have time."

"No, I don't need to go back to sleep." He slid out from under Avery and put her next to Harper. Harper began to stir a little bit, but she went right back to sleep. He kissed them both and then grabbed my hand and led me out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and opened his arms for me. I willingly sat next to him and he pulled me in arms. He still looked pretty tired.

"You know, you could go back to sleep, Edward."

He shook his head quickly. "No, I'm fine, I am just still recovering from the nap I took."

"Well would you like me to wake you up a little bit?" I said, trying to be sexy or whatever, but yeah, that didn't work.

Edward just smiled and then leaned down to give me a kiss. It didn't take long before the kiss got out of hand and we both had our hands under each other's shirts. I knew me and Edward were both ready for sex, but it has been difficult for us. Privacy is not something that comes easily to Edward and I. As much as we both wanted it, we knew we had to wait until we could get some serious alone time. We could have gone out on weekends but Edward has been working late a lot lately and he felt bad leaving the girls on the weekend while he was away from them all week. _How can I fault him for that?_

So just like every other time before we had to pull away before either one of us wanted to. I groaned and rested my head on Edward's chest since I was lying on top of him.

"I am so sorry, Bella. You don't know how sorry I am." He sounded so sad and it made my heart hurt just hearing him like that.

My head shot up and I looked in his beautiful eyes. "Edward, you have no reason to apologize, I understand why we haven't had much time for alone time so don't feel bad about it."

"How can I not feel bad about it, Bella? You are my girlfriend and I love you, but I am not enough to give you everything you deserve and want. I know you want this, and God knows I do to, but I am not able to give it to you and it kills me."

I got up off of his chest and pulled him up so he could sit up. I took both of his hands in mine so I could get his full attention. "Edward, look at me." He lifted his face and looked at me in the eyes. "First of all, don't ever say you are not enough for me because that is just a stupid thing to say. And second of all, stop beating yourself up over this, babe. Of course I want to make love to you, Edward, because I love you with all my heart, but it is not something that is essential. I don't necessarily _need _to have sex with you, Edward. What I _need _is you, and as far as I know, I have you so there is no reason for you to feel bad at all."

He nodded his head and smiled. "I love you, Bella."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, too." I went back to snuggling to his side and I played with his hands. "So how are you feeling about meeting Alice today?"

"I feel like I am going to shit my pants." I busted out laughing at his words and I tried to stop myself so I wouldn't wake the girls. "I'm serious Bella, I'm really nervous."

I tried to recover quickly, "Why would you be nervous Edward? It's just Alice."

"Why wouldn't I be nervous, Bella? She is your best friend if she doesn't like me, then what would that make you think? What if she convinces you that I am nowhere near good enough for you? What if…"

I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth; the guy could ramble on for days when he is nervous. "Edward, you need to calm down, I am almost 100% sure that Alice is going to absolutely love you. She is a very accepting person; it takes a lot for her not to like someone."

"Well I hope you are right."

"I _am_ right, Edward, stop worrying so much, you will go prematurely gray, and I quick like your hair color thank you." I said while ruffling his soft hair in my hands.

"So you wouldn't love me if I had gray hair?"

"Babe, I would love you if you had no hair, an extra nose, and webbed feet."

"Whoa you must really love me then."

"Well wouldn't you feel the same?" He tilted his head and pursed his lips and acted like he was thinking about it. I slapped him hard on his chest. "Jerk."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him, "Of course I would still love you, you silly girl."

I kissed him lightly on the lips a couple of times and then we were interrupted when we heard the girls' door open. Harper emerged from the hallway, rubbing her eyes and still looking sleepy. She walked over to us and opened her arms out to Edward. He lifted her up and kissed her on the head. She just rested her head against Edward's chest and tried to wake up a little bit.

"Hi, Bella." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Harper, did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah except Avery punched me in the face." Edward and I laughed at that. "Are we still going to the park to meet your friend?"

I brought my hand out to push the hair out of her face. "Yeah, we should actually be leaving pretty soon, right Edward?" I looked up and him and saw he had a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I will go wake the beast." He picked Harper off of his lap and set her on the couch and walked to get Avery.

Harper crawled over and then sat in my lap. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can honey."

"Well it's about Abbey, she only came to summer camp on Monday and Tuesday and she wasn't in for the rest of the week. When she was in on Tuesday she had a big bruise on her stomach. Do you think there is something wrong with her?"

I was taken aback by what she was telling me. Was someone abusing Abbey at home? "I'm not sure honey, maybe me or your dad can call her parents and see what is wrong with her if you want."

She lifted her head off of my chest. "Would you?"

I lowered my head and kissed her head. "Of course I would."

"I love you, Bella." It wasn't the first time Harper told me she loved me, but it made me ecstatic every time she said it.

"I love you too, Harper." We were silent for a little while before we heard commotion coming from the girls' room and then heard Avery stomping out of her room.

"Why do you always haf to do dis to me Daddy? I just wanna sweep!"

"Because Avery, I am your father." Edward said in a perfect impersonation of Darth Vader. _My boyfriend is a nerd._

Me and Harper were both, once again, laughing at them. Avery walked over to me and climbed on my lap next to Harper. "Why is my daddy so weird, Bella?"

"I don't know, Avery, I think it is because he is a boy." Both girls giggled and Edward made a fake, annoyed face.

"Oh here we go again with the boy discrimination. Well this boy will be out in the car if any of the girls would like to join me at the park." He walked out of the door dramatically and we all laughed at him again. The girls and I followed out after Edward and then we made our way to the park.

When we got there I could see Alice was already there waiting for us. She was sitting down on a bench while on her phone. She had on a neon green blouse with her work pants still on. As we made our way towards her I called out her name. She immediately turned her head and I saw the huge sunglasses she had on and she smiled at us. She got up off of the bench and she didn't have to walk far because we were already right behind her.

"Bella!" She said in a high voice, she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Alice." I said after I pulled away. I turned around and saw that Edward was holding Avery in his arms and holding Harper's hand looking scared as shit. "Alice, this is Edward, and these are his daughters, Avery and Harper."I said while pointing each of them out. Edward put Avery down and she walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Edward stepped forward and put his hand out to Alice.

"H-hi, Alice. It's nice to meet you." Alice stared at his hand for a moment and I thought Edward was going to throw up if she didn't shake his hand. _Take his damn hand, Alice. _She surprised us both though when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Edward! It is so good to meet you, it is nice to meet the person that Bella is so in love with." Edward hugged her back and laughed a laugh of relief. Alice pulled herself away from him and turned to the girls. "And look at you, you beautiful little girls! I'm Alice, but you can call me Aunty Alice!"

Avery seemed extremely happy about that one. "Weally?" she practically squeaked while looking at Edward for confirmation. He smiled and nodded his head at her. "Oh my God, I have an Aunty!" She screamed while running at Alice, she wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and Alice laughed happily at her. Harper also looked happy to have an aunt and ran at her too.

Alice hugged them both and then pulled away. "Hey, why don't you girls go play for now, me and Bella and your dad are probably going to be really boring to you guys right now." They both nodded and looked to Edward for permission.

"Go ahead, just stay where I can see you." He said. They both nodded and ran off to the playground. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand and led him to the bench, Alice followed and Edward sat in the middle of us.

"So Edward, what do you do for a living?"

Edward looked nervous again and I squeezed his hand and ran soothing circles on the back of his hand. _He really is going to go prematurely gray._

"Oh, I…uh I work for a construction company."

"No shit!" Alice practically yelled. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah I guess so." He said while laughing nervously.

"Alright, well what are your intentions with my best friend?"

Edward immediately tensed up "Alice! You do not have to answer that question, babe."

Alice smiled at me and then started laughing. She placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I was just kidding, Edward. You just look like you are going to throw up all over my designer shirt. Just relax! This isn't an interrogation; I just want to get to know you better."

Edward visibly relaxed after that and they continued talking to each other for about a half an hour. I gave my input a couple of times, but mostly I just watched. It made me insanely happy to see my best friend and my boyfriend getting along so well. They were both making each other laugh as they shared stories and talked like they were old good friends. They were soon interrupted by Harper and Avery.

"Daddy, can you come pway wif us pwease?" Avery asked in her cute little voice.

"Yeah, Daddy please?" Harper added.

I knew there was no way Edward was going to say no, and I was right. He told us he would be back after. After giving me a quick peck on the lips, he went running off with the girls. I looked out after them and was pulled out of my daze by Alice sniffling. I looked over and saw that she was crying.

"Alice? What is wrong with you?" She scooted closer to me and hugged my side.

"I'm just so happy for you, Bella. He is absolutely perfect for you. I can tell how much the both of you love each other and it just makes me so happy."

"I know, he really is perfect for me."

"And he is fucking hot, Bella."

I burst out laughing at her bluntness. "I know isn't he?"

She laughed along with me, "Yeah…um I don't mean to ruin the moment, but what does your mom and dad think of him?"

"Honestly, I haven't even told my mom yet because well she hasn't even called me in about three months, and my dad was furious and pretty much told me to leave him."

"I hope you told him off."

"Of course I did Alice, there is no way I am going to be away from Edward and those girls. I can't imagine living without them anymore."

"Oh stop talking like that! You are going to make me cry again!"

I laughed at her. "Yeah, but I am a little scared though, Alice. My father told me on the phone that if I didn't do anything about the situation with Edward, that he would do something."

"Oh don't worry about that Bella, your father is all talk and no action when it comes to stuff like that."

"Yeah I guess so." The truth was, I don't know what my father had up his sleeve or what he was capable of, but I was pretty sure he would do what he needed to make us look better. I was prepared though, there was nothing he could do that would tear me and Edward apart.

Me and Alice were silent for a little while and we looked out at Edward who was playing with the girls. He looked huge inside of the small play thing but he looked like he was having the time of his life. He went down the slide by himself first and then he waited at the bottom for the girls. Harper went down first and he caught her at the bottom and then tossed her in the air. Her beautiful laugh was heard throughout the park and he did the same for Avery.

"Is he always like this?" Alice asked quietly at my side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is he always so happy to play with his girls like that?"

"Yeah, he is." I said with a smile on my face.

"Wow. You don't really see that very often. Well at least I know my dad never wanted to play with me."

"I know, their bond is unlike anything I have ever seen before. They are all each other has had for so long, so it makes sense that they are this close."

"It's beautiful to see."

"I know."

* * *

I was on my way to my house to go pick up some clothes for Edward's. It was about 8:30 and Edward was home putting the girls to bed, they were exhausted because of the couple of hours we spent at the park and they were both getting cranky.

We stood at the park with Alice until about 5:30 and we had a blast. Edward and Alice had a lot of nice conversations and I swear Alice loved him more than she loved me by the time we left. I was so happy that they got along so well and by the look on Edward's face, he was happy too.

Before Alice left, she hugged each of us and told us that we should all meet up again and she would bring Jasper. She thought Jasper and Edward would make really good friends, and I agreed. She told us to call her if we ever needed a babysitter and Edward thanked her multiple times for that. I would say it was a successful first meeting for those two.

I went into my house and jogged up to my room. I began taking clothes out and then my phone started ringing. My guess was that it was Edward, but I was wrong, when I looked at the caller ID, I saw it was my dad. _Oh God, here we go._

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella, its Dad" He said in a cheerful voice. _Weird._

"Hi, Dad, how are you doing."

"I'm doing great, honey. I just called to apologize for what I said the other day about your boyfriend." Something is not right; my dad never admits he is wrong.

"Oh…um its okay I guess."

"Yeah I just realized I was being a jerk and I'm sorry. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." I felt like there was more meaning to his statement, but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"No, it's okay Dad, just know that I am happy with Edward."

"Oh I'm sure you are, Bells. But there was also something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well you see there is this big banquet that they are throwing for me in Los Angeles next week and I was wondering if you would join me. It is a pretty big deal and I would like for everyone in my family to be there."

"How long would I have to be gone?"

"Oh I would say probably 3-4 days. Before the banquet there is big conference that you could come to and then after the banquet there is a big party for the launch of the new software. It would mean a lot if you would come with me."

It almost made me want to throw up thinking about being so far away from Edward and the girls for that long but I knew I didn't really have a choice. Even though I was mad at my father only a couple of minutes ago, it still meant something that he was at least going to try and accept Edward and I's relationship.

"Okay Dad sounds good."

_Why do I feel like I just made a mistake?_

_There's nothing left to say,_  
_But so much left that I don't know._  
_We never had a choice,_  
_This world is too much noise,_  
_It takes me under,_  
_It takes me under once again_

_**Savior, by Rise Against**_

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh boy do I have some big plans coming up, I spent all last night making an outline for what I want to happen in the story and I think you guys will like it. Let's just say 'hold on tight and keep all hands and objects inside the ride at all times…it is going to be a bumpy ride!'**

**I will try and get another chapter out today, but I am not making any promises. Just please review! It really only takes a couple of seconds to write one and those couple of seconds it takes to write that review makes me happy for the rest of the day. **

**If I don't have a chapter out later today, then there will definitely be another one tomorrow. **

**Review Please!**


	15. Graceful Dancing

_**Chapter 15: Graceful Dancing**_

EPOV

"I reawy wiked Aunty Awice, Daddy." Avery told me from my left side.

"I know I liked her too, you know she said she would babysit you guys sometimes."

"Oh, Daddy, I would wuv dat. Wouldn't you wuv dat, Harper?" I looked to my right at Harper and saw that she was almost asleep.

"Hmm? Oh yeah that would be great." She said and then closed her eyes again.

I chuckled quietly. "All right I think it is time for you two to go to sleep." Harper nodded her head vehemently and I laughed again, she must really be tired. I got up from in between them and then put Avery in her bed. I tucked the covers around her tightly and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight, baby, I love you."

She put her little hands on my face and rubbed my cheeks. "I wuv you too, Daddy." She took her hands from my cheeks and then snuggled up under the covers. I walked over to Harper to say goodnight but I saw that she was already in a deep sleep. I smiled down at her and brought the covers up more and whispered to her that I loved her.

I made my way out to the living room to wait for Bella. While I was waiting I decided I could read some more of _Brave New World._ This story is nuts, the situations are very extreme, but it really gets you thinking about society and where it is going in the future.

I was already almost done with the 6th chapter when Bella walked in. I put the book down and waited for her to appear in the room. I turned on the couch and saw her walking towards me. There is something wrong. I can tell something is bothering her. I was going to get up to go to her but she already made it in front of me on the couch.

She pushed me back on the couch so my back was flat against the back and then straddled me. I was surprised by her actions but I brought my hands to her waist and at the same time, she took my face in her hands and kissed me. The kiss was desperate and passionate and I had no idea where this came from. I wasn't going to complain though.

I kissed her back for what felt like just minutes, but I'm sure it was longer. I could have stayed kissing her for longer but I stopped when I felt something wet fall onto my cheek. I brought my face away from hers and looked in her eyes.

"Bella! Why are you crying?" I asked in a hushed yell. She just shook her head and then put her head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "Bella, you have to tell me what is wrong."

"I have to leave."

"What? What do you mean you have to leave?"

"I have to go to Los Angeles for this party that people are throwing for my Dad."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus Bella, I thought you meant you had to leave _me._"

"No of course not! I just really don't want to go; I will miss you and the girls so much."

"How long will you be gone? When do you leave?"

"I am leaving early Monday morning and I will be back late on Thursday."

Holy shit that is a long time. Well I guess it's not really _that_ long, but it is when you are away from someone you love. "I wish I could go with you, love. You know if I could I would right?"

She kissed my cheek, "Of course I know you would do that for me, Edward, but I understand and I guess I will just have to deal with it."

"It is pretty obvious that I will miss you too, Bella, but we can talk on the phone every day."

"I know, it won't be the same though. And it doesn't help that I am not a fan of parties."

"It will all be okay, love. It is just a small trip. What is the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"So the girls must have been happy that you brought them to their summer class this morning." Bella said through the phone. It was 10 in the morning here and about 7 in the morning in LA. It was Wednesday and me and Bella kept our promise that we would talk to each other every day on the phone.

"Oh yeah they were, and I like being able to bringing them."

"Ugh, babe I don't want to go to this launch party tonight."

"I know you don't but you gotta do what you gotta do."

"I know, I know. So have the paparazzi been bothering you?" I knew why she was asking this. She was asking this because when I was walking her into Logan airport, we were surrounded by paparazzi. It made it difficult to even walk to the entrance without tripping. They were all yelling and asking questions and it was all just very annoying.

"No, not really, there was a couple when I stopped at the grocery store on yesterday, but other than that it hasn't been too bad."

"I'm sorry, babe. They are getting crazier now because of this new software."

"You have no reason to apologize."

"It's just because I know they can be overly annoying."

"Well sure they are but if things ever get out of hand, I will just bust out my ninja moves and they won't even know what hit them." She started laughing on the other end and I smiled hearing it. _I really missed her._

"I miss you so much, babe." She said while still trying to stop laughing.

"I miss you too, but all you have to do today is get through this party tonight and then we will see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess you are right….Well I guess I have to go because it takes a long time to get ready for these things tell the girls I love and miss them."

"Alright bye Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute just thinking to myself, _you will see her tomorrow, you will see her tomorrow._ I put the phone down and made my way to the kitchen so I could do some serious cleaning. We were in between jobs right now at work so no one had to go in today because there was nothing to do. So I decided to use this free time to do some cleaning.

I was in the middle of scrubbing the fridge when I heard a knock at my door. That is weird; no one ever comes over here at this time. I got up from my spot on the floor and grabbed a dish towel off of the counter to dry my hands. As I was making my way to the door, the person began knocking again and made it louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I unlocked the door and opened it and was surprised at what I saw. There were two men with some very fancy black suits on and sunglasses. One of them was holding a briefcase and I was curious as to what these guys were doing here.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, sounding almost like a little kid.

"Are you Edward A. Cullen?" The blonde one without the briefcase asked.

"Yes that is me, why is there something wrong?"

"Can we come in sir?"

Should I let them in? _Hell yes you should let them in, these guys are huge, they will squash you. _

"Uh, sure." I opened the door more for them and they walked right in and started looking at the pictures on the walls. I was beginning to get creeped out, but I shut the door and waited.

"Are these your daughters?"

"Yeah." _Why would he want to know that?_

"I am going to take a guess and say that you love your daughters. Am I right Mr. Cullen?"

I felt my blood start to boil and I did not like this at all. "Yes."

"Well that is good then, this will be a quick and easy meeting."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I could feel my breathing pick up and I could feel the hair rise on my arms.

"You don't need to know our names or who we are Mr. Cullen. All you need to know is that we are here on behalf of Mr. Charlie Swan."

"Bella's dad? Wh-what would he want from me?" My voice was shaking and I knew it but I couldn't help it.

"Now, now, there is no need to be afraid Mr. Cullen, we have no desire to hurt you, we are here simply to make you an offer. If you do not except our offer, then we will leave, but I can assure you it will not be the last time you hear from Mr. Swan."

"What the hell is this about?"

"We understand that you have a rather close relationship with Charlie's daughter, Isabella. Am I correct?" I just nodded my head. "Well you see that is what Mr. Swan is not too happy about. He wants you gone."

"Well that is not going to happen." I said in a voice that was stronger than before. There was no way in hell I would leave Bella.

"Yes, he knew you would say that so he has decided to offer you an alternative." The guy who was talking nodded his head to the guy with black hair that was holding the briefcase. The man with the briefcase lifted it up and opened it in front of me. _Holy shit… _"That is 5 million dollars in cash Mr. Cullen. That is a lot of money isn't it? I am pretty sure this could get you out of this piece of shit apartment by tomorrow. I am sure this money can pay for your children to go to the best schools that Boston has to offer. This money could change your life Mr. Cullen."

I just stared at him while he was talking. I knew he wasn't just going to give this to me right now and leave. I knew what I had to do if I was going to take this money. _Again, no way in hell._

"So the choice is yours Mr. Cullen. You can either be a good father and get your children out of this shit hole and buy them some better things, or you can be a shit father and make your children suffer this mediocre lifestyle of yours just for the sake of one girl that is way out of your league."

I really hurt me to hear him say it like that. I knew that my girls were suffering because of the life we live but I just couldn't do it. Even though this life isn't perfect by any means, we were happy, and in the end, happiness was all that matters. There was no way I could take that money no matter how much I could use it right now. Money doesn't buy happiness for me…my girls and Bella are my happiness, they are all I need.

"You can rot in hell. There is no fucking way I am taking that money and giving up Bella. You can tell that to Mr. Swan too, nothing will ever take me away from Bella."

The man just smirked and the other closed the briefcase. "We will see about that." The man with the briefcase said. They both walked past me and out of the door.

I stood there, stunned for a couple of seconds and then when I finally snapped out of it, I ran to the living room and grabbed my phone to call Bella. I tried calling her four times, but she didn't answer it once. She must be busy. _Shit. _

I need to talk to Bella about this. Why is her dad being so ridiculous?

I tried to get what just happened out of my mind and continue cleaning but it was difficult. I spent the next couple of hours just cleaning with my mind racing. I cannot believe that just happened…I really can't. When I was finished cleaning the living room, I tried calling Bella again but she still didn't answer. I looked at the clock and noticed I needed to go pick up the girls.

I made it to the school in time and then got out of my car so the girls could see me when they came out. Harper's class came out first and Harper came running towards me.

"Daddy! I missed you today!" She said after she jumped in my arms.

"I missed you too, baby." I held onto her and felt the tension in my muscles loosening. My girls always make everything better.

I kept her in my arms and waited for Avery. About two minutes after Harper came out, Avery did. I saw that her summer camp instructor, Ms. Hodge, was holding her hand. Avery was looking around and her eyes finally landed on me. When she saw me, she smiled and then tugged on the teacher's hand and pointed at me. Ms. Hodge looked at me and nodded her head but didn't let Avery go.

I was getting a little aggravated that this lady was pretty much holding my daughter hostage so I took Harper's hand and made my way towards them.

"Um, excuse me? I'm Avery's father and I would like it if we went home." She let go of Avery when I got there but then turned towards me.

"If you don't mind Mr. Cullen, I would like to speak with you for just a couple of minutes."

"Why is there something wrong?" She looked down at the girls and then back at me.

"Why don't we take this inside, it will only be a moment I promise you." I nodded my head because I really didn't have a reason not to. Even though I was still pissed about everything that happened before, there is no need to blow up at this lady.

She led us back into the school and brought us to her classroom. There was another woman in there and Ms. Hodge asked if she would watch the girls while we stepped outside. Once we were both outside alone I waited for her to start.

"I thought I should talk to you about Avery, Mr. Cullen."

"What about her?"

"I just thought I would voice some concerns that I have for her."

"Concerns? What kind of concerns? Has she been acting up in class?"

"No, no that is not it at all, she is very well behaved, and a lovely little girl."

"Then what is it?"

"It is about her learning abilities Mr. Cullen. I have wanted to talk to you about this for a while now, but you are usually not the person who picks her up and this is not something to talk over the phone about."

"What is wrong with her learning abilities?" What the fuck is this chick saying? Avery is perfectly fine.

"Well you see Mr. Cullen, this summer program is pretty much like a day in class but more relaxed and fun. So I do teach the children things that they should already know at this point in their development and Avery is far behind all of the others."

"So are you calling my daughter stupid?" This lady is really pissing me off.

"Those words did not come out of my mouth. All I am trying to tell you is that I think you should think about maybe putting her in a special education class."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Mr. Cullen have you not noticed your daughter's speech is a little different?"

"She is three years old, of course she doesn't pronounce everything perfectly…she is just a little girl." My voice was getting louder as I got madder. This is not the day to be talking to me about this.

"Maybe that is true but that isn't the only problem. All of the kids in class know how to count to at least 10, and sometimes Avery can get it, but only if we help her. We have been working on trying to get her to write her name but she is not getting it at all. These are things children her age should be able to do and…"

"Alright I have heard enough of this. Did you ever think that the fault is not in my daughter but in the way you teach it? This is all bullshit."

"Mr. Cullen, I would advise you to listen to me. I know this must be hard to hear about but it is the truth. You don't have to put her in a special education class right away because this is only a summer class, but if I were you, I would go and check with your doctor, and see what he says. I am only asking you to consider it."

"Whatever." Was all I could get out because I was just so pissed off right now. This morning while I was on the phone with Bella I was frustrated because I missed her and wanted her with me. Then these two assholes with 5 million dollars come into my home and try and make me leave Bella. And now, I have this teacher telling me my daughter is behind in her class and may need special education. _Could this day get any worse?_

I walked back into the classroom and got my girls. Once we got to the car I buckled the girls in and they were both really quiet. I think they could tell I was upset. When we got home I tried calling Bella again but she still didn't answer. Now I am just getting worried.

I pushed aside all my worry and anger for a while to just be with my daughters. We watched movies, played about seven games of Candy Land, and made grilled cheese sandwiches together for dinner. Through all this time I kept my phone near me and tried to call Bella numerous times, but still no answer. I wish that I knew someone else who was there with her so I could call them, but I didn't know anyone, and I think I was going to lose my mind with worry.

"Alright girls, let's go lay down for bed, shall we?" They both nodded their heads and we assumed our position on Harper's bed. "So do you guys want me to read anything tonight?"

"No, I just want to talk for today." Harper said.

"Yeah Daddy, wets jus talk."

"Okay then, what did you guys do today?"

"Well I was happy because Abbey came to school today." Harper told me.

"Really? And did she tell you why she was absent?"

"She had a big bruise on her eye, but she just told me she fell down that stairs. She is always very clumsy." I was expecting that answer because that was what Abbey's father told me on the phone. I called him the day after she told Bella about it and I didn't like the way her father sounded over the phone. He sounded like he was drunk and he pretty much laughed at me when I said I was concerned about Abbey.

"Maybe she had her socks on and swipped down the steers." Avery said. I smiled at her because she was just too precious. How can anyone say she is even short of perfect?

"Yeah maybe, but she said she would like to come over again soon, can she Daddy?"

"Sure baby, maybe she can come over for the day on Saturday."

"Yes! That would be so much fun!" I smiled at Harper as well because she was just as precious.

"So Avery, what did you do today?"

"Well we were pwaying a colwering game and my team wost."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that baby."

"Yeah, Wiam said it was my fauwlt though, cuz I didn't get one wight." I held on tighter to Avery and felt a lump in my throat.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you were playing as a team."

"I know, it s'okay, I twied my bestest." I bent down to kiss her head.

"Good, baby. So are you guys ready to sleep now?" The both nodded their heads and then I brought Avery over to her bed and said goodnight to both of them. I walked back out to the living room and tried calling Bella again. After she didn't answer again, I began worrying even more.

_Think, think Edward. What can you do?_ Then I remembered that I had Alice's number and maybe she would know the number of someone who was there. I searched through my phone and found her number right away because her name starts with an 'A'.

The phone rang twice before a male voice answered. "Hello?" he said in a laid back tone.

"Hi…um I was looking for Alice? Do I have to wrong number?"

"No, this is Alice's phone but please tell me why there is a guy calling my girlfriend's phone?" he asked in a voice that was slightly mad.

"Oh no! This isn't anything like that, I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

I heard him sigh on the other end. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm sure you understand why I got upset."

"Of course, and I am guessing you are Jasper and it is good talking to you but I really need to talk to Alice."

"Sure, is there something wrong?" I could hear he got up and I could hear footsteps and a door closing.

"No…I mean I don't know I just need to talk to Alice so I can check."

"Ok, hey Alice, Edward is on the phone." I heard her voice in the background and then she was on the phone.

"Hey Edward!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Alice, have you talked to Bella today?"

"No, why is there something wrong." Her voice wasn't as cheerful and she sounded worried.

"Not exactly, but I have been trying to call her all day and she hasn't answered."

"Oh well I am sure she is fine, Edward, it takes a while to prepare for parties like that and the party started at 5:30 their time so I am sure she is already there and can't hear her phone."

"Yeah I guess you are right, but I called before and she still didn't answer. Do you know anyone who is at that party that you could call and just make sure she is okay?"

"The only person I know that is going to be there is her father I could…"

"No!" I said rather too loudly. "No, that's okay can you just tell me if she calls you?"

"Of course, Edward." We said our goodbyes and then I just laid on the couch and tried to call Bella over and over again. I was about ready to throw up I was so worried. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 and I was just pacing in my living room. I was just about to sit down and try to read more _Brave New World_ when my phone rang.

I answered immediately. "Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"No, it is me." _Shit it is just Rosalie._

"Why are you calling this late Rose?"

"Can you open the door, I am outside of it but I didn't want to knock and wake up the girls." She sounded sad and I began to worry again. I practically ran to the door and opened it all the way. Rosalie automatically walked through. She was wearing a jacket and a hat, and she was holding papers to her chest. I closed the door and turned to face her. She gestured for me to follow her in the kitchen and then she finally looked at me.

"Before I show you this, I want you to know that I love you Edward and I will be here for you every step of the way."

"Rose, can you just tell me before I go insane. Today has not been a good day." She nodded her head and handed me the papers. I looked down at them and gasped at what I saw. What is saw both pulled the heart out of my chest and flipped my world upside down.

On the paper were three pictures and a headline. The first picture was of me and Bella hugging at the airport. The second picture was of Bella and a blonde man. The man was bent over Bella and whispering something in her ear. Bella was smiling. The last picture was the one that hurt the most. Bella was with a different man, this one had black hair and they were both kissing. I then looked at the headline.

"_From Rags to Riches"_

I guess this day could get worse.

_Describe the pain  
__That choked your reality  
__It's all in your mind he said  
__You have to keep graceful dancing_

_**Graceful Dancing, by Blue October**_

* * *

**OMG. OMG. OMG. Don't hate me! Please, please, please don't hate me. Just trust me on this people. This has all been planned, and don't give up on me. You can express your frustrations with this chapter in a review because I am sure there will be people with something to say. It was hard to write this chapter, but what kind of story would this be if it was all candy and bon bon happiness all the time? A boring one, I think.**

**Let's just say I am a firm believer in a good old happy ending.**

**The next chapter will be Bella's POV of her little trip and hopefully that will clear some things up. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow because me and my friends just decided we are going to Six Flags tomorrow, but I will definitely update on Thursday. **

**Oh and one of my lovely and wonderful readers created a banner for this story and I love it! I am putting it on my profile, and if anyone else wants to make a banner or whatever, just let me know and I will display your beautiful work on my profile.**

**Review please, but keep the death threats to a minimum. I love you guys! =)**


	16. Blurry

_**Chapter 16: Blurry**_

BPOV

"So the girls must have been happy that you brought them to their summer class this morning." I told Edward over the phone. I was glad he finally got a day off because he works really hard every week.

"Oh yeah they were, and I like being able to bringing them."

"Ugh, babe I don't want to go to this launch party tonight." I really don't, this party is going to be ridiculously boring and the whole time I am just going to be thinking what Edward and the girls are doing.

"I know you don't but you gotta do what you gotta do."

"I know, I know. So have the paparazzi been bothering you?" I felt like absolute shit after the paparazzi pretty much harassed us at the airport. I could tell it was bothering Edward, but he kept it inside. I hated that I was the reason it was happening and I wish I could somehow fix it for him.

"No, not really, there was a couple when I stopped at the grocery store on yesterday, but other than that it hasn't been too bad." He said like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry, babe. They are getting crazier now because of this new software."

"You have no reason to apologize."

"It's just because I know they can be overly annoying."

"Well sure they are but if things ever get out of hand, I will just bust out my ninja moves and they won't even know what hit them." I laughed hysterically at his comment and it felt really good. I haven't laughed this hard in a couple of days.

"I miss you so much, babe." I said while still trying to stop laughing.

"I miss you too, but all you have to do today is get through this party tonight and then we will see each other tomorrow." Yeah that is easy for him to say, he gets to hang out with Avery and Harper the rest of the day, and I have to hang out with shady people who like to talk about money and politics.

"Yeah I guess you are right….Well I guess I have to go because it takes a long time to get ready for these things tell the girls I love and miss them."

"Alright bye Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it in the draw near my hotel bed. If I didn't put it in there, I would grab it every time I saw it and call Edward.

I got up out of bed and got dressed to go see my dad and see what I am supposed to do today. I decided to just wear sweatpants and one of Edward's t-shirts that I stole because I know I was going to be uncomfortable all night in a stupid dress.

I walked down the hall to my dad's hotel room and knocked on the door. He answered it soon after and I could see he was on the phone. He gestured for me to come in and I sat on the couch that was in the room waiting for him.

"Hey, Bella. Are you ready for today?" My father asked in an excited tone and sat down across from me.

"Well I have my dress and stuff, now I just need you to tell me what I have to do today."

"Alright well it is 7:30 now, so I have a press conference in about an hour that I would like you to come too, you don't have to dress up to fancy, but just don't wear that."

"I know that, Dad." Does he think I am a child?

"Yeah so that will take about an hour and then I was going to go looking for a house in Beverly Hills that I could really use your help with."

"Isn't mom flying in today? Why can't she go?"

"Yes, she is flying in today but why can't you come? It's not like you have anything else to do."

I just nodded my head because I knew he was right. It was better to just be busy constantly or I would start missing Edward even more.

"That should take a couple of hours because I am going to see a couple of houses, and I want to go out for lunch, and then after that I will set you up with the all of the stylists get you all ready for later on."

"And how long will that take?" I asked warily not really wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh you know 3-5 hours." I groaned loudly, this is going to suck. "Sorry Bells, but don't worry, I assure you will live."

"Yeah, Yeah."

He was about to say something else, but his phone started ringing again. "One second Bella." He said while taking his phone out. "This is Charlie Swan." He listened to the person on the other end and then he laughed a little bit. "How pathetic, he really said no?" Jeez, who could he be calling pathetic? That seems a little rude. "Wow, what an idiot, alright well I will just have to switch to plan B." He said bye and then hung up the phone.

"I take it someone is pissing you off dad."

"Oh you have no idea, Isabella. People's stupidity really gets on my nerves. But it is all okay, because I am smart, and I know just how to hit them where it hurts."

* * *

It was now two in the afternoon, and my dad was going to drop me off to get ready for tonight's launch party. I was pretty pissed because we ended up looking at houses for a long time and I wasn't able to go back to the hotel and get my phone. My dad was having my dress delivered and I asked if he would get my phone too, and he just said no. I want to make sure Edward didn't call, and I wanted to talk to him before this party. Now I was sitting in a chair getting my hair done and I wanted to cry I was so bored and mad.

"Um, Alex, do you think I could use your phone for a second?"

"Sorry, Isabella but I left my phone in the hotel room." Well I guess that is a common thing to do.

He worked on my hair for about two hours and then the makeup artist came in and worked on me for about an hour. I asked her if I could use her phone, but she said she left it in the car because it was going to die. Once I was all dressed and ready, I was told there was a limo waiting for me outside.

I was walking out to go to the car and I saw the hairstylist, Alex, outside talking on his phone. _Why would he lie to me?_

I just forgot about it because one of the bodyguards was rushing me to the door. After I left, there was a lot of paparazzi but I made it to the car and was off to the party. When I got there I had to stop for pictures on the red carpet. I didn't really think the red carpet was necessary but whatever.

I was really happy once I finally made it inside because it was at least a little bit quieter. I said hi to all of the people I knew and tried to act enthusiastic. _I really want to go home to Edward right now._

I really want to talk to him to just hear his voice, I haven't talked to him since this morning and I know it was getting late over there and I am sure he was waiting for me to call. He probably has already called me, but I still don't have my phone.

I tried asking someone for their phone, but they all said they didn't bring their phones because they were told they were not allowed in the party. _What the hell?_

I decided to go to the bar and get something to drink. While I was waiting for the drink I saw Mike walking towards me. I smiled because Mike was a good guy, he was British, and he was 100% gay. I wasn't really close to him, but I always enjoyed talking to him whenever I had to go to one of these things.

He walked towards me and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey Bella, you are looking fine today, if I wasn't rooting for the other time I would definitely be trying to get that."

I laughed at his comment. "Sorry Mike, but you would not succeed in getting me, I am happily taken."

"Oh yeah? Is it that hot piece that I saw in a magazine the other day?"

"Yeah that is probably him." I said with a smile on my face just thinking about him.

"I am happy for you then, Bella."

"Thanks, Mike." He smiled and then looked over my shoulder at something.

Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't look now but Jacob Black is behind you and his fake smile is making me rethink my idea on liking men." I laughed and then he pulled away. "Well he is coming this way and I am sorry to have to leave you with him, but I really don't feel like dealing with this fool right now."

I groaned softly and then Mike walked away. I didn't turn around and face Jacob because I was hoping he hasn't noticed me. It was all wishful thinking though because not seconds later I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I was then face to face with Jacob Black.

"Hey Bella!" He said with his fake smile on. Jacob is one of the most fake people I know. He would say or do anything to make his face end up on any magazine in the world.

"Hi, Jacob." I said and then turned away from him. It was no use though, because he then walked in front of me.

"So are you having fun?"

"Eh, not really, this isn't really my scene I guess."

"Oh well maybe it is because you don't have anyone cool to talk to." He said while raising his eyebrows. Ugh, could this guy get anymore corny?

"No, I don't think so." I think saying that was kind of rude but I am done pretending to like this guy.

Then out of nowhere Jacob bent down and crushed his lips on mine. I tried to pull away but he put his hands on my face and held my face to his. I was just sitting there and not responding to him but he kept on going. I was trying to push him away but he is pretty big so it was no use. Finally I decided to stomp on his feet with my heels.

He immediately pulled away. "Ow you bitch, what the hell is wrong with you?" He practically yelled at me.

"What the hell is wrong with me? You pretty much just sexually assaulted me you asshole!" I yelled right back, but not loud enough to let other people hear me.

"Whatever, that was not worth the money." Then he turned and walked away. What does he mean it is not worth the money?

I decided I don't give a fuck and I tried to make it out of there. I just want to go to the hotel room and call Edward. Edward…oh my God how am I going to tell him? Will he believe me when I say it was not me? Those thoughts only made my feet move faster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in welcoming Charlie Swan to the stage to say a few words…"

Shit, I at least need to stay and hear this because as much as my father aggravates me and says things I don't agree with, he is still my father and tonight was a big night for him. I at least owed it to him to listen to his speech. He was good at public speaking, the crowd laughed at all of his stupid jokes and he knew how to keep them interested.

"…And now I would like to ask for my wife Renee, and my daughter Isabella to join me on stage."

No! Why me? Seriously this whole day has been horrible and I just want to talk to the only person that will make it all better for me. I walk up to the stage and put on the fake smile that I swore I wouldn't wear anymore. I hate this version of me.

I made my way up the stairs and my father grabbed my hand and brought me next to him. My mom was on the other side and I didn't even want to look at her. It was obvious she was drunk and she hasn't even said hi to me all night.

"These two have been there for me through everything." Such a lie. I talk to my dad about one time a week. I haven't talked to my mom in months and we are no way a close knit family. I just want to scream. "So I would like to thank them both for being the reason I am where I am today, I love you both." The crowd claps and I hear a couple of "Awwws". I want to puke. "Now make sure to have a great rest of the night." The crowd claps again and my dad leads me and my mom off of the stage.

My mom automatically makes her way back to the bar and I go to leave when my dad holds me back by the arm. "Where are you going, Bells?"

"I'm going back to the hotel."

"What? Why would you do that? Come on and just dance with me for one song, they will take their pictures and then you can leave."

As much as I didn't want to, I remembered how understanding my Dad was about me and Edward so I decided I might as well just do this for him. I walked with my dad over to the dance floor and we began dancing to the jazz song that was on.

"So I saw you with Jacob before, I guess that Edward guy is no longer around huh?"

What the hell? Why would that be the first thing he says? "No Dad, Jacob actually assaulted me and made me kiss him against my will."

He just rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with Jacob, Isabella?"

Why is he pushing this? "Everything is wrong with Jacob Dad, he is not Edward."

"Oh bullshit, Bella. That piece of shit you call your boyfriend is a waste of time, I can tell you that right now." I tried pulling away from him when he said this but he held me in place. "Don't you dare think about making a scene right now Isabella."

I didn't listen to him though and I shrugged myself out of his arms and started to run away from him. I could hear him running after me and once we were outside of the hall he grabbed my arms again.

"Let go of me, Dad!"

"Bella just wait."

"No! No, I am done with this. You just told me a couple of days ago that you were going to accept Edward! And now I come here and you are encouraging me to be with someone who assaulted me? What is wrong with you, Dad?" I practically sneered at him, the tears were already falling down my face.

"What is wrong with _me?_ What is wrong with you? Why do you just want me to look bad by dating someone who can't even afford a two bedroom apartment? Do you know how that makes me look? I am one of the richest men in the world and my daughter is dating a piece of trailer trash."

And then I slapped him in the face, I realize it is wrong to disrespect your elders and especially when they are your parents but I didn't feel bad. He is so closed minded it drives me crazy. He doesn't know anything about Edward, no one knows Edward like I do. No one has any right to tell me who I should be with and no one has the right to say anything bad about Edward like my father just did.

"Don't ever talk about him like that, you don't know one thing about him so just please shut up and bye Dad. I am leaving and I will not call you, so if you ever want to talk to me ever again I suggest you call first and apologize." I left my dad standing there holding his cheek that I slapped and looking shocked as hell.

I walked out of there and got into one of the cabs that were waiting outside and told them to go to my hotel. I _need _to talk to Edward, I am falling apart and I just need to hear his voice. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 at night which meant it was really late in Boston. It would be very selfish of me to call this late but I didn't care. I need him.

I made it up to my room and I took my phone out of the drawer. I opened it to see I had 37 missed calls. I opened the phone and saw that all of them were from Edward and one from Alice. I immediately called him and he didn't answer. I called again and again but there was still no answer. I stood up almost all night and called him over and over.

I was really starting to freak out so I decided to try to call Alice; I really need a friend right now. I called Alice's phone three times but she didn't answer. I then decided to try Emmett. I know I was being selfish by potentially waking them up this late, but I really needed to talk to someone. Emmett answered after the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked in a tired and groggy voice.

"Emmett! Hey have you by any chance talked to Edward today."

"No, but Rose did…why is there something wrong?" He asked, he sounded like he was waking up a little bit.

"I don't know, he called me a lot today but I didn't have my phone, so I called him back a bunch of times but he hasn't answered."

"Who is that?" I could hear Rosalie say on the other end.

"It's Bella, she is saying she can't get in touch with Edward." I heard him say away from the phone. I heard rustling on the other end and then Rosalie was speaking.

"I think he is ignoring your calls Bella." She said in a mean tone.

"What? Why?"

"Probably because I showed him pictures of you cheating on him."

"What? I did not cheat on him! What are you talking about?" I could feel my heart rate picking up just thinking that Edward was mad at me and ignoring me.

"There were pictures of you on the internet and in one of them there was a blonde guy whispering in your ear and you looked pretty fucking happy that he was there. And in the other one you were kissing another guy! How can you deny that, Bella? And I know it was from the same night because you were wearing the same blue dress."

I felt my blood boil and I became really mad with Rosalie. "It was not what it looked like Rose! That blonde guy was gay and he was talking to me about a douche that was behind me! And that douche just happens to be the person that you saw me kissing. But I wasn't kissing him okay? He forced himself on me and wouldn't let me go!"

"Well I think that is something you need to talk to Edward about. When I left his house he seemed really upset so I would give him some time to cool down before you talk to him."

"Why did you take it upon yourself to show him those pictures Rosalie?"

"Because I knew you would have kept it from him like you did before when you took forever to tell him about your life." She said with a bad attitude.

"How do you even know that about me Rosalie? You don't even know me! If you did know me, you would know that I had an absolutely horrible night, because on top of practically getting sexually assaulted, I also got in a big fight with my father and I went back to my hotel room to talk to Edward. I needed to talk to him and tell him about all that happened. And I was going to tell him everything." I said rather rudely but again, I didn't care, she had no right.

"Well I was just helping my friend so I don't really want to hear this right now. Just make sure you give Edward time. I am sorry that I may have jumped to conclusions but I do not regret it. Tomorrow, if Edward does decide to talk to you, have him call me so I can watch the girls while you guys talk." She sounded annoyed and tired so I just said okay and then hung up.

I sat down on the bed and looked at my phone again. I was going to try and call Edward again but I was sure he wasn't going to answer. It hurt me more than I ever thought possible thinking that Edward was mad at me because he thought I was cheating. I would never _ever_ cheat on Edward. I honestly don't think it is even possible for me to do something like that to him.

I decided I would give Edward some space until tomorrow when I get back. As much as it was going to kill me to not hear his voice for about 24 hours, I knew that I have to do this for him. This is not something for us to talk about over the phone. The tears were relentlessly falling down my cheeks and I dropped down on the bed. I still had my dress on but I didn't want to get up. I couldn't get up. My body started shaking from my sobs and I curled up and held my phone close to me.

I cried about everything that happened tonight. I cried about Jacob forcing himself on me. I cried about my fight with Charlie. I cried about the pictures. I cried because I was angry with myself for even coming to Los Angeles in the first place. But most of all, I cried thinking about how Edward was feeling right now and there was nothing I could do about it until tomorrow.

I took my phone away from my chest and decided to send Edward a text. Hopefully he will read it.

_I love you, Edward. No matter what you may think right now, just know I love you more than life itself._

_Every thing's so blurry  
__And everyone's so fake  
__And everybody's empty  
__And everything is so messed up  
__Preoccupied without you  
__I cannot live at all  
__My whole world surrounds you  
__I stumble then I crawl_

_**Blurry, by Puddle of Mudd**_

* * *

**Well now you guys have a better understanding about what happened that night for Bella. So now what do you think? Do you think Edward will be really mad and not want to speak to Bella again? Or do you think he will let her explain? What do you think about Jacob? What about Charlie? **

**I started this chapter last night when I got back from Six Flags (which was so much fun, Bizarro is the best roller coaster I have ever been on, there is no huge harness over you and you feel like you are flying) but I had a hard time writing this. Like I thought I wasn't even going to get it done today, but I preserved and I hope you like it. **

**Next chapter will be when Bella and Edward talk! I am going to work on it right after this is posted but I don't know if I will get it done by the end of the day. If I don't get it out later on today it will be posted tomorrow. **

**Thanks to all that have reviewed and keep on reviewing because it makes me exceptionally happy. And if you haven't reviewed, please do so, I love to hear what people think.**

**Until next time….**


	17. Wonderful Surprise

_**Chapter 17: Wonderful Surprise**_

EPOV

I groaned hearing the sound of my alarm in the morning. I got maybe one hour of sleep last night. I could not fall asleep because my head was all jumbled up with thoughts and my heart was aching in my chest. I ended up going into the girls' room and sleeping in between their beds. It would have been better to be closer to them, but I would have felt even worse about myself if I woke them up.

I shut the alarm on my phone off as fast as I could so I wouldn't wake the girls. I was fast enough not to wake Avery but I can't say the same for Harper. I heard her moving around on the bed above me and I tried to stay silent and I hoped she would go back to sleep. If she saw me right now she would know I was upset. I was sure my eyes were puffy for not sleeping last night, and I may have cried a little bit when I saw Bella's text.

When I read it, it made me hurt more than I felt before and I couldn't quite understand why. Maybe it was because when I saw those pictures I knew it had to have been a mistake. I honestly didn't expect Bella to ever do that to me and even after I saw the evidence in my hands, I still couldn't believe it. But there was still that little voice in my head that told me there was a very good chance Bella could have cheated on me. Even though I loved her and trusted her with all of my heart, I knew that being so far away and going back to the lifestyle she lived before may make her want to go back.

I kept quiet on the floor but it was no use because Harper got up from her lying position and looked over the side of her bed. Once she saw me she pushed her covers away and got on the floor next to me.

"Daddy? What is the matter?" She asked with so much concern that I wanted to start crying again. It would be nice to talk to someone about what is going on and ask them what I should do, but there was no way I was putting this on my baby.

"Nothing is wrong." I told her. I may have just lied to her but it was better than the truth.

She got up on her knees and scooted over to me and put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I held her close and felt the hole in my chest close up just a little bit. I held on tightly to her and felt a lump forming in my throat.

"I know you are lying, Daddy. I can tell you are sad." She turned her head to kiss my cheek but kept her hold on me.

"Yeah I guess I did, but it is just about adult stuff baby, so you don't have to worry about it okay? You don't have to worry about me."

"But I don't like it when you are sad, Daddy. You always tell me it hurts you when I am sad and it hurts me too when you are sad." A single tear spilled out of my eye but I wiped it away without Harper noticing.

"I know my love, but I am older than you and I need to deal with my own problems."

"Is it about Bella?"

"Yeah just a little bit, but this is between me and Bella and we will fix it together, so you don't have to worry." I felt her get tense up in my arms and I rubbed her back a little bit. "I have to get ready for work though baby, so you should go back to sleep."

She nodded her head against my shoulder and I got up from my spot on the floor and set her back on the bed. "I love you, Daddy, I hope your day gets better."

I bent down and kissed her forehead. _My daughter is a beautiful person. _"I love you too, baby. My day is already better because of you." She smiled a little and then moved to lie on her side. I went over to Avery and kissed her on the forehead also.

I walked out of their room and got ready for work. I hope my day does get better. Maybe being in work will distract me from my thoughts of Bella.

* * *

"Al, I really need to get home to my daughters to put them to sleep." It was already nine at night and I have been working non-stop all day. I was exhausted. No, exhausted was not even the word but I was so tired, my brain couldn't come up with another word. After getting little to no sleep last night, working for 14 hours straight, and not being able to see my daughters all day, I was pretty sure I was going to pass out.

"Go ahead Cullen, but you better be back here in 45 minutes, I'm not kidding." He yelled from his spot on the other side of the building. We had a long day today. We got a building that was already started by another company, but they jacked up the whole place and we were stuck fixing it and we had to get it done by next week.

As I was running out to the car I unbuckled by tool belt and took off the fucking hard hat and jumped in the car. I sped out of there and made it home in five minutes. As I was running up the steps I could hear Avery screaming from behind the closed doors.

"No! Weave me awone! I want my Daddy!" I could hear her say and then she began screaming and crying. That only made me run faster and made me feel like even more shit. I had my keys out before I got to the door and walked right in. I could hear that the noise was coming from the girls' room and I walked in to see Avery crying in the corner and Rose and Harper standing in front of her.

As soon as she heard me walk in her face shot up to mine and she ran at me as fast as she could. I immediately bent down and scooped her up in my arms.

"What is the matter, baby?" I asked her. Rosalie walked out of the room to give us a minute and Harper slowly walked up to me and hugged my leg.

"I-I-I m-missed y-you Daddy, a-and you take t-to wong to c-come h-h-home." She said while trying to speak between her hiccups.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I was at work; I need you to calm down okay? Take a couple of breaths and calm down before you get sick." She nodded her head and rested it on my shoulder while trying to calm herself down.

I looked down at Harper and ran my hand through her hair. "Hey baby, are you tired?" She nodded her head against my leg and then I led her over to her bed. She climbed in under the covers and I laid down next to her I placed Avery on my chest and took a deep breath, just enjoying the first quiet moment with both of my daughters for the day.

I rubbed my hand up and down Avery's back and rubbed Harper's arm at the same time.

"Did your day get better Daddy?" Harper asked from my side.

"My day is perfect right now, honey."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so how was your day?"

"It was good, me and Abbey both finished our work early so we got to play Go Fish for a long time."

"That's awesome, did you win?"

"Yeah Abbey actually wasn't that good so I let her win a couple of times."

"That was very nice of you." I looked down at Avery to talk to her and saw that she was almost sleeping. She looked like she was trying to stay awake and her little hands were fisted in my shirt so tightly. "Avery, how was your day?"

"It was okay but I just missed you, Daddy why didn't you come home?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, honey I just had to work late but I promise I will call to talk to you really quick if I know I am going to be late okay?"

"Okay sounds good." I chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. "When is Bella going to be here?"

I felt a pain in my chest. "I don't know honey."

"Well when you see her can you tell her to come see me? I miss her."

"Of course I will baby, now let's get you tucked in."

"Wait,wait! Can you just way down wif us for a wittle wonger?" I looked at the clock and saw that I needed to be back in 15 minutes. I can at least stay for five minutes.

"Okay, but only for five minutes."

"Thank you, Daddy." I laid down with them for the five minutes that I promised them and I almost fell asleep. By the time it was time for me to get up, they were both sleeping so I just tucked them in and then left their room.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch when I walked in. Upon hearing me, she lifted her head and gave me a small smile. "I need to get back to work, so you don't mind staying right?"

"Of course not."

I nodded my head and made my way to the door. There was something else I wanted to say to Rose but I couldn't decide if I should. About halfway to the door I decided I should. I turned around and walked back to Rosalie. "If, by any chance, Bella comes by here can you just tell her that I will go to her house later on, when I am done with work?"

"Edward, why don't you wait for tomorrow, you look like the living dead right now." She said with concern in her voice.

"No I will be fine, but you wouldn't mind just sleeping here would you? I know it is a lot to ask but, I just really need to sort things out with Bella."

"I don't mind at all, Edward. But where am I going to sleep."

"You can sleep on the couch, when I get home I will just sleep in the girls' room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course." I walked up to her and hugged her quickly. "Thank you, Rose."

As I was pulling away Rose said something else. "Bella called Emmett last night."

I looked at her in shock. "She did? What did she say?"

"She was asking about you because I guess she was calling and you weren't answering…she sounded worried." I felt like complete shit hearing that, but I just couldn't talk to her last night. As much as I wanted to, I just couldn't. "She also kind of blew up at me because I told her how I showed you those pictures. I don't know how you are feeling right now, Edward, but I think that you should listen to her."

"Okay, I will."

I left there and made my way back to work.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Al finally let us leave. I was so tired I wasn't too sure it was safe for me to drive, but I needed to go to Bella's house. Rose texted me at about 11:30 and told me that Bella showed up at the apartment and she sent her to her house and told her I would go there after work. I was a nervous wreck on my way to Bella's house and I don't know why.

I pulled up to her house and saw that there was a light on for where her living room is and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I could hear her practically running to the door and I felt better knowing she was close.

See, that is what scared me the most. I was so in love with this woman that even though there is a possibility she may have cheated on me, I still wanted her near me all the time. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of ever having to let her go. The control she had over me was insane.

I heard her getting the lock undone and then she finally opened the door. She still looked as beautiful as ever, she looked a little tired but that was to be expected. She gasped softly when she saw me.

"Edward…" She said breathlessly. Her hands were clenched at her sides like she was trying to keep herself in place.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course." She opened the door more for me and I walked straight to her living room. I sat down on the couch and she sat down on the other side. I sat on the couch just staring down at my hands for a small amount of time, just thinking of how to start this. Bella stayed where she was just silently waiting for me to start.

I turned my head and look over at her. She was just looking at me and she looked a cross between relaxed and scared. "You know what pictures I have seen right, Bella?"

She nodded her head. "But it wasn't what you think, Edward, I swear to you." She said adamantly.

"Well then what the hell was it?" I said angrily. I knew deep down I shouldn't be blowing up at her, but no matter what the reason was, I was still angry from seeing the love of my life in the arms of two other men while I was thousands of miles away.

She scooted closer to me on the couch, but not close enough to touch me. "Rosalie told me you saw two pictures." I nodded my head, still looking at her. "Well the guy with the blonde hair that was talking to me is gay, Edward. He was making fun of another asshole that was at the party and I was laughing. And that asshole just happens to be the other guy in the other picture you saw." She looked away from me and brought her hand up to her eyes and I saw she was wiping away tears.

"Who was he Bella? Why were you kissing him?"

"I wasn't kissing him, he kissed me!"

"That is bullshit Bella! It takes two people to kiss so I don't want to hear that bullshit from you!" I yelled. I instantly felt bad about it because the tears fell from her face fast but I needed to get it out, I have been holding in these emotions for to long.

"You don't understand, Edward. He forced himself on me."

My head snapped up to hers. "What do you mean her forced himself on you? Did he hurt you?" I was still angry but now the anger was shifting to someone else.

"No not really, he just wouldn't let me go, and I was trying to push him off but he is a big guy. I got him to get off of me by stomping on his foot with my heels. When he finally got off of me, he yelled at me and told me it wasn't worth the money, I don't know what that meant but it is insignificant. All you need to know is that I did not kiss him Edward. Please believe me." She was trying to wipe away her tears as she was talking, but every time she did, they were replaced by new ones. Her hands were shaking and she looked like she was falling apart.

I closed the space between us and pulled her up in my lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face there. I held on tightly to her middle and buried my face in her hair. Her scent was all around me and all of my anger for her was gone. It may sound crazy to some people that I would forgive her so easily, but I loved her and trusted her. I truly believe she wouldn't lie to me, and now hearing how this douche bag assaulted her made me just want to hold and protect her.

"I believe you, love. I believe you. I'm so sorry I even doubted you for even a second."

She moved her hands to my hair and began to stroke it. She pulled her face away from my neck and moved her hands to trace my face. "I understand why you did, you have no reason to say sorry." I nodded my head and then she leaned forward to kiss my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. It felt amazing to be kissing Bella again. We kissed with so much desperate passion, both of us trying to fill in the hole in our chests that was present in each other's absence.

I had to pull away though, because there were still other things I needed to talk to her about. "Bella, you said after that guy who kissed you…what was his name?"

"Jacob."

"Jacob." I felt my blood boil by just saying his name but there wasn't much I could do about him right now. "You said he said it wasn't worth the money?" She nodded. "Well, I don't know how you will react to what I am going to say, but let me explain first." She nodded her head again and brought her hands back to my hair. "I think it was your father who paid him."

Her hands faltered in my hair and she looked at me questioningly. "What? Why would you say that?"

"There was kind of an incident with your Dad when you were gone."

Her face instantly looked pissed and she tried to get off of my lap but there was no way I was going to let her go so I pulled her back. "What the hell happened?"

"It happened yesterday and I tried to call you and tell you, but you wouldn't answer your phone…"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I left it in the hotel room."

I just nodded my head in understanding. "It's okay, but yeah, yesterday, while I was cleaning, two men showed up at my door." She looked confused so I continued on. "They came in and told me they were there on behalf of your father. I was confused you know? Because I have never even talked to your father, but they came to offer me five million dollars to leave you." She gasped in shock and I continued on. "They pretty much told me if I was a good father and cared about my children, I would take the money to provide better for them, and if I didn't take the money I was intentionally subjecting them to a mediocre lifestyle."

"I cannot believe this." Bella said. I could tell she was beyond pissed off and she tried again to get up off of my lap.

"Calm down, love. I told them no, I hope you know. It did hurt me a little by the way they asked me, but it doesn't matter. No amount of money in world will bring me the amount of happiness I feel when the women in my life are with me."

She calmed a little at my words and bent down to kiss me. "I love you so much, Edward. I seriously don't think you understand how much I love you."

"If it is anywhere as close to how much I love you, I think I have an idea." She bent down to kiss me again but again I pulled away first. She groaned in frustration and I chuckled at her. "Just a second, love. I didn't get to finish." She nodded her head, but she kept her hands on my face. She was rubbing her thumbs gently over each of my temples and it was making me even more relaxed and tired. "Before they left, they told me that your father was going to have to do something else to get us apart, and I think there is a possibility that he may have paid Jacob to kiss you. He must have known that I would have seen the picture, and he would have hoped that it would tear us apart."

"That son of a bitch."

"Hey, we don't know for sure, but that is just what I think."

"I think you are probably right, and I think I will have to just slap my dad in the face again."

"You slapped your dad in the face?" I asked in shock. Bella is not usually a violent person.

"Yes because he was being an asshole and he was talking bad about you."

"Wow…I don't know what to say. I want to say thank you but then again, I want to say I'm sorry, I hate thinking I am the reason for you to be fighting with your father."

"You are not the reason. The only reason me and my dad are fighting is because of my dad, and my dad only. He doesn't know how to accept other people for who they are. He judges people by the amount of digits in their salaries, the rest he doesn't care about." I nodded my head and she kissed my forehead. "I will definitely be having a nice conversation with my father in the future, but right now can you just kiss me please?"

I laughed at her and then kissed her right away because I could never say no to her. We kissed for a while and this time she was the one to pull away first. "You look so tired, babe."

"Yeah, I am, I only slept for about an hour last night and I worked all day today."

"I think that you should just stay here for the night, I don't like the idea of you driving home like this."

"Yeah, I guess I can stay but I still need to go to work in the morning."

"What? You worked almost 20 hours today, Edward. How does he expect you in work tomorrow?"

"We got a new project that needs to be done by next week. It is alright, I don't mind, I shouldn't have to work that late tomorrow and then I have Saturday off so I will live. Plus I will get paid overtime."

"I still don't like it. Do you have to stop at home for clothes in the morning?"

"No, I always hand an extra outfit in my car, just in case there is an accident at work or whatever."

"Okay well let's go upstairs, you need to sleep." She took my hand and led me up to what I expect was her room. I haven't been in Bella's room and I was kind of nervous to tell you the truth. I don't know why, but I was. She led me to the first door on the right of the second floor and her room was huge. It was dark, but I could tell the walls were a red color and her bed was huge. I didn't have pajamas or anything so I just stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the bed.

I could not believe how comfortable the bed was. It was amazing that I was able to move my legs more than two inches and I could hold Bella without thinking I was squishing her and making her uncomfortable. As soon as my head hit the pillow and I was under the soft covers I sighed in contentment. Bella crawled over and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and held her tight. She was moving her hand up and down my arm and I could feel myself falling asleep almost instantly.

"Go to sleep, babe. I love you." She said and then kissed my shoulder.

"Love you." I said before I was lost to the rest of the world.

I fell asleep that night feeling as comfortable and content I have ever felt in my life. These past couple of days have been horrible. And all it took to bring me back from my funk was this woman in my arms. She is no doubt the love of my life, and between her and my daughters, I think I will always end up being okay in the end.

I hope…

_I don't think you can do anymore  
__You're like the hook in my favorite song  
__I wanna sing you  
__You're in my heart, you're on my mind  
__You pick me up at the lowest times in my life  
__Everything happens for a reason and now I see why_

_**Wonderful Surprise, by Shawn Hlookoff**_

* * *

**Yay! Edward wasn't overly upset with Bella! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I liked it. Don't go thinking I am done yet though. Oh no, I am far from done. There will be more rainbows and sunshine thrown in there for you guys, but there is also going to be more angst. I have a lot of ideas and I hope you guys stick around for them!**

**Thanks once again to all who reviewed and read. If you haven't reviewed I hope you are at least thinking about sending me a little something because I love hearing what you guys have to say. I know there is something on everyones mind when they read, whether it is questions, comments, concerns, or complaints. Just share those with me! I read every review and I get so excited when I see what you all have to say. **

**Review Please! The next chapter should be out tomorrow!**


	18. Daughters

_**Chapter 18: Daughters**_

BPOV

I woke up again for the fourth time during the night. I wasn't waking up because I wasn't tired. I wasn't waking up because I was uncomfortable either. Actually I was the total opposite. I was exhausted and I was more comfortable then I have been in a couple of days. The reason I kept on waking up was not a reason that I could really decipher in my head, actually. I think it was my brain trying to make sure that this was real. That this amazing man lying next to me was actually real and with me after all that happened.

Last night when I got back to Boston, I went straight to Edward's house. I knew I needed to try and talk to him even though I knew there was a good chance that he would leave me; any normal guy would. If any normal guy saw a picture of their girlfriend kissing another man they would take no excuses and just leave the girl. Any normal guy wouldn't have come to my house at two in the morning just to listen to what I had to say before he completely blew up at me. It was obvious after the last couple of hours, that Edward was not a normal guy and I loved him to death for it.

After I opened my eyes, I looked at the bedside table and saw that it was 5:50 in the morning; Edward's alarm would be going off in ten minutes. I wish there was a way that I could just turn the stupid thing off so it wouldn't disturb the beautiful man next to me. When he showed up here only hours ago, he looked like he was struggling to even stand up. When I first saw him I instantly felt bad for him because I knew he had been working all day long and he still came over to talk with me. When I saw him in the doorway, it took everything inside of me to not jump in his arms and tell him how much I loved and missed him.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and scooted up so I could see his face. I used my right elbow to hold myself up and ran my left hand through his hair. He wasn't disturbed at all when I touched his face because he was in such a deep sleep. So I just stood there and memorized every beautiful and angelic feature of his face when he was sleeping. Edward was a strong man, but when he was sleeping, there was a certain vulnerability to him that I loved to see.

I guess some people might think it was creepy that I was just sitting here staring at him, but I don't give a fuck. I have been deprived of seeing his face for four days and after thinking only hours ago that I may never see it again, I don't care how creepy it is; I need to remind myself that he is real.

What seemed like seconds later, the stupid alarm went off and Edward jumped at the sound. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me and gave me a small smile before reaching for his phone and turning the alarm off.

After it was off he faced me once again and that beautiful crooked smile was on his face. "Good morning, love." He said in a voice that was thick with sleep.

I bent down to kiss his lips softly "Good morning, Edward." I said against his lips and continued to kiss him.

He pulled away first "I really need to get up, I wanted to go home really quick to just kiss the girls. Avery kind of had an episode yesterday and I feel bad."

"Why? What happened?"

"She was just upset because I was working late. It was late and I am sure she was just over-tired, but it still made me feel like shit."

I kissed his bare chest and then hugged myself to him for a second. "You don't have to feel like shit, babe. I am sure she is not mad at you or anything."

"Yeah I know, but still."

"I really missed the girls."

"They missed you, too." He said after kissing me on the forehead quickly and began climbing out of the bed. "Hey, would you want to maybe bring them to school this morning? And pick them up? I'm sure they would love that."

"I would love to!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm. He chuckled lightly and started putting on his clothes from last night. "Hey I thought you said you had clothes to wear today."

"I do, love, but I don't think your neighbors would appreciate me walking out to my car half naked."

"Actually I think they would appreciate it too much so I think it is a good idea for you to put some clothes on, or else I will have to fight off Ms. Flannery with a broom." I said jokingly.

"Is Ms. Flannery hot?" I gaped at his comment and threw a pillow at his head.

"Asshole." I said under my breath as he was walking out the door laughing.

"You know you love me!" He yelled over his shoulder.

_Oh how right he was._

* * *

We walked up the steps to his apartment hand in hand. Edward walked ahead of me and gave me a very nice view of his back side. _Oh how I missed being home._

"Stop staring at my ass, Swan." He said in a teasing tone.

I gasped at him and then slapped said ass. "Shut up, I can look at your ass all I want."

He just laughed quietly and then opened the door to his apartment. I walked through the threshold behind Edward and breathed out a sigh on contentment. Even though it wasn't official or anything, this place will always be my home in my head. I don't know if it was the actual place itself that made it feel like home, or the people who lived in it. I think I will go with the latter.

We walked to the living room first and saw that Rosalie was already awake. When she heard us walk in, her head snapped in our direction and she had a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, Rosalie." Edward said.

"Good morning to the both of you. Are you not going to work today Edward?"

"Yeah I need to leave in like five minutes but you are free to go whenever you want. Bella said she would take the girls to school and stuff."

"Oh, okay." She said sounding kind of nervous. She started getting up and folding the blankets and getting her stuff together.

"Okay well I am just going to see the girls real quick." He said before kissing me on the forehead and giving my hand a squeeze before he let go and walked down the hall.

It was really awkward just standing in this room with Rosalie. I just stood there playing with my hands and being a coward by not saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I jumped at her words and looked in her direction. She sincerely looked sorry.

"It's okay, Rosalie."

She walked around the couch so that she was standing in front of me. "You have to understand why I did it though, don't you?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I was just trying to be a good friend, you know? I didn't do it to try and break you guys up or anything."

"I know." And I did get it. Rosalie wasn't a bad person; it was just that you don't want to be on her bad side by messing with someone she loved.

"And then when I talked to you on the phone last night, I was just really upset because I saw how much seeing those pictures hurt him."

"I never meant for it to happen, Rosalie. I would never intentionally hurt him. Even thinking about him being hurt at all by me makes me…" I paused trying to think how to explain it. "I-I just can't even think about it." I said with my head down.

Her hand reached out and she placed it on my shoulder, causing me to look up at her. "I know, Bella. I get it; you love him." I just nodded my head dumbly. "I can tell. So I am going to say sorry for what happened last night and for any other time I piss you off because I know it will not be the last time you are mad at me." I smiled slightly. "But I would like it if maybe sometime we could hang out you know? So I can get to know you more, and I won't be able to jump to so many conclusions." She said with a slight laugh.

I smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."

"Cool." She said while picking up her purse. "Well I guess I will see you later than Bella. Tell Edward I said bye."

"I will, bye Rosalie."

She smiled and waved quickly before leaving the apartment. I walked around the couch to sit on it and I smiled as I sat down. I may have been comfortable this morning, but my bed has nothing on this couch when it comes to comfort.

I heard the girls' room door open and close quietly and heard Edward's quiet steps walk down the hall towards me. I turned in his direction and smiled when I saw him. He came over to me and kissed me quickly. I grabbed his face and pulled him back to me when he tried to pull away.

"I really have to go, love. I don't want to be late."

"Ugh, alright." I said, and flopped back on the couch.

"I don't know how long I am going to be working tonight but I will call and let you know okay?"

"Okay." I said kind of sadly. I just really wished he didn't have to go.

He sighed softly and then walked back over to me and kissed me once more. "I don't want to leave you, love, you know that right?"

I kissed his lips once more. "I know, I am just being a needy bitch because I just missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, but something has to pay the bills."

"Well you know, I could always…"

He stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth. "Let's not start that now, Bella."

I just nodded my head and kissed him. "I love you, babe. Hurry back to us."

"I love you too, and I always do." I finally let him go and he walked out the door. I took out my phone and saw that it was already quarter of seven and knew I had to wake the girls up soon. I was so happy to be able to see them again. I couldn't wait to hear Avery's pointless and hilarious stories and listen to Harper's mature and fascinating thoughts.

I passed the time before I would wake them up by just flipping through the channels. There was absolutely nothing on and I was getting more anxious to see them as each second went by. I looked at the clock and seen that I could let them sleep for another five minutes but I just couldn't help myself. I turned the TV off and walked over the girls' room.

I opened the door and decided I would wake up Harper first because she was always easier to wake up. I walked over to the side of the bed that she was on and started rubbing her back and calling her name.

"Harper….Harper it is time to wake up."

Her eyes popped open and when she noticed who it was she gave me a very dirty look. That look pierced through my heart because I was confused what she was mad about.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Your dad asked me to bring you guys to school this morning since I am back and that was what I always did."

"Well I don't want you to bring us to school."

I stared at her in shock for a second; I had no idea where this was coming from. "May I ask you why you are so upset with me, Harper?"

"I already told you if you hurt my Daddy that I would never like you again."

My heart dropped at her words as I realized what she meant. She must have noticed how upset Edward was yesterday and he must have told her it was because of me. I couldn't blame her for being mad at me though, she was young, she doesn't know.

"Listen Harper, I know your Daddy was upset yesterday, and I am not going to lie to you and tell you it wasn't because of me; because it was, but I was all just a big understanding."

"Is my Dad still mad at you?"

"No."

She studied me for a couple of seconds like she was trying to figure out if I was lying or not. "Whatever." She said and then climbed out of her bed and into the bathroom. I sat in her bed, still in shock, and then I sighed in frustration knowing that I would have to work extra hard for Harper to not be mad at me anymore.

I got up off of her bed and made my way toward Avery, I hope she isn't mad at me or I think I might just cry. I had to shake her a little to get her to wake up because she was not moving at all. Once I finally got her attention, and she heard my voice she got up really fast and jumped in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and in that moment I realized just how much I missed her.

"Bewwa! Bewwa! You here!" She squealed in excitement.

I laughed with her. "Yes I'm here; I told you I would be back in a couple of days."

She nodded her head and then laid it on my shoulder. "I wuv you, Bewwa."

"I love you too, Avery." I said while trying to hold my emotions in. I wanted to cry; it was a combination of Harper hating me and Avery excited to see me that had my emotions all messed up.

She lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked around the room. "Where is Daddy?" She asked and it looked like she was going to cry too.

"He had to work, honey." She whimpered a little bit and then rested her head back on my shoulder.

"Is he gunna work wate again?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know honey, I hope not."

"I miss my Daddy." She said and I could tell she was already crying when I couldn't even see her face.

"I know you do, but he will be back later no matter what because you know he misses you too right?"

"Yeah." She said sadly. I got up off of her bed with her still in my arms and got her clothes ready. After I got her dressed, her mood got better and she was back to her perky and happy self. We walked out of the room and I saw Harper was already dressed and ready on the couch with her backpack on. Avery ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Harper, are you ready to go?"

She didn't look at me, but just nodded her head and grabbed Avery's hand and started for the door. I felt like crying again and I knew I had to _really_ work hard to fix this.

* * *

"So I should be home around their bedtime." Edward told me over the phone. It was already 6:30 and Edward called to tell us to eat dinner without him.

"That is just ridiculous, Edward. How does he expect everyone to work so much?"

"Well I will be paid extra so I just need to get over it."

I sighed softly, "Okay then."

"So how have they been today?"

"They have been good, um…Harper still won't talk to me, but other than that, they have both been perfect."

"I'm sorry about that, love. I will talk to her when I get home."

"It's okay, I get it. She is just very protective of you."

He sighed sadly. "I know, and she shouldn't have to be." I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of what. "Can I talk to them really quick?"

"Of course." I brought the phone away from my face and called for Harper and Avery. They both came running in the kitchen and I put the phone on speaker and put it on the table so he could talk to the both of them.

"Hello, my loves."

"Daddy!" They both squealed. I was happy to see Harper with a smile for what I think was the first time today.

"Are you guys being good for, Bella?"

"Yes, Daddy we is being vewy good." Avery said.

"Good girls. I have to work a little late today, but I should be home at about your bedtime, so you guys will eat dinner with Bella."

Harper's smile faded and she stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"Harper ran away and swammed the door." Avery said like it was no big deal.

Edward sighed in frustration. "Okay, well Avery can you please tell your sister that I love and miss her and I will be home later?"

"Yeah." She said and I saw her lip start to quiver.

"Good girl. I will see you later okay, baby? I love you, sweetheart."

"Wuv you, Daddy." She squeaked and a single tear rolled down her face and she walked away to the living room. I took the phone off of the table and took it off speaker phone and put it to my ear. I could hear Edward breathing on the other end but he wasn't saying anything.

"Babe? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just feel bad."

"Babe, it's not your fault…"

"I know, I know… well I have to go love, I will see you soon."

"Okay." I said and then we hung up with each other. I decided that I would just order some pizza for the girls and I, considering there wasn't much to make in the house. I walked to the living room and asked what Avery wanted and she said she was in the mood for cheese. I went to the girls' room to ask Harper. I knocked on the door and she didn't answer.

"Harper, what kind of pizza do you want?" I called through the door.

"I don't care, leave me alone." I felt a lump in my throat and I tried to fight it back. I just nodded my head even though she couldn't see me and walked down the hall to call for pizza.

When the pizza came, Harper came out to eat with us, but she didn't say anything unless she was directly spoken to by Avery. She went off and took a shower without even telling me and when she was done she sat on the living room couch reading a book, waiting for Edward to get home.

Once Avery was washed up and ready for bed, we went into the living room and watched TV. I sat on the opposite end of the couch of where Harper was sitting and Avery moved between me and Harper. At around nine, Edward finally came home.

As soon as the girls heard his keys in the door, they both ran to him. I heard them both scream his name and I heard Edward's happy laugh and him kissing them repeatedly. He walked into the living room holding both of them in his arms. He gave me breathtaking smile and I gave him one right back.

"Okay young ladies, it is way past your bedtime so why don't you both go say thank you and goodnight to Bella." He set them both on their feet and Avery automatically ran to me and said what Edward told her to say. Harper, on the other hand, stood standing next to Edward with her arms crossed over her chest. Edward looked down at her and spoke softly but firmly. "Harper, go say goodnight to Bella."

"No."

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Do you want to rephrase that?"

"No. I said no. I don't want to say goodnight to Bella." She said staring up at Edward.

"Harper Elizabeth Cullen. You need to watch your mouth, you know better than to talk to me that way, and you know not to be rude to other people." He said louder and he was almost yelling.

She backed away from him and I could see her lip quiver. It killed me to see her like that and I just wanted to tell Edward not to worry about it, but I also didn't want to interrupt his parenting. She continued to stare at him but not say anything. A couple of tears finally fell down her face and she stood quiet.

"Harper, why are being like this? Why are you being a brat today?"

"Because I hate Bella! I don't want her to be here anymore! I know what happens when Daddies get girlfriends and I don't want her here anymore!" She yelled louder than I ever thought she was capable of. Her words sent a sharp pain right to my chest and I was on the verge of crying.

"Harper!" Edward said in shock. "What has gotten into you? What do you mean you know what happens when Daddies get girlfriends?" Edward said in a loud voice. He looked a cross between angry, confused, and concerned.

"Abbey told me! She said her Daddy got a girlfriend and now her Daddy hates Abbey! She said her Daddy hates her and hits her and said he doesn't love her anymore and he wants her to go away!" She yelled and her tears were flowing freely down her beautiful face.

Edward's anger immediately vanished and was replaced with pain. He immediately walked to Harper and got down on his knees and pulled her shaking form in his arms. Avery had her head on my shoulder and was holding on tight and I could tell it was affecting her to see her sister like that. Tears began to fall down my face at the sight before me. I felt horrible for Abbey, she was such a sweet little girl and she didn't deserve a father like the one she had. I also felt horrible for Harper. That little girl was amazing, but she held the world on her shoulders and it pained me to see her have to deal with it.

Edward pulled Harper off of his shoulder and smoothed her hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Harper, I need you to listen to me right now, okay?" he said softly. She nodded her head and continued looking at him. "I could never, _ever_ hate you honey. And I would never, _ever _hit you. Just because Bella is my girlfriend, it does not mean in any way that I will stop loving you or your sister. I will love you both, forever no matter what. Do you understand me?"She just nodded her head. "Is that why you were so mean to Bella today? Because you wanted her to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Honey, Bella is not going to leave okay? And just because I am with Bella, it doesn't mean that the relationship between me, you, and your sister is going to change. You understand that don't you honey?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Now, as for Abbey, I will go to her house and see if I can talk to her father. Maybe…"

"No!" she said abruptly. "She told me not to tell anyone or else her Daddy will get very mad at her."

Edward's face looked torn and he finally gave her the answer she would want. "Okay, baby I won't say anything." She kissed his cheek and then laid her head back on his shoulder. "Now do you think that you can apologize to Bella please?"

She lifted her head and nodded her head. I set Avery down and she made her way towards me and once she got to me, she hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I was just scared. I don't hate you Bella, I love you." She said against my neck.

More tears fell from my eyes and I turned my head to kiss the side of hers. "It's okay Harper, I understand. I love you too, and I promise I will never take your Daddy away from you."

"I know."

I waited out in the living room for Edward to come out from putting the girls to bed. He walked out after about 15 minutes of being in there and he walked straight to the couch and sat down next to me. He put his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

I scooted closer to him and smoothed my hand over his hair, feeling the soothing texture of it under my fingertips. "Are you okay, babe?"

He lifted his head and I could see the tears in his eyes and my heart fell just looking at him like that. I scooted closer to the right end of the couch and pulled Edward down so he could lie on the couch with his head in my lap. I stroked his hair and face with my right hand and he held my left hand to his mouth and kissed it multiple times. "I don't know, Bella. I just feel like everything it hitting me at once. I can slowly feel myself failing them and it is killing me."

"What are you talking about Edward? You are not failing them!"

"It sure as hell feels like it. While you were gone, I had a meeting with one of Avery's teachers and she told me Avery may need extra help in school. She was even saying she may need special education classes. How could I not have noticed her struggling?"

My hands paused in his hair for a minute because I was shocked at what I heard. "I can't believe that, Edward. It is not your fault because I am sure anyone who knew her would never think that." I began to stroke his hair again. "What are you going to do."

"She has some sort of evaluation with a doctor tomorrow."

"Wow."

"Yeah and now I have Harper who is growing up way to fast and she is putting too much pressure on herself to help everyone else around her and I don't know what to do to help her." His face got even sadder than before and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. That single tear hurt my heart more than I thought possible. "And she actually believed for a little while that it was even humanly possible for me to not love her, I…." His voice cracked and he tried to blink away his tears.

"Hey, she is just confused. Abbey is her only real friend and when she says something, Harper is going to believe her. She was just afraid Edward."

"I know but it still hurt."

I bent down and kissed his forehead. "I know, babe. But you need to stop beating yourself up okay? You are the best father I have ever seen and you need to realize that."

"Thank you, Bella." I bent down and kissed his lips this time.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." He said with his eyes closed.

I moved myself from beneath his head and he groaned. "Alright Mr. Cullen I think it is about time you went to sleep you look exhausted." He nodded his head and I went to get the pillow and blanket. He got up to go change and I laid down on my side with my back against the couch waiting for him. I heard his tired footsteps coming closer and then he laid down on his side next to me so he was facing me.

He scooted down and rested his head right over my boobs. "Mmm…this is comfy, these make a nice pillow."

I laughed quietly at him, "Shut up, perv."

"You know you love me."

_Oh he has no idea. _

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
__Daughters will love like you do  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_**Daughters, by John Mayer**_

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter was pretty sad but there is a lot that needs to be set up for the rest of the story. I promise I will have some happy fluffy chapters soon. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I kind of had a bad day today. =( **

**But I am feeling better now and tomorrow I am throwing a party! WOOT WOOT! So I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow, but I will try my hardest! It all depends on how long everyone stays and how tired I am after it. **

**PLEASE review because I want to know what you guys think of this chapter. **

**Next chapter will have Avery's evaluation and maybe Edward will take the Abbey situation into his own hands…who knows. You will have to find out by reading!**

**Review Please! **


	19. Thank You

_**Chapter 19: Thank You**_

EPOV

"I no wanna go to a doctor, Daddy." Avery told me as I was helping her get dressed Saturday morning. Her appointment was at nine, and I was so nervous I could barely function.

"I know you don't baby, but this doctor isn't going to give you shots or anything, he just wants to talk to you for a little while."

"Why does he wanna talk to me?"

"Because you are such a special and precious little girl." I told her. She smiled wide and then gave me a quick hug before running out to Bella and Harper. Luckily, after the fiasco last night, Harper was being nice to Bella again. I could tell it hurt Bella when Harper was upset with her and being so mean, but all of that hurt went away yesterday once Harper apologized and told her she loved her.

It also hurt me more than I thought possible when I heard what Harper had to say. I was hurt when I thought of poor Abbey and what that sweet little girl had to go through. I was hurt that Harper was hurting because of it. And I was hurt because Harper thought that it was even possible for me to ever hurt her or not love her.

Bella was going to come with me to Avery's doctor's appointment. We were going to drop Harper off at Rose's house and they were going to the mall or something with Emmett.

I made my way out of the girls' room, and saw they were all ready and waiting at the door for me. Bella was holding both of the girls' hands and she smiled once she saw me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before we left the apartment. We dropped Harper off at Rosalie's house and Avery started crying because she wanted her big sister to go with her to the doctor's office, but we finally got her to calm down enough for Harper to leave the car.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the doctor's office and I checked on the door to make sure it was the right doctor.

_Dr. Carlisle Masen M.D._

We went inside and gave Avery's name to the front desk and sat down. The whole time we were waiting to be called in, my leg was bouncing and my hands were in fist because they were shaking so much. Avery was playing with the little toys that they had in the waiting room. Bella was sitting next to me and once she noticed my nervous twitching, she took my shaking hands in hers and smoothed her hand over it to get me to calm down. It was working, but only a little bit.

"Avery Cullen." Avery's head shot up to the nurse at the door and then she looked at me with a panicked expression on her face. I walked up to her and took her in my arms. I was just as nervous as her, but I need to push that away for now or else Avery will be even more nervous.

Avery got up with me and then we followed the nurse. She led us to what looked like a playroom and Avery didn't look as nervous anymore. She squirmed to get out of my arms and ran over to the big toy box.

"Dr. Masen will be right with you." The nurse said kindly and then walked out of the room. Me and Bella sat down at the chairs that were set up in the corner and waited. Not even five minutes later, a young doctor, probably in his 40's walked in. He had slicked back, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked very familiar. He had a big smile on and he made his way towards me with his hand out.

"Hello, I am Dr. Masen, it is nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it and kept staring at him because he looked like someone I have met before.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen…Have I met you before?"

"Hmm… I don't know," He stopped and stared at me for a couple of seconds and then it was like a light bulb went off. "Cullen, Edward Cullen, you wouldn't happen to be related to Jack Cullen would you?"

Just hearing his name caused a pain in my chest because I just missed him so much, Bella squeezed my hand to comfort me and I squeezed her hand back in thanks. "Yes, he was my brother."

"Ah, yes I remember now, I used to teach at Harvard. I was his professor. I believe we met when you came to visit with Jack."

"Yes! That is where I know you from; well it is nice to see you again."

"You too, and I am sorry for what happened to your brother, he was one of my best students." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Was all I could get out.

He stuck out his hand to Bella. "Hello I am afraid we haven't met before, I am Carlisle Masen."

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She said while shaking his hand.

"Ah yes, I have heard about you Miss. Swan, but it is great to meet you in person."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Alright well, Mr. Cullen, I think it would be nice if you introduced me to that beautiful daughter of yours." He said, gesturing towards Avery who was in her own little world playing with some dolls.

"Avery honey, come over here please." She put her dolls down and then ran over to where we were standing. Dr. Masen got squatted down so he was eye level with her and then introduced himself.

"Well hello, cute girl, my name is Dr. Masen, what is yours?"

"My name is Avery Gwace Cullen and you have pwetty eyes."

Dr. Masen threw his head back and laughed. "Why thank you, yours are beautiful as well." Avery just blushed and looked down to the floor. "So what do you say we let your Dad and Bella go outside for a little while so I can talk to you for a little while?"

"Okay." She said and then ran up to give us both hugs. Me and Bella walked outside of the room and waited. Bella sat down on the chair and I paced back and forth in front of her.

"Edward, just sit down please you are making me dizzy."

I looked at her real quick and then slumped in the chair next to her. She grabbed my hand and we just sat there until Dr. Masen finally stepped out, holding Avery's hand. Avery had a lollipop in her mouth and she didn't look nervous, mad, or sad, which helped my nerves.

"Mr. Cullen? I would like to speak with you in my office. Did you want me to leave Avery out here with Bella?"

I nodded my head and Bella squeezed my hand before she let go. Avery walked over to Bella and I kissed her forehead before I followed Dr. Masen to his office.

"You can have a seat right here." He said gesturing to the chair in front of his huge desk. He sat down behind the desk and folded his hands in front of him. "Let me start off by saying that Avery is a very beautiful, kind, and amazing child."

"Thank you." I said with a quick nod of my head.

"Now as far as her learning abilities go, I would have to agree with the school and say she is a little slower than children her age when it comes to understanding and learning things."

I felt a lump in my throat but managed to talk through it. "But she is only three years old; I didn't think there were so many things she is supposed to know at this age."

"There isn't. But children her age can normally count to 10 without messing up. She should be able to stack at least 5 blocks, and know the basic colors; but she doesn't." I nodded my head and tried to hold my emotions in. "Now I understand that you have another daughter who is older than Avery?"

"Yes, Harper, she is eight."

"And how is she in school?"

"She is great. I mean, her teacher never complains, she gets good grades, and she is constantly reading."

"That is great." He said and then looked down at his hands for a second and then looked hesitant to say what he wanted to say. "So you may be wondering how there can be such a difference." I nodded my head. "I am sure you are aware that Avery's mother was addicted to drugs when she was pregnant with your daughter."

His words hit me like a thousand bricks. Everything all of a sudden made sense and I wanted to hurt Heidi so much in that second. She was the reason my angel will have to struggle for the rest of her life. A tear finally fell down from my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. I just nodded my head.

"Usually in those types of cases, the child can have learning or physical disabilities or both. It is obvious that she is fine physically, but it just takes her longer to understand and remember things."

"So what should I do?"

"Well her disability is not severely bad, so you shouldn't have to put her in a special education class, but I would recommend setting her up with a tutor two or three times a week. The tutor will make for more time for her to learn the material and help her learn more and keep up with the other children in her classes."

"How much would a tutor like this cost? Because I am a little tight on money."

"You know what Mr. Cullen. Since you are the brother of one of my best students, I am willing to help you in getting Avery a tutor that you will be able to afford. I happen to know the perfect person, actually."

"I would really appreciate it. Who is this person?"

"My wife, Esme. She used to be a school teacher and now she stays home and tutors children from our home. I know she would love to meet with Avery and the cost will be minimal."

"That sounds great, Dr. Masen, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You are very welcome, Edward. I can tell you are a good guy and believe it or not I have heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, your brother talked about you often. He would always brag about his little brother." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you, again. So when should we start?"

"Well I will talk to my wife about it and I will have her call you sometime this week."

"That sounds perfect." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you have any questions?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Her speech? Is that okay? I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"For now it is not, but she may have trouble pronouncing her words for a little longer than the other children, but it will not be noticeable for long." I nodded my head and looked at my hands. "It will be difficult for her for a while, but she will be okay, Edward. I promise."

* * *

The ride home from the doctor's office was a quiet one. Avery fell asleep almost as soon as we left and I was stuck in my thoughts. Bella was quiet, just letting me think. We pulled up to my apartment and I grabbed Avery from the back. She didn't wake up so when we got upstairs, I laid her down on her bed. When I came out, Bella was sitting on the right side of the couch. I went over to her and laid down with my head in her lap. Her right hand automatically went to my hair and she began to run her fingers through it. I took her left hand and held it.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Do you want to tell me what happened today?"

"Yeah." She continued to stroke my hair and I felt like I could fall asleep I was so comfortable. "He said she is a little slower at learning than kids her age, and he set me up to meet with his wife, who will tutor her."

"Well that isn't too bad, right? I mean, at least she doesn't need to be in special education classes."

"Yeah it is not too bad. It just sucks that she will have to work so hard all the time; it will probably become frustrating for her."

"Yeah that is true, but she is strong, she will be fine."

"That is true. But do you want to know why this whole thing pisses me off?"

"Why?"

"He told me the reason she is having trouble is because of the drugs Heidi was on when she was pregnant with her." I said softly. Bella gasped and I continued. "I know. I just want to hurt her so much, Bella. I wish there was a way she can see how her actions are affecting her and be hurt by it. It is because of her stupidity that my daughter is going to have to struggle for the rest of her life and have to feel different from everyone else. It is not fair."

"I know it isn't."

"This wasn't supposed to happen, you know? I was so scared for her when she was born, and when she came out, she was absolutely perfect. She had ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, she had big beautiful eyes, and she had the cutest little nose. She was just perfect. I didn't even think about the long term effects and now it is here and I just….I am just so…ugh I don't even know, I am just not happy about it." I felt a lump in my throat and it showed in my voice.

"I know, babe. I know it is going to be hard for her, and it will be hard for you to see that, but she will be okay. As long as she has you, she will be fine."

I nodded "Yeah I hope you are right. But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Abbey."

"Ah, yes I knew you wouldn't let that go."

"No, I won't. I am going to talk to Harper's teacher on Monday, and I am going to call Abbey's Dad right now." I said as I got up to go get my phone from the coffee table. I sat down next to Bella. "Now I am not going to start questioning him about if he hits his child, because I know that could end bad for Abbey, but I was thinking about asking him if we could take her for a little while after school. I already talked to Rose about it, but since you take the girls sometimes after school, you wouldn't mind if Abbey is here too, right?"

"I don't mind at all." I leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then found her Dad's number in my phone. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hullo." He slurred on the other end.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen, is this Demetri?"

"Yeah that is me, what do you want, I am kind of busy right now."

"Well I am Harper's father."

"Who the fuck is Harper? What kind of name is that?"

"Harper? Is that Harper on the phone?" I heard little Abbey say on the other end.

"No it's some guy, shut up I am on the phone." I wish I could punch this asshole in the face. "So what did you want again?"

"Well Harper is a girl in Abbey's class, and Abbey has been to our house once for a birthday party, but I was wondering if you would mind she came over every day after school just until 6:30."

"Fuck yes, that sounds great." It killed me how fast he agreed to let Abbey go to my house. He didn't even know me.

"Okay well would you mind picking her up though?"

"Yeah, yeah I will pick her up."

"Okay, we will take her starting Monday."

"Yeah okay, bye." And then he hung up. I hit end on the phone and then threw it on the table.

"That guy is a douche bag." I said while sitting back further in the couch.

"I can only imagine." I looked over to Bella and smiled. I scooted closer to her and grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her fiercely. I wasted no time sliding my tongue on her bottom lip and she wasted no time allowing it entry into her mouth. She moaned softly against my mouth and I kissed her deeper. She put her arms around my waist and inched her hands under my shirt and along my bare back. The feeling of her fingernails dragging along my back gave me goose bumps and I pushed her back on the couch and got on top of her. We made out like that until I began to want more.

I pulled away and she groaned, "I'm sorry, love. But I know if we go any further, I won't be able to stop myself."

"I know, I know." She sighed in frustration and looked away from me.

"Hey," I said softly she turned her head and looked at me. "What do you say to going on a date with me?"

"I would say I would love that." She said with a small smile.

"Well, Ms. Swan, are you free Saturday night?"

"Umm… I don't know I think I need to check my schedule." She said. I bent down and growled and gently bit her shoulder. "Ahh! Edward that hurt!"

"Oh please I barely even bit you and you know you liked it." I said while kissing along her neck.

"Whatever and I was just kidding you jerk, of course I am free Saturday."

"Good." I said and pecked her lips and I got up from on top of her. I sat back on the couch and pulled her to my side and held her there. She placed her arm across my stomach and moved her hand across it a couple of times. "So what do you want to do before the little one gets up?"

"I don't know? What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…What about Candy Land?" I asked jokingly.

"I think I have played that game more than any other 25 year old woman on the planet."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Hey Edward? Do you have any pictures of the girls when they were babies?"

"Oh, Bella, I have tons of those. That is actually a good idea." I got up and got the albums that I put together and we started with the album where Harper was a baby. Bella seemed really interested in looking at every picture and she asked questions about each and I told her story after story. I turned one of the pages, and the picture on the page was one of Jack and Harper. Jack was holding a three year old Harper and they were cheek to cheek and smiling big for the camera.

"Is this Jack?" Bella asked softly.

"Yeah, that was taken a couple of weeks before he died." Bella could tell seeing it was affecting me and she turned her head to kiss my chest.

"He was really handsome."

"Yeah he looked a lot like my Dad."

"Do you have pictures of them? Your parents I mean?"

"I don't know if you would believe this, but no. They never really took pictures with Harper."

I began to get mad just talking about them so I just turned the page abruptly and the next picture was Harper with mad face on. The picture made me smile and my mood became lighter.

Bella laughed. "She is absolutely adorable."

* * *

It just got finished putting the girls to bed and me and Bella were just lying on the couch, both of us really tired. I was rubbing my hand up and down Bella's arm and she was rubbing her hand across my bare chest.

"Babe?" I heard her say softly from my side.

"Hmm?" I said with my eyes closed.

"Do you think after our date, we could maybe spend the night at my place?" I knew why she was saying this because I was going to ask her the same thing. We were ready.

"I think that would be a very good idea, love."

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, too."

I fell asleep not long after that. I dreamt about our date next Saturday and it was safe to say I could not wait. I love this woman, and I can't wait to have her in every way possible.

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

_Kind woman, I give you my all, kind woman, nothing more._

_**Thank You, by Led Zeppelin**_

* * *

**Sorry I was a little late on this update, but at least I got it done! What did you guys think about this chapter? Next chapter will be ridiculously fluffy if you get my drift….**

**I hope you guys are happy with the way this story is going. And please just review and tell me what is on your mind, I read every single review and they really make me in the best mood. So please review, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more!**


	20. Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground

*****IMPORTANT**** Please read the authors note at the bottom, I know it is long but there are some very important things in it that you need to read**

_**Chapter 20: Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground**_

BPOV

Oh my god, this week has been hell.

Edward worked until eight every day. I stayed home with the girls and they were exceptionally crabby because they missed Edward and wanted nothing to do with me at the end of the day. Abbey came over every day, and she was so quiet. She was very shy, but whenever she would talk to me she was so sweet. Her low life of a father picked her up every day and she always looked so sad to leave.

Today was Friday and I was currently making the girls dinner. I was making spaghetti, and the girls were in the living room watching TV. Edward called and said he was working late again and I missed him so much. I could not wait until tomorrow because I really just need time to spend with him.

"Harper! Give it back, dat is mine!" I heard Avery yell. I made my way over to the living room where they were.

"No, too bad you have been playing with it for a long time now so just get over it." Harper said.

"Ugh! I hate you! I hate you!" I heard Avery scream and I could tell she was crying.

"Hey! What is going on in here?" I asked sternly when I walked in. I saw that Harper had the pink My Little Pony that I bought for them yesterday. I bought them each one, but of course they had to fight over the same one.

"I just took the toy, because Avery had it all day and she wasn't sharing."

"Yeah but you don't have to just take it from her, Harper, you should ask her." I told her.

"Well I asked but she said no. So she deserved it." She said while shrugging.

"Yeah but dat is my pony!" Avery cried from her spot on the floor.

"Harper, can you please give it back to your sister, and you can have a turn in 10 minutes?"

"No, I don't think that is fair." _So stubborn, just like her father._

I turned over to Avery "Avery, honey, can you just be a big girl and let her use it for a little while?"

She got up off of the floor "Whatevur, I don't care, I am goin to my woom. I just want my Daddy!" She screamed and then stomped off to her room.

"I'll go talk to her. Harper, you need to try being nicer to her sometimes."

Harper looked like she felt bad that Avery was really upset. "I'm sorry, you can tell her she can come out and have it if she wants. Me and Abbey will just play with something else." She said with a sigh of defeat.

I made my way over to where Avery was so I could comfort her. This wasn't the first time this week that she has thrown a fit like this. She has barely seen Edward all week and it has been really upsetting her. Harper wasn't happy about it either, but she is older so she knows how to deal with it more.

I walked in to see Avery curled up on her bed. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed so I could look at her. I pushed her hair out of her face.

"Avery, honey, Daddy will be home later."

"I know but then I haf to go to bed." She whined.

"Yeah but today is Friday and tomorrow he doesn't have work, so you can see him all day tomorrow."

"I know, but I still miss him." She said and more tears ran down her face. She is killing me here.

"I miss him too, and I know he misses all of us, but he has to work, honey. Why don't you come with me and help me make dinner."

"Okay." She said quietly and then got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen with her head down.

I sighed in frustration while still sitting on Avery's bed. The girls both miss him so much from barely seeing him this week, is it really fair for me to take him away from them tomorrow for our date?

* * *

I was sitting on the couch with the girls after dinner and Abbey got picked up and we were watching Finding Nemo…again. It was already a quarter past eight and Edward wasn't home. The movie was almost done when Edward finally walked into the house. The girls shot up from the couch when they heard the door open and shut. Edward must have ran to the living room, because they reached him right at the entry way. I turned around and felt better at just the sight of him.

He looked happy to be home but I could tell he was exhausted. Al has really been making him work too hard. He was filthy from head to toe, but that didn't stop the girls from hugging him tightly and kissing his cheeks repeatedly.

"Oh my god, I missed you both so much." Edward said while squeezing them both to him and kissing their foreheads.

"Can we go to bed later tonight Daddy?" Harper asked.

"Nice try kiddo, but no. You guys need to go to bed early because do you know what we are going to do tomorrow?" He asked excitedly.

"What! What!" They both replied even more excited.

"We are all going to go to breakfast together at IHOP!"

"Yay!" The both yelled and started dancing around him. Edward laughed and joined them in dancing. He was doing some seriously dorkilicious moves that made me love him even more. It amazed me how much these girls appreciated. They were over the moon with happiness by just going to breakfast to IHOP; for most kids that is not a big deal.

"Alright you dancing machines, I need to go take a shower because I feel like a piece of dirt."

"You wook wike a piece of dirt Daddy." Avery said with her nose scrunched, causing me and Harper to both crack up laughing.

Edward was trying to act hurt but he was trying to hold back a smile. "Why thank you my sweet daughter." He said sarcastically. That only caused me and Harper to laugh more and Avery just shrugged. Edward finally laughed and then he made his way over to me. He kissed me quickly on the mouth. "Hello, love."

"Hello, Edward." I said while tracing the dark rings under his eyes. "You look exhausted, babe."

"I am, but I will live." He said with a big smile. He kissed me once on the forehead and went to go shower. I turned to the girls and saw they were both still jumping around and hyper. It was good to see them in a good mood again.

* * *

I was cleaning the coffee table when Edward got out from putting the girls to bed. He walked over to the front of the couch and dramatically fell onto it face first. I crawled over to him so I was face to face with him.

"You ready for bed?" I asked.

"You have no idea love."

"So I take it you had a rough day." I said while playing with his hair.

"Yeah you could say that. I just don't know if I can keep on doing this, Bella." He said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can keep this job. It is all just so tiring and I never get to see you or the girls anymore. It feels like I work my ass off all the time, and then the money I get in the end seems like it doesn't even really help. There are always bills to pay and I still can't get out of this apartment."

"Edward, you are fully aware that I could help you with expenses right?"

"Yes, I know that, but I would feel like such a piece of shit if I started mooching off of you."

"I'm not saying I would pay for _everything_ but I could easily get you out of this apartment. And I wouldn't even have to buy anything. You and the girls could live with me."

He smiled wide. "Are you asking for us to move in together?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Actually I am, I practically live with you already and if you want to get out of this apartment, I could easily get you out of it. Please let me do this for you?"

He got up from lying on the couch and then pulled me to sit next to him. "I don't know, love. I mean it's not like I don't want to live with you, because like you said, we pretty much already do live together, but I just feel like I have to try and get myself out of this on my own."

I sighed loudly. I know I was not going to win, at least for tonight. "So what are you going to do about your job?"

"Well I am going to have to keep it at least for a little while, but I was actually thinking about going back to school." My head shot up to his.

"Really?"

"Yeah I was talking to Carlisle and he told me he would help me get financial aid and stuff if I wanted to go to college." Carlisle and Edward have both developed a strong friendship in this past week. Avery first met with Esme on Wednesday and it went great. Esme was probably the nicest person on this planet and Avery loved meeting with her. Carlisle and Edward have talked every day since last week, and Carlisle even went to visit Edward at work yesterday. Edward seemed really happy to have become close with him. He told me that he liked that they were connected because of Jack, and Carlisle is always willing to talk with Edward and help him in any way he can.

"That's great, babe. Do you know when you are going to go?"

"Well first I have to at least get my GED because I never finished high school, but definitely sometime after that."

"That is great!" I said, excited that he will get to do something he really wants to do. "What are you thinking about going to school for?"

"I was thinking about going for music."

That surprised me, I knew Edward played guitar growing up, but I didn't know he was so passionate about music, that he would want to do it as a career. "Wow, I didn't know you liked music that much."

"I know, after Harper was born, I didn't really have time to just play, you know? So I kind of just let it go. But there is not a day that goes by where I don't want to strum on a guitar or play on the piano. I really miss it."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Wait, you play the piano?"

"Yes I do." He said with a smile.

"Edward, I have a piano at my house. It is really just there for decoration though; I have never even touched it, unless I was cleaning the dust off of it."

He looked at me with longing in his eyes; I could tell he was excited. "Really?"

"Yes really! You can go and play it anytime you want, as long as you will let me hear you."

"Of course, love." He said and then leaned towards me so he could kiss me. "You know, I was thinking about our date tomorrow." He said in a sexy voice against my lips and then kissed me again.

"Oh really now, and what about this date." I asked while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of me.

"Well actually, now that you told me about the piano, would you mind if we spent the date at your place? I could cook you dinner and we can watch movies and…you know." He said while raising his eyebrows suggestively causing me to laugh out loud and kiss him again.

"That sounds amazing, but what are you going to make me for dinner? Grilled cheese?"

"Actually I am expert in the art of making chicken alfredo." He said in an Italian accent which also caused me to laugh. "But the girls don't like it so I never get to make it." He said with a pout that I couldn't help but kiss.

"That sounds delicious." I said after I pulled away. "I am surprised you even still want to go on the date, since you barely got to see the girls this week."

Edward rolled over so he wasn't on top of me anymore and then laid down by my side on the couch and we both snuggled into each other. "Well I was actually thinking about asking you to reschedule but I already made plans with the babysitter." He said with a smile.

"I'm sure Rose wouldn't have minded, babe. If you don't want to, you don't have to." I in no way wanted to reschedule this date, but I knew that Edward barely got to see the girls, and their needs always come first to him.

"Well I want to, and Rose isn't our babysitter."

"Oh? Then who is."

"Alice."

* * *

It was five in the evening on Saturday and Edward and I were dropping the girls off at Alice's house. Both girls were very excited to be sleeping at their Aunty Alice's house. Today has been a really good day. When we all got up in the morning, we went to IHOP like Edward promised and the girls were over the moon with happiness. Them being happy, made Edward happy, and me seeing all of them so happy made me happy and we were just a bunch of happy people all day.

It didn't take long for us to get to Alice's apartment, and when we finally did, both girls were practically bouncing in their seats. We all got out and I led them to where Alice's apartment was. The girls' jaw dropped when they saw the lobby to Alice's apartment building, and were both amazed by the chandelier. Once we got to Alice's door, I knocked once and then the door swung open.

"Where are my favorite nieces?" Alice screamed when she opened the door. I could hear Edward chuckle from behind me, and the girls ran straight to Alice hugging her tightly. "Oh I have missed you two, come in! Come in! Come on Edward and Bella come in for just a second."

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand and we both walked into Alice's house. The girls were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the size of the apartment and all of the high tech stuff she had in it. We walked into the living room and Jasper was sitting at the couch, when he saw us, he got up and made his way toward us with a smile on his face. He came up to me first and gave me a small hug.

"Hello, Bella. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." He said softly.

"Same here Jasper and I don't think you have even met Edward yet." I said gesturing to Edward at my side. "Jasper this is my boyfriend Edward, and Edward this is one of my best friends Jasper."

Edward stuck out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Jasper. Thank you for allowing my girls to spend the night at your house."

"It is my pleasure, really." Jasper said.

We spent 15 minutes at Alice's house. The girls were introduced to Jasper and they both loved him instantly and I could tell he loved them back. Edward talked Alice's ear off about what the girls like to eat, what to do if they start acting up, and how to help them fall asleep. I could tell Edward was freaking out because tonight would be the first night they will not do their nightly ritual together.

"So if there are any problems at all, do not hesitate to call okay? I will answer no matter what and I…" He was saying for the 5th time. Alice put her hand over his mouth and began to push him out the door.

"I know, I know, I know Edward. They will be fine I promise." She gave me a sideways glance and rolled her eyes. She almost had him out the door but he managed to stop her

"Okay, okay, well just let me say bye to them." He said and then called the girls to say bye. They both ran at him and hugged him tightly at the same time. He held them close and wouldn't let them go.

Alice came to stand next to me. "Jesus, Bella, is he always like this?" She said in exasperation.

"Give him a break Alice, this is the first time they have ever slept out without him, ever. He can at least be a little nervous."

"They seriously haven't had a sleepover before? I mean, even with family members and stuff?" She asked in disbelief.

"No they haven't, it's really complicated Alice." I said; I didn't want to sit here and tell her Edward's whole life story.

"Wow." Was all she said. Edward finally let go of the girls and then we made our way to the car. He was quiet while he was driving and I could see the tension in his body language. I reached over and grabbed his hand that wasn't on the wheel.

"Babe, they will be okay you know."

"Yeah, I know, it just feels weird to me to know they are not at home and in their beds, and it will be weird to not sit with them before they go to bed. But I will get over it."

I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed the back of his hand. By the time we got to my house, he was back to his old self and he actually looked excited and happy for our date. I walked to the door ahead of Edward while he brought the grocery bags in. I was really looking forward to Edward's cooking skills beyond grilled cheese.

I walked into the kitchen and Edward entered soon after. He placed the bags on the island and started taking out the ingredients. I just sat down on one of the stools and watched him.

"Awkward." Edward said in a very high pitched, sing-song voice.

"What the hell was that?" I asked between laughs.

"Why you don't like when I talk like this?" He asked in the same high voice.

"You are a very strange person Edward."

"Maybe I am, but you are my girlfriend, so what does that say about you?" He asked while raising his eyebrows in question. _He is so fucking cute._

"I guess I don't really care what that says about me."

"Well that is good." He put a pot of water on the stove and then opened the chicken and began to cut it while I watched. He was humming a random tune and I just sat and admired the view of my sexy and strange boyfriend cooking for me. I walked over to the drawer and took out a knife to help him cut the chicken.

I stood on the side of him and took one of the chicken breasts from the bag. Edward immediately put his knife down and took the piece of chicken from my hands. "Keep the hands away from my food, woman." He said in a teasing stern tone.

"Geez, excuse me Ms. Betty Crocker." I said while holding my hands up in surrender.

"Betty Crocker bakes, Bella. I like to think of myself as more of a Gordon Ramsay."

"Okay well I am sorry Mr. Ramsay." I said while washing my hands and wiping them off.

"Yeah you better be sorry, now piss off you fucking donkey." He said in a perfect impression of Gordon Ramsey. I knew he was just kidding but I tried to hold in my laugh and I hit him on his chest really hard.

"Whatever, asshole." I said, still trying to keep in my laugh that was just begging to come out.

"I'm just kidding. I love you." He said while leaning over and puckering his lips to me. I stared at his lips for a couple of seconds and then decided to not pass up the opportunity to kiss him just to pretend I was mad. I got on my tip-toes and kissed his beautiful lips and then I finally started laughing.

"Well I guess I will just set the table and maybe watch some TV while I wait for you to finish since I am not needed here." I said while kissing him once again on the lips. I made my way out to the living room "Oh and I love you too, you big dork." I yelled over my shoulder.

"You love it." He yelled back.

I laughed under my breath and then put the TV and ironically, Kitchen Nightmares was on. I decided to watch that for a couple of minutes before Edward called for me. "Bella! I need your help!" He yelled and I could tell he was frustrated. I got up off of the couch and saw that he was staring at the oven.

"What is it, babe?" I asked while walking up next to him.

"Why does this oven have so many fucking buttons? All I want to do is set it to 350 degrees." He said.

I laughed at his exasperated expression and then reached over to set it for him. "All you have to do is press the temperature button and then type in the amount you want."

"What the hell? Whatever happened to the little dial?"

"This oven was really expensive, Edward. I don't know why they don't have the dial." I said while chuckling at him and his frustrations with the oven.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was facing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine so I could kiss him. He brought his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. The kiss began to get out of hand fast, but for once, we didn't need to stop. Edward turned me around and started to push me back, all while still kissing me. He guided me back until I felt my back hit the island. Edward brought his hands to the side of my waist and lifted me onto the island. My legs automatically wrapped around him and my arms stayed at their place around his neck. The sound of the water boiling over the pan interrupted what was one of the hottest make out sessions we have had.

Edward groaned and let go of me and went to take the cover off of the pan. He left me sitting on the counter trying to catch my breath. He walked back over to me and kissed me again, but only a couple of quick pecks. "Later, love." He said in a deep sexy voice.

_Later could not come fast enough._

* * *

"Oh my God, Edward, that was amazing." I said after I finished the chicken alfredo that he cooked to perfection.

"I am glad you liked it." He said with a beautiful smile. I heard his phone go off in his pocket and he took it out frantically.

"Hello?" He asked worriedly. "Oh hello, my love." He said with a huge smile on his face. He talked on the phone with Harper at first and then to Avery. He put it on speaker phone so I could hear all of their exciting stories from their night with Alice. He told them goodnight and that he loved and missed them multiple times and then he finally hung up. I walked over to his seat at the table and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"See? They were fine; they sounded like they were having a blast."

He sighed. "I know; it makes me feel better knowing they are happy there."

I kissed his forehead. "So what do you say to playing that piano?" He just looked up at me with an expression a little boy would wear on Christmas morning and nodded his head excitedly. I got up off of his lap and grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs to the spare room with the piano in it.

When we got in, I saw that he looked so anxious; he looked down at me, silently asking me if he could go to it. "Go ahead." I said softly, nodding my head over to the piano.

"Come with me." He said and grabbed my hand so I would sit next to him on the bench. He smoothed his hands over the keys. "So do you have any requests?" He asked.

I gently laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't really know many piano songs, babe. Just play whatever you want." He nodded his head and then turned his head to kiss me on my hair. He set his fingers on the keys and then sighed in contentment. It made me ridiculously happy to see him be able to do something he loves.

And then he began playing. I couldn't tell you what it was he was playing, but all I knew was that it was beautiful. The song started off a little dark but in the middle it became happy and loving almost. The whole thing brought tears to my eyes as I watched his fingers gracefully dance across the keys. The song came to a close and I sat there in awe of his beauty and talent.

I turned my head and kissed his shoulder. "That was beautiful, Edward. What song was that?"

"Well I call it Harper." He said shyly. "I wrote it when I found out Heidi was pregnant. I had so many emotions because of it and I was able to let it all out with the piano."

"You really wrote that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was the last thing I wrote before I wasn't really able to play anymore." He said while looking down at me. He noticed my tears and then brought his hand around to wipe them away. "I'm sorry I made you cry, love." He said with a smile.

"Don't be." I said while getting up from the bench and pulling him with me. My hands took their place in his hair and I kissed him passionately. He moaned softly against my mouth and kissed me back. He brought his arms down and picked me up bridal style without breaking the kiss.

He expertly made his way out the door and to my bedroom. Once we got inside, he gently laid me down on the bed and then gently got on top of me. I brought my arms around his back and began tugging on his shirt. He took his lips away from mine long enough to pull his shirt off and then brought his lips back to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his bare torso and moved my hands up and down his back to just feel him. I just wanted to feel him. I pushed him back slightly and then took my shirt off as well. And there was no other feeling in the world than feeling your love kissing you and feeling him, skin-to-skin. I could feel tears already welling in my eyes in pure elation of finally being able to be with Edward this way.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so fucking much." I said against his lips.

"I love you too, Bella." He said breathlessly.

And that night, we were finally able to show each other just how much.

_If you can hear a piano fall  
__You can hear me coming down the hall.  
__If I can just hear your pretty voice  
__I don't think I need to see at all  
__Don't think I need to see at all.  
__Soft hair and a velvet tongue  
__I wanna give ya what you give to me,  
__And every breath that is in your lungs  
__Is a tiny little gift to me  
__Is a tiny little gift to me_

_**Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground, by The White Stripes**_

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was kind of disappointing to some of you, but this story is indeed rated T. **

**Okay, I have 4 very important things that I would appreciate it if you guys would read it.**

**1.) I am having trouble with my account because it is not calculating my hits anymore. It says I had 0 hits on last chapter but I am pretty sure that is not true because people reviewed it. What do I do? I'm sorry if this is a stupid question but I am new to this whole thing so if there is anyone who can help me, can you tell me in either a review or PM?**

**2.) I don't know how many people know the personality of Gordon Ramsay, but what Edward said to Bella was just him imitating him, he was not being an asshole and he would never talk to Bella that way. He was just kidding! **

**3.)Next chapter will take place a couple of months after this chapter. I don't know how you guys feel about time jumps, but it is necessary for what I have planned. **

**4.) I am not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow because I am sure most of you know that Eclipse comes out tomorrow in the United States and I am going to see it probably multiple times, and I have a dentist appointment. But have no worries because I always try as hard as hard as I can to update as fast as I can for you guys. So you won't have to wait to long. Who is going to see Eclipse? Has anyone already seen it? How was it?**

**Thank you for reading this ridiculously long AN but I would appreciate if you could answer some of my questions. **

**Review Please!**


	21. Closer

_**Chapter 21: Closer**_

**About 2 months later, September 13, Bella's birthday.**

EPOV

I seriously don't think my life could get any better, and that scares me.

I had an amazing girlfriend that I love with my whole heart. She is always there for me, and we finally get to spend some alone time together. Every Saturday, Alice takes the girls at her house for a sleepover. Alice offered to do it and the girls begged me to say yes. And how could I say no? My girls were happy and excited every Saturday, and me and Bella got to spend a whole evening alone every week.

I have two daughters that are my whole world. I still have been working late, so I didn't get to see them as much as I wish I could, but they are both doing amazing. Harper and Abbey were still best friends and Abbey still came over every week day. I have only seen her a couple of times in the last month because of work and everything, but she really is a sweet little girl. She has become really comfortable in our home and has become really close to Bella.

Avery was still seeing Esme every Tuesday and Thursday, and it really seems to be helping her. There have been many nights she came home frustrated from her lessons, but other than that she is doing better. Her speech is still not perfect but that was suspected and we were just waiting. School started about a week ago, and so far there have been no complaints.

I have grown close to both Carlisle and Esme over the last couple of months. Avery especially adored Esme. Esme was a very motherly person and she was always very gracious towards my whole family. Carlisle has become one of my best friends, and we talked every single day. I have also become good friends with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. They came over sometimes, and sometimes we would go over their house, but Carlisle and I were the closest. I think it might have the connection we have that is Jack. I also think it is because he has been sort of a father figure to me and is always trying to help me succeed.

I still lived in my apartment, but I think I am close to finally feeling like I want to move. Bella reminds me almost every day that her apartment is open for us to move into and I am finally thinking about taking her up on that offer. Carlisle helped me to set up a day to get my GED. I got it last month and I immediately started applying for financial aid and looking into different colleges I may want to attend. Carlisle wrote me wonderful letters of recommendations and Al also helped.

Because of all that has been going on, I have been ridiculously busy all the time, and Bella has been amazing by helping with the girls in every way she can. She still worked at the bookstore, but she was the manager, so she was able to go as she pleased and picked up the girls from school every day.

I was excited getting up this morning for two reasons. One of them being I was on vacation this week, so I would be able to spend the whole week with all of lovely women in my life. And the second was today was Bella's birthday.

I planned on spending the whole day with her since we both didn't have work, and then later on we are just going to spend the day together as a family. We were going to have a big party on Saturday with all of our friends, so today we are just going to relax and celebrate the birth of a woman that has become important to me and my girls.

I wormed my way out of Bella's arms after I woke up and made my way to the girls' room. I promised them I would wake them up early so we could go to Dunkin Donuts and get Bella a muffin and coffee. I walked as quietly as I could to their room so I wouldn't wake up Bella.

I went to wake up Harper first. I went up to her bed and bent down and kissed her head. "Harper, come on, get up we need to get going." She got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ugh, Daddy, I don't feel like getting dressed." She whined as I made my way over to Avery.

"Then don't, just put some shoes on, we are only going to Dunkin Donuts." I whispered. She nodded her head and went to her closet to get her shoes. I tried to shake Avery awake but she is seriously the hardest person to wake up. "Come on, baby, I will buy you some Munchkins." I thought that would work but she just grunted and snuggled further into the blankets.

I just sighed and went to get Harper for reinforcement. "Harper we have a code 20 and it needs to be dealt with immediately."

"What will be the weapon of choice sergeant?" She asked in a disciplined tone.

"I would say pillows will suffice, but be quiet about it." She saluted me and we both grabbed a pillow from Harper's bed and went on different sides of Avery. I looked over at Harper and then nodded my head at her. Then we both went swinging.

We both gently hit Avery with our pillows and it took her a while to even start moving around. "Avery! Avery! Get up! Get up! It's Bella's birthday!" I whisper yelled.

She finally lifted up her head but she wasn't laughing like she usually does when we wake her up this way. She just got into sitting position and began rubbing her eyes. "I wake." She said quietly.

"What is the matter, baby?" I asked while sitting on the bed next to her and taking her in my arms. I could tell something wasn't right.

"Nuffin, I just feel funny." She said with her head against my chest.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked while checking her head for a fever; there was none.

"No I tink I is just tired a little bit." She said.

"Well do you want to go back to sleep baby?"

"No I wanna go wif you guys." She said with a big smile. _There was my girl._

I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I will just carry you so you don't have to get dressed. It is going to be hot today though, so you don't need a jacket." She nodded her head and I got up with her still in my arms and grabbed Harper's hand and we made our way to the door. I wrote a quick note to Bella and put it next to her on the coffee table so in case she woke up, she wouldn't freak out that we were all gone.

I made it to Dunkin Donuts in five minutes since there is one on pretty much every corner. I ordered a chocolate chip muffin and coffee for Bella, I got the girls a dozen Munchkins, and myself a coffee. When we got back, Bella was awake and she was just sitting on the couch. The girls both ran full speed at her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" They both yelled at the same time as they both hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, girls." Bella said while laughing and kissing their foreheads.

"We got you something from Dunkin Donuts!" Harper said excitedly.

"You did?" Bella asked, still looking at the girls. I walked over to sit next to them on the couch and put all of the stuff on the coffee table. The girls got off of Bella and ran at the Munchkins that I put on the coffee table. I took Bella's muffin out and turned to look at her.

"Happy Birthday, love." I said while giving her the muffin. A huge smile appeared on her face and she placed the muffin on the coffee table before kissing me.

"Ew! Stop it! I am gunna frow up all my Munchkins!" Avery said and Harper just looked at us and nodded her head in agreement. Bella and I both pulled away and laughed. Bella grabbed her muffin and began picking pieces off of the top.

I reached over and got her coffee for her I handed it to her and she gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." She whispered against my cheek.

"I love you, too." I said and then grabbed my coffee. So we sat together in the living room and just ate our breakfast and talked and laughed like normal families were supposed to do.

After we were done, me and Bella dropped the girls off at school and then we made our way back to the apartment. We practically ran up the stairs and once we were in the house I pulled her to me and kissed her with all of the passion inside of me.

She moaned once our lips met and we both began to claw at each other's clothes. "Mmm, where should we do this?" Bella asked against my lips as I tried to unbutton her shirt.

"I don't give a fuck." I said and she laughed against my mouth and pushed me against the wall.

Let's just say, most of the areas in that apartment got christened that morning.

* * *

Both Bella and I both had big stupid grins on our face as we made our way to the girl's school to pick them up. Once I pulled up, I turned to Bella and kissed her one more time before the girls got back. Yeah we pretty much made out in the car for about five minutes like teenagers, so sue us.

I heard the bell ring from the school building, and then me and Bella both got out of the car to wait for the girls. Harper and Abbey came out first and they both looked really happy to be out of school. Harper ran to me first and gave me a hug. I looked over and saw Abbey gave Bella a hug and I just had to smile at that. I was beyond happy that Abbey seemed to be comfortable to stay with us. Bella and I haven't noticed any signs that her father was abusing her lately, and for that I was happy.

Harper went to hug Bella and Abbey just stood off awkwardly. She wasn't as close to me as she was Bella, but I was wishing to change that. I walked over to her and squatted down so I was eye level with her. She had beautiful blue eyes. "Hey, sweetie, do you think I could get a hug?" I asked.

She nodded shyly and then she threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Mr. Edward." She said in a sweet little voice.

I pulled away and looked at her. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For being nice to me." She said while shuffling her feet and looking to the ground. She literally broke my heart.

"Well how could I not be nice to such a sweet, cute girl?" I asked rhetorically and then lightly ran my finger across her nose, causing her face to scrunch up and then she laughed. I laughed with her and then got up and held her hand in mine.

We all waited for Avery, and Harper and Abbey were talking about their day together. I noticed Avery walking out, and she wasn't running out like she usually does. She was walking toward us with her head down. When she finally approached us, she just slowly lifted her hands up to me, silently asking for me to pick her up.

I bent down to pick her up, but caught Bella's eyes as I picked her up. She looked as concerned as I felt. Once Avery was in my arms, she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed loudly. I put my hand on her back and began rubbing. "What is the matter, my love?" I asked her quietly.

"I feel yucky, Daddy." She whimpered against my shoulder. I tilted my head over so my cheek was on her forehead, and I felt there was still no fever.

Bella was already getting Harper and Abbey in the car, so I just walked over to the other side of the car and placed Avery in the seat. She must be getting a cold or something and I am not liking that. I _hate_ when my daughters ever get sick.

I drove home and kept on checking on Avery through the rear view mirror. She didn't look sick; she just wasn't being her perky and happy self. When we got to the house, I carried Avery up and when we got upstairs, she seemed to be in a better mood. Later in the afternoon, she played with Harper, Bella, and Abbey in the living room while I made dinner. I decided to make chicken alfredo for me and Bella, and macaroni and cheese for the girls. I could hear all four of them laughing in the living room and the sound made me so happy, I can't even explain it.

We ate dinner together and just laughed and talked and just acted like any other family would. I was about to get the cake out of the fridge when my phone rang, it was Carlisle. I walked into the kitchen while the girls were still at the table talking.

"Hello?" I said when I answered.

"Well hello Edward, dear." I heard Esme say over the phone.

I smiled. "Hey Esme, what is going on?"

"Oh, well Carlisle actually wanted to talk to you, but I just had a quick question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Would it be okay if you dropped Avery off at five tomorrow, instead of four? I just have a doctor's appointment. And if there is some reason why you can't do that then I will reschedule the appointment."

"No, no that is fine Esme, five is great, I have the week off so it is all good."

"Wonderful! Well you give those two angels of yours kisses for me, and here is Carlisle." She said and then I heard shuffling on the other end.

"Hello?"

"What's up, Carlisle?"

"Nothing really, I was just calling to see how things are."

"They are great! It is Bella's birthday today so we are just all spending the day together."

"It's Bella's birthday?" Carlisle asked.

"What? How did I not know about this?" I heard Esme's voice in the distance.

"Yeah, it is her birthday; she isn't really one for attention though so she didn't really tell anyone. But we are having a party this Saturday and you guys are invited."

"Okay well you be sure to tell her we said happy birthday."

"I will, I promise."

"So how have things been going with the school hunting?"

I decided to start taking out the cake while I was on the phone, so I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder and started taking it out.

"It is good I guess I have been doing some research, but I still am not sure what I will go with yet."

"Well you know if you need help, you can ask me."

"Yeah I know that. Thanks Carlisle, and I would love to talk some more but I am actually going to get the cake ready for Bella."

"Oh alright, I will see you tomorrow then." We both said our goodbyes and hung up. I put the candles on the cake and brought it into the living room where the girls relocated to.

Avery saw me first and her face lit up and she started pointing at me. Bella smiled and blushed when she saw me and I went to set the cake down in front of her on the coffee table. We all sang to her and it looked like she was going to cry. She blew out the candles and we all cheered for her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and brought her close to me so I could kiss her forehead. She was definitely crying now.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered in her ear. She just looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and kissed me quickly.

"Daddy! We all want some cake so stop kissing Bella and let's go!" Harper shouted at me.

"Yeah well what if I don't want to cut the cake?" I asked like a stubborn child.

"Well if you don't cut it, then how will we eat it?" She asked with her hands on her hips and quirking her eyebrow at me. _Whoa, she got that from Bella. _

"Like this!" I said and grabbed a chunk of the cake and threw it at her. It hit her right in the forehead and she looked shocked for a second, and then started cracking up laughing. Abbey, Avery, and Bella were also laughing hysterically. Harper went to grab for the cake but I expertly grabbed it out of her reach.

I got up from the floor and held the small cake above my head. "And what are all of you laughing at?" I said while looking amongst the three people without cake on their face.

"Don't even think about it, Edward Cullen." Bella said while getting up and inching herself away from me. I brought the cake down from above my head and took another big chunk and threw it at Bella, also hitting her in the face.

"Sorry, old lady." I said while sticking my tongue out at her. She didn't waste any time running at me. She tackled me to the floor and the cake flew out of my hands. She pinned me to the ground and then reached over to the cake to grab a chunk and splattered it right in my face. I growled and I could hear all of the girls laughing and then I felt little hands smudging even more cake all over my face and in my hair. _Why am I always the only guy?_

I finally got out from under Bella and chased Avery around the couch. She was screaming and laughing and when I finally got her, I wiped my face on hers and she tried to push my face away while still laughing. Then I turned to Abbey and saw that she was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. When she saw me look her way she started to back away. I stalked my way to her and then launched at her and scooped her up in my arms. I then did to her what I did to Avery.

"Ah! Mr. Edward stop! That is so gross!" She said in between her laughs.

"Never! You thought you were safe huh?" She just laughed even harder and nodded her head. After I was done effectively making Abbey as dirty as the rest of them, I put her down and collapsed on the floor. "Man, that is tiring, I can't run anymore."

Bella crawled over to where I was on the floor and then laid down next to me. "And you called me old."

I turned my head and gave her a peck on the lips. "I was just kidding. Although, you are older than me, you cougar."

She brought her arm around and slapped me on the chest. "Shut up, Cullen." She said. Avery and Harper both came over and laid down in the middle of us. I looked over and saw Abbey looked hesitant.

"Come here, Abbey." I said while extending my free arm out for her to lie down next to me. She eagerly ran over to me and I put my arm around her also. We all just sat there for a couple of minutes in silence until Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "Yeah….oh okay….Does she know her?...Okay that's fine, just tell her to come to the door." She hung up the phone looking aggravated. "Abbey's dad." She mouthed to me. I just nodded my head in understanding and held on to Abbey a little tighter.

"Okay, I think we need to clean up girls. Abbey, I think you can use an outfit of Harper's." She just nodded her head and got up and so did the rest of us.

"Hey, Abbey." Bella called, Abbey turned around and looked at her. "Your dad told me to tell you that his girlfriend is going to pick you up today." I saw a look of panic in her eyes and then she just nodded her head and left to the girls' room.

The girls all got cleaned up in the bathroom and I washed my face and hair at the kitchen sink. When I was in the middle of drying my face, I heard continuous knocking on the door. I was getting aggravated with the rudeness and ran to open the door.

What was behind that door made my whole world come crashing down. I could feel my blood boil and the hair stand up on my neck. I automatically saw red and I became filled with the anger and hate that I have been trying to push back for this person for so many years. I wanted to throw up and punch something at the same time. _How can this happen to me?_

"Heidi."

_Drivin' by the strangle of vein  
__Showin' no mercy I'll do it again  
__Open up your eyes  
__You keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry  
__Skies are beneath me  
__I see a storm bubbling up from the sea  
_

_**Closer, by Kings of Leon**_

* * *

***GASP* How many people were expecting that one? I realize that this is a mean cliffhanger, but you guys know I do not leave you hanging for long! It is actually 1:30 in the morning so I am wikid tired! **

**A special thank you to AlexaET for recommending my story in one of her stories, I have got a tremendous amounts of new people reading this story now (the hits problem is fixed), so yeah go check out all that AlexaET has going on. I am sorry if there are other people who have been recommending my story and I haven't thanked you. If you do recommend it, just let me know. **

**I know a lot of people will have a lot to say about this chapter so review please! **


	22. Give Me Novacaine

_**Chapter 22: Give Me Novacaine**_

BPOV

I made my way into the bathroom with the girls to help them clean up. I got a new outfit for Abbey and she changed quickly. She wasn't talking and laughing like she has been all day and she looked nervous. Harper was helping Avery get the cake out of her hair, so I pulled Abbey out to the girls' room.

I sat down on Harper's bed and held my arms out open to her and she jumped up next to me and snuggled into my side. "What is the matter, Abbey?"

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Is it because your Dad's girlfriend is going to pick you up?" She just nodded her head. "Does she hurt you Abbey?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, but she just says bad things to me and makes my Daddy make me stay in my room all day."

I felt a lump in my throat at her words. I wish there was something more we could do for her. We already kept her at our house most of the time, and Edward has talked to the school countless amounts of time, but he hasn't hit her since we started taking her so they were not able to do anything.

"Well you know what, honey? Just ignore every mean thing she says about you, because there is nothing wrong with you at all. And I am sorry you have to stay in your room, but what if Harper lets you take a book home? And then you will have something to do."

"Okay." She said quietly and then got down to get a couple of books. Once we were heading out of the room, I heard continuous knocks at the door. Abbey heard it too and then made her way to the front door and I followed. Edward beat us to the door, and I watched as his whole body tensed up and he dropped the rag he had in his hand on the floor. I didn't get a good look at the person behind the door because Edward was blocking her.

"Heidi." He said in a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief. His hands were starting to shake and I walked faster to the door. _Please don't be the Heidi I am thinking of._

I bent down to Abbey and quickly told her. "Just go in the bathroom with the girls for a sec okay honey?" She nodded and ran to the bathroom. I practically ran the rest of the way to Edward and grabbed his arm. His posture did not ease at all and he had a look of fury in his eyes I have never seen before. I looked over to the girl at the door and knew I had finally set eyes on the woman that caused my Edward so much pain.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Edward Cullen." She said in an annoying voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward asked angrily.

"I am here to pick up my boyfriend's kid, what else would I be doing here? What do you think I want to take back the little brats?"

Edward's hand clenched into fist and he tried to take a step forward but I held him back. "Edward. Don't. It is not worth it." I told him while rubbing my hand up and down his arm trying to get him to calm down; it wasn't working.

"Oh, who is this? Is she the stand in Mommy to your bastards?" Heidi asked with a laugh. _Does this bitch have a death wish?_

Edward tried to step forward again, but I pulled him back. "It is none of your damn business who this is." He told her.

"Jesus, calm down Eddie boy, I could care less who she is. Now can you just give me the kid so I can leave?" She asked.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you leave this house with Abbey." Edward said with venom in his voice.

"Oh stop being dramatic you prick, I am going to leave with her, I fucking live with her."

This only made Edward tense even more and I decided to step in. "Listen, why don't you just go back home, and I will drive Abbey home myself." I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Listen to you! All noble and shit. How much is paying you to fuck him?"

That sent Edward over the edge; he pulled out of my grasp and stepped toward her. She backed away from him when he stepped toward her but she didn't look scared. She just had a smirk on her face.

"You better fucking leave my house right now! I don't ever want to see your face around here again. We will bring Abbey home; you get out off of this property now!" He yelled. I am sure a lot of people heard him yelling throughout the apartment building.

"You might want to watch what you say to me, Eddie. I think we all remember what my boyfriends do to people who mess with me." Now that was just crossing the line. Edward moved closer to her and I pulled him back as hard as I could and stepped in front of him.

"Shut the fuck up! Leave now!" I screamed at her; all of my composure gone. Edward was behind me with his hands in his hair pulling at it. Heidi just laughed and then left down the stairs.

I turned to Edward and brought my hands to his hands that were pulling his hair. I tried to pry his hands away and he was shaking so much. "Hey, babe, calm down okay? She is gone." I told him. I finally got his hands out of his hair and I gasped at his face. He just looked so _hurt_, it made me physically hurt to just see him like that. He had tears pooling in his eyes and his eyes were frantic.

"I-I don't even know what to say, Bella. I…" His voice got caught in his throat and I pulled him down to me so I could hug him.

"Shh, it's okay, Edward. Just take a couple of deep breaths. Don't listen to anything she says okay? Don't listen to her. I'm here, babe. Just calm down please." I pleaded with him. He listened to me and took deep breaths while holding on to me. I rubbed my hands along his back until he finally got a hold of himself. He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, love. I am sorry if I scared you I just…"

"Edward, stop. You don't need to apologize to me, I understand okay? What do you need me to do?"

He looked like a lost little boy and I was falling apart seeing him so vulnerable. "I just really need to see my girls." He said.

"Okay, go inside and just be with them. I will give you some time alone while I bring Abbey home."

"No! Bella you can't take her there."

"Edward we have to. I don't want to bring her there as much as you don't, but we have to, if we don't that would be like kidnapping. But she told me when ever Heidi is there; her dad makes her stay in her room, so she will be fine. I gave her some of Harper's books, and I will tell her to just stay in her room the rest of the night."

He just nodded his head and took my hand to go to the girls. They were all in the living room and Avery was crying on Harper's lap. Harper looked scared, but she was staying strong for her sister. _They heard. _Abbey was curled up in the corner of the couch. Edward ran to the girls once he saw that Avery was crying. He took Avery out of Harper's arms and then sat down next to Harper and grabbed her on his lap. I walked over to Abbey and took her in my arms.

"Daddy, who was dat wady, why did she make you so mad?" Avery asked him with tears still falling down her pink cheeks.

"That was no one, baby. Don't worry about it okay? I am not mad anymore, I am better now. Please stop crying, my love." He said and she nodded her head against his chest. He bent down kiss her on the forehead and then turned to kiss Harper as well.

"Are you sure you are okay, Daddy?" Harper asked while putting her hand on his cheek. She looked so worried.

"I promise. I am okay now."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edward. I know she can be mean sometimes." Abbey said from her spot on my lap.

Edward looked at her and it looked like he was going to cry, but he held it in. "You have no reason to apologize sweetheart, it was not your fault." He said adamantly.

She just nodded her head and I felt like such an asshole for having to bring her home. "Abbey, we have to go now." She just nodded her head and got up and went over to Edward and touched his knee.

"Bye, Mr. Edward. I had fun today." She said.

"Bye, Abbey, we will have even more fun tomorrow okay?" She just gave him a small smile and a wave.

I led her out to car and we made our way to her house. Once we pulled up I turned so I could look at her. "Abbey, I know you don't like to be home when Heidi is there, but all you have to do is just go right to your room and stay there okay? If there is any problems, you have my number."

She nodded her head and I walked her up to the door. Demetri opened the door. "Go inside." He said to Abbey. She immediately stepped by him and into the house. "You better tell your little boyfriend to watch his mouth."

"He didn't…" I started to say but he just slammed the door in my face. I sighed in frustration and made my way back to the car. I drove off and just wanted to go home. I was halfway there when my phone rang. I pulled it out while I was driving and I saw it was my dad.

I have only talked to my dad once since I was in L.A. He called me to apologize for what happened and admitted that he paid Jacob to kiss me and get it photographed. I flipped out on him on the phone and said some things that I never thought I would say to my father. Even after I screamed at him, he still told me he didn't agree with my relationship with Edward. So I hung up on him and haven't talked to him since.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bells. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward moment of silence but there was no way I was breaking it. I did nothing wrong. "Look Bella, I am tired of your immature behavior."

"Are you serious right now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am serious you are acting like a stubborn little girl who didn't get her way."

"You are saying I am immature and I am acting like a stubborn child who didn't get their way? Well newsflash dad; that is actually you. You are just mad because there is nothing you can do to get me away from Edward. I already have all that I want and need. So unless you are willing to grow up and talk to me like a normal adult. Don't call again." I said and then hung up on him.

I am normally not so disrespectful toward my father, but to me, to give respect you need to get respect and my father was not being respectful at all.

When I got home, Edward and the girls weren't in the living room so I went to see if they were in the girls' room. It was only 7:45 so I don't think they were sleeping. As I was walking down the hall, I heard Edward and Harper talking.

"I didn't like that lady that was here." Harper said to Edward.

"I didn't like her either, baby, but you don't ever have to worry about her okay?"

"Yeah but she made you so mad." She said sounding panicked and close to crying.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about me, honey. I am fine. Yes, she made me mad but I got over it and it is done now." I heard her sniffling and then I walked to the living room because I didn't want to eavesdrop. I went to the kitchen to get stuff to clean the cake all over the living room. Just as I was finishing up, Edward came out. He sat down on the couch.

"Come here, love." He said while opening his arms out. I put the cleaning stuff on the coffee table and made my way over to him. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

My head shot up to his. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because this must have been the worst birthday of all the 26 years of your life."

"No, not at all Edward. This has been the best birthday of my life. Sure it sucked when Heidi was here and I had to see you so upset, but before that, I have never been so happy in my life. I got to spend the day with the most important people in my life."

"I love you, Bella. I seriously don't know what I would ever do without you in my life." He said against my head.

"I love you too, babe. And you will never have to find out. I am not going anywhere."

* * *

I was sleeping comfortably when all of a sudden I felt Edward quickly get out from my side and heard his feet running in the distance. I got up quickly and panicked because he got up so fast. I got up after him and followed the noise that was coming from the girls' room. I could hear Avery coughing and crying from the room.

I walked in and saw Edward on her bed holding her and Harper next to them and rubbing Avery's back. "What is the matter?" I asked as I sat down next to Edward and rubbed Avery's back along with Harper.

"She was coughing pretty hard." Edward said and I could see he was hurt to see her like this. Avery was crying softly and she would stop to cough every now and then which would make her cry even more. "Shh, baby its okay. Bella, can you go get the thermometer from the medicine cabinet?"

I nodded my head and went to get it and came back seconds later. I handed it to Edward and he bit the cap off with his mouth. "Here baby, can you just hold this under your tongue until it beeps?" She nodded her head and he put it in her mouth. It beeped seconds later and then Edward looked at it. "99.7."

He started to shift Avery onto my lap so he could get up, but she was not having that. She clung tighter to his neck and whimpered when he tried to let her go. "What do you need, Edward. I will go get it." I said.

"Can you just go get my phone, please? I am going to call Carlisle." I nodded my head and kissed his forehead before I went to get the phone. I looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was five-thirty in the morning.

"Here, babe." I said and then handed it to him.

He took the phone and called Carlisle. Harper crawled onto my lap and put her head on my chest. She had one of her arms out holding one of Avery's hands. Edward finished up his conversation with Carlisle and then sighed. "He said her fever isn't that bad and we shouldn't worry, but he will see her at nine when he gets to work."

"I no wanna go to a doctor, Daddy." Avery said.

"I know you don't baby, but we are going to see Carlisle and he is going to try and make you feel better." He told her in a soothing voice. "Now why don't you let me put you down so me and Bella can go get some things to make you feel better."

"Okay, but can Harper way wif me?" Avery asked.

"Of course she can, baby." Edward said and then gently laid her back on the bed. Harper got off of my lap and then laid down next to her and put her arms around her little sister. Edward kissed both of their heads and I did the same before we left the room.

"I will go get her a glass of water, why don't you go see if there is Motrin or something in the medicine cabinet." I told him. He nodded his head but instead of going to the bathroom, he walked up to me and hugged me.

"This is going to kill me, Bella, if she is sick."

I ran my hands through his hair. "I know babe, but she has all of us to help her, she will be fine." He just nodded his head against my shoulder and kissed me before he went to the bathroom.

* * *

I was on my way to drop Harper off at school. Harper nearly threw a fit this morning because she was not happy with me and Edward because we made her go to school. She wanted so badly to stay home with Avery. After I dropped her off, I got a phone call from Angela.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, we need you to come in for just a little while, there has been a new shipment but it is only me and Nancy here."

I sighed loudly. I needed to go there. "Alright I will be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay thank you, Bella." I hung up my phone and then immediately called Edward.

"Hello?" His beautiful voice answered.

"Hey babe, I need to stop by the book store for a couple of hours is that okay?"

"Why are you asking me if it is okay? Of course it is okay love; that is your job."

"Yeah I know but I didn't want to leave you since Avery is sick and everything."

"We will be fine love, she is sleeping now and I will call you once we are finished at the doctor's, it is no big deal."

"Okay I love you, Edward, and make sure you tell Avery I love her too."

"I will, I love you too, Bella." I smiled and hung up the phone.

There were ridiculous amounts of books that came in and it was taking forever to get them all organized. We had been working for an hour and a half and then decided to take a break. I went to get my phone to call Edward and see how Avery was doing and was surprised when I saw I had 13 missed calls. I opened the phone and saw they were all from Edward.

I felt my heart rate pick up and I immediately called him back. He answered on the first ring. "Bella!" He said in a rushed and panicked voice. Just hearing him sound like that made a strong pain shoot through my chest and I immediately started getting my stuff together.

I could hear a lot of voices and commotion in the background. "Edward what is the matter, babe? Where are you?" I asked frantically.

"I-I…ugh I need you Bella. It's Avery, my baby….I can't do this." He said, it sounded like every word got stuck in his throat and he was trying to catch his breath; I ran to my car.

"Calm down, babe. I am coming, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

_Take away the sensation inside  
__Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
__Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
__I can't take this feeling anymore_

_**Give Me Novacaine, by Green Day**_

* * *

**Alright I am not gunna lie; I was actually scared to put this chapter out. I am scared for my life. I already got some death threats on the last chapter and this cliff hanger is even meaner than the last oned! But it was either write this chapter and have it out to you guys for today, or make a wikid long chapter that would take a couple of days to come out. I figured most of you would have preferred the early update and the cliffy over waiting long foe anything. If I am wrong, I'm sorry. **

**I am nervous to ask you to review because I am afraid of what you all might say, but I think I can take it. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE IS THINKING!**

**Sorry about this but I love you guys! And I won't keep you waiting for too long! Next chapter should be out by tomorrow. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LET IT ALL OUT! (but keep the death threats to a minimum, thank you)**


	23. Don't Take The Girl

_******HUGE TISSUE WARNING****  
I even got teary eyed and I am the one writing it!**_

_**Chapter 23: Don't Take the Girl**_

I went to go check on Avery after Bella called. She was curled up in the bed and I put my hand on her forehead and she felt way warmer than she was before. I really didn't want to wake her up, but I knew I needed to check her temperature. It was even harder to get her to get up because the poor thing was exhausted from being sick.

"Come on, honey, wake up." I said to her. Her eyes fluttered a couple of times and then she finally opened them wide. "There's my girl, I have to take your temperature okay? So wait right here while I get the thermometer and do not go back to sleep." She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes.

As I was walking back from the bathroom, I heard Avery coughing again. I walked faster to her room and saw she was still coughing when I got there. I went and sat next to her on the bed and began to rub her back. After she was done coughing I noticed she was breathing faster.

"Avery? Honey, are you okay?" I asked, panicking.

"I-I-I can't b-bweav." She said in between breaths and she kept on gasping for air. Seeing your child work so hard to get a breath in really effects a parent.

I picked her up in my arms and smoothed my hands over her hair. "Look at Daddy, baby." She brought her beautiful eyes to mine. "Now concentrate on trying to breathe steady okay, breathe in and then out." I told her trying to stay as calm as I could when I was dying on the inside. She looked at me with determination in her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing but it wasn't working. She just got frustrated and started crying because she was scared.

I quickly got up from the bed and got my phone. I called 911 because I don't think there is any way I would be able to drive right now. There was no way I could handle the 15 minute drive in the front seat while my baby was in the back seat struggling for air. I told them my emergency and they told me help would be on the way. I sat on the couch and held Avery close.

She was still breathing fast and crying which was making it worse. I was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. It felt like hours before the ambulance came but it was really only five minutes. They knocked on the door and I answered it right away.

"Can you bring her downstairs sir? And we will get her on a stretcher." One of the paramedics asked. I just nodded my head and ran down the stairs with Avery close to me. Once I was outside, there was already a paramedic waiting by the door with a small stretcher open and ready for use. I think I am going to throw up.

The paramedic held his arms out for Avery and I handed her over to him. He laid her down on the stretcher and she started kicking and screaming. "No! Daddy! Daddy! I want my Daddy!" She was screaming.

I ran over to her and tried to push her back on the stretcher and make her sit still. "Shh, my love, I am right here, just calm down and let them help you." I told her I grabbed onto one of her hand with both of mine. The paramedic put a breathing mask over her little face and started spewing out medical terms that I had no idea what they meant. The only thing that registered in my mind was 'Temperature, 104.6'.

They started to pull the stretcher toward the ambulance and then pulled her inside. I followed in right after her and kept my hold on her hand. She was still breathing fast but not as fast as before. She kept her eyes on me and I tried to smile reassuringly at her.

When we made it to the hospital, Avery was still breathing fast and I was really falling apart. _Why isn't she getting better?_

The paramedics pulled her out of the ambulance and there were two doctors waiting outside the doors. They immediately went to checking on Avery and started wheeling her inside. I held onto my baby's hand because it was my lifeline at the moment.

"Mr. Cullen?" The female doctor asked. "We are going to need to take your daughter into the room but we are going to need you to stay out here."

"What? No there is no way I can leave her." I said feeling a pain in my chest just at the thought of having to let go of her.

"You have to Mr. Cullen, we are going to need to figure out what is wrong with your daughter and we will need space and we are wasting time sitting here arguing about it."

I just nodded my head and bent down so I could talk to Avery. "The doctors are going to take you in there so they can try and make you better. I have to stay out here, but I will be back in as soon as I can, okay? I need you to be brave." I told her, trying to hold my emotions in. She just nodded her head because she was still trying to catch her breath, and she had the mask over her face. I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, my angel."

They started wheeling her away from me and when her little hand left mine I felt numb. I was expecting pain; I actually preferred the pain to this empty feeling. I walked over to the waiting room and took my phone out to call Bella. I called her seven times but she wasn't answering. My hands began shaking even more since I couldn't hear her voice that would most likely calm me down just a little bit.

I called Carlisle next; it was only eight something so he was probably not in work yet.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle it's Edward." I said, my voice sounded weak and frantic.

"Edward? What's wrong, son?" His calm voice asked over the line.

"It's Avery, she was having trouble breathing this morning and I had to bring her to the hospital." I dropped my head in the hand that wasn't holding the phone and tried to keep my emotions in.

"Esme and I will be there in 10 minutes Edward, just hang in there." We hung up and I tried calling Bella again but there was still no answer. I knew she probably just didn't have the phone next to her but I was still freaking out because I needed her to be here so I don't lose control.

Esme and Carlisle showed up 10 minutes like they said. Esme ran up to me and gave a big hug. It made me feel a little better and Carlisle went off to go see if he could find out what was going on.

Esme and I sat down on the chairs. "Where is Bella, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"She is at work, I have tried to call her so many times but she is not answering." I said, my voice sounded dead.

"Oh well I am sure she will call back." She said while putting her hand on top of mine.

We sat there for about 15 minutes and Esme went to get a coffee for the both of us. Now that Esme was gone, and since I haven't seen Avery in a long time, and since Bella wasn't answering, I felt myself start to fall apart. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. I can't do this right now; I need to be strong for my baby.

I was pulled out of my panic attack by the phone ringing. I immediately took it out of my pocket and answered it; I knew it was Bella.

"Bella!"

"Edward what is the matter, babe? Where are you?" She asked frantically.

"I-I…ugh I need you Bella. It's Avery, my baby….I can't do this." I tried to speak clearly but my mind wouldn't allow it. Every word got stuck in my throat and I just needed her here.

"Calm down, babe. I am coming, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital." I choked out.

"I will be there in five minutes, Edward, just hold on."

We said our goodbyes and I put my phone in my pocket. Esme came back seconds later. "Here you go, dear." She said while giving me the coffee. I took a couple of sips but I was starting to get a stomach ache. My stomach was already in knots and the coffee was not helping.

I heard a person running in the distance and I lifted my head up to see Bella. She was looking around frantically and when her eyes caught mine, her face fell but she ran over to me. I got up from the uncomfortable chair and she threw herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and held on tightly, maybe even too tightly but she wasn't complaining.

She pulled away from me but I kept my arms around her. She brought her hands to either side of my face and searched my face with a worried expression on her beautiful face. "What happened, Edward?"

I looked away from her and pushed my emotions back, there is no time for that, I can't fall apart. _Hold it together._ "S-she had a fever, and then she couldn't…she couldn't breathe and I called the ambulance, and then she was screaming for me." I stopped and swallowed down the lump in my throat. "And they took her in and made me stay out here and they are taking too long." My voice cracked on the last sentence and I had to stop myself. Bella pulled herself closer to me.

"Shh, babe, its okay I'm here just calm down, I am sure she is fine." I nodded my head against her shoulder and she guided me back to the chair. I sat down and Bella held my hand in both of hers. I stared off into the distance just waiting. Bella and Esme were talking but I couldn't hear anything.

I was pulled out of my daze by Carlisle walking in the waiting room. He looked defeated and that only made the pain in my chest intensify. I shot up from my chair with Bella still holding onto my hand and made my way over to him.

"What happened, Carlisle?" I asked anxiously.

"Come with me." He said and turned around and took us into a room where no one else is around. Carlisle shut the door and turned toward us. "Avery has pneumonia, Edward."

"Well that isn't too bad right? There are antibiotics that work and stuff right?"

He looked down and then looked back at me. "Yes there are antibiotics and they do work…in most cases." He said hesitantly.

"In most cases? What do you mean in most cases?"

"Normally children Avery's age with pneumonia can usually be sent home and given antibiotics and they will be better in a couple of days, but Avery is different."

"Cut the bullshit Carlisle, and tell me what the hell you are talking about." I said in a raised voice. Bella held on tighter to my hand.

"Avery's immune system is weakened because of the circumstances of when she was born."

It took a minute until his words finally registered with my brain. _Heidi._ That bitch is the reason why my baby will once again have to suffer. I can't take hearing stuff like this anymore. I can't do it. I try to push her out of my head and just forget about her but it is like she is haunting me; causing my daughters pain even when she hasn't spent more than five minutes with them each.

"W-what does that mean for Avery?" I asked while taking deep breaths. I was struggling for air now and feeling the sensation of trying to breathe reminded me how my daughter is feeling right now and it gave me more pain. _Just make it go away, please._

"We have already given her a dose of the antibiotic but it has little effect on her. She is still struggling to breathe, she has a dangerously high fever, and she has vomited multiple times while we were in there. Right now we have her on oxygen and we will wait to see if that will help."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If the oxygen doesn't help her in the next couple of hours, we may need to think about putting her on an assisted breathing machine." I shook my head back and forth, not wanting to hear anymore.

Carlisle stopped talking and just looked at me with hurt in his eyes. Bella came closer to me and hugged my arm. "Is…Is she going to li…be okay?" I managed to get out.

"We are going to try our best, Edward." That is not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear this was all a joke. I wanted to hear that my daughter will be able to breathe without having to work for it. I wanted to hear that my daughter will not have to suffer another second because of her low life of a mother. I wanted to hear that I could take my baby home and spend the rest of the day home with my daughters and the love of my life. I did not want to hear from one of best friends that there is a chance I could lose one of my reasons for living.

_Just make this pain go away, please, I beg you._

I pushed my emotions back once again because I needed to hold on longer, I need to see my baby. "Can I go see her?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Can Bella come too?"

"Yes she can, follow me." I held on tighter to Bella's hand and we followed Carlisle out down the hall. He stopped in front of a room and I looked into the window outside of it. I could see my baby on the hospital bed with her eyes closed and her chest moving up and down faster than normal. She had a nasal cannula on her face. I could see the IV on her little hand and her lips were a little purple.

"We will keep the nasal cannula on until about noon time, and if it hasn't helped we will have to switch to the assisted breathing."

"How does that work? How long will she have to be on it?"

"We will have to put a tube down her throat and through her wind pipe so it can assist the lungs in working correctly. We will give her something to put her to sleep during the time she on the machine because she will be uncomfortable with it if she is awake. As for the time, it depends on how long it takes for her to get better, my guess would be a couple of days."

_Days._ I can't even think about anything right now. "Can I go in please?" I asked anxiously. He nodded his head and I walked into the room with Bella still at my side. I looked over at her and saw that she was crying. I pulled her closer to my side and made my way over to Avery's bed. I let go of Bella and sat down at the chair near her bed. Bella pulled up another chair and sat next to me. I grabbed onto Avery's hand and ran my hands through her hair. Avery's eyes opened at my touch.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Bella." She said in a whisper.

"Hi, baby." I said back. And Bella said hi to her also. Avery pulled her hand out of mine and brought her hand to my cheek.

"Don't be sad, Daddy." She said quietly and she sounded like she was going to cry. I myself felt like crying but I couldn't do that to her.

"I'm sorry, baby." Was all could get out. She just turned her head so she was staring at the ceiling. She let out a couple of little coughs that pierced my heart and then her teeth started chattering. "What's the matter, my love? What can I do?" I asked desperately.

"I-I is j-just c-c-c-cold, Daddy. Can you w-w-way w-wif me?" She asked through her shivers. I immediately got out of the chair and walked to the other side of the bed. I crawled in beside her and made sure to not mess up the IV. She turned towards me and snuggled into my chest. I held onto her and tried to make her warmer. I motioned to Bella to join us and she got on the bed behind Avery. Bella wrapped her arm around Avery and our hands clasped in the middle. I felt a little better finally being next to Avery and also having Bella. It would be better if Harper was here. Being here in this hospital thinking I may lose one of my daughters made me want my other one close to me.

I need Harper to be here.

As I was lying there, I decided to say a prayer in my head. I am not a religious person, but I prayed anyway.

_Jack, I need your help. Jack, help my baby, please help her._

* * *

They ended up having to put Avery on an assisted breathing machine. Thankfully she didn't throw a fit because they put her to sleep before they did it. I had to step out of the room because I didn't think I could take seeing them force a tube down my baby's throat. I went in after they were done and held onto her hand. I sat there for a long amount of time just staring at her and kissing her hand. Bella sat with me and we sat in silence.

"Edward?" She suddenly asked from my side. I jumped at her words and she put her hand on my back and began rubbing. "Babe, I need to get Harper from school. Do you want me to go home with her or should I bring her here?"

"Bring her here, please. I need to see her." I said.

"Okay, I will be back soon. I love you, Edward." She said and kissed my temple.

"I love you, too." I said. She left and went to get Harper. I stayed in the same position I was in until I heard the door open again. I looked over to see Harper standing at the doorway with Bella behind her. She stayed in the doorway and didn't walk forward. She looked so scared. I got up from my spot next to Avery and slowly made my way to Harper.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Daddy?" She said in a high voice.

"Come here, baby." I said and squatted down in front of her and opened my arms. She launched herself at me so fast I lost my balance and fell back on my butt. She started crying and sobbing into my shoulder and I held on to her tightly. It hurt me that my daughter was crying but it also felt so good to have her here with me. As bad as it might be, Harper has always been my rock and having her here made my head a little clearer.

"W-what is wrong with her?" She asked after she pulled away and looked at me.

"She is just really sick, Harper."

"But why isn't she awake? Why does she have all kinds of tubes?" She asked frantically while looking over at Avery on the bed.

"Those are just there to help her. The doctors are doing everything they can to help her." She nodded her head and laid it on my shoulder and tried to calm herself down.

"Can I go hold her hand?" She asked in a little voice.

"Of course you can, I think she would like that." She nodded her head and walked over to the side of Avery's bed. She wiped away a few tears that were running down her cheeks and she grabbed onto Avery's hand and kissed it.

"Hi, Avery." She said. I got up and stood behind her and put my hands on her shoulders she started crying again and I shushed her. "You need to get better okay, little sister? Me, Daddy, and Bella need you. I love you." She said and laid her head down on the bed while still crying. I bent down next to her and began rubbing her back. I wanted to cry along with her but I knew I needed to stay strong.

My girls need me.

* * *

It was getting close to 6:30 and I was still in Avery's room. Harper was now on the bed with Avery and sleeping next to her. She had her arm around her and I just sat on the side of the bed and looked at my little angels. Bella has given us some time alone and she was out in the waiting room with Abbey. Bella tried calling Abbey's dad to see if she could bring her home early but he never answered so the poor thing was stuck sitting in the waiting room.

Carlisle walked in and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, you need to go eat something."

"No, it can wait." I said without taking my eyes off of my girls.

"Edward, you need to go eat. I am done for the day so I will stay in here with them. Just go at least eat something, Bella is worried for you."

I didn't want Bella to have to worry so much so I just nodded my head, kissed the girls, and went out the door. I will only be a couple of minutes. The waiting room wasn't far from Avery's room so I walked there and saw that Esme was still there and she was holding a sleeping Abbey in her arms. Bella was standing by the window and looking out of it.

Esme saw me first and gave me a small smile. I tried to give her one back but I don't think it worked. I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She jumped slightly at my touch but then immediately relaxed when she knew it was me. I laid my head on her shoulder and inhaled her calming scent.

She brought her hands up to my arms that were around her and started rubbing the length of them. We didn't say anything; we just stood there in each other's arms trying to hold ourselves together. Our quiet little bubble was interrupted by a commotion on the entrance of the waiting room. I turned to look at the door at the same time Bella did, and I felt all the rage, anger, and hurt I have been trying to hold inside come forth and I saw red.

Standing at the doorway was Abbey's dad with none other than Heidi.

Bella noticed the people at the door and my stance and walked in front of me. "Edward, don't. I told him not to bring her but supposedly he doesn't listen." I tried to listen to what she was saying but all I could hear was the ringing in my ears, the sweat building on my face, and all I could see was Heidi. The reason my daughter has to fight for her life right now.

I stepped away from Bella and walked past her. I felt her pulling on my arms but I couldn't feel it. I walked over to where they were with a murderous expression on my face. Demetri noticed me stalking towards them and he started to go in front of Heidi.

He put his hand out and pushed me away from him when I was close to him. "You better watch what you are doing." He said. I took my eyes off of Heidi long enough to punch him in the face. I could faintly hear Bella scream in the back of me and I could feel the bones of his nose crunch under my fist.

I turned back to Heidi and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing, freak. Let go of me." She said sounding panicked.

Good. Feel panic. Feel the panic my daughter felt when she was struggling to breathe.

She started struggling to get free of my grasp on her arm as I dragged her down the hall.

Good. Struggle. Struggle like my daughter has to everyday because of your stupid behavior.

I felt Bella behind us and she was trying to talk me down, yelling for me to stop. I couldn't hear her though. I need Heidi to feel _pain. _

I walked to the outside of Avery's room and stood in front of the window. Heidi kept on trying to get my arm off of her but there was no way I would let go. She needs to understand.

"Look in that window." I said with more venom in my voice that I thought I was capable of.

"What? Are you insane?" She asked and looked the other way of the window. I grabbed her face with my other hand and moved her face so she had to look inside.

"Look at my daughters, damn it! Look at them!" I screamed at her. She looked scared at my yelling.

Good. Be scared. Be scared like I was when I was 17 years old and raising a daughter on my own. Be scared like I was when you were the reason my brother was killed. Be scared like Harper was when she got picked on by kids in her school. Be scared like Avery was when she was taken away from me by doctors.

"Do you see my daughter right there? Do you see her fighting for her life? Do you see her sister lying next to her, trying to be close to her and make sure her little sister is okay?"

I saw tears finally welling in her eyes.

We are almost there.

"Do you know why my daughter is in that hospital bed?" I asked rhetorically. "It's because of you!" I screamed in her face. "You and your coked out self has caused my daughter to suffer."

One tear finally fell from her eye.

Not good enough.

"You left your daughter's Heidi, so you can't see how they struggle _every single day_ of their life because of you. They get picked on in school because they don't have a mother and don't have money. Harper has asked me why her mother is never there. You made her feel like she is not worthy of love. And Avery, Avery's immune system is incapable of fighting off pneumonia. Pneumonia! Because of your careless behavior while you were pregnant with her. How does that make you feel?" I screamed even louder than before.

I felt someone behind me pulling me away from her. I fought against them because I was not done yet. Heidi stood in her spot frozen and still staring in the window.

"You are a useless piece of shit! You are the stupidest person I have ever met! You gave up what could have been the best thing in your life! Now, look, look at those little girls and see how much you have wronged them! See how much pain you have caused them!" I screamed while still struggling against the now three men trying to hold me back tears finally began flowing down my cheeks.

Heidi finally broke down and buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Good. Feel _pain. _Feel the pain my daughters feel every day by not having a mother in their life. Feel the pain Jack felt when he was killed. Feel the pain I felt when my parents abandoned me. Feel the pain I feel every day when I don't have enough money to give my girls everything they want and need. Feel the pain I feel right now in my chest. _Feel it._

"Just leave! Leave and never come back! I don't ever want to see your fucking face again!" I screamed and she started to run away. I stopped struggling against the guys stumbled onto the floor. I braced myself on my hands and tried to catch my breath. I felt small hands on my back and I felt those hands pull me up. I looked up and saw Bella with tears streaming down her face and pulling me towards her.

She sat back on the ground and pulled my head to her chest and just held me. I finally let everything go and held on tight to the woman that I love. I cried and sobbed into her chest. I let myself feel the pain I have been holding back all day. It hurt so bad. I screamed a couple of times at the feeling.

"Shh, Edward, please calm down, everything will be okay. I love you, babe. I love you so much."

I wanted to tell her I loved her too, but I couldn't. There was a crowd of people staring at us but they didn't dare try and make us move or say anything. I noticed Carlisle sitting on the ground a couple of feet away from us and he had tears running down his face.

After I was able to stand on my own, I got up and grabbed Bella along with me. I walked into Avery's room and laid down on the bed along with her and Harper. There was barely enough room on the bed but I managed. Bella sat on the chair in front of me and held my hand that was across both of my girls. I felt slightly better but the pain was still there.

_Just make it go away. Please._

_Take the very breath you gave me  
__Take the heart from my chest  
__I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
__Make this my last request  
__Take me out of this world  
__God, please don't take the girl_

_**Don't Take the Girl, by Tim McGraw**_

* * *

**Oh boy that was hard to write. I don't really have much to say. Just to let you know I am not a doctor so if some things were inaccurate, I'm sorry but just go with it and keep in mind that things will get better. **

**I got more reviews last chapter than I have any chapter and thank you so much for that. **

**Let's see if we can beat that record and make the next chapter have the most reviews.**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow. **


	24. Vox Populi

_**Chapter 24: Vox Populi**_

BPOV

"Is there any way we can find out where she is going to go?" I asked desperately.

"There is nothing we are able to tell you right now, Ms. Swan since you are not family."

"But she is very close to me and my family; she has been like a third daughter." I said feeling tears in my eyes.

The woman on the other end sighed. "Look, I am really not supposed to tell you this, but there has been a couple who is already interested in adopting Abbey."

That made me feel a little better, but not really. Me and Edward talked about this, he said he would rather we take her in than have her stay with strangers. I have been trying to call social services to let us take her, but since me and Edward weren't married, and had no relation to Abbey, they have kind of made us the last resort.

"Well could you maybe give her adopted parents our number so we can at least check up on her? Or maybe see her because our oldest is Abbey's best friend."

"I will be sure to do that." She said and then we hung up.

I put the phone on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes. It has been a tough week and so much has been going on. Edward has been at the hospital every night since Avery was admitted on Tuesday and it is Monday now. I miss him so much and I try to be at the hospital for as long as I can because Edward is really falling apart with each day that passes. Harper has been really distant lately because of everything. On top of her little sister in the hospital, Harper has had to deal with her best friend being taken away from her.

I felt a tear come to my eye just thinking about poor Abbey. Tuesday when Demetri and Heidi came to the hospital, I knew something bad was going to happen. Edward was furious when he saw them and I tried to hold him back from them, but there was no holding him back. I was so unbelievably proud of Edward when he yelled at Heidi and broke her down. He needed to do that for himself. He is usually the one to try and avoid conflict, which is a good thing, but he is usually so unselfish and never just stands up for himself. He usually stands up for the girls and even me, but never himself. And it felt so good to finally see him do that.

But afterwards was what really broke my heart. Edward is the strongest person I know and to see him so broken down hurt me more than I can say. Just holding him in my arms and feeling the pain inside of him practically rolling off of him, and then hearing him scream because the pain hurt him so much, was enough to have me crying on the floor with him. I just wish I could have taken it all away from him, I wish I could feel that pain instead of him. Edward doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve any of the bad shit that has happened to him.

Now back to Abbey, I wasn't there to see what happened but I got the story from Carlisle and Esme. I am glad I didn't have to see it…

_~Flashback~_

_I brought my hand up and passed it over Edward's finally peaceful face. He just fell asleep about 10 minutes ago and I have just been staring at him and trying to erase the image of him screaming in pain from my mind and replace it with the image I see before me. I had to get up and stretch my legs and call all of our friends. I kissed Edward softly on the lips and then kissed both Avery and Harper on the forehead. _

_I walked over to the waiting room and was shocked to see Esme crying on one of the chairs with Carlisle holding her against him and trying to calm her down. I rushed over and knelt down in front of them. I brought my hand to Esme's back and rubbed it. Carlisle looked up at me and I caught sight of his bright blue eyes, he looked like he was going to cry as well. _

"_Esme, what is the matter?"_

"_Oh Bella, its Abbey." _

"_What? Abbey? What about her?" _

_Esme looked like she was going to try and say something but then just started crying again. Carlisle held her tighter and then cleared his throat. I looked up at him and hoped I didn't have to hear the words that came out of his mouth. _

"_After Edward brought Heidi down the hall Demetri was angry. He tried to go after Heidi but one of the orderlies held him back. That made him even madder and he went to get Abbey to leave. But Abbey was sleeping and Esme tried to tell him to be gentle and quiet. He obviously didn't listen and practically ripped Abbey out of Esme's arms. Abbey woke with a start and then started screaming and crying for Esme." Esme began sobbing even harder and Carlisle hushed her before starting again. "Then…uh, then…he got really mad and um….he threw Abbey to the ground and kicked her in the stomach twice." _

_I gasped and brought my hand to my face trying to hold in the cry that I knew was inevitable. Esme was still sobbing and Carlisle was just looking down shaking his head. "I-is she okay? Where is she?"_

"_She sprained her wrist and she had two broken ribs. The police arrested Demetri and social services took Abbey into their custody." _

_My head shot up to his. "What? We would have kept her!"_

"_I tried to tell them that Bella, but since you guys aren't family and really don't have any legal claim on her, they just left." _

_Esme finally took her head off of Carlisle's chest and looked at me. "Bella, I talked to Abbey before she left, and she told me to tell you and Edward that she loves you and thank you for being nice to her." The tears fell even faster now._

_Why do bad things always happen to good people?_

_~End Flashback~_

Esme was really effected by what happened to Abbey because her and Abbey became close. Every time I would have to bring Avery to her lessons, Abbey was with us and we always would hang out afterwards and she loved Esme and Esme loved her.

Avery was still on the assisted breathing and we will find out today if she will finally get to be taken off of it. Harper has been staying home from school ever since Avery has been in the hospital. We tried to make her go on Wednesday but she threw the fit of all fits and Edward just gave in and said she didn't have to go.

I was just about to get up to go wake up Harper so we could go to the hospital, but when I got up from the couch; I saw she was already dressed and ready with a book in her hand.

"Can we go now?" She asked.

"Yeah just let me get dressed and stuff."

"Can I call my dad?" She asked while shuffling her feet. Harper absolutely hated being away from Edward at a time like this. She would cry every night we had to leave and you would think it was because she was jealous that he was staying with Avery instead of her, but that wasn't it at all. She told me the first night we had to leave that she didn't want to leave her Dad alone because then he would get even sadder without us.

"You can try but he might still be sleeping, its pretty early."

She sighed softly. "Okay I will just wait I guess." I walked over to her and gave her a small hug and bent down to kiss her hair.

"I love you, Bella." Harper said against my stomach.

"I love you too, sweetie." I kissed her head one more time and then made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

We made it to the hospital about a half an hour later. After we got ready we got Edward a coffee and some breakfast. We made our way to Avery's room and saw that Edward was still sleeping. He was curled up on a small cot that they give him to sleep on. He was sleeping on his side and he had one hand holding one of Avery's.

Harper put the bags she was holding on the table in the room and then laid down next to Avery on the bed. I sat down next to her. I reached over and pushed a piece of Edward's hair out of his face. He jumped at the feeling and opened his eyes immediately.

"I'm sorry." I said and pulled my hand away.

He relaxed a little when he saw it was me and gave me a small smile. "Its okay, love. What time is it?"

"It's a little after eight. Wasn't Carlisle supposed to be here at 7:30?"

"Well usually he does but he called last night and said he had something to do so he won't be here until 10."

I nodded my head and brought my hand back to his face. "Did you get much sleep last night, babe?"

He shrugged his shoulder and looked down at Avery and then grabbed Harper's hand. "A couple of hours." I sighed because that was all he slept these past couple of days. He then brought his attention to Harper. "Hello, my love." He said while rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Harper had her eyes on Avery and then looked up at Edward. "Hi, Daddy. We brought you some breakfast." He leaned over Avery and kissed Harper's forehead.

"Thank you, baby." He said and then got up from the cot. I got up with him and went to get the breakfast sandwich from the bag and I saw Edward stretching in my peripheral vision. He came up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "I love you." He said in my ear.

I smiled and turned towards him. He had dark rings under his green eyes and he just looked so tired. I grabbed his face and brought it down so I could kiss him. I pulled away from him and wrapped my arm around his waist. I grabbed his sandwich and held it out to him. "Eat."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a tiny smile. It wasn't my Edward's smile but it was good enough for now.

So we spent the rest of the morning in Avery's hospital room. Edward, Harper, and I sat at the little rolling table and played UNO. As we were playing, Edward was trying to get his spirits up for Harper's sake because she kept on looking at him with a worried expression and making sure he was okay. He was doing a good job of it but I always caught when he would just look at Avery and stare at her sadly. _My poor Edward._

It was around 10:30 when Carlisle finally walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Edward, Bella, Harper come outside for a minute." He said with the smile still intact on his face.

We all got up and walked toward the door, Edward looked hesitant but with one look at Harper's face he sighed and kissed Avery and then walked out with us. Carlisle was practically running out to the waiting room and we all gasped at what we saw. Or rather who we saw.

"Abbey!" Harper yelled and ran straight at her. Abbey was standing in the waiting room with Esme by her side. Abbey held her arms out but only to stop Harper from hugging her.

"Sorry, my stomach hurts." She said in her sweet little voice that was so good to hear. I looked over at Edward to see he was smiling but it still wasn't an Edward smile. Harper hugged Abbey gently and Abbey hugged her back as best she could with her wrist wrapped up. When she pulled away she ran over to me and Edward and hugged us at the same time gently.

"I missed you guys." She said with a big smile on her face. A smile I have never seen her use. We told her we indeed missed her too and then she asked if she could go see Avery. We told her yes and we all walked over to Avery's room and Abbey and Harper both went inside while me and Edward stood outside the room to talk to Carlisle and Esme. _How did they get her away from social services?_

"Wh-how?" Was all I could get out.

"We are adopting her." Esme said with a smile on her face and she looked like she was trying to contain her excitement. Edward was looking through the window to Avery's room when she spoke, but his head shot up to hers when she said that.

"What?" Edward and I said at the same time with the same amount of shock and surprise in our voices.

Carlisle went behind Esme and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think I ever told you both the reason why I now teach from home." Edward and I both shook our heads and then she continued. "Carlisle and I have been trying to have a baby since we got married when I was 19 and he was 23. We tried for 10 years with a lot of false alarms and six miscarriages." I felt tears in my eyes hearing about Esme and Carlisle having to go through that.

"When I was 34 I ended up becoming pregnant and we were both so happy. It was a girl and her name was Lillian Rose Masen." I saw tears welling in her eyes and Carlisle held on tighter to her. "She ended up being still born and I almost died while I was in labor for her. I got to hold her, when she was out and she was beautiful with bleach blonde hair just like her father." She said while tilting her head up to Carlisle and smiling at him lovingly.

"I stopped working at the school because I was so depressed because of the death of Lilly and it took us a couple of years to finally try again. It never happened as I am sure you can tell and we just recently gave up. I am already 45 and even if I were to become pregnant, there is a good chance the child will have problems or may not live again and we couldn't go through that again."

I stood in shock hearing about all of the heartache Carlisle and Esme have experienced. They are always so kind and gracious and always seemed to be perfect and happy in love all the time. "I'm so sorry, Esme." I said while wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes. Edward slipped an arm around my waist and held me to his side.

"It's okay, Bella because now we have Abbey. We have been talking about adoption recently but we could never decide who we would want to adopt. You know do we want a baby or an already grown child. And then the whole thing with Abbey happened right before our eyes and we knew that we were meant to help her. We both already love her because of you two and I don't think we can thank you enough for bringing her into our lives."

I stood in shock because it was all a lot to take in. But I was so happy that now Abbey will be in a good home and Carlisle and Esme have found happiness. I walked over to Esme and hugged her tightly. Carlisle let go of Esme and walked over to Edward and they gave each other a manly hug. "Congratulations, Esme." I said into her ear. She just laughed in elation and it was great to hear. I then hugged Carlisle and Edward hugged Esme.

"Okay now let me go take a look at how Avery is doing." Carlisle said still with the smile still on his face.

Edward nodded his head fervently and we walked into Avery's room. "Come on girls, why don't we go wait in the waiting room." Esme said from behind us.

Harper kissed Avery on her hand and grabbed Abbey's good hand and the both skipped out the room with Esme. I walked up to Edward and grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. I knew it was hard for him whenever Carlisle checked on her because he was scared of what he would tell us. I looked over at Carlisle and saw that he still had a smile on his face and he still had it on when he looked at Edward. "Today will be the day, Edward." He said with a smile.

I smiled and looked up at Edward, he looked like he couldn't believe it. "Really?" He asked with a smile. It was better than the way he has been smiling lately but it still wasn't an Edward smile.

"Yes, I will just call in some nurses and we will get this show on the road." Carlisle walked out and Edward turned to me and hugged me tightly while lifting me off the ground. I laughed in his ear and he put me down and I saw he had a tear on his cheek. But this was a happy tear.

"She is going to be okay, babe." I whispered against his lips and kissed him.

Carlisle walked in with nurses and a bunch of medical equipment and me and Edward walked to the corner of the room so they would have room. Carlisle leaned over Avery and we watched as he gently took the tube out of Avery's mouth. Seconds after the tube was removed her heart monitor started beeping in a loud continuous beep.

Edward and I stood shocked in our place and Carlisle's face filled with panic for just a moment and then he started performing CPR. "We have a code blue. Go get the paddles now!" He screamed and nurses ran out of the room and some ran in.

Edward tried to run up to the bed but a male orderly held him back. "Carlisle do something!" Edward yelled. "What the hell is going on!" Edward screamed and tears were falling down his cheeks. I took my stunned gaze off of Carlisle working on Avery and ran in front of Edward who was struggling against the now two men holding him back.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and tried to get him to look at me. "Edward, Carlisle is doing all he can!" Edward looked at me briefly but still struggled. "Edward you aren't doing anyone any good acting like this!"

"Clear." Carlisle said and put the small paddles on Avery's chest. Edward screamed in pain again and I honestly don't think I could ever hear that again without losing it. Carlisle tried again two more times but it was not working.

"Carlisle just let me be next to her." Edward demanded desperately.

"Let him go." Carlisle said while getting the paddle ready for another round. Edward ran to the side of the bed and grabbed onto Avery's hand.

"Avery, come back to Daddy. Come on my love. Listen to my voice, baby." He said while smoothing her hair down.

"Edward, you need to move away from her for a second." Edward reluctantly let go and Carlisle went again.

"Clear." Avery's little body jumped with the shock and Edward let out a whimper at the sight.

"I think we should call it doctor." One of the nurses said.

"NO!" Edward, Carlisle, and I said at the same time. I tried to hold back my sobs but it wasn't working.

"I will go one more time." Carlisle said while getting the paddles ready yet again. Edward got back close to Avery.

"Come on, honey. Be my strong girl and come back to me. I need you, baby. I can't live without you. Come back to me. Please, my angel." He said desperately and his words caused me to cry harder.

"Clear." Carlisle said and Edward backed off. The paddles went to her chest once more. After he was done there was silence in the room besides the continuous beep. I could hear Edward yelling but all I could hear was the beep of the machine.

"Carlisle! Do something! Do Something damn it!" Edward yelled.

"Edward I can try one more time, but that will be it." Edward shook his head in disbelief. Carlisle tried it again and it took a second but the monitor stopped beeping and the beautiful sound of the softer beep coming and going in seconds that proved there was a heartbeat. That Avery was alive.

A smile finally showed on Carlisle's face and Edward sighed loudly in relief. He laid down next to Avery and held her close in his arms while sobbing into her shoulder. She wasn't awake yet. I ran over to Edward and rubbed his back and kissed his head. I bent down and kissed Avery multiple times, so happy that she is okay. Carlisle walked over so he could see Edward's face.

"What happened, Carlisle?" Edward asked once he was in front of him.

"It seems she became dependant on the machine and once it was removed, her body forgot how to breath, which caused her heart to stop."

Edward held onto her tighter. "When will she wake up?" I asked him.

"I would give her a couple of hours. She is a strong girl, Edward." Edward nodded his head in agreement and Carlisle left the room.

* * *

It was now two in the afternoon and Harper, Edward, and I were all gathered around Avery's bed. The nurse said it will be any minute now that she will wake up. We all sat in silence and all breathed a sigh of relief when Avery's beautiful green eyes fluttered open. She looked around at all of us and then smiled.

"Hi." She said in a groggy voice. She whimpered a little when she spoke and Edward became worried again.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"My froat hurts." She said softly. Edward nodded and bent to kiss her on the forehead. "What happened, Daddy?" She asked.

"You were very sick, baby. So you have been sleeping for a long time." He said with a smile on his face and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Don't be sad, Daddy." Edward laughed and tears fell down his eyes.

"I am not sad, baby. I am just so happy. I'm so so so happy." He said and kissed her again.

Harper jumped onto the bed next to Avery and wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you, little sister. I love you."

"I wuv you too, Harper." She said and snuggled into her sister. "And I wuv you Bewwa." And she reached over and grabbed my hand. I felt my own tears building up.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She then looked over to Edward and looked at him like he was the king of her world. "And you know I wuv you too, Daddy. Right?"

Edward laughed again. "I know baby, and I love you so much." He said and laid on the other side of Avery. "Come way wif us, Bewwa." Avery said while waving me over. I went over and laid on the side of Harper. So we stayed there. All of us as a family lying together and soaking in the love that surrounded us. We were all so happy to have sweet, beautiful, and special Avery back with us.

I looked over at Edward and saw he had another tear that fell from his eye and I reached over to wipe it away. I hope I just wiped away the last tear I will have to see fall from Edward's eyes in a long time. He mouthed that he loved me and I mouthed it back because there was no other statement that would be truer. This man owns me.

"Ugh!" We all heard Avery say in disgust in the middle of us.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Why did you put an ugly blue night gown on me Daddy?"

I saw Edward try to hold back a smile but it wasn't working.

"I thought blue was your favorite color." He said, teasing her.

She looked at him like he was so stupid. "Awre you kidding right now?" She said with a quirked eyebrow.

Harper and I both cracked up laughing but Edward continued teasing her. "No, what are you talking about?"

"Why are boys so weird?" She asked while looking over to me and Harper with questioning eyes.

Edward finally couldn't hold it in any longer and began to burst out laughing. Avery looked over at him with an amused expression on her face. And I looked at him as well. _There is my Edward's smile._

Today was a good day. Carlisle and Esme got the child they have wanted for many years. Abbey got a new set of amazing parents. Harper got her best friend back. We all got Avery back.

And I got my Edward back.

_Here we are at the start  
__I can feel the beating of our hearts  
__Here we are at the start  
__Darkness falls here comes the rain  
__To wash away the past and the names  
__Darkness fall here comes the rain  
__To end it all the blood and the games_

_**Vox Populi, by 30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? How many people thought Esme and Carlisle would be the ones to adopt Abbey? I know a lot of you wanted Edward and Bella to adopt her but I have had this planned from the beginning so I hope you guys don't mind this alternative. **

**I will try and update tomorrow but I can't make any promises because tomorrow is Independence Day in the U.S. so I will be spending the day with family and lighting fireworks on the pond. I love the Fourth of July! **

**You guys amaze me with all of your reviews. I can't explain the feeling I get when I see someone has reviewed. And you guys did it, and last chapter beat the chapter before that when it comes to reviews. Do you think you can do it again? Just say a little something and if you have questions, I will try my best to answer them. **

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter and please review again!**


	25. 18th Floor Balcony

_**Chapter 25: 18**__**th**__** Floor Balcony**_

EPOV

"What's takin so wong?" Avery asked anxiously from her spot on the hospital bed. She was already dressed in her regular clothes and she had her shoes on. She gets to come home today.

"I don't know, baby. The doctors have to do all the paper work." I told her from my spot next to her on the bed. Harper was at school and Bella had to work. I can't wait to go home and have both of my daughters with me and safe. And I absolutely cannot wait to be able to hold my Bella and just worship her. She truly is an amazing person; I feel like I don't deserve her.

"I can't wait to go home, Daddy." Avery told me while resting her head on my shoulder.

"I know, you have been here for a while." Avery only remembers being here for four days because that was how many days she has been awake, but being stuck in the hospital when you are three years old is tough. It caused her to be unbelievably cranky all the time, causing just about everyone around her to pull their hair out.

"I know it's dwiving me cwazy!" She said.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arm around my stomach. _I almost lost this._

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and looked toward the door to see Carlisle walking in. "Is there a little girl in here who would like to go home?" He asked.

Avery let go of me and jumped off the bed. "Me! Me! Me!" She said while jumping around.

"Well tell your Daddy to get off of his butt and get out of here!" He told her excitedly.

She ran over to me and grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed. "Come on, Daddy!" I laughed and got up and scooped her in my arms. I walked up to Carlisle and gave him a half man hug because Avery was in my arms.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said sincerely. I owe this man my life because he saved hers. And mine.

"No need to thank me, son." He said just as sincerely.

"Say goodbye to Carlisle, baby. And make sure you tell him thank you."

She leant over to Carlisle from her spot in my arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Carwile. Tank you." He told her your welcome and we walked out of the room to finally go home.

* * *

We just got back from picking Harper up from school and we all decided we would play yet another game of Candy Land. _I think I need to invest in another board game before I lose my mind._

Bella had work until nine tonight because the bookstore was open until then and she was short on staff. I miss her like crazy though. I decided to take this time to have a serious conversation with my daughters.

"So you guys love Bella. Right?"

"Yes! I wuv wuv wuv Bewwa!" Avery said with excitement. I smiled at her and then looked at Harper.

"I love Bella a lot." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Don't you wuv Bewwa too, Daddy?" Avery asked with big questioning eyes.

I smiled. "I love Bella very much." I told my daughters because it was entirely true. "So what would you guys think about moving in with Bella in her house?"

"I've never been to Bella's house." Harper stated.

"I know you girls haven't, but I have and it is really big and you both could have your own room."

"Really?" Avery asked excitedly.

"Yes, really."

"What about you, Daddy? Will you have your own room?" Harper asked with concern.

"I would share a room with Bella."

"And you will have a bed right?"

I leaned over and kissed my daughter's worried little head. "I promise I will have a bed."

"Then I think that would be great!" She said excitedly and clapped her hands together. I looked over to Avery and saw she was nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, well I will be sure to talk to Bella about it. But don't say anything to Bella until I have talked to her okay?" They both nodded their heads and then I began to become nervous for the next part. "Um…" I cleared my throat. "What would you guys think if I asked Bella to marry me?"

Harper's head shot up to mine and Avery squealed in excitement. "Dat would be great! Can I wear a pwetty dwess?" Avery said.

"Well I haven't even asked Bella yet, but if she says yes, then yes, you can wear a dress."

She squealed again and got up to jump around in excitement. I laughed at her antics and then looked back at Harper. She was lost in her head, looking at the game board as she was deep in thought.

"Harper? What do you think?"

"I would like that but…" She looked hesitant to continue.

"What is it, honey? You know you can tell or ask me anything."

"Would that mean Bella would be our Mommy?"

I was expecting them to ask this question and I thought about what I would say. I thought about it a lot and now she has asked it and I have no idea what to say. It's not like I really talked to Bella about them one day calling her Mom and all that. "Um…I haven't talked to Bella about it, but I am sure you could ask her."

Harper nodded her head. "I would like to call Bella my mom." She said quietly.

"Yeah me too, Bewwa would be the best mommy ever!" Avery said while throwing her hands out in the air for emphasis.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Harper asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow, but I need to get a ring. Would you guys want to come with me?"

"Yes!" They both yelled at the same time.

I laughed "Alright, let's go then!" I said and we were out the door in no time.

* * *

I pulled up to Zales because it was the closest to our house. If there wasn't one in there that I liked, then we would go to another store. I parked the car outside of it and put on my Red Sox hat and sunglasses. The paparazzi still finds a way to get shots of me and Bella every now and then. It slowed down a little after her father's new product was out, but they still came around. There was no way I would want one of them getting a shot of me shopping for Bella's engagement ring.

I got out of the car and brought the girls with me. They both gasped at how 'shiny' it was in the store. I walked up to the middle desk where there was a man standing there waiting and smiling wide.

"Helloooo." He said happily.

"Hi." I said shortly and the girls both waved at him absentmindedly because they were too distracted by everything that was going on.

"And what can I help you with today?" He asked.

"Um…I was looking to buy a ring, an engagement ring."

"Okay and do you have a budget or any preferences?"

"I can't afford anything more than $500, so does that leave me many options?" I asked, feeling like an asshole. I should be able to buy Bella the most expensive and beautiful ring in this store. But I know Bella, and she wouldn't care either way.

"Oh that gives you many options…" He then started pointing out all of the rings that he had available. The girls looked with me, and there were a lot that just weren't right. Not Bella.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wook at dis one!" I heard Avery say while pointing at one that both of the girls were looking at. I walked over to them and then I knew I found the perfect one. It had a white gold band with three diamonds on it. There was a large one in the middle, with two smaller ones on either side of it. I thought it represented us well, because if she was agreeing to marry me, she was also agreeing to be a part of the girl's lives.

"It's perfect. Sir?" I asked, trying to get the salesman's attention. ' I think I will get this one."

"Alrighty then! That is a wonderful choice!"

"Do you do any engravings on rings?"

"Yes we do sir."

"What is the fastest you can have it done?"

"The earliest can be by tomorrow morning."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Daddy, can Abbey please come over today." Harper asked the next morning. I was sitting on the couch with Bella curled up in my side. Harper and Avery were listening to the radio and dancing in front of us in the living room. Harper stopped to ask me her question.

"You have to ask Bella because I am going to be gone most of the morning."

Her gaze moved to Bella and so did mine. "Of course, honey. I will call Esme and Carlisle after." Harper squealed in happiness and jumped on Bella to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Bella!" She said and then started dancing with Avery again. Bella and I both laughed at them and their dancing. I looked down at Bella and watched as she watched my girls with so much love in her eyes. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

I brought my hand down and used my index finger on her chin to lift her face up to mine. I kissed her softly and deeply. She kissed me back and we tried to keep it rated PG but it was hard. I pulled away first so things didn't get out of hand. "Thank you, Bella."

She looked at me confusedly. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Just for everything that you do for me and the girls. You don't have to do any of it, but you do, and I wish I could do more for you in return."

"You already do enough just by being with me."

"Yeah, but I just feel like I am holding you back, or taking advantage of you. I don't…"

She stopped me by kissing me chastely on the lips. "Can I tell you something, Edward?"

"Of course." I looked to check on the girls but then I noticed they were both in their room because I could hear them laughing and talking.

"Before I met you, I was pissed at the world. My whole life, I have had everything handed to me without me having to lift a finger. I always thought there was something wrong with that when I was growing up but it was all I knew, you know?" I nodded my head and she lifted herself off of me and knelt down on the couch next to me. She grabbed both of my hands and looked at them as she talked; only glancing up at me a couple of times.

"And as I grew up I began to realize that the life I was living was not 'normal' I guess you could say. When I turned 18, I told my dad that I wanted to own my own bookstore one day and he gave it to me a week later. I wanted to go to college so bad. It was hard to run a bookstore and keep up with classes so I never got the chance. So college is the only thing I ever wanted back then."

She finally kept her gaze on my face and brought her hands around my neck. "But now, every day when I stay home with the girls, I have never been so happy. I love that I bring them to school every day and they run to me and hug me when I pick them up from school. I love playing fucking Candy Land 20 times a day because I get to spend time with them. And I love having dinner ready for you when you come home. I love to be able to kiss you when you walk through the door every night, exhausted from your hard day's work. I even love this little apartment and this small couch we sleep on every night because it is where you and the girls are. I will always be happy no matter what as long as you are all with me."

I stared at her, stunned by her beautiful words and internally kicking myself for not having her ring _now, _so I could stake my claim on this unbelievable woman.

"So you say you think you are holding me back and you are taking advantage of me, but you could not be more wrong. There is literally nothing in this world that I would rather do than what I do every single day for you and the girls. I never really knew what it was like to be a part of such a loving and hardworking family, but now I do. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Ever."

I brought my face down to hers and kissed her passionately. I tried to put every ounce of love and adoration I have for her in that kiss. I swept my tongue along her bottom lip and our tongues collided. I kissed her deeply until both of us lost our breath. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, babe." She bent down to kiss me again but I pushed her away gently soon after.

"I have to go, love." I said while getting up.

She groaned and threw her head back on the couch. "Ugh, why do you have to go?" She whined with a pout on her beautiful lips.

"I have some errands I need to run. Harper! Avery! Come give me a kiss bye!" I yelled to them.

"And why again can't we go with you?" She asked as Avery and Harper both ran to give me a hug. I bent down and hugged them both close while answering her.

"It's a guy thing." I told her with a smile on my face.

She laughed at me. "Whatever, weirdo."

I stuck my tongue out at her and kissed the girls on the head. "You better be good for Bella or else I will make you both clean the bathroom floor with a toothbrush." I said only a little bit serious.

"Bewwa was wight, you are a weirdo, Daddy." Avery said with a look of disbelief.

"Well you are my daughter so I guess that makes you a weirdo too."

"Nuh uh!" She said.

"Yeah huh!" I said right back.

"Avery honey, don't listen to your Daddy. He is just jealous because he is nowhere as awesome as we are." _Oh how right she is._

"Yeah! Bewwa is wight again!" Avery said and Harper laughed at all of us. Harper grabbed Avery's hand and they both ran back to their rooms.

"I love you!" I yelled after them. They both yelled they loved me back and I went over to Bella to give her one more kiss.

"Please be fast." She said and then kissed me again.

"I'll be back." I said in a Terminator impression.

She laughed against my lips and I reveled in the sound. "I love you." She said while pulling away and still laughing.

"Love you more!" I said while walking to the door.

"Not possible!" She yelled from behind me.

"Iloveyoumoreendofstorybye." I said quickly before shutting the door so I had the last word.

I walked out to the car and went first to the jewelry store. I picked up the ring and it looked perfect. I thanked the man at the counter again for his help and then made my way to my next stop. I took the elevator up to the apartment and then knocked on the door. I heard loud music coming from inside the apartment. I knocked harder and then the music finally turned down and I heard feet running to the door.

The door soon swung open, and the woman who answered it jumped in my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Edward! It is so good to see you! But aren't you a little early?" She said while pulling away and looking over my shoulder.

"No Alice, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about." I told her.

She looked concerned. "Is it about Avery? She is okay right?"

"Yeah, yeah she is fine, she is perfect really. She can't wait to come here later."

"Oh well so I assume it is about Bella?"

"Yeah." I said and then she gestured for me to walk into the house. I saw cleaning products on the coffee table and noticed I interrupted her cleaning. "Sorry if I was interrupting."

"No it's no problem; I was just cleaning up for the girls later on. So what did you want to talk about?" She said while sitting on the couch and I sat next to her.

Shit, now I am really nervous. "Well you know I love Bella a lot right?"

She looked at me like she was trying to figure me out. "Yes…"

"Okay I am just going to say it. Alice, do I have your permission to ask Bella to marry me?"

She looked at me in shock. She just stared at me for what felt like hours but I am sure it must have been only seconds. "Y-yo-your asking me for permission to marry Bella?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, I know I am really supposed to ask her father, but Bella isn't speaking to him and I am not going to lie. I don't like him. And you are the closest person to Bella and I would have felt weird if I just asked her without asking you first for permission."

I saw there were tears welling in her eyes and I hoped those were happy tears because if they weren't, I think I may throw up. All of my worries went away though when she launched herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"Of course! Of course I give you permission!" She said while laughing. "You really didn't have to ask me but I am glad you did!"

I laughed along with her because I was happy she agreed. "Thank you, Alice." I said.

She pulled away from me. "No, thank _you_ Edward. You have changed Bella for the better and she loves you more than anything in the world. She always had so much love in her to give but she could never find the right person to give it to. And I am glad it was you because you give it to her right back like she deserves."

"I wish I could give her more. I would give her the world if I could."

"I know you would. And that is why I would be ecstatic if you guys get married and I am going to plan it! When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight."

She squealed a high pitch squeal. "Well good luck, even though I am sure you won't need it. She will say yes."

_Let's hope so_

* * *

"Oh my god, Edward. Why did you make me watch that movie?" Bella asked after we got done watching Sweeny Todd with Johnny Depp after we ate dinner. We were both sitting on Bella's huge couch with a blanket around us.

"I didn't make you do anything, we both chose it. I actually thought it was pretty cool."

"Well, all I know is I am not going to want to get a haircut anytime soon."

"Why? You don't like the idea of your body parts being used to make meat pies after you die?"

She gave me the look Avery gave me a lot. The 'are-you-really-that-stupid' look. "You know Edward, sometimes I wonder about you."

I laughed at her comment and pulled her in to kiss me. Her hands shot down to the bottom of my shirt and she tried to take it off. "Wait a minute, love."

She groaned and then pulled away. "Okay." She said looking impatient but still giving me her full attention.

"I need to talk to you about something."

All impatience was gone and her face looked concerned. "Okay." She said again.

"Well I have been thinking and I wanted to ask you if maybe you would allow for me and the girls to move in here." She gasped softly and brought her hand to her mouth. _Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, that was too forward. _"I mean, if you don't want us to that is fine, I just…well you said you would and…"

She cut me off by slapping her hand over my mouth. "Edward. Stop talking." I nodded my head and wiped my sweating hands off on my pants. My hands were shaking and Bella noticed that and began to laugh. She pushed closer to me and hugged me around my neck. "Oh, Edward. You get so nervous for no reason at all, my love."

"So is that a yes?" I managed to get out with the knots in my stomach.

She began to laugh harder and pulled away from my neck and kissed me hard on the mouth. "That is a fuck yes." I stood stunned because she said yes and because Bella swearing is fucking sexy. "But I have to ask, why now? Why do you want to move in now?"

This I can answer, because I have thought about this for a while. "Well, after the whole thing with Avery, I kind of had an epiphany I guess you could say. I just realized that life is too short. I realized it is too short to be letting my manly pride get in the way of giving you and the girls everything that I am capable of giving you. I still feel like an asshole by moving into your house when I barely have to do anything, but that is all stuff that has to do with me, and I will just have to deal with it. I will find a way to somehow make it up to you." She started to talk but I already knew what she was going to say so I stopped her by kissing her gently on the lips. "I know you don't think I owe you anything; but I do. So for my own sanity, please just let me try and help you any way I can."

A beautiful smile spread across her face and she began to laugh again. Then my Bella squealed like Avery would. "Ah! I am so happy!" She said and jumped on me again. "I love you so much." She said while laughing and crying. Wait, crying?

"Love, why are you crying?"

She gave me the 'are-you-really-that-stupid' look again and then she hit me on the chest. "I am crying because I am happy, you dummy."

"Hey I was just asking. No need to call me a dummy."

She laughed and kissed me again. After a while she again went for my shirt but I stopped her. And she kind of got mad at me. "Babe!" She half yelled and half groaned.

"Hold on, love. There is something else I wanted to ask you." _Oh wait, maybe not. Maybe I should just wait until tomorrow. I can't do this. I am going to throw up. I need to count to ten or some shit before I _lose_ my shit. _

"Okay, what is it?" She asked while still looking at me.

_Just suck it up and do it, Cullen._ "Umm…well Bella, you know I love you right?"

"Yes…" She said and stared at me confusedly.

_Okay, I am just going to go for the kill. _"Um…you are the love of my life, Bella. You are my soul mate. You make me and my daughters so happy." I saw tears welling in her eyes and then the most mortifying thing happened to me.

See, what I meant to do was kind of just glide off the couch and get on one knee, but instead, my foot got caught in the blanket that we had around us while we were watching the movie, and I fell off the couch._ Oh yeah, this is romantic. Idiot. _I got up from the ground as fast as I could and grabbed the ring box from my pocket. I immediately opened the ring box and said what needed to be said before I made an even bigger fool of myself.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" I asked and my voice cracked. _My god, this is the worst proposal in the history of proposals. I am acting like such a freak!_

I looked in her eyes and saw that she was crying and laughing again. She had her hands over her mouth and she stared at the ring that was in my shaking hands.

"Yes." She said in a breathless voice and then she got down on the ground to kneel in front of me so we were eye level. She brought her hands to both sides of my face and looked at me with such love and adoration in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you, Edward."

A huge and stupid smile broke out on my face and I leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed me back but she was still laughing against my mouth. I laughed along with her because I was just too happy to not laugh along with my fiancée.

I pulled away again but she didn't complain this time. I took the ring out of the box and grabbed her left hand. I slipped the ring onto her ring finger and it looked so perfect there. It belonged there. We belong together.

_And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
__That I was so yours for the taking  
__I'm so yours for the taking  
__That's when I felt the wind pick up  
__I grabbed the rail while choking up  
__These words to say and then you kissed me...  
__I knew it from the start  
__So my arms are open wide  
__Your head is on my stomach  
__And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
__Here we are  
__On this 18th floor balcony...  
__We're both flying away._

_**18**__**th**__** Floor Balcony, by Blue October**_

* * *

**So what do you think of Edward's proposal? Are you happy they are engaged? Are you happy they are finally moving in together? I have had people telling me to make them move in together at Bella's house for a long time now and now they finally are. **

**Now I have had A LOT of people ask how many chapters are left for this story and to tell you the truth; I don't know an exact number, but I am not done yet. I know it seems like things are starting to wind down as far as drama goes, but there are still some loosed ends that need to be taken care of. I don't really want to give away what those lose ends are but I am sure you guys can figure it out if you think about it. **

**So with that said, if there are any lose ends that you think need to be fixed, let me know please. Because I have in my head what I need to write about but some things I may miss. So be sure to tell me. **

**I hope all of my fellow American readers had a nice Independence Day, mine was great! And to those who aren't American, I hope you had a good Sunday! It felt weird not being able to update yesterday. **

**Picture of the ring on my profile. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I **_**need**_** to know what you guys are thinking. **


	26. Siren Song

_**Chapter 26: Siren Song**_

BPOV

I traced random patterns on his bare stomach with my left hand when I woke up the next morning. I just stared at my ring as my fingers moved; it was so unbelievably perfect, just like the man sleeping next to me. We kind of tired ourselves out last night after he proposed to me if you know what I mean.

An involuntary smile appeared on my face when I thought about everything that went on last night. We were having a perfect Saturday night like we always do, even though Sweeny Todd wasn't a very romantic movie to watch. When he asked if he and the girls could move in with me, I thought I was going just die with happiness and I thought I couldn't be happier.

And then he proposed...

My poor Edward looked so nervous when he was asking me to marry him. I felt bad that he had to be so nervous, but it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I wouldn't have wanted him to propose any other way. If he would have had this big, romantic, and extravagant thing planned; I think it would have been weird. Sure, Edward was romantic, but in his own way. And Edward's type of romantic is falling off of the couch and asking me to marry him with shaking hands. He was just perfect.

I looked down again at my ring and marveled at how beautiful it was. I looked at the three diamonds and knew the meaning behind all three of them without Edward having to tell me. I knew what marrying Edward would mean for my future. I knew that I would be a mother figure to Harper and Avery and instead of being scared by it; I was excited. I wasn't lying to Edward when I told them this is where I belong. I honestly think I was born to be a mother to someone. It just gave me a new level of happiness that I have never experienced in my life.

I can't wait to marry Edward. I can't wait to go on our honeymoon. I can't wait to take care of the girls everyday that Edward is either working or at school. I can't wait to wake up with him next to me every morning in our bed and kiss him. I can't wait to have breakfast together whenever we could. I can't wait to burn the toast and have Edward overcook the eggs. I can't wait to argue with Edward over the littlest things and then make up afterwards. I just can't wait to really start my new life with Edward and the girls by my side.

I felt Edward begin to stir beneath me and I lifted my head to see if he was going to wake up. I watched as his eyes opened up and then close again, cringing because of the light from the window. His free arm shot up to shield his face.

"Motherfucker." I heard him mumble softly. I giggled against his chest and he looked down at me while shielding his eyes. He scrunched his eyes to get a better look and he looked so damn cute in the morning. "Oh, hey love, I thought you were sleeping. I didn't wake you, right?"

I crawled up his chest and brought the sheets along with me, I lied on top of him so my face was right in front of his. I kissed him once on the lips and brought my hands up to run it through his soft hair. "Nope. I have been awake."

He brought his head up kissed me again. "You know if I am going to be moving in here, I think we should do something about that massive window over there."

I smiled just thinking about him moving in. I gave him one peck on the lips and reached over to get something from the bedside table. I pulled it out and pressed the button that would cover the window with a black panel. It became pitch black in the whole room. "Well shit, now I can't see you." I heard him say. I giggled and pressed the other button that would turn on the light to dim and then threw the remote on the bedside table.

"Is that good for you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked while tracing his handsome face with my fingers.

He rubbed his hands up and down my sides and smiled a small crooked smile. "That is perfect, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Cullen." I let out a small laugh of elation and kissed him deeply. I honestly don't think I could ever get tired of kissing him, but of course it has to stop at some time. I gave him two quick pecks on his perfect lips and then rolled over so I was lying on his side again. My hand went back to tracing patterns on his stomach and chest and he was running his hands along my back.

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife, love."

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his chest. "And I can't wait to call you my husband." I whispered.

"Do you have a specific time that you want to get married?" He asked.

"Well I don't want to wait for five years or anything, but it doesn't have to be next week either."

"Yeah I guess we will figure it out." I nodded my head and hugged him close to me. "So what about after?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, do you want to change your name? Where should we go for a honeymoon? Are we going to have a prenup? Should we renew our vows at some point? Do you want to have more kids? Holy shit, there is a lot to go over." He said sounding flustered.

"Babe, calm down. We have plenty of time to think about that stuff, but if you want to talk about some right now we can, we have time before we have to go pick up the girls."

"Okay I think that would be a good idea."

"Alright, well I can already tell you that I do not think a prenup is necessary."

"Really?" He asked like he really couldn't believe me.

"Really. I don't think you would ever do something like that to me, and I would never do that to you."

"That is true." He said realizing it made sense. Even if me and Edward ended up falling out of love or whatever (even though that will never happen) I know enough of Edward's character to know he would never try and take all of my money or anything. And I will love him for the rest of my life and I could never do that to him or the girls.

"Okay so that is settled. And I would want to take your name if you wouldn't mind."

"No I don't think that is a good idea." He said but I could tell by his tone he was just joking and being sarcastic.

I slapped his chest, and since it was bare it hurt him more and made a louder sound. "Asshole."

He laughed while rubbing his chest. "I was just kidding. There is nothing more I would love than to have you have my name. Isabella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Cullen." He said testing them all out. And I must say, they all sound beautiful. I got a little teary eyed just hearing it.

"They all sound good, babe." He hummed in agreement and brought his head down to kiss the top of my head. "And as far as kids go…"

"I really didn't mean to say that, Bella. I don't want you to think I am pressuring you to have kids or anything." He said quickly, almost like he thought I would be mad.

"I know you didn't mean it in a bad way, Edward. It is a very logical thing for us to talk about though if we are going to be getting married."

"Yeah I guess."

"So do you want to have more kids?" I asked while looking up at him.

"I would love to have more kids, but I am not the one who will have to carry them, so I suppose you have the final say."

I got a tingly feeling in my stomach just thinking that he wanted to have kids with me. "I want more kids, definitely. I don't know about anytime soon but I definitely want more. Do you know how many you want?"

"Nine." He said immediately.

I laughed because I knew he was joking…well I hope he was. "Come on, seriously."

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. We can have as many as you want. But it would be nice to throw a boy in the mix."

"So you really want a boy?"

"Well yeah what dad wouldn't? I mean I love my daughters more than anything, but I also want to be able to have a son that I can do all the guys stuff with."

I smiled "Guy stuff?"

"Yeah you know, playing with worms and bugs in the mud. I could teach him to throw a baseball and how to treat a lady." He said while wagging his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at his corniness. "We could have burping contests, I can teach him how to shave, I can teach him to rock out on the guitar, and we can check out all the MILFs at the park…"

I gasped and slapped him again. "Edward! You are so gross! You are not teaching our son to be a perverted idiot who seeks out older women and refers to them as a MILF!"

He just shrugged. "You are older than me."

"Well whatever. You are not teaching our son to be a creepy stalker who sits in the park and gives poor mothers gross looks." I said adamantly.

"Alright,alright! I was just kidding! And why are we even arguing about this? We don't even have a son yet."

"Yeah, yet." I said with a smile. I may have a son with this man one day. I may have a beautiful little boy who looks and acts just like his father. "So what would you do if we tried having more babies and we had like four more girls."

"Then we need to keep going until we see a penis." I laughed at him again. My fiancée has such a way with words. "I wouldn't mind more girls though. I would love to have more beautiful little girls running around looking just like you." He said sweetly while lifting my face with his finger to kiss me.

We were interrupted by Edward's phone ringing. It was Harper and she was asking why we were late to pick them up. We were only about five minutes late so we got up and made our way to Alice's house. Once we pulled up, I pulled Edward in for one more make-out session because I knew it would be the last one I got until sometime tonight.

"Oh my god!" Edward suddenly shouted and covered his face with his hands.

"What? What is it?" I asked alarmed at his sudden outburst and kind of pissed he stopped our kissing.

"Alright, I know I kind of ruined the proposal last night, but I was really nervous, and I kind of forgot to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I had something engraved inside of the ring." He said while grabbing my left hand and started wiggling it off of my finger. It felt so wrong to have it off but I was curious to see what was engraved inside. Once he had the ring off; he handed it to me. I turned the ring so I could look inside and tears came to my eyes when I saw the words.

_Our Savior. We love you. _

One tear fell and I looked up to see Edward with a slight smile on his face. He brought his hand up and wiped the tear away with his thumb. I grabbed his hand that was on my face with mine and kissed his palm. "I love you." I said as more tears fell.

"I love you, too." He whispered and then kissed me again. "Come on, let's go see our girls." He said while opening the door and getting out of the car. I got out with him with a big smile on my face. I don't even think he realized he said 'our girls', but I sure noticed it. A tingling feeling grew in my stomach thinking about one day calling those beautiful little girls my children.

Edward ran up the stairs to Alice's apartment and I knew he was eager to see the girls, just like I was. We knocked on the door once and it was answered by a tired looking Jasper with paint all over his clothes. "Oh thank god you guys are here." He said with a sigh of relief.

We both laughed. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I know they can be a handful sometimes." Edward said apologetically.

Jasper stepped aside and gestured us in. "Oh no, your girls are great. It is my girl who is making me crazy."

We laughed again and Edward reached over to take my hand as Jasper led us to what I knew was Alice's art room. I could hear music playing and Jasper opened the door and I gasped at what I saw. There were sheets covering the whole floor and Alice had three paint buckets lined up in the middle of the room. The colors were pink, purple, and green. All three of them were dressed in white body suits and each had a paint brush in each hand. Harper and Avery were laughing and dipping their paint brushes in the buckets and whipping the paint at the white wall.

They didn't notice us walk in and I looked over at Edward to see his reaction to this. He had the biggest smile on his face and he was laughing softly to himself while watching the girls with so much love in his eyes. Most parents would throw a fit at the mess that was in front of us, but Edward was just too happy to see his daughters happy. It was especially great to see Harper so lively and carefree. She has always been a sweet and content little girl, but she also held the world on her shoulders.

Alice noticed us first. "Hey Edward and Bella!" She said happily. Her voice alerted the girls of our presence and they both came running at us. Thankfully they knew better than to jump and give us a hug when they were all full of paint.

"Hey Daddy! Hey Bella!" Harper said while jumping up and down in her spot.

"Daddy wook at us!" Avery screamed.

Edward laughed. "Hello, my babies. That looks like a lot of fun."

"Oh it is Daddy, can you come and paint with us, please?" Harper asked with her big green eyes wide. I could practically see Edward melt in his place.

He looked over at Alice. "Can I?" He asked.

Alice looked surprised that he would ask. "Sure! I have an extra suit for you since Jasper was being a party pooper." She said and went to the closet to get it. She came back seconds later and Edward automatically put it on and Alice handed him her paint brushes. "Here take these, I'm done."

Edward took them and jogged over to the girls. They both ran to hug him around his legs once they saw he was safe from their dirty clothes. I was pulled out of my staring by Alice tugging on my hand. "Come on, Bella. We have some talking to do."

I walked out of the room with Alice and she started taking her body suit off. "Jasper!" She yelled. I heard a chair creaking on the floor and then heard footsteps coming from Jasper's office.

"Yes, dear." He said through clenched teeth.

"Can you go put this to wash?" She asked while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

His tense posture immediately loosened up and he walked over and took the suit away from her and kissing her on the forehead. He walked out of the room and Alice dragged me to the couch. "So I take it you said yes?"

"How did you know?"

"Well first of all you have the damn ring on your finger and that I would have noticed. But I knew because Edward told me he was going to ask you…actually he asked me if he could."

That caught my attention. "What do you mean?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" I shook my head no and she continued. "He came by here yesterday and asked me for your hand in marriage." I stood staring at her in shock. "I know! I felt the same way. He told me he would feel weird if he didn't ask me first. He said he wanted to ask your dad, but you guys obviously aren't on good terms or anything and since we are so close, he thought I was the next best thing."

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"I know he was all nervous and stuff." I smiled thinking about his nervousness when proposing. I felt tears come to my eyes and I really don't know why. "Aw, Bella what is wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing I just guess I love him so much." I know it didn't really make any sense for me to just start crying randomly because I loved him, but that was what I was feeling. Alice hugged me gently, "Alice, I think I should call my dad and tell him."

She pulled away "Why would you do that?"

"Well if I don't tell him, there is a good chance he will find out from some picture that the paparazzi took of me with my ring on."

"That is true." I took my phone out and called my dad's number.

"This is Charlie Swan."

"Hey, Dad." I said nervously.

"Oh, hi Isabella. How are you?" He is so formal. I can tell he isn't really that interested and that kind of hurt.

"I'm good, Dad. Perfect, actually."

"So you finally got rid of that boy?" He asked hopefully. That also hurt. Why did I even do this?

"No, total opposite actually. That was why I was calling you."

"Go on." He said sounding irritated.

"We are going to get married, Dad." There was dead silence on the other end and I thought he hung up. "Dad?"

"Yeah I am here." He didn't sound mad and that was surprising.

"So? Are you going to say anything?"

"I am going to Boston in two weeks to stay at our home there with your mother for a week. Bring the boy over for the party I am throwing."

Okay, that was random and so unexpected. "A party for what?"

"It's just going to be a regular get together party. I am going to invite family and friends. Have the boy come over with you so I can at least meet him. But make sure he doesn't bring the kids. It is not that kind of party."

What do I say? I shouldn't just automatically tell him that Edward will go to this party without talking to Edward about it. But this is my father making an effort and I have to respect that. Plus, I think I know Edward enough to know that he will go because it would mean a lot to me, even though he will be so nervous. I am obviously mad at my father for what he did, but he is still my father, and it would be nice if he can learn to accept Edward. "Okay we will be there. Just make sure you fill me in on the time and stuff."

"Alright, see ya Bells. I love you." He said sounding strangely happy and maybe excited?

"Love you too, Dad." I hung up the phone and stared at it in disbelief. "Wow that turned out better than I thought."

"What did he say?" Alice asked looking curious.

"He said to invite Edward to one of the family parties in a couple of weeks."

"Oh well that is good then, at least he is making an effort."

"Yeah I know." I put the phone down next to me, still thinking about what just happened.

"Kay, enough of that. How did he propose?" A huge smile spread on my face and I told Alice about the best night of my life so far.

* * *

I sat on the couch waiting for Edward while he was putting the girls to bed. We had a really good day. Edward painted with the girls for about an hour at Alice's house. After they all got washed up, we went out to lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon at the park. I made us dinner tonight, and during dinner we told the girls about them moving into my house and me and Edward getting married. They already knew about all of it, but they were both really excited to know that it was happening for sure.

I was watching some TV when I heard the girls' room door open. I looked over to the end of the hallway and was surprised when I not only saw Edward, but also the girls walking out toward me. Avery climbed up into my lap and Edward sat down close to me and put his arm around me. Harper crawled on Edward's lap and she grabbed my hand.

"Well hello girls, I wasn't expecting you all to come out here." I said looking at both of them.

"Yeah well, Daddy said we could cuz we wanted to talk to you." Avery said with her head lying on my chest. I could tell she was getting tired.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about?"

They both didn't say anything and I looked at Harper and she looked at Edward. Edward smiled down at her and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Bella? Would it be okay if me and Avery called you, Mommy? Because we would really like for you to be our Mom."

Besides Edward asking me to marry him yesterday, those had to be the most beautiful words ever spoken. Tears instantly came to my eyes and began running down my face. I tried to say something but I couldn't get the words out. I felt Edward's thumb running along my cheek, wiping away the tears.

"It is okay if you say no, Bewwa. Daddy told us it was your desison. But me and Harper don't have a Mommy but we weally wuv you, and you wuv Daddy, and Daddy wuvs you, so its awmost wike we are a weal family." Avery's little monologue had be crying even more but I knew I had to pull it together so I can give these amazing little girls the answer they wanted and deserved.

"I would love nothing more, than to be your Mommy. I love you both so much, and I would be honored to be able to call you both my daughters." I lifted my hand that was wedged between me and Edward and wiped my eyes. Harper jumped from Edward's arms and gave me a big hug and Avery hugged me also.

"Yay!" They both said as they hugged me tightly. I hugged them right back and looked over at Edward to see he had tears in his eyes and look of so much love.

"Okay girls, it is time for bed now." I could tell Avery was excited for that because she was already exhausted. She gave me a big wet kiss on my cheek and the reached for Edward. He took her in his arms and she automatically curled up on his chest and he began to walk down the hall. Harper still had a tight grip on my neck.

She buried her head further into my neck and sighed in contentment. "Thank you, Mommy. I love you."

Another tear fell down my face and I held onto my _daughter_ tighter. "I love you too, my daughter. I love you so much."

_I could make you smile  
__In the morning I'll make you breakfast  
__In the evening I'll warm the bed  
__And I'll always be happy to kiss you  
__Promise I'll never get sad_

_**Siren Song, by Bat for Lashes**_

* * *

**So what do you think? I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it is necessary and something big actually happened but you probably won't realize it yet. What do you think of Charlie? Isn't that a little unexpected of him? Maybe a little bit **_**too **_**unexpected? Are you happy the girls now have a mom?**

**Sorry it took me a little longer for this chapter, but it was 97 degrees ALL DAY so I was outside in the pool most of the day because of this serious heat wave. It is just about 11 at night right now and it is still 90 degrees outside. Insanity. **

**The last 2 chapters have been pretty fluffy and stuff but don't get used to it! I noticed I get more reviews when there is drama so I take it you guys like the drama a little more, and I have some more coming for you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	27. Whataya Want From Me

_**Chapter 27: Whataya Want From Me**_

EPOV

"Alright Cullen, you can go now." Al yelled to me from the other room.

"Are you sure?" I kind of felt bad for leaving this early because we have all been pretty busy all day.

"Yeah, get out of here. Just make sure you tell Bella I am sorry I couldn't make it, I will be sure to visit at some point."

"I'll tell her, thanks boss." I said and then jogged over to my car. It was Friday, and Bella thought it would be a good idea to have a dinner with all of our friends in our new home. _Our home. _The girls and I effectively moved into Bella's house about four days ago. We started the moving process the day after I asked Bella if we could move in and that was two weeks ago.

The girls absolutely loved their new home. They were both in awe of the place when they first saw it, and they were both ecstatic to have their own rooms. I could tell they weren't really used to it though, because every morning I went into Avery's room, she wasn't there. The first time I saw she wasn't there I nearly had a heart attack, but all was well when I saw she was curled up next to Harper in her bed.

I knew this was going to be a big adjustment for the girls. Their whole lives they have shared a room together, so it only made sense that Avery would feel more comfortable and safe with her big sister. Also, now that they had separate rooms, our nightly ritual was a little different. We would alternate whose room we would lay in and then they would go to their own rooms at the end.

I pulled out of my parking space and sped down to street, anxious to see all three of my girls. As I was driving I began to think about the party me and Bella are going to on Sunday night. I got an uncomfortable churning feeling in my stomach just thinking about it. At first I told Bella I didn't want to go because I know how her father felt about me. But then she looked hurt when I told her no, so I changed my mind.

I can do this for Bella. Even though her and her father have been on bad terms, I understood why it means a lot to her to have us get along. I knew that if my parents were still a part of my life, I would have proudly introduced Bella to them. And if they didn't accept her, I would keep on trying.

So I will go to this party. I will do all that I need to do to get her father to like me. I haven't even met the guy and I don't like him. But I realized that is not fair to judge. I guess I owe it to Bella to at least give him a chance and stop judging.

I pulled into our driveway and got my stuff out of the car and made my way to the door. I could hear a commotion from the living room and found Emmett playing Rock Band with the girls. Emmet was playing the guitar, Harper was playing the drums, and Avery was singing. I smiled at my little girls having fun and then cleared my throat to make my presence known. All three of their faces looked toward me and the girls both stopped playing and ran to give me a hug.

"Really Edward? You couldn't have walked in after we were done with this song?" He asked, frustrated that I disrupted their game.

I lifted both girls in my arms and hugged them close. God I missed them. "Sorry Emmett." I said with a smile.

"It's okay Uncle Emmie, we can pway again, but we haven't seen our Daddy all day." Avery said with her head resting on my shoulder.

Emmett's mad face instantly disappeared as he was put under the spell of my daughter's cuteness. "Yeah I guess you are right." He said.

I laughed and sat down with the girls on the couch with them still in my arms. "So where is Bella?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh her and Rose needed to get some more groceries or something." It made me feel good that Bella and Rose have grown close since me and Bella have been together.

"Oh, I thought Bella already got everything." Emmett just shrugged and walked out down the hallway.

"I missed you, Daddy." I heard Harper tell me. My heart swelled and I looked down to my beautiful girl.

"I missed you too, baby." I said while kissing her forehead. "So are you guys excited for our little party tonight?"

"Yes! I can't wait to show Abbey my new room!" Harper said excitedly.

"Yeah and Mommy said I can help her make the cookies later!" Avery said with the same amount of excitement. I don't think I will ever get tired of the happiness I feel whenever I hear either one of my girls call Bella their mother.

"What kind are you going to make?" I asked.

"Chockit chip, duh!" She said while giving me that look again.

"Well why can't you make me some fish cookies?"

"Dere is no such fing as fis cookies, Daddy."

"Uh, yeah there is, they are my favorite." I said, not backing down. I could hear Harper laughing and I tried to keep my laughter in as I looked at Avery's face. She was looking at me like I was stupid again and I was waiting to hear what she would say this time.

She just scoffed and got up from my lap and started walking back over to the Rock Band. "I tink you are wosing your marbles, Daddy." She said while putting the guitar on. Harper and I both laughed and Emmett walked back in.

"All right short stuff, are you ready?" He asked Avery. She nodded her head. "What about you, kid?" He asked while looking over at Harper who was still on my lap.

"No thanks, I am just going to hang out with my Dad." Sounds good to me. Emmett nodded his head and him and Avery both started playing again.

"I have to go get changed out of these dirty clothes, honey, but you can come up with me if you want." I told Harper. She nodded her head and walked with me upstairs to my room. I went over to the closet and began rummaging through my clothes to find something to wear while Harper sat on the bed.

"So what did you do in school today, honey?"

"Nothing much, just learned and stuff."

"Well that is good to know." I said while walking into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I didn't close the door so I could still talk to Harper, but she couldn't see me changing so it was all good. I got changed quickly and then flopped down on the bed on my back. Harper crawled next to me and curled into my side.

"How was your day, Daddy?" She asked softly.

"It was long and tiring. And I missed you, your sister, and your mom so much."

"I wish you didn't have to work."

"Yeah me neither, but having a job is very important."

"I know that." We were silent for a little while and I just closed my eyes and enjoyed this quiet time with me and my oldest daughter. "Hey, Daddy?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Can I ask you something?" I opened my eyes and then looked down at her. She was already looking at me and she looked kind of nervous.

"Of course you can." I said while rubbing her cheek with my thumb, trying to sooth her.

"Well there is a new art class at my school, and I kind of want to take it." I let out a sigh of relief because I was expecting something way worse than that.

"So join it, baby. Do you need me to sign a paper or something?"

She still looked nervous and I couldn't figure out why. "Yeah I have a paper that you need to sign, but…" She stopped and looked down. Now I got up from my lying position and sat up and brought Harper with me so I could look her in the eyes.

"What is it honey?"

"You know, it doesn't even matter. It is stupid. I don't even really want to take it." She said, getting mad.

"No, you do want to take this class, Harper I can tell. Now just tell me what the problem is."

She looked at me and then sighed in defeat. "I also need to pay $150." She said quietly while looking away from me. It hurt to think that she was scared to ask me to do something for herself because of money.

"Oh, honey." I sighed and held her hands with mine. "Look at me, my love." I said softly and then her beautiful green eyes looked up to me. I pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "Don't ever not ask me to do something that you want to do for yourself because you are afraid I will complain about the money. Sometimes I can't get you something you want because I don't have the money but if it is for something like this, I will do everything I can to make it happen for you. And things are a little different now. Your mom actually has a lot of money and I am sure she would be happy to put some money towards you doing something you love. I think taking that art class will be a great idea, you seemed to have a lot of fun when you were painting at Aunt Alice's."

A big smile finally appeared on her lips. "Yeah I did have a lot of fun that is why I want to do it."

"Well then consider it done! I will sign that paper for you, and we can talk to your mom about getting the money together." I always felt bad asking Bella for money, which is why I never have. But this was different. This was something for Harper, and I would do absolutely anything for my daughters.

She squealed and then threw her arms around me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said while jumping and hugging me at the same time.

I laughed in happiness at her happiness, "You're very welcome, sweetheart."

She stopped jumping and looked at me with the smile still on her face. She bent down and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

I woke up on Sunday morning feeling like I was going to throw up. I had a great couple of days and I had a bad feeling that that would soon change. Friday was a lot of fun because it was the first time we had a big dinner with all of our friends in our home together. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Abbey all came over and we all had a great time. The girls were over the moon with happiness having all of the people they love at the party.

Yesterday we spent the whole day with the girls and then sent them off to Alice's for the night so me and Bella could have some alone time. I was looking forward to my alone time with Bella because with me working all week, and then Friday our attention was towards all of our guests and I missed my Bella. I cherish the moments during the week when we have at least five minutes to just sit down and talk about our day. I feel like we need more of that so the Saturday nights are always great to have.

I rolled over on our huge bed and saw that Bella wasn't in bed. I got up and put on some boxers as I walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was a fucking mess and I should probably think about investing in some scissors.

I did my business and then walked downstairs to find Bella. As expected, she was in the kitchen and cooking something that smelt amazing. I hope that my stomach will calm down enough for me to eat something and not have it make a reappearance. I am so fucking nervous.

I walked into the kitchen and Bella heard me because she turned around from the stove and gave me her beautiful smile. "Good morning, babe." She said sweetly.

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She was already dressed for the day and I felt like a bum standing next to her with just my underwear on. "Good morning, love. What are you making?" She turned back to the stove and I hugged her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I am making eggs and bacon."

"Yummy." I said in a tired voice with a yawn. We didn't really get much sleep last night.

She giggled and turned her head to kiss my forehead. "I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." I replied and kissed her neck.

"So are you ready for today?" She asked as she moved to get the plates for our breakfast. I leaned back on the island and sighed heavily.

"Yeah I guess, but I am a little nervous." She finished putting the eggs on the plate and walked over to me. She took my face in her hands and brought my face down to kiss me chastely.

"Don't be nervous, babe. I will be with you the entire time."

"Yeah, but it is a little obvious that your father doesn't like me, he tried to pay me off to leave you, Bella."

"But I think he is trying to change." She said. I wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more; me or herself.

"I hope so." She looked in my eyes like she was trying to find something.

"If this is making you too uncomfortable Edward, we don't have to go." She said, sounding honest. I thought about accepting the offer and saying 'Yes please don't make me do this', but then I thought about all of the things Bella has done for me. She has given up a lot to be with me and she has taken such good care of my girls. I haven't had to give up anything to be with Bella and I feel I don't do enough for her as it is. So if me and her father getting along is what she wants, then I will at least give it a try.

"No it's alright love, we are going." She nodded her head and gave me one more kiss before finishing filling our plates.

After we ate breakfast, we went to Alice's house to pick up the girls. We decided we would go to the park with them for a little while and then we were bringing them to Carlisle and Esme's for the time we were going to be at the party.

When we arrived at the park me and Bella both played with the girls and had a great time. I needed to do this with them today because I knew I would be working a lot during the week and I know I am going to miss them like crazy. I wish that we were able to bring them with us to the party just so I can have them close but Bella's dad said no kids.

After we left the park we went over to Carlisle and Esme's house. Avery fell asleep in the car so I carried her in and Bella held Harper's hand. Esme answered the door with a big smile on her face and led me to a spare room where I could lay down Avery. I set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. I sat down on the side of the bed and just looked at her for a couple of seconds because my baby was just too beautiful. I was sad I couldn't tell her goodbye and tell her I loved her. I kissed her forehead one more time and then walked out the door. As I was walking down the hall I bumped into Carlisle.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" He asked.

"Eh, nothing much, I have to go meet Bella's father today."

"Oh, have fun with that. I remember when I met Esme's father for the first time he was in the Army for a long time so he had a nice collection of guns and liked to tell me his experiences with creating bombs and killing people."

I smiled slightly "I think I would rather have that."

"Why? Is her father a bad person?"

"Well no, I don't think so. I have never actually met him but I am pretty sure he isn't a fan of me. He tried to pay me off to leave Bella."

"Seriously?" He asked disbelieving. "And now he is inviting you to his party?"

"Yeah, Bella says he is trying to change and be more accepting and stuff so I figured why not."

Carlisle noticed my fidgeting hand and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't get to bent out of shape, son. Just be yourself and hope for the best. If things get too uncomfortable, I am almost positive Bella will have no problem leaving with you."

"Yeah you're right."

"Daddy?" I instinctively turned my head in the direction of the voice, but this time it wasn't for me. I saw a smiling Abbey standing at the end of the hall with Harper behind her. I looked over at Carlisle and saw the proud expression on his face. It wasn't the first time I ever heard her call him that but it always made me happy that Carlisle and Esme have Abbey and that she has them.

"Yes, darling?" He asked while looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Can you come swimming with me and Harper? Mommy says we can't go in unless we have an adult and she has some work to do."

"Of course, just let me finish saying bye to Uncle Edward and then I will be right there."

"Okay thank you! Bye Uncle Edward!" She said while running down the hall to her bedroom.

"Bye, Abbey." I called out to her. Harper ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bye, Daddy." She said while looking up to me.

"Bye, baby. I love you." She told me she loved me back and then ran after Abbey. I walked back to the living room and found Bella standing next to the door while talking to Esme. She heard me walking and she looked at me and smiled.

"You ready to go, babe?" She said.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Bella pulled up to her father's house and it was almost like a switch was flipped. I started breathing faster, I started sweating and my hands were shaking like a leaf. I made a noise that was close to a whimper and Bella finally noticed my condition.

"Oh my god! Edward! Babe, what's wrong?" She asked frantically as she took my shaking hands into hers and tried to sooth me.

I looked up into her eyes and my nerves calmed down just a little bit. "I-I don't know if I can do this Bella."

"Edward you can. I swear to you if he says one rude thing to you, we will leave. I will not leave your side for a second." She said adamantly and I had no choice but to believe her. I nodded my head and tried to get myself together. She put her hands on my face and kissed me once. "You will be fine, Edward."

I nodded my head and started opening my door. Bella got out with me and walked over to me to take my hand. She held onto it tightly and I started to feel better. I knew as long as Bella was with me, I will be okay. We walked up to the door and Bella rang the doorbell.

A woman answered the door and she looked and smelt like she was probably already drunk. She looked a lot like Bella despite the hair and eye color. This woman had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh hi, Isabella." She said, sounding disappointed that it was just her. I instantly felt bad for Bella because she sure as hell didn't deserve that. I looked over at Bella and saw that she wasn't affected by it at all. She just looked annoyed.

"Hi, mom. This is Edward, my fiancé." She said by the tone of her voice, you could tell she didn't really care if her mother knew. I knew Bella hasn't been close to her mother since she was a little girl. Bella told me her mom was almost never around and was kind of a whore.

"Hi, I'm Renee." She said and walked away before I could say anything.

"Just ignore her." Bella told me and then lead me into the house. It was huge, it was even bigger than our house, and I always thought of ours as pretty big. The house was filled with people and I automatically felt self conscious. I am sure that each person in this house makes more in a day than I will in a month. Bella noticed my discomfort and ran her hands up and down my arm.

We made our rounds and Bella introduced me to everyone we met on the way. She introduced me to aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends. After the first couple of people I began to loosen up a little bit. They were all surprisingly nice to me and didn't make any rude comments. I wondered if they were all really that nice, or they were just really fake.

I noticed Bella's mood get better as mine did and I was actually sort of enjoying myself. There were no rude remarks or no belittling stares that made me uncomfortable. We walked out to the back yard and that is where we found Bella's father. He was standing talking to a couple of men. Bella called out to him and he turned around. Now I know where Bella got her hair and eye color from.

He had a smile on as he walked over to us and he went to Bella first. He walked over and gave her a hug. "Hey Bells, it is so good to see you, kid." He said kindly.

"You too, Dad." Bella said while pulling away and I could tell it made her happy to see her Dad. He then turned to me and I thought I was going to piss my pants.

"And this must be Edward." He said with the smile still on his face and he held his hand out to me.

"Yes, sir. It is nice to meet you." I said while going to shake his hand. He surprised me when he pulled me in for one of those man hugs. He patted me on the back and I patted him back. We pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Hey, no need to call me sir, we are almost family, Charlie works."

"Thanks, Charlie." I said feeling completely comfortable now. I guess I worked myself up for nothing.

* * *

Me and Bella were sitting down on the couch while talking to her father and a couple of her uncles. Her Uncle Henry was talking about something that happened at his law firm. I must admit, it was a little boring, but I was just too happy that this party was actually alright.

After he finished his story everyone started laughing but I guess I didn't get it because I didn't think it was that funny. As they were laughing I noticed Bella's cousin Ashley walk toward us and tap Bella on the shoulder. "Hey Bella, why don't you come over with us girls, I would like to catch up."

"Oh I'm sorry Ashley but I think I am just going to stay here with Edward." I could tell she would actually really like to go, but she was sticking around for me.

"It's alright love, why don't you just go ahead." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Go ahead, I will be fine here." And I truly believed that. Things were going great.

"Okay but if you need anything, come find me right away, okay?" She asked. I nodded my head and gave her a quick kiss before she left. I turned back to the guys and saw Charlie was looking at me.

"So Jared, you finally proposed to Anna last week?" Charlie said while bringing his attention back to Jared.

"Yup, figured I might as well get a wife already." He said sounding bored. I instantly felt bad for this Anna for having to marry someone who obviously doesn't love her.

"So how much did you spend on the ring?" Charlie asked.

"Oh you know, a couple of millions. I couldn't just buy her a cheap piece of shit if I wanted her to say yes." He said while sipping his wine._ Oh yeah, a couple of millions, no problem._

"Can you believe there are actually poor bastards that buy rings for like 600 bucks?" Bella's Uncle Fred said. I began to become really uncomfortable and regretted letting Bella leave my side.

"It is clear that any man who would spend such little amounts of money on their wife, doesn't really care that much." Charlie said while looking at me the entire time he was saying it. Oh so that is how it is.

All of the men grunted in agreement and I started to play with my hands on my lap. I knew this was too good to be true. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Charlie with glass of wine, handing it to me.

"Uh, no thank you, I don't drink." I said while trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh don't be a prude, Edward. Just have a couple of glasses with us. Nothing bad ever comes from becoming a little tipsy, now does it Edward? No one ever gets hurt." I knew in that moment that he knew. I don't know how he knew about that night, but I could tell by the way he said it; there was more meaning to his statement.

"Really, I don't want any." I said while looking away from him.

He nodded his head and put the glass down on a nearby table. "Why don't you come with me, Edward?"

I don't really know why I went with him. I think it was because my brain was going a million miles an hour thinking about how he found out about Jack and what happened that night. I followed him to a room that was empty.

"I am glad we can finally have a chance to talk now, Edward. Aren't you?" I just stared at him with my fists clenched. His voice sounded kind, but it had an evil bit to it. "Were you enjoying yourself, Edward?"

"Um, yes I was…before."

"Oh well isn't that sweet. The poor boy actually felt like he fit in with the big kids." I tried to push away the hurt I felt from that statement. I need Bella. "Well here is a newsflash, Edward Anthony Cullen; you will never belong here."

"With all due respect sir, I would like to try. I care for your daughter deeply and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy."

"Well isn't that noble of you." He said while circling me in the middle of the room. I felt so exposed and almost like I was being violated by the way he was looking at me like I was the dirt on his shoes. "So you say you care for Bella, am I correct?"

"I love her." I simply said.

"Charming. So tell me Edward did you love your parents?" My head whipped up to his at them mention of my parents. "I guess you did. And I assume you also loved your brother, Jack. Am I correct?" My whole body tensed now. "And where are they now, Edward?" He looked at me like he was expecting an answer, but there was no way in hell I would give him the satisfaction. "It's alright, you don't have to answer, I already know. Your parents left you like the piece of garbage you are, and your brother is rotting six feet under after he tried to save your sorry ass."

I snapped. I ran over to him he grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the wall. At the same time his head hit the wall, the door flew open and a furious Bella appeared with tears in her eyes. She must have heard. "Edward stop, he is not worth it." She said while walking over to us. I kept my hold on Charlie, and kept my eyes on him. I want to hurt this bastard so bad.

"I guess you can start to see pattern on what happens to the people you love, Edward. Next will be Bella and then your daughters." At the mention of my little girls, I lost it. I lifted him back from the wall and slammed him back against it even harder. I held him there with my left hand and punched him in the face with my right. Blood instantly fell from his nose and Bella pulled me away from him.

"Edward, please. Just ignore him, don't listen to anything he says." She said while holding me back from him. I could easily make it past her, but there was no way I would risk hurting my Bella.

"So you would really choose him over your own flesh and blood, huh Isabella?" Charlie asked while wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"I would choose him over you any day, Charlie." She said with venom in her voice. The door opened again and was surprised when I saw Carlisle. I looked over at Bella. "I called him over here to pick you up. I need to talk to my father."

"Bella, I do not feel comfortable leaving you here." I told her.

"Edward, I will be fine. Just go home and see the girls, I will be home later so we can talk."

I was going to fight with her and try and stay but I knew I would never win. I nodded my head and walked out with Carlisle. He didn't say anything until we got to the car.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Edward?" He asked kindly.

My hands were shaking once again and I felt the tears sting my eyes. "Not right now, Carlisle. Just bring me to my girls, please."

_Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_**Whataya Want From Me, by Adam Lambert**_

* * *

**Okay, don't hate me too much. But I Edward and Charlie needed to meet at some point. So what did you think about this chapter? How much do you hate Charlie? Did you really think he was going to be nice to Edward the whole night? **

**Whew, it felt good to get this chapter out. It is like 2 in the morning but I couldn't go to sleep until I finished this chapter. **

**Next chapter will be Bella's confrontation with Charlie. **

**Thanks to all that have been reviewing, you will all never understand how much it means to me. Special shout out to jacobroxmysox because she asked me to give her a shout out. Thanks for reviewing and please do it again for this chapter everyone!**

**I want to hear how much you all want to do very mean things to Charlie. ;) lol **


	28. Hate Me

_**Chapter 28: Hate Me**_

BPOV

I turned away from the door where Edward just left and turned to look at my father. I have never been so angry in my life. I was extremely angry with my father, but not as mad I was at myself. I felt so unbelievably naïve and stupid for actually thinking my father would want to change for me.

I looked down at my father and he started to get up from his spot on the floor. He had blood stains on his shirt and along his nose. He stood standing there looking smug, like he was proud of himself. That only got me even more furious. What about him making Edward feel so little and insignificant is so great? Nothing.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I asked angrily.

He let out a little laugh. "What's my problem? What about your little boyfriend, he is the one that went all psycho and hit me in the face."

"You deserved so much more than that, Charlie." I said while trying to keep my hands clenched to my side. He is not worth the effort of punching him again.

"Oh so now you are calling me Charlie? What is that about?"

"I don't think that you deserve the title of being my father. Any father that loves his daughter would never do something like this." I knew my words were right. My time with Edward has taught me how a true father acts. I know for a fact that Edward would never do something like this to either of the girls.

"Do what exactly? Protect their daughter from a man who is most obviously using you?"

"Edward is not using me." I yelled adamantly.

"Oh but isn't he? Think about it Isabella. You are convenient to him. You can take over for raising his children and he can use your money. Pretty soon he will just quit his job and leave you home with his bastard children while he goes and drinks and parties."

"Shut up! Shut up right now! What you are saying doesn't even make any sense! You have no clue what kind of person he is so you need to just stop talking right now." I screamed at him, he didn't even look fazed from my yelling and I began to rethink the whole hitting thing. _I can't believe this is my father._

"I may not know him, but I know about his past. I know that there has to be some serious fault in him if his own parents didn't want them in his life. He is going to destroy you, Isabella. He got his brother killed for God's sake." Yeah, fuck the no hitting thing. I brought my right fist back and then flung it at his face as hard as I could. He knows nothing about what happened with Jack.

His head knocked off to the side and then he looked back up at me with a newfound anger in his eyes. "Just look at you, Bella! He has already turned you away from your own family! Before you know it, he is going to take everything you have and leave you with his spawns." He yelled.

"Edward is not the reason I am turning away from my family. You are the reason!"

"Oh of course, blame it on me, that is all you ever do. After everything I have given to you, you would let one insignificant asshole come between you and your own father!"

"You have given me nothing, Charlie." I yelled fiercely.

"Oh yeah, what about that bookstore that you so conveniently run? What about your car? What about that house? What about your trust fund? What about every insignificant little toy that you wanted when you are a child? Do you seriously call that nothing?" He asked.

"Yes I do call that nothing."

"Your delusional, Bella." He said while walking past me to the door, but I was not done with him yet. I pulled his arm and forced him to look at me again.

"All of those things you just named mean absolutely _nothing_ to me. You can take all of them back if that is what you want. I don't need any of that. That stuff never made me happy. I thought it did, but I was proved wrong when I met Edward." I felt tears fall from my eyes as I felt the truth behind my words. "I know that I will be eternally happy to just have Edward and his little girls for the rest of my life. I don't need that expensive car, or that ridiculously large house, they all don't matter. As long as Edward, Harper, and Avery are with me, I will be alright, because I love them and they are what really matters.

"But you don't know what that is like, do you Charlie? You don't know what it's like to sit down with your daughter and just talk about your day. You don't know what it is like the come home to dinner on the table and a whole family happy to greet you and ecstatic that you are home. You don't know what it is like to be a part of a family." I saw Charlie's face get even madder, but I also saw the understanding on his face. He knew I was right.

"But it is not like you never had the chance. No, you had more than enough chances. You have a wife and a daughter, Charlie, that you put on the backburner for all of those 'things' that you believe brings you happiness. So because of your obsession with money and power you ended up with a wife that became so depressed, she drinks away her sorrows and sleeps around with anything with a pulse. And you have a daughter. A daughter who spent her whole life under the allusion that money can buy you any type of happiness. A daughter who never knew the meaning of true love or hard work.

"But now she does. I know what true love feels like and I know that money doesn't always come to people so easily. I know happiness, friendship, and the love of a family now, and you have tried over and over again to take that away from me. What kind of father does that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Maybe what you said it right, Isabella." He started. "But he just doesn't belong."

I scoffed at his words. I thought, by the look on his face, that he may be seeing things for the way they truly were. Maybe he did, but he is just too stubborn for his own good. Oh well, I guess Rome wasn't built in a day.

"You know what, I give up. I really do. So I am going to leave now, and I don't want to see you or hear from you until you decide to get your head out of your ass and apologize to Edward. I can't deal with your shit anymore." I walked past him and out the door. I could hear him calling for me but I didn't care. I will never give him another chance to hurt Edward again. If one day in the future, he decides to apologize to me and Edward and prove to me he has changed, maybe I will give him a chance.

I stormed out of the house and noticed all of the stares I was getting from everyone I passed. I kept my eyes to the front door and ignored all of them. I don't need any of them. I went out to the car and made my way to Carlisle and Esme's where I am sure Edward probably was. I need to see him and make sure he knows that everything my father said was nonsense. I know Edward enough to know that he is probably letting what he said get to his head and I don't want Edward to have to revert back to that mindset.

I pulled up to Carlisle and Esme's house and practically ran to the door. I knocked on the door repeatedly and heard footsteps making their way to answer it; it was Esme.

"Bella! Oh honey, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, is Edward here?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, but he went home almost as soon as he got here." I sighed in defeat and my shoulders slouched. "Come inside, Bella, just for a moment, I am here if you want to talk."

I nodded my head slowly and walked through the threshold. I walked with Esme to the living room and sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. I felt Esme sit next to me. "Carlisle brought Edward and the girls home, right?"

"Yes, he had to go into work anyway so he brought them on his way."

I nodded my head. "How was he?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"He was…he was doing okay I guess. I didn't really see him too much because he ran for the girls as soon as he got here. He left soon after and he looked pretty upset." A tear fell from my eye. "Oh Bella, I am sure he will be fine, he just needs some time, what actually happened?"

"I'm sure you know about what happened to Edward's brother?"

"Yes, Jack, he was one of Carlisle's best students, he used to rant and rave about him a lot. He was devastated when he died, especially _how _he died." She said sadly.

"Yeah, it was horrible and Edward blames himself for it." I looked at Esme and saw the look of sympathy on her face. "I mean he used to. I am almost positive that he finally put that behind him…until tonight. My father said some horrible things to Edward, which included telling him it was his fault Jack died."

I heard Esme gasp. "That is a horrid thing to say to someone."

"I know it is, and he also told Edward that in the end, he will end up destroying me and the girls, and it looked like Edward believed him. He was finally getting over that, and my dad had to just ruin that for him." I said as my hands started shaking and I began to cry.

Esme wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I just hate it when he gets so down on himself."

"Well you don't really know how he is right now; maybe he isn't as upset as you think he is. Why don't you just go home, talk to him, and get everything sorted out. If you need me, you know I am just a phone call away." I nodded my head and then turned to hug Esme.

"Thank you." I said and then walked to leave the house.

When I arrived home, I checked the whole downstairs to see Edward, nor the girls were there. It was uncharacteristically quiet so I went upstairs next. I checked both of the girls' rooms and saw they were empty. Last I checked our room and found them. They were all sleeping on mine and Edward's huge bed. Edward was in the middle with a girl at each side. He had his arm wrapped protectively around both of them.

I walked up to them and kissed each of them on the forehead. I left Edward for last and hoped and prayed that he would be okay when he got up. I decided to leave them alone and go work on cleaning some of the dishes that were just sitting in the sink so I would have to do less before dinner, considering it was only 3 o'clock.

I was on my last plate when I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I could tell from the light foot falls that it wasn't Edward. I put the clean plate in the strainer and looked toward the entrance of the kitchen to see Harper in the doorway, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, baby." I said with as much enthusiasm I could muster. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Mommy." She said simply. It was just two little words, but that phrase produced a comfortable warm feeling in my heart.

I grabbed her hand and walked out to the living room. We both sat down on the couch and Harper curled into my side. "Did you have a good nap?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess, but Daddy is sad again." She said.

Of course Harper would pick up on that. "I know he is."

"Did you guys get in a fight?" She asked while looking up at me.

"No, no, it was nothing like that. There was just a man that said some mean things to your Dad. But let's not bother him about it okay? Because I am sure he doesn't really want to talk about it."

"Okay." She sighed. We sat there in silence for a while. "Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Why do people have to be so mean to Daddy when he is so nice?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, sweetie. I just don't know."

* * *

He was finally putting the girls to bed after dinner and their baths. He has been quiet ever since he woke up from his nap and I could tell that he was indeed very upset about everything that went on. I was going to ask him if he wanted to talk about it, but I knew it wasn't a conversation we should have in front of the girls.

So he tried his best to be normal for the girls, but I could still catch that sad look in his eyes every once in a while. During the rest of the day I tried to stop him as much as I could and just give him a kiss and tell him I love him because I could see my Edward slowly fading. He would always kiss me back and tell me he loved me back, but I could tell he was just trying to hold it together.

I was wiping down the island when I heard Edward walking into the kitchen. He sat down on the stool of the island and folded his arms over the surface. I walked over to him and rubbed my hand along his back.

"Are you okay, babe?"

He abruptly got up from the stool and then ran his hands through his hair. "No. No I'm not."

"Edward, you shouldn't have listened to anything he said." I said while looking at him as he pulled at his hair.

"Why shouldn't I? We all know every word he said was true." He said while lifting his hands up and letting them fall in defeat. _Don't leave me now, my Edward._

"That is not true and you know it."

"No." He yelled. "It is true and you just don't want to admit to yourself that you have tied yourself to someone who will undoubtedly ruin your life."

I stood dumbfounded at his words. "Don't say stuff like that Edward. It. Is. Not. True." I said while raising my voice and enunciating each word to prove my point.

"Okay, so maybe I won't 'ruin' it per say, but I can never give you everything you need."

"Edward you give me everything I need."

"Bella, I couldn't even spend more than $500 on your fucking engagement ring. That is some sad shit, and you deserve so much more than that."

"I happen to love my ring Edward, and I am glad you didn't spend a ridiculous amount of money on it because honestly, I think that is a waste of money."

"Well maybe, but I am also taking advantage of you!" He yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about, Edward?" I expected him to be upset, but I wasn't expecting him to blow up like this and spout out ridiculous and inaccurate nonsense.

"Look at me, I make you spend the whole day watching _my _daughters while we live in _your_ house and I am working at a job that doesn't even pay that well. You do all of this stuff for me and for us but I can't even buy you a decent fucking engagement ring." He shouted. His face was getting red and he was really getting upset. He seemed more upset with himself than me and it was pissing me off.

"Why do you always go back to the ring? I told you already that that stuff doesn't matter to me. Why are you being so dramatic and immature?"

"Oh, so now I am immature." He stated.

"Yes right now you are. I tell you something and it just goes in one ear and out the other. You don't even trust me enough to listen to what I am saying."

"That's bullshit, you know I trust you." He sneered at me.

"Then show it, damn it!" I yelled and slammed my hand against the top of the island. "Show it by not listening to what my father told you, Edward. I know you more than he does, so don't you think you should listen to me?"

"But you are biased because you know me more, you can't see the reality of how screwed up I am." I shook my head as he was talking and the tears began to fall down my cheeks. "You don't know what goes on in my head and how much it _kills_ me, every fucking day when I think about all you have done for me and how little I have done in return." He said defeated. He was shouting but his voice cracked at the end and it was killing me to see him so broken.

"I don't know any other way to say it Edward I really don't."

"You don't have to say it, Bella." He said calming down just a little bit. He ran his hands through his hair again and it was sticking up in every which way. "Do you know who else gave up everything to help me? Do you know who helped me with _everything _and I gave back absolutely nothing?" He asked but he answered before I could. "Jack. My fucking big brother stopped his life to help me financially, emotionally, mentally." He said while hitting the side of his head in his building anger I could see the tears in his eyes and I just wanted to hold him, but I knew he had to get this out.

"I gave my brother _nothing_ in return, absolutely nothing. And look where he is now. My brother is dead. He is fucking dead. I can't even think about if that could one day be you. I would never be able to live with myself if something like that happened to you because of me." A tear finally fell down from his eye and I went up to him to bring him close to me, but when I went to wrap my arms around him, he pulled away from me. "I have to get out of here."

"What?" I asked disbelieving. _Please God, don't make him leave me._

"I just need time to breath, Bella." He said sounding so broken.

"Edward, please don't go. I will go, just stay here and calm down a little bit." I told him, but he made his way to the door.

"I just need some air, Bella. I will be back." He said as he shrugged his jacket on and opened the door.

I didn't want to let him go, but I also didn't want him to get mad at me or anything for trying to control him. "I love you, Edward." I said while sniffling and watching him walk out the door. He stopped in his place and stood there for a second. He finally turned around.

"I love you, too." He mumbled and then walked out the door and shut it behind him. I looked out the window and watched as he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

I looked over to the clock on the cable box below the TV. I stopped wiping the tears from my cheeks about an hour ago because it was a useless effort. I sat curled up on the couch waiting for him to come back. It was just a little after midnight and I was beginning to become worried. I tried calling his cell phone to only hear his ringtone coming from the kitchen.

I had my phone clutched to my chest, hoping that he would somehow find a payphone and just call me to tell me he is alright. I shouldn't have let him go, he was so upset with himself and I should have made him stay and make him see my side. I knew he would come back; he would come back at least for the girls. But it didn't stop me from worrying about him when he was gone. My mind was going a million miles a minute thinking about what could go wrong every second that he is away.

Then finally, around half past midnight, I heard keys jiggling in the lock and the sound of the door opening; it was like music to my ears. I heard him walking to the kitchen and I heard his keys clash against the counter. I wanted to go to him and look him over and make sure he was okay, but I didn't want to smother him and I was just too damn tired to get up.

He walked out of the kitchen after he threw his keys down and then I heard him walk to the living room where I was. My back was to him because of my position on the couch but I could hear him, I could _feel _him.

I was going to turn around to see him but I could already hear him walk toward me. He still had his sneakers on and I could hear them squeak against the hardwood floor. It must have been raining. I heard him kick them off right next to me. Then I felt him lie down behind me and pull me to his chest. I could feel his hands were freezing as he clasped his hand over mine over my stomach. I could feel the wetness of his clothes through the fabric on my back and his cheek was cold against my warm one. He pulled me close to his chest and I felt a new round of tears fall. _He's safe._

"I'm so sorry, love." He said in my ear and I held on tighter to his hand.

"S'okay." I said through my tears and sniffles.

"No it's not. You didn't deserve that. You were right, I was being immature and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that." I let go of his hand and rolled over so that I was facing him and could see his handsome face. He pulled me close to him and it felt so good to just be chest-to-chest, heart-to-heart, and I could finally see him. His eyes looked sad but I could tell he was getting better.

"It's okay, Edward. I should be the one saying sorry. I was the reason you had to even go through that with my father."

"No. You have no reason to apologize; I was the one being an asshole. You were right, I shouldn't listen to what your father, or anyone for that matter, says. I love you and I trust you with everything inside of me and I should just take your word for it. I trust that if I do something or don't do something that you think I should be doing, you will tell me."

"That's all I was trying to tell you." I said as I put my hands on his flushed and cold cheeks and brought his forehead to mine. He still held on tight to me and ran his hands up and down my back.

"I know. I am just stupid sometimes and need extra time to figure things out."I laughed softly at his words and brought his lips to mine. It felt so good to have his lips on mine again and I reveled in it.

I pulled away after a while and then put my forehead back to his. "I thought you were going to leave me." I whispered.

He lifted his head higher so he could place a kiss on my forehead. "I could never leave you, my Bella. I can't live without you."

"Same here." I said as I pulled in closer to him and pressed my head against his chest, right below his chin.

"So I guess today was kind of our first fight." He said.

"Yeah I guess it was." I said with my eyes closed in contentment and tracing random patterns on his back. "So what did you think of our first fight?" I asked.

"It sucked. But this feels good right here." He said while holding me tighter to prove his point.

"Mmm, yes it does. But what does suck, is knowing this definitely won't be our last."

"That is true, but at least we both know that no matter what we say, or what kind of fights we get in, we will always love each other."

"That is also true. What do you say we make an agreement right now?"

"Okay, what kind of agreement?"

"Whenever we get in a fight, and one of us leaves the room or even the house in our anger, we have to promise to at least tell each other we love each other before that person leaves."

"You know, you can be really smart sometimes, Bella." I pulled away so I could look at his face and I smacked his chest.

"Only sometimes?" I asked.

"Alright, all the time then. You are always smart," He said and then kissed my cheek. "beautiful..." Then the other cheek. "caring…" Then my forehead. "funny…" Then my nose, which caused me to giggle. "amazing…" Then the right corner of my mouth. "unselfish…" Then the left. "Great in bed…" I cracked up laughing at his sudden change of course as he laughed along with me and then kissed my chin. He looked in my eyes "And you will always be my Bella, and I will always love you." Then my lips.

_Hate me today  
__Hate me tomorrow  
__Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
__Hate me in ways  
__Yeah ways hard to swallow  
__Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

_**Hate Me, by Blue October**_

* * *

**Oh my god I am glad that is over. I was planning on getting this chapter out yesterday, but I had to re-do it a bunch of times because it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But now I think I like the way I turned out, but what about you guys? Do you think Bella dealt with Charlie okay? What about Edward and Bella's little fight?**

**I would really appreciate if a lot of you would tell me how this chapter was because this is the one I had the most trouble writing so far. I am so thankful to all who have reviewed and made my story have almost 900 reviews. That is just crazy and I never thought that was going to happen to me. Ever. Especially since this is my first story. I feel so lucky, and it is all thanks to you guys. **

**Special shout out to Sofia (xXxFallin) and Heather because they asked me. Thanks for the long reviews and keep them coming. **

**Okay now I am going to start on the next chapter and I will have it out ASAP. **

**Review Please!**


	29. Lives

_**Chapter 29: Lives**_

EPOV

I walked down the pathway with Bella's hand in mine. It was a little chilly out today, but it wasn't too bad. It was comfortable. I could hear the leaves crunching under both of our feet but that was the only sound that could be heard. It was silent and calm here, it usually is silent and calm in a cemetery.

I led Bella to where I knew he was. I have only been here three times. It's sad really, how many times I have been to visit my big brother in the four years he has been gone. It was hard for me to even step foot here for the first time I saw him. The first time I came to see him was the night Avery was born. I tried once to come and see him before that, and it was at his funeral. I tried but I was escorted out of the cemetery. My parents made sure I wasn't there.

Anyways, the first time I came, was the night Avery was born and I decided to come on my way home from the hospital for the night. I wanted to stay at the hospital with my baby, but I also had another baby that I had to worry about. I decided to visit him as I was driving home, I wasn't planning on it, but he was there when Harper was born and it felt I should go see him after his other niece was born.

I brought Harper with me to the grave but she slept the whole time. It was late for her and the poor thing was stuck at the hospital all day long. I remember gently sitting down right in front of him with Harper close to me. I squeezed her close, because she was what was holding me to the ground. I expected to break down once I got there, but I didn't at first. I just held my baby close and told Jack about my new baby. I told him about the worry I had the whole time Heidi was pregnant, I told him about the relief I got when I saw how perfect and beautiful my baby was, I told him about my eternal and all consuming love I felt for the small little person that he will never meet.

I stayed there talking to him about everything that has been going on for two hours. It was the perfect weather outside for the nighttime and Harper slept the whole time securely in my arms. I only started crying when I knew I would have to leave. I cried for so many reasons that night because a lot went on. But I think it was then that it hit me that my brother was truly gone. That was when it hit me that no matter how long I talked to him, he would never answer.

That was when it hit me that he would never meet Avery; he would never hold her, or play with her. That was when it hit me that my brother wouldn't be there for me when I was lost or confused. I would never get to wrestle with him like we always used to and he would sometimes let me win. I would never get to tell my brother thank you for all he did for me and I could never repay him. In that moment I just wanted to see him one more time and just tell him how much I loved him and appreciated every little thing he did for me with no complaint.

The second time I came to see him was two weeks ago after me and Bella had our first fight. I only left the house because I knew I was being irrational, and I didn't want to say anything that would hurt Bella more than I already have. When I got in the car I just kind of drove around aimlessly and my mind really wasn't on where I was going. But somehow I ended up parked outside of the cemetery where my big brother rests.

That time I didn't cry at all. I felt so calm and safe that time with my big brother. As soon as I got there I knelt down in front of his grave and just stared at his gravestone. The words on it were true, but not the whole story.

_Jackson Alexander Cullen_

_June 12, 1977-June 20, 2006_

_Beloved son and friend_

But what they missed, and I am sure it was on purpose, was brother. Sure he was a good son, and a good friend, but he was the best brother in the world. So I stood kneeling in front of my brother and I felt so much better. I felt all of my muscles loosen and felt my head clear out. I could breath right again and everything was right with the world. I liked to think that my brother was kneeling next to me, and had his arm wrapped around my neck like he always used to do. I liked to think that the calm feeling I was feeling was my brother sitting there with me and telling me everything would be okay and he is always there for me.

The whole time I was there, I didn't say anything until I left. I was forced to leave when I felt rain drops falling around me. I reluctantly got up from my knees and bent down to place a kiss on the top of the gravestone.

"Thank you." Was all I said before I left. My head was clear and on the ride home I realized what an ass I was being to Bella. Thankfully my Bella is a forgiving person because she forgave me right away and I spent the rest of the night holding the woman I loved.

So that was the second time I went, and the third was last week when Bella had to cancel our lunch date when she was called into work. I really wasn't that hungry, so I drove down to see Jack, and this time I talked. I told him all about my new friends, my babies, and Bella. I only stayed there for a half an hour because I had work to get back to, but it felt good.

Now I was bringing Bella with me to see Jack. I needed for her to meet him, and for him to meet her. She needs to meet the man who is the reason I am where I am today and he needs to meet the woman who has completed me and is going to be here for me for the rest of my life.

We finally made it to where Jack was and I stopped in front of him. Bella held onto my hand tighter and rested her head on my arm. I looked over to look at her beautiful face and noticed she had tears in her eyes. I gave her a soft reassuring smile. She will be okay, Jack is here.

I sat down in front of him with my knees slightly bent and pulled Bella down with me. I scooted her so she was sitting between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her. I held onto her and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and kissed the side of Bella's head before looking at the gravestone.

"Hey, Jack." I said softly but it still caused Bella to jump a little bit. "This is my Bella." I said and kissed her on the side of her head again. "This is the Bella I was talking to you about." I said and I felt a soft breeze.

"Hi, Jack." Bella said softly and her voice cracked. I craned my head more and saw that she was crying. I lifted my hand to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry, love." I felt her head nod against mine and I held her tighter. "Isn't she beautiful, Jack?"

Bella turned her head and kissed my cheek. "Your brother sure is the charmer." She said while looking at Jack.

"Well he taught me everything I know, Bella. He was even cornier than I am."

"Doubt it." She said while laughing and I laughed along with her. I am sure Jack joined us.

"Well I just figured I would introduce you to my Bella. I just wanted you to see that I am okay now. Actually I have always been okay, and that is because of my daughters, but now I am complete. She has saved me. She is amazing, Jack. She really is the love of my life and she is going to take care of me, and I am going to do the same for her. I am going to do all that I can for her. I'm just sorry I didn't do all I could for you." My voice cracked at the end and I cleared my throat. I have no reason to cry.

I took another deep breath and Bella began talking. "I've got him now, Jack. I will do all of the things that you wanted to do for him. I will love him, I will protect him, I will support him, and I will pick him up when he is feeling down. He says I have saved him, but I think it is the other way around. I guess we saved each other. We saved each other from turning into people that weren't us."

I kissed her temple. "We are getting married. I liked it so I went and put a ring on it."

Bella laughed. "You did not just take a line from a Beyonce song." She said between her laughs in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes I did. That is a very beautiful song." I said stubbornly which only made her laugh harder.

"I can't believe I am marrying such a nerd." She said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well you could always back out if my nerdiness is too much for you."

"Never. I wouldn't trade your nerdiness for anything in the world." She said and then turned her head to kiss me on the lips once. As we pulled away I could hear Bella's phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was a text message. She read it and I just stared at Jack's gravestone. I wish I could see him instead.

I was pulled out of my staring by the phone in front of my face. I read the message and smiled.

_Hry up lovebirds, these little girls want their mom and dad and their candy!_

Bella pulled the phone away when she saw I read it. I guess we have to go now. "Alright, Jack. We have to go now. It is Halloween tonight and the girls are a little anxious, even though it is only 10 in the morning." Bella got up off of the ground and I got up with her. "I will be back to see you again. I will be coming by more often. I think I will bring Harper with me one of these days. She remembers you, you know. I know you must miss her, so I will bring her. And I will bring Avery sometime soon, but I just think she is kind of young to explain this whole thing to her."

Bella wrapped her arms around my middle and rested her head on my chest and looked in the direction of the gravestone. "Bye Jack, thank you for taking care of him for me." She said softly and I kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, big brother. I love you. Thank you for helping become the man I am today, and making me worthy of this woman."

* * *

"How the fuck did we get stuck doing this?" I asked Carlisle as I finished filling probably the 30th candy bag of the past hour. I put it in the laundry basket where Bella told us to put all of them and then took a sip from my water.

"I think it is because we are defenseless against the women in our lives."

"That is true." I said while tipping the bottle toward him and then putting it back on the coffee table and grabbing another baggy to fill. "You know, we are both pretty whipped, it is kind of emasculating."

"Yeah, but do you really care?" He asked as he opened one of the lollipops and stuck it in his mouth.

"Fuck no." I said and he laughed and agreed with me. "So do you know when they will be back?" I asked.

"Esme said around four, so in about a half an hour I guess." I nodded my head and we continued filling up the bags with candy. Bella, Esme, and all the little ones were out having a girl's afternoon. According to Bella, this will include shopping, manicures, pedicures, and lunch at Taco Bell.

I couldn't wait for them to get home though because I was missing them all like crazy. They all left at around 11 and it has been far too long to go without seeing all of my girls. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Carlisle, but it wasn't the same. And I am sure Carlisle felt the same way. Abbey has turned into quite the little Daddy's girl and Carlisle loved every minute of it.

"So how is the college thing going, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I sent in my applications to six of them last week so I guess I will just have to wait and see."

"That's great, I am sure you will get accepted to one, if not all of them."

"Yeah, we'll see." I finished with the last bag and pumped my fist in excitement that that shit was finally over. Carlisle laughed at my antics and I got up to stretch out my limbs from sitting on the floor for so long. As I was stretching I heard the key in the front door and smiled because they were early and I can't wait to see them.

The door flung open and hit the wall behind it and I saw a very excited and smiley Avery running towards me. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She called as she ran to me.

"Avery! Avery! Avery!" I said while laughing and picking her up and she hugged me quickly before pulling away.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She said while jumping in my arms.

"What! What! What!" I replied with the same excitement and smiled at my adorable baby.

"My fwend is coming twick or tweating wif us!" She said and clapped her hands together.

"Really? That's great baby! What is her name?"

"Silly Daddy, it's not a girl. It's a boy and his name is Spencer." _Littlegirlsaywhat?_

The smile on my face immediately went away and I saw Avery's face fall from my reaction. Why does it have to be a boy? Bella came over to me and pinched me on the arm to get me out of my daze. "That is great, baby." I said with the fakest smile. She seemed to buy it though and kissed my cheek.

"I know!" She said and then squirmed out of my arms to go run to her room. Bella came to stand in front of me and she had an amused expression on her face.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear what I think I just heard." I said.

"I can't say that, because what you heard is true."

"You got to be fucking kidding me! There is a boy coming to this house for Avery?" I asked and I could feel my face get hot and my hands get sweaty. I knew this was coming but I didn't know it would be this fast.

Bella just laughed at me. "Oh Edward get over it, he is only four years old."

"He is older than her!"

She laughed again. "Edward. She is three, and is going to be four in a couple of months." I just shook my head. She chuckled at me again and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the forehead. "Sorry Edward, you got to face the facts; you are getting old and Avery is also getting older."

"I don't like this, Bella. How do I know how this kid is like, what if he is a bad influence?"

"Oh yeah babe, I am sure he is quite the bad boy. You better watch out because he might just have her sneaking out of the house and taking her away on his toy jeep and sipping apple juice all night long."

"Ha, Ha." I said sarcastically. She smiled again and then lifted up on her tip toes and kissed my lips.

"Everything will be fine, his mother just called me to see if I would bring him with us because she was called into work. She sounded really upset about it. But I told her it would be no problem."

"Well when will he be here?" I asked and then, speak of the devil, the doorbell rang. Avery ran from upstairs and ran straight to the door. She looked behind her to make sure me and Bella were in sight before opening the door. She squealed and ran to hug the little boy at the door. My whole body tensed and Bella laughed again and rubbed my arm.

After she pulled away I was finally able to see the little boy. He was taller than Avery and he had on what looked like a Navy costume. I could see he had dark hair under his hat, but it was cut short. He had glasses on and his face was flushed and he had a big smile while looking at my daughter. _You better watch it, kid. That is my baby._

"Nerd." I muttered in Bella's ear, referring to the little boy. That earned me a very hard smack to the back of the head by Bella and that shit hurt. She walked away from me to greet the kid and his mother. She had jet black hair and was dressed in a business suit and she looked really tired.

"Hey Bella, thank you so much for doing this, you don't know how much this means to me." She said sincerely once she saw Bella.

"Oh Angela, please, it is nothing I am glad we can help." Bella said just as sincerely. Then she turned to look at me and coaxed me over with her hand. I walked up to where she was standing with Angela. "Angela, this is my fiancé, Edward. Edward this is Angela, Spencer's mom."

I stuck my hand out to be polite and she shook it back. "Nice to meet you, Edward. Thank you for taking Spencer with you guys."

"It's no problem." I said and then she bent down to Spencer's level and kissed his cheek and told him goodbye and that she loved him. That left me, Bella, Avery, and the kid standing in the foyer. But Avery cut the silence right away.

"Spencer!" She said and dragged him over to where I was. "Dis is my Daddy and he is the coolest person in the world!" _Take that nerd child._

Spencer took his hat off, stuck his hand out to me, and looked really nervous. "Hello, Edward. My name is Spencer William Cheney."

I shook his hand quickly and muttered a "Hi."

"Alright, Avery come on upstairs so we can get ready." Bella said and Avery ran up to Bella and they went upstairs together, which left me in the foyer standing awkwardly with the kid.

I cleared my throat. "Why don't we go sit in the living room?" I said and showed him the way. He followed after me and he sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him on the far end. He glanced at me from the side every once in a while but mostly just swung his legs and didn't look at me. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?" I asked.

My voice caused him to jump and he looked at me. "I don't know what that means, sir." He said nervously. _Yeah, sure he doesn't._

"Hm. Well why did you want to be a Navy seal for Halloween?" His face lit up and he had a big smile on his face to show off his crooked teeth.

"My Dad is in the navy." He said proudly. Well shit, now I feel like an asshole. The poor kid's father was probably out over seas and that is why his mother couldn't take him trick or treating tonight because she needs to work in order to support herself and her son while his dad was gone. I know how that feels.

"That is pretty cool." I said trying to sound nicer. I have to try not to be too nice though, I don't want him to think he can walk all over me. Because if he messes with my daughter. I will mess him up.

"Yeah but he has to go away a lot of the times." He said sadly. "But he always brings me cool stuff."

"That's great." I said and he just nodded his head and went back to staring at the wall in front of him and kicking his feet. "So how did you become friends with Avery?" I asked. If he said something like he kissed her or something I was going to flip.

He smiled fondly. "Well," He said and looked up at me and pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger. "There is this boy in our class and his name is Adam, and he is a big bully. One day, he was picking on me and making fun of my glasses and throwing pieces of paper at me." Kids can really be _so _cruel sometimes. "And then Avery came over and called them meanie poopy heads and told them they were all ugly and have no friends." _Whoa, my daughter is bad ass_. "Then she asked me if I wanted to play with her and she is my only friend. And Adam doesn't pick on me anymore."

I didn't think it was possible for me to love my daughter more, but I was wrong. "Well, I am glad she was there to help you. You really shouldn't listen to what other people say about you, Spence. All that matters is what you think of yourself."

"I know, that is what Avery told me." He said. I smiled and then we started talking about random stuff. He told me about his Hot Wheels cars and his book about bugs. He was an alright kid and I have to admit it was kind of nice to have another boy to talk to. I am constantly surrounded by girls.

We stopped talking when we heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Carlisle appeared first and Abbey was after him. She looked cute in her witch outfit. She wasn't a scary witch though, she looked like a little fairy witch type of thing, she had the witch hat too.

"Wow, Abbey you look great!" I said and she twirled around.

"Thank you, Uncle Edward!" She exclaimed and I looked at Carlisle and Esme and saw they were looking at her with so much love. I could tell it meant a lot to them to experience their first Halloween with their daughter.

Next to come down was Bella with Avery close behind her. My beautiful girl was a ladybug and she was the cutest fucking lady bug that this world has ever seen. She had a red dress on that was decorated like a lady bug and black tights on. She had lady bug wings and a head band that gave her a lady bug antenna.

She skipped over to me and picked her up as soon as she got to me. I scattered butterfly kisses all over her face causing her to giggle and lighting up my world. "You look adorable, my baby." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said and then squirmed down to stand with Spencer. I looked toward the stairs waiting for my other girl to come down but then I felt a little hand tug on my shirt. I whipped around and saw that Harper was already standing behind me and looking so _beautiful. _

She decided to be Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, for Halloween. Her and Bella have been reading Greek myths and she was fascinated by them and became sort of obsessed. She was wearing a flowing dress that was white on the top but then turned into purplish pink color on the bottom. Her hair was curled to perfection and she had a little band around her head. I got a little teary eyed looking at my beautiful daughter.

I bent down so I was eye-to-eye with her. I ran the back of my hand over her cheek and she smiled. "You look so beautiful, my love." I said and her smile got wider.

"Thank you, Daddy." I grabbed her face and kissed her forehead and hugged her close to me. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, honey." I let go of her and stood up. She grabbed my hand and I looked to see everyone waiting in the foyer. Bella was looking toward us with a smile and we walked up to her. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Mommy and Daddy can you pwease top kissin awready? I wanna go get some candy!" Avery said causing everyone to laugh.

Me and Bella pulled away and she grabbed my hand. Harper ran off to stay with Abbey, and Avery and Spencer stood walking in front of us. I kept an eye on Spencer though; need to make sure he keeps his hands to himself.

We had a great night, going trick-or-treating as a family for the first time. It felt so great to be doing these firsts as a family and I can't wait to have a lot more firsts in our life together.

_It's hard to remember, it's hard to remember  
__We're alive for the first time  
__It's hard to remember were alive for the last time  
__It's hard to remember, it's hard to remember  
__To live before you die  
__It's hard to remember, it's hard to remember  
__That our lives are such a short time  
__It's hard to remember, it's hard to remember  
__When it takes such a long time  
__It's hard to remember, it's hard to remember_

_**Lives, by Modest Mouse**_

* * *

**I know it may sound like the end, but it is not. Although we are getting close, sadly. This is just a guestimation, but I would say there are roughly 4-5 chapters left. It may be less or it may be more but it is close to that. But there will be a nice epilogue and I am thinking about writing some outtakes.**

**Here's the deal, I have an idea for another story in my head, but I am not ready to start it yet because I just need to sort it out in my head more, I guess. I don't know how to explain it but I just need more time. But, if you guys like the idea, I could make a new story that will just be little snippets of the future for the characters in this story. The story is almost over, but I don't want to leave these characters. So let me know if that would be a good idea because I would love to write about them more. **

**Pics of costumes, Abbey, and Spencer on my profile.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and keep them coming! **

**Review Please! **


	30. Jump Rope

_**Chapter 30: Jump Rope**_

BPOV

I woke up the morning after Halloween feeling kind of crappy. I think I was coming down with some kind of cold or something. But I think I am just lying to myself because my nose doesn't feel stuffed up, I haven't coughed at all, and my body doesn't ache. Well my breasts do. I think I'm pregnant.

Just thinking about it made me nervous, but even more excited. I may be carrying a child that is a part of both me and Edward. I am kind of nervous though because this was not supposed to happen. We both planned on being married before we did the whole baby thing and Edward was trying to get into school and it was kind of a crazy time.

Well I am just going to stop thinking about it for now, because I wasn't sure if it was true and I didn't want me to get worked up over nothing. I rolled over on the bed and noticed a note on the pillow. I smiled knowing it was from Edward and reached over to read it. I squinted my eyes because I just woke up, and read the words on the page.

_Bella, _

_I got called into work really early this morning, its 4 o'clock. Al tells me we will probably work until late in the night but I will call you later. Be sure to tell Harper I love her and that I hope she likes her first art class. And tell Avery I also love her and she better behave at Spencer's house…actually tell that to Spencer too—minus the I love you part, don't need him thinking I am soft. _

_You have a good day doing whatever it is you are going to do today. I love you and I will try and text you or call you at any chance I get. _

_Edward_

I smiled after I was finished reading just because he was thoughtful enough to leave me note. It made me sad though to know I will not really get to see him today and I knew the girls would feel the same way. I rolled out of bed and went to go wake the girls. As usual, Avery gave me a hard time, but she eventually did wake up and I went downstairs to begin making breakfast while the girls got ready.

I decided on making scrambled eggs and toast because it was quick and easy and both of the girls liked it. When I was finished making it, I put their servings on their plate and also made me one. I walked to the bottom of the stairs to call them down. "Harper! Avery! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled and I heard their little footsteps running down the hall. I poured myself a cup of coffee and turned around to see the girls already sitting at the table and I sat down with them.

"Dis is weally good, Mommy." Avery said with a mouth full of toast.

"I'm glad you like it, baby." I turned to Harper to see her also eating her food. "Harper, are you excited for today."

She looked up to me with a huge smile. "Yeah, but I am kind of nervous too."

"Why would you be nervous?" I asked.

"Well because I don't really draw or anything that much, what if I am not good at it and everyone laughs at me."

"Oh honey, don't worry about that. It is a class so you will learn, I am sure everyone else feels the same way you do." She nodded her head and then went back to paying attention to her food.

I took a couple of bites of my food, but after that I started to feel sick, so I stopped.

"Mommy? Is Daddy going to pick me up from Spencer's house today?" Avery asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, I am going to be picking you up, Daddy has to work late tonight."

"Well that is stupid." She said while stabbing a piece of egg with her fork.

"I know it is, but don't say nasty words like that." I scolded her softly.

"Sorry." She mumbled and continued eating.

After we ate breakfast, we had to leave the house because we were kind of running late. I dropped both of the girls off at school and then made my way to the bookstore because I needed to check on a few things. Once I got there, I saw one of my employees, Sheryl, playing around with the computer. Sheryl has been working here for a couple of months and she was a good person and worker. She was in her 50's and was slightly overweight with short blonde hair and glasses.

"Hey Bella!" She said from her spot behind the desk.

"Hey Sheryl, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Aaron is bringing me out on a hot date tonight." She said with a smile. Aaron was her husband for 30 years and they were both so in love it was sickening.

"That sounds like fun." I said as I walked behind the counter and started sifting through my messages.

"Yeah, I would ask you how you are doing, but how can you be anything but perfect with the hunky piece of man meat you live with." I snorted at her comment. Sheryl had quite a little crush on Edward. Whenever he would come into the store, she would shamelessly flirt with him. At first he just blushed and didn't know what to say, but after the first couple of times he started flirting with her back. It was actually quite comical. But if Sheryl wasn't happily married with Aaron, I would not be so happy about their flirting games.

"Yes, things are perfect, but stay away from my man, bitch." I said with a smile and she laughed because she knew I was just kidding around. I looked at one of the papers that had my messages on it and all it said was 'Someone called and gave no name.' "Hey Sheryl, were you the one who answered this?" I asked as I put the paper in front of her.

"Oh yeah, that was the strangest call. It was a woman, and she called and asked for you. I told her you weren't available and then she asked for Edward."

"Really?" I asked, that was strange.

"Yeah, she asked if he was here, and I told her no of course. I asked if she wanted me to leave a message for you, but she said no and hung up."

"Oh wow, that's weird." I said and just shrugged and threw the paper out. It must have not been that important.

I finished up things at the bookstore after a couple of hours. I left around lunch time and decided to just go home and relax for a little while before I had to pick up the girls. I made myself a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk and sat in front of the TV and watched some soap operas. It was nice to just chill out by myself but I began to miss both the girls and Edward.

I felt a sudden nauseous feeling in my stomach and I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom. Thankfully I made it there in time and emptied all of the contents of my stomach in the toilet bowl. Once I was finished, I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out in the sink. I hate throwing up.

I brushed my teeth and went to the living room where I left my phone and called Alice. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Bella." She said in a happy voice.

"Hi, Alice." I said in a not so happy voice.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

I fell back on the couch and ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know if it is wrong exactly, but something is going on, I think."

"What is it Bella."

"I think I am pregnant, Alice." I heard her sudden intake of breath on the other end and she was uncharacteristically silent.

"Are you kidding?" She asked in disbelief.

"Alice! Why would I joke about something like that! This is serious!" I said.

"Oh I know it is, Bella. Have you taken the test?"

"No, not yet, but I think I should, but I don't want to do it alone, can you come over later on?"

"Of course, but don't you want to do that with Edward?"

"Yeah but he isn't going to be home until late tonight and I just need to know. And plus, I don't want to get his hopes up or anything if it's not true."

"Alright, when should I come over?"

"Come at around four, please. The girls both have other places to go until six so that should give us enough time."

"Okay, I will be there at four and I will buy the tests so you don't run the risk of getting caught buying pregnancy tests by the paparazzi."

"Thank you so much, Alice. Have I told you I loved you lately?"

She chuckled on the other end. "Not lately, but I always knew…I mean come on, how couldn't you love me?"

* * *

"Bye, Mommy!" Avery said while giving me a hug at the door. She was overly excited to be spending some time with Spencer at his house. Angela insisted that she came over today since we took Spencer yesterday. Edward didn't really like the idea but I just ignored him and told Angela that would be a good idea. I really hate to see what happens when the girls actually do start dating. That is going to be a nightmare.

I gave her one last kiss before thanking Angela again and walking out the door. Edward called before to talk to Harper before her class and she was really nervous. He was able to calm her down enough and she went in with a smile on her face. The first class was from 3-6, just to get them used to it and go over all of the rules and stuff. After today, she will go on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 3-4:30 for three months. I can't wait for her to come home and tell me all about it.

I made my way home and felt my stomach was in knots. As I am getting closer to find out the truth, I am getting so fucking nervous. A million things were running through my head and it was making me dizzy. What if I was pregnant? What would Edward think about that? I know that he wants more children, but this is really bad timing. We both agreed that we would wait until after we were married and he was settled in with an either stable job or school. I think Edward will be happy no matter what, but I was just thinking how difficult it could be now that there could possibly be a baby to take care of on top of Edward possibly starting school, planning a wedding, and the press having a field day when they know I am pregnant. How my dad will react.

I pulled up to our house and saw that Alice was already there. I knew she was already inside because she has a key so I went in and heard her in the bathroom. I sighed loudly and walked in the bathroom along with her. There were at least ten pregnancy tests in the boxes on the counter.

She looked at me with one already in her hand. "Are you ready?" She asked.

I nodded my head and grabbed the test and just stared at it for a minute. This is it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, me and Alice were just sitting there waiting for the five minutes to be over. The timer on my phone beeped and I lunged for the test. Alice looked over with me and I dropped it and immediately started crying when I saw that single blue line on the test.

I looked over at Alice and she was squealing and jumping up and down in excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She was screaming and I just couldn't stop crying in happiness.

_I'm having Edward's child. _

"Oh my God." Was all I could get out. Alice stopped her jumping and yelling and pulled me into her arms.

"I am so happy for you Bella!"

"Yeah but it is too soon, Alice. We wanted to wait I…"

"Oh shut up, Bella, you know that really doesn't matter. You both already have two kids and you know Edward is going to be ecstatic no matter what."

"Yeah I guess you are right." I said and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"But just out of curiosity, you guys were using protection and stuff right?"

"Yes of course, every time, and I am on birth control."

"Whoa, Edward must have super sperm or something." Alice said and I burst out laughing.

As I was laughing I began to loosen up a little and the initial shock wore off and I became extremely happy. "Alice!" I said loudly. She looked at me and waiting for me to continue. "I'm having a baby!" I practically squealed.

"I know!" She squealed back and wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped them around her and we both started jumping in excitment.

I can't wait to tell Edward.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I heard Avery yell from the living room. I groaned because she has been like this for the past hour. She was beyond tired since it was a little past nine o'clock so she has been cranky. I tried to tell her to just go to bed, but she flat out refused because she wanted to see Edward.

I walked out of the kitchen and in the living room to see Avery on the middle of the floor with her arms crossed and crying. It killed me to see her so upset but I was still getting annoyed with her behavior. Harper was lying on the couch watching TV and ignoring her.

"What is going on in here?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"Mom, she is just being a little brat. I am watching this show and she tried to take the remote away from me." Harper said while craning her neck to look at me.

I looked over at Avery. "Avery, I already told you that you and your sister had to take turns on watching shows. Yours is done, so it is her turn now."

"I don't care." She said with an attitude and looked away from me.

"Avery, say sorry to your sister right now or you are going to bed right this minute." I felt bad having to punish her, but she has to learn somehow.

"No." She said while looking at me.

"Alright, let's go. You are going to bed now." I said and made my way to her to bring her upstairs. I picked her up and she tried to squirm out of my hands and started to kick and scream.

"No! Let go of me! I want my Daddy! I don't want you! I want my Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She started screaming. I felt tears welling in my eyes because I hated doing this to her but she has to learn. Why is being a parent so difficult?

I made my way to her room and opened the door and put her on the bed. As soon as she got to the bed she started to scoot down and leave but I caught her before she could get too far.

"Avery Grace Cullen. Stop this right now." I said firmly and put her back on the bed. She stopped struggling when she heard my serious tone. "Now you are going to stay in here, on this bed and I will have your father come and talk to you when he gets home." I said and walked out the door. I saw Harper in the hallway.

"Mommy, I am just going to lie down because I am really tired. Can you tell Daddy to wake me up when he gets here?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I will." I said and walked up to her and give her a kiss and a hug. "I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mommy." She said. I walked downstairs and sat down on the living room chair and I just felt like crying. I don't even really know why. I think it was mostly because I thought Avery hates me and I missed Edward so much.

Minutes later I heard the key in the door and I immediately got up from the couch so I could go and see him. I turned the corner and saw him walk in. He was all dirty and he looked so worn out. He went to turn back and lock the door and I ran at him. When he turned around I jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Whoa." He said and hugged me back. I started crying some more and he began to panic. "Bella? What is the matter, love? Did something happen? Are the girls alright?" He started firing off questions and I barely got the chance to answer.

I pulled away and brought my hands to his face and then ran them through his hair. "No everything is fine; I just really missed you today." I said as I stared at his handsome face. His face softened and he leaned forward to give me a quick kiss. "Oh and Avery might just hate me."

He looked shocked. "What? What happened?" He asked.

"Well she was really cranky because she was tired and missing you, so she was throwing fits over everything, so she got in an argument with Harper and she was having an attitude with me, so I brought her to her room. And she was screaming and crying and kicking and she was just really upset with me." I said and I felt another tear fall down my cheek but Edward caught it with his thumb and didn't let it get to far.

"I'm sorry, love. I know they can be quite a handful and what you did was the right thing to do."

"Yeah but I don't want her to hate me." I said and rested my head on his chest, just having him close to me made me feel so much better.

"She doesn't hate you, Bella. Do you know how many times I had to put her in timeout and stuff like that? A lot. I love both of my daughters more than anything, but they both have their days, all kids do. So don't worry about Avery, she will get over it, she is three, she doesn't hold grudges."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him once again. "I hope you are right." I said.

"I am right, I am always right." He said cockily. I slapped his chest and he laughed. "I will go up and talk to her, love. Where is Harper?" He asked.

"She was too tired so she went upstairs to lie down, she told me to tell you to wake her up when you got here." I noticed the sadness in his eyes when he realized he couldn't spend much time with them today.

"Okay, I will be right back." He said and quietly went up the stairs. I followed up after him and went to our bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I went to sit on the bed and waited for Edward because I couldn't wait to tell him.

Fifteen minutes later he walked in and gave me a quick kiss. "I am just going to shower, love." He said and went to the bathroom that was in our room. I let him go but I didn't want to. I need to tell him. He was out of the shower another 15 minutes later and then he crawled under the covers with me and pulled me into his chest.

"Mmm, I missed you today." He said and kissed my forehead.

I brought my hands to his face. "I missed you too, babe." I said and kissed his nose. "How was work?"

"Tiring, we didn't stop all day." He said with his eyes closed. I could tell he was beyond exhausted.

"Hey Edward?" I said and his eyes immediately opened at the tone of my voice.

"Yes, Bella?" He said warily.

"Umm, I found out something today."

"Okay…" He said and waiting expectantly for the rest.

I figured I might as well just let it out instead of doing all of the explaining because he was really tired. "I'm pregnant." I said bluntly.

His eyes popped out of his head and his mouth opened up in shock. He just stared at me like I just told him I am secretly an octopus or something. I bit my lip because he wasn't saying anything and he looked like he was in a daze.

"Edward, say something." I said. He didn't move though and I began to become worried. "Edward!" I said and shook him by his shoulders. He seemed to snap out of it.

"Um, what?" He asked. I laughed.

"I am pregnant, Edward." I said again and this time he didn't look shocked, instead a huge smile spread across his face and it was beautiful.

"Are you serious?" He asked in a higher tone and he looked like he was on the verge of either laughing or crying.

"Of course I am serious Edward! Why would I joke about something like that?" I asked rhetorically and then he surprised me when his lips crashed to mine. He rolled on top of me and kissed me fervently. I smiled against his lips because I take this as he is as happy as I am.

He ended the kiss with a few quick pecks and then pulled away and pushed the hair out of my face. "We are going to have a baby." He said in wonderment as he looked at me with so much love I almost started crying again.

"Yes. We are having a baby." I said and he bent down to kiss me again.

"I love you so much, Bella." He said against my lips and placed his hand on my stomach where our baby was.

"I love you too, babe." I said and leaned up to kiss his lips once. He rolled off of me lied on my side. He scooted down so he was eye level with my stomach. He lifted my shirt and placed a single kiss over where our baby was, and then began rubbing my still flat belly.

"And I love you, little one." He said and kissed my stomach again. The tears finally came back and started falling down my cheeks as I looked at the father of my children talk to our unborn baby. "But could you do your old man a favor and maybe grow a penis?"

I laughed at him and he laughed too and kissed my stomach one more time before coming back up to me and kissing me again. We both laughed and smiled and kissed and just reveled in the love and happiness that surrounded us in this new revelation.

_We are going to have a baby._

* * *

"Oh shit, look at my son, he looks just like me." Edward said from the passenger seat of the car as we were driving home from the doctor's office. It was now Wednesday and Edward got the day off of work so we could go to our first appointment. I am indeed pregnant and according to the doctor I have been for three months. Edward was now holding the sonogram picture that showed our baby.

"First of all, you don't even know if it is a boy, and second of all, you can't even tell anything from that picture other than there is in fact a baby in there."

"Hush, that is my son and he is going to be beautiful." He said and just continued to stare at the picture. "I mean come on, look at his mother!" He said and took my hand and kissed it.

I smiled and felt so lucky to have such a wonderful man to spend the rest of my life with. We went home and just sat out on the couch and watched TV and talked and laughed. We talked a lot and talked mostly about the girls and the baby. It was only 10 in the morning so it was too early for lunch so we just enjoyed just being with each other. Edward soon fell asleep on the couch and I turned the TV off and curled up closer to him, and figured a nap sounded pretty damn good right now.

I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly, but gently got out off of the couch so I wouldn't wake Edward and quietly walked to the door. I opened it and saw two people standing behind it. The man was very tall and handsome with dark black hair that was slightly graying. The woman had hair that was the same as Edward's and she was very beautiful.

_It can't be…_

"Um, hi." I said nervously.

The man smiled and it looked too much like Edward's. "Would you look at that, Elizabeth, he actually does live with her." He said kind of rudely. Elizabeth smirked and just stared at me and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we were just looking for Edward, our son." Elizabeth said with the smirk still on her face.

"If you could call him that." The man muttered and I instantly wanted to knock his lights out.

"He is not here." I said. I felt my face getting hot and I felt like throwing up again. I instinctively put my hand over my stomach because I felt threatened by them just being here.

"Oh, well can we come in and wait for him?" Edward Sr. asked.

"No, he doesn't live here." I lied because I didn't know what else to do. I don't like these people already and I didn't want Edward to be upset from seeing them. He is too happy right now; I won't let them ruin that for him.

But it seems all of my luck ran out when I heard noises coming from the living room. "Bella?" I heard Edward groggily call my name. I wanted to answer him but I was hoping they didn't hear that, and Edward would just go back to sleep. My hope was smashed when I heard Edward's footsteps and he entered the foyer while rubbing his eyes. He saw me, but his parents were still blocked from his view because of the door.

"Who's at the door?" He asked as he started walking towards me. I wanted to tell him to stop and to go back to bed, but I didn't because I knew it would be a useless effort. He walked so he could see who was behind the door, and when he did, a look of pure shock and pain flashed in his eyes. He took a couple of steps back and brought his hands to his hair and the pain I saw on his face was physically killing me and I felt my stomach lurch.

_Shh, baby, it's okay. We just need to help your Daddy get through this. _

"Mom…Dad…." Edward said with disbelief in his voice.

_I want to tell you that everything will be okay  
__That everything will eventually turn itself to gold  
__So keep pushing through it all  
__Don't follow, lead the way  
__Don't lose yourself or your hope  
_'_Cause life's like a jump rope_

_**Jump Rope, by Blue October**_

* * *

**Well, two major things happened in this chapter. They are going to have a baby and Edward's parents are back. What do you think of both? Edward's parents making an appearance was the last loose end that needed to be dealt with and it will be dealt with more in the next chapter. That will be the last of the drama I promise. **

**Please review and tell me what you think will happen with Edward's parents! **


	31. Face Down

_**Chapter 31: Face Down**_

EPOV

"Mom…Dad…." I said in disbelief. I can't believe this is happening. I thought I would never see my parents again, but I was obviously wrong. Here they are, standing at our doorstep and staring right at me.

"Hello, Edward." My dad said and then stepped into the house and my mother followed behind him. I looked at him and I knew I should be shying away from him. I should yell at him. I should kick him out of my house right now because he was horrible to me my whole life. But I can't. He looks just like Jack; same hair, same blue eyes, same facial structure. I can't.

"Hi, Dad." I said and swallowed down the lump that was in my throat. I looked over at my mom to see she was looking at me curiously. "Hi, Mom." I said and my voice cracked. I should also be mad at her. I still remember her face as she looked away from me as my father was beating me that last night. I remember the looks of disappointment and shame that she gave me whenever I did something Jack didn't.

But I also remember the day she randomly brought me out for ice cream when I was around six years old. I remember her having me follow her around the garden with the trash barrel so she could put the dead weeds in it. I cherished the moments that my mother spent time with me, or needed me. She is, after all, my mother.

"Hi." She said shortly and barely even looked at me. That hurt. I looked over at Bella and saw that she had her arms crossed and was just standing there looking lost. My eyes caught hers for a second and I noticed that she did not like them being here. I looked away and then brought my attention back to my parents. My dad started roaming around the foyer and looking around.

"Nice place you got here, Edward." He said and looked around some more. I felt a feeling of pride that my father liked where I was living. My head told me that I was wrong, I shouldn't want to make him proud. But my heart was telling me otherwise. This is my father.

"Uh, thanks it's not really my doing, it was Bella." He just nodded his head and made his way to the living room and so did my mother. I followed them in, and I felt Bella hot on my heels.

"Hey, Ed, look at this, he has two of them now." She said as she pointed to the picture of Harper and Avery on their first day of school this year that was on the coffee table. It hurt to hear her say it like that, but it hurt more that my parents didn't even know I had a second daughter and they never met her.

My dad walked over to my mother and took the frame from her. "So I see." He said. "You have another daughter, Edward?" My dad asked while looking at me and putting the frame back down.

"Yeah." My voice cracked so I cleared it before continuing. "Her name is Avery. Avery Grace Cullen." I said.

"That's a nice name." My mother said and continued to look around. That feeling of pride rose up again and I was glad that my parents seemed happy with my decisions. That was all I ever wanted for so long. "Do you mind if we sit and talk?" She asked.

"Yeah of course." I said and gestured for them to sit on the couch. They both slowly sat down on the couch. I sat down on loveseat and brought Bella with me. I grabbed her hand because I needed the comfort of her touch and she squeezed my hand.

"So we came here to talk to you about something." My mother said.

"Okay, what is it?" I said immediately.

"Well first, we wanted to know if it would be alright if we maybe got to see our grandchildren."

I felt a smile on my lips. "Yes of course you can." I said immediately. I wanted to introduce my girls to their grandparents for two main reasons. The first one, was I wanted my girls to have grandparents. I was never really close to my grandparents, but I remember thinking that I would like to spend more time with them. I wanted to give my daughters everything they deserve, and if I got the opportunity to give them grandparents, I would do it.

The second reason was, I wanted my parents to see how amazing my little girls were. I want them to see what they have been missing out on. I wanted them to see that I turned out okay. I want them to see that I really wasn't that much of a disappointment. I wanted them to see that I would have made Jack proud. I want to make them proud.

"Great." My dad said. "Look Edward, we wanted to come here, and tell you sorry for what happened all those years ago. We were just upset and being irrational because of what happened to our boy." My dad said.

"That is okay, I understand." I said. I looked over at Bella and she was looking at me with pleading eyes. I could tell she didn't believe them. Half of me did. My head was telling me to stop being so naïve, but my heart was telling me your parents love you, make them proud. That is all I ever wanted to do. My heart won out.

"Well that is great!" My mother said. "It is good to put that behind us, so we can move forward."

"Yeah." I said feeling a little better. Maybe they were being sincere.

"Why don't you introduce us to this beautiful woman you have there, Edward." My dad said.

"Oh right, mom and dad, this is my fiancé Bella. Bella these are my parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth." I looked over at Bella and saw that she was wary to say anything. I plead to her with my eyes and she sighed softly and looked over to my parents.

"Hello." She said and made no move to get up and shake their hands or anything.

Both of my parents mumbled a 'hello' back. I figured that was as far as it would go and I didn't want to push anything.

"Alright, now that we have that settled, I thought I could ask a favor of you son." My dad said.

"Okay, what is it."

"Well you see, times are kind of tough now a days and I was laid off this past month."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Please don't ask me for money. Please don't ruin this for me.

"Do you think that maybe you could lend us a couple of hundreds of dollars just so we can get back on our feet?" He asked. No…no, no, no, no, NO! Now my heart finally caught up with my head and I was thinking logically again. They don't care about me. They don't care about the girls. They just want money. It is always about the fucking money.

"I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of money to be giving out." I said as firmly and nicely as I could. I didn't want to start a fight; I just wanted them to leave. I just wanted them to leave me alone.

"Are you serious?" My mother asked while quirking her eyebrow at me. "After all we have done for you."

"Are _you _serious?" Bella asked from my side and staring at my parents with so much hate.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." I mumbled. She didn't listen though, and let go of my hand and got up from the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked rhetorically to my parents. "Is there something seriously wrong with your heads?"

"I think you should watch what you say to us, young lady."

"You know what…fuck you." I was shocked at Bella's words. "I can say whatever the hell I want and you can do nothing about it. You both are horrible, _horrible_ people who are so incredibly stupid for giving up a son as amazing as Edward. You are both just so _stupid."_

"You know nothing about our relationship with our son." My mother said with venom in her voice.

Bella scoffed. "Relationship. You have no relationship with your son. You gave that up when you both kicked him out of your home when he was the most alone, and made him and your own fucking granddaughter live on the streets."

My mom got up off of the couch. "You better shut your mouth right now."

"Make me, bitch." Bella said and I was surprised at Bella, she never acted like this. My dad got up from his spot on the couch.

"You have no right to talk to my wife like that." My father said.

I finally got up and went to grab Bella as it looked like she was going to lunge at them. "Calm down, love. This isn't good for the baby." I told her softly so she was the only one who heard. She took her eyes away from my parents and looked into my eyes. Her face softened and she nodded her head slightly. I wrapped my arm around her waist to get her to calm down and faced my parents. "Could you both just leave, please?" I asked as nice as I possibly could. I just don't want to fight with them.

"So you really aren't going to help your own parents out, Edward?" My father asked.

"I-I don't really have that much money to just be handing out."

"Are you kidding? You have this huge house, I saw a pretty expensive car out there in the driveway, and I saw in the paper that your girlfriend is one of the wealthiest heiresses in the world."

Oh, so that is why he decided to come here. "Yeah, but that is Bella's money. I am not going to ask her to give you money; that is not fair to her."

"Oh but you have no problem using it for your pleasure now do you?"

I was about to say something, but Bella beat me to it. "You have no idea how he uses my money." Bella said with venom in her voice.

"But he uses it doesn't he?" Bella didn't answer and neither did I. "You know what Edward; you are still the same lazy, selfish, and stupid kid you were back then." I felt a pain in my chest but I did my best to just ignore it. Don't let him effect you. Don't do it. "Here you are, living off other people like you always do. You lived off of us and you also lived off of your brother. And now look at your brother. He was twice the man you will ever be, and I wish every day that it was you who was dead right now, and not him."

Tears instantly flooded to my eyes but I couldn't let them fall. I don't want to see me when I am weak. It hurts like hell though, when your father tells you he wishes you were dead.

Before I could even think, Bella was in front of me and she shoved my dad back by his shoulders. "You fucking bastard!" She said and pushed him again.

I went to go grab her away from my father but before I could even take a step, my father shoved Bella back. Oh, hell fucking no. Bella stumble back a little and I went behind her so she wouldn't fall, all while keeping my eyes on my father.

I moved Bella behind me and approached my father. I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him over so I could slam him against the wall. I had a sense of déjà vu, because I remember doing the same exact thing to Bella's father. His head hit the wall hard and flung back.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again! Do you hear me!" I yelled in his face. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked rhetorically. No one touches Bella like that. No one.

I got even madder when he had a smile on his face, completely unfazed by words or my actions. "Go ahead Edward…hit me." He said, egging me on.

"You aren't worth the strength." I said and pushed him one more time before letting go and taking a step back. As soon as I stepped back though, he threw his fist back and punched me right in the face. That shirt hurt like hell, just like it always had. I heard Bella scream in the background and it was then that I decided I have had enough of the bullshit.

Once I recovered from the hit, I ran at my father and knocked him flat on his back with me on top of him. I held him down with my left hand and punched as hard as I could with my right one, over and over again. It felt fucking amazing to do this, as sick as it may sound. In my head, this was payback for all of the times he has hit me. For all of the times he has made me feel like I was lower than the dirt on his shoes. This is for the last night when he kicked me when I was down; both literally and figuratively. This is for him turning his head away from his own child, and beautiful grandchildren. This is for putting his hands on Bella. I need this.

I heard my mother in the background screaming and she was trying to pull on my shirt to get off of her husband. Too bad, mother. I think I am just going to turn away and ignore your pleadings like you did to me when I needed my mother most. _Forgive me, Jack._

I must have hit him a little more than 10 times when I felt a man pull me off of my father. Whoever it was, grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me back before letting me go so I was across the room and on the floor. I started to crawl back to where my father was, but then I felt Bella's hands on my face and then I saw her eyes. I can't risk hurting my Bella.

I saw she had tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't look mad or anything. I took my eyes away from Bella to see Jasper trying to drag my father towards the door, but he was struggling against him. He had blood running from him nose and I noticed his swollen lip. I know it should a cause a son pain when they see their dad hurt; but I felt nothing at all.

I saw Alice standing in the entry way of the living room looking shocked, while darting her eyes between Jasper and my father, and me and Bella. I decided to help Jasper because my father was being a douche bag as usual.

I got up and grabbed my father's other arm and we both dragged him towards the door. "Get your hands off of him you monster!" My mother said while hitting my back. I just ignored her though.

"Elizabeth, just don't worry about it. Our son has no respect for anyone. He is a piece of shit." I ignored him too, until I heard Jasper suck in a breath in pain. I looked over and saw that my father bit his arm. Fucking bit him.

I ripped my father from Jasper's arms because Jasper didn't deserve any of this and I dragged him by myself to the door. Once we got there, I opened the door and threw him out and he landed on his ass on the porch.

"Get the fuck off of my property you son of a bitch." I said. My mother walked out from behind me and knelt down to my father. My father kept his eyes on me.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Hitting your own father. What kind of person does that?" He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of parents abandon the only son they have that is alive? You should both be ashamed of yourself. I know Jack would be ashamed of the both of you. You are both horrible parents and people. Now get the fuck off of my property before I call the cops and tell them you assaulted my girlfriend."

My father got up from the floor and started backing away from me. Him and my mother walked down the stairs of the porch. Once they reached the bottom, my father turned around and spit in my direction. That's mature.

I just rolled my eyes and shut the door. My hands instantly went to my hair and I sighed out loudly. I turned around and saw Bella, Alice, and Jasper all standing behind me and staring at me. Alice still looked shocked. Jasper had his hand over his arm where my father bit him and looking confused and shocked as well. My eyes met with Bella's wet eyes and she let out a whimper when I looked at her and then ran at me. I instantly opened my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and started sobbing into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and held on to my love tightly. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. They are gone. They aren't coming back. Just stop crying, love. Please stop crying." I plead with her. I hated seeing any of my girls cry. It is just wrong.

She squeezed me tighter—if that was even possible—and then pulled away to look at my face. She traced her fingers over my jaw, where I am sure a mark was forming where my father punched me. "I love you so much, Edward." She said with so much sincerity it blew my mind. She kissed my jaw and gave me a watery smile. "I am so proud of you, babe. You have no idea how proud of you I am right now." She said and then kissed my lips.

"Thank you, love. You are alright though right? He didn't hurt you, did he? The baby is okay?" I asked frantically.

"Shh, we are both fine." She said and let go of me and brought my hand to her stomach where our baby was being held safely. I kissed her forehead once and then turned to Alice and Jasper and Bella turned also.

"I am sorry about that Jasper."

"It was no problem, Edward." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, for helping me though, I don't think I would have ever stopped." I said and Bella grabbed my hand to comfort me. It was working.

"Were those really your parent's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately yes they are my parents, but hopefully that will be that last time I will ever see them."

"Well good. Because it is obvious you don't need them. Do you think they could sue you or something?"

I waved my hand to dismiss her question. "No. My father hit me first and he put his hands on Bella so he knows he has no argument."

Alice gasped and looked at Bella. "He hit you?" She asked in disbelief once again.

"Not really, he just kind of shoved me, but Edward caught me, I'm fine." She said. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed my hand up and down her arm. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Bella asked.

"Oh, well we came by to see how the appointment went with the baby, and I was going to ask if you both wanted to go to lunch with us." Alice said.

"Okay well the appointment went great, I am three months pregnant, and the baby is doing perfectly." Bella said with a beautiful smile on her face. I had to smile also just thinking about our little baby that I could not wait to meet. I couldn't wait to watch my baby grow inside of its beautiful mother. I couldn't wait to get every fucking thing that Bella craved during the rest of the pregnancy. I couldn't wait to rub her swollen stomach and feel when our baby starts kicking. I couldn't wait to kiss our baby through Bella's stomach and talk to it, and make sure they know I love them before they even make and entrance into the world. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to experience those little things with Avery and Harper, but I will take advantage of the opportunity now and appreciate it.

"That is great!" Alice said excitedly. It felt amazing that there will be more people excited for the birth of mine and Bella's child. I all of a sudden felt bad for my daughters and wanted nothing more to be holding them in my arms right now. I wish I could have had this for them. "So what do you say about lunch?"

"I don't know…" Bella looked at me, silently asking me if I wanted to go.

"Sure, that sounds good; we have time before the girls get out of school."

Bella smiled at me and I could tell she was happy that I didn't let my father's words get to me. I was over that. I have two beautiful children and one on the way. I have a beautiful woman who loves me and I love with everything inside of me.

I have no reason to doubt the love I get from them every day. I have no reason to complain.

* * *

"Daddy!" My baby yelled as she saw me standing outside of her school to pick her up. Something came up, and Bella had to go to the bookstore real quick, so I am picking up the girls by myself.

Harper ran the rest of the way to me and I squatted down so I could hug my angel. I kissed her all over her face and she laughed. "Hello, my love. I have missed you today." I said and hugged her again.

"I missed you too, Daddy. Where is Mommy?" She asked while looking over my shoulder to see if she was in the car.

"She had to go to work real quick but she should be back in time to see you after your class."

She looked a little sad that Bella wasn't here, but then a huge smile appeared on her face at the mention of her class. She had the time of her life at the class on Monday. I didn't even get to really talk to her about it until last night, but she had a lot to tell me and she showed me the picture she worked on and my daughter was talented. The next fucking Picasso I tell you.

"I can't wait for my class today!" She excitedly while hitting my chest in her excitement. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I am glad you found something that you like so much, honey." I said as I got up from my squatting position and held Harper's hand as we waited for Avery to come out.

"I do like it, Daddy. I love it." She said while looking up at me. When she looked up at me her eyes went wide. "Daddy! What happened to your face?" She asked while tugging on my hand to get back down to her level. Shit, I forgot about that. I wasn't really marked that bad, it was starting to turn colors but it wasn't anything too gruesome. I squatted down next to her again and let her look at it.

"It's nothing, baby. I just had a little accident." Then my beautiful angel ghosted her fingers over it and leaned in to kiss it better. I definitely felt better.

"Did you put ice on it?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yes I did, sweetheart. I will be fine. Don't worry your pretty little head so much." I said while ruffling her hair. She giggled and grabbed my hand again. I got back up just in time to see one of my other reasons for living run towards me.

I am one lucky guy.

* * *

"Hey girls, can you come in here please." Bella called from our spot on the living room couch. We decided that we would tell them about the baby tonight because we couldn't hold it in much longer. I knew both girls were going to be extremely excited.

They were in the kitchen, coloring on the table, so they both got up when Bella called and ran out to us. Avery came and jumped into my lap, missing the family jewels by this much. I wrapped my arms around her and Harper went to sit in the middle of me and Bella.

"Did you want to talk to us, Daddy?" Avery asked while looking at me with her big green eyes. I smiled and couldn't help but kiss her little head.

"Yes, your mother and I have some news to tell you."

"Okay, so what is it?" Harper asked while looking between the two of us. I looked over at Bella and she gave me a look that said she would say it.

"Your father and I are going to have a baby." Bella said while putting her hand on her stomach and I smiled at her and then brought my attention back to the girls to gauge their reactions.

"Did you already buy it?" Avery asked. We all started laughing at her and I pulled her closer and tickled her little tummy.

"Avery, Mom and Dad don't go out and buy a baby; the baby grows in Mommy's tummy." Harper told her with a smile on her face.

Avery looked confused but then her gaze landed on Bella's stomach and then pointed at it. "There is a baby in there?" She asked.

"Yes there is, my love. You little brother or sister is in Mommy's tummy." I told her and she continued staring at Bella.

"I am going to be a big sister?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes you are. You are going to be a big sister, and Harper will be a big sister again." I said while running my finger along Harper's cheek as she looked at me. She grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Yeah but me and Harper didn't grow in Mommy's tummy right?" Avery asked while looking at me.

"No you didn't, but that doesn't matter. What really matters is that we are all a family, and we all love each other, and Bella is your Mommy even though you didn't grow inside of her. So now that Mommy is having a baby; that means you will be a big sister."

She nodded her head and then climbed off of me and walked over to Bella. She pulled Bella's shirt up so just her stomach was showing, and placed her little dimpled hand on it. "Is there really a baby in there?" She asked again while looking up at Bella. I saw Bella had tears in her eyes and she nodded her head at Avery.

"Yes, honey. There is a baby in there, it will grow some more and my belly will get bigger." I reached over and wiped a tear that fell from Bella's eyes. She looked up at me and smiled through her tears.

Harper scooted closer to Bella and also rested her hand on Bella's stomach. "Can we talk to it?" She asked while looking at Bella. Bella only nodded and Harper brought her face closer to Bella's stomach. "Hi little baby, my name is Harper and I am your big sister." She said softly while rubbing Bella's stomach. Bella let out a little sob and I scooted closer so I could take her hand in mine. I felt my own tears coming just seeing both of my daughters talking to their new sibling and being so loving even though they haven't even met the baby yet.

"And I am your other big sister, Avery." Avery said and looked to Harper to see what she should say next.

"We love you." Harper said and then kissed Bella's stomach. Bella began to cry more.

"Yeah we love you." Avery said and then also kissed Bella's stomach. "But you better not try and steal my toys or I will be very upset with you." Avery said while looking at Bella's stomach intently.

We all laughed at her and she just looked around confused as to why we were laughing, but I guess she was dead serious about this. We all laughed and I never felt as good as I did in that moment.

Sure life has dealt me a couple of bad hands in my life, but all of those things brought me to where I am today. Sitting in my living room with my two amazing daughters and my beautiful soon-to-be wife as she is carrying my third child who—for the sake of my sanity-is hopefully a little boy.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
__Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
__If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
__I see what's going down_.

_**Face Down, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

* * *

**I know if you are familiar with the song that is for this chapter, you will know the entire song doesn't really fit with the story, but I thought this verse fit well with the chapter. Just thought I would let you guys know. **

**So what do you think about the whole thing with Edward's parents? How much did you just want to hit them both? Or maybe do worse? Are you glad the girls know about the baby and are excited? What do you think of their reactions?**

**The next chapter will take place after a little time jump, it won't be to long but I know you all like to be warned when their will be a time jump. **

**I am looking at most likely 2 more chapters and then an epilogue. Sad, I know. But I am going to put together some outtakes when it is finished, so don't worry. **

**My next story is already in motion, but this one will take me a little while to finally get out, because there is a lot of research to be done on my part. I hope when that one comes out, you will all give it a shot. **

**I would like to thank all of you once again for the reviews. And a special shout out to TallMan for all of the nice things she has told me and encouraging me to possibly try and get this story published. It really meant a lot to me that someone would think my work was that good. **

**I cannot believe my story has 1000+ reviews! That really blows my mind! **

**Please keep it up and REVIEW some more!**


	32. This Is War

**A little over 2 months later…January 8, 2011**

BPOV

I woke up way to damn early because a little person thought it would be fun to rest right on their mother's bladder. I turned my head and saw that it was only six in the morning, yeah…too damn early for a Saturday.

I needed to get up fast, but it became difficult when you have your fiancé holding you tightly while I and snoring behind you. I was lying on my side and Edward was also on his side lying behind me. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly with his right hand resting on my stomach. I felt bad because I knew that by me getting up; I would most likely wake him.

I tried to pry his arm off of me, but he just held on tighter and groaned. "Babe. I need to get up." I said and slapped my hand on his arm.

"Too early. Go back to sleep." He mumbled.

"Edward, I am fully aware that it is early, but if you don't let me get off of this bed, I am going to piss my pants and you will be the one to clean the sheets." I snapped at him.

He immediately let go of me and rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. "Geez, sorry." He said.

I got up off the bed. "All you had to do was let me get off the fucking bed." I said while throwing my arms up in frustration and made my way to the bathroom. Once I was finished, I decided to brush my teeth, and then I started crying, and not even a little crying, I mean sobbing.

I heard Edward's footsteps quickly make his way to the bathroom and he opened the door and sighed sadly when he saw me. He wasted no time to step toward me and take me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and fisted his shirt in my hands. He rested his chin on the top of my head and held me while running his right hand through my hair.

"Shh, love." He said softly.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I am such a bitch. I don't even know why you want to marry me." I blubbered into his shirt.

"You are not a bitch, you are just pregnant and your hormones are all messed up, and I want to marry you because I love the shit out of you." He said and I laughed at his words.

"You are so romantic." I said and held onto him tighter. What would I ever do without him? He surprised me by suddenly letting me go and bending down to scoop me in his arms bridal style. I squealed in surprise at his actions and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Edward!"

"What, I am just romancing my beautiful, fiancé." He said innocently while walking back to the bed.

"How? By giving her a heart attack?" I asked and kissed his cheek.

"No, by sweeping her off of her feet." He said with that smile that still took my breath away and I couldn't help but kiss his all too perfect lips. He kissed me back and then gently laid me back down on the bed while still kissing me. I smiled against his lips and held both sides of his face to keep him close to me. He just got his tongue in my mouth when I felt a small flutter come from my stomach. I smiled against Edward's lips and he immediately pulled away from me because he must have felt it also.

He rolled so he was lying on his side next to me and rested his head over my breasts. He then took his right hand, and lifted my shirt so that my slightly swollen belly was visible. He made small circles on my stomach with his hand and I put my hands in his hair and started playing with it.

"Sorry, little man. Didn't mean to neglect you, but your Mom is a very beautiful woman." He said and kissed my stomach.

I chuckled. "Please stop calling our baby a boy, babe. We don't know what it is yet, and if it is a girl, I am sure she wouldn't appreciate knowing her father referred to her as a boy for the first five months of her existence."

"Bella. This is a boy." He said and kissed my stomach again. He was so sure that this baby was a boy I began to wonder what he would think if it turns out to be a girl. I have to admit that I was kind of leaning toward wanting a boy. No matter what it is, I will be so grateful and happy, but I would just love to have a little version of Edward running around. "But if it is a girl, I am sure she would forgive me when I spoil her rotten." He said and continued running his hand along my stomach.

I continued playing with his soft hair. I hope our baby gets his hair. "Well we will find out today won't we?"

"Yes we will." He said and kissed my stomach again.

"Do you have any idea on what we should name the baby?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. "

"That's easy. Luke Skywalker."

I laughed. "Oh yeah and we can name our daughter Princess Leia."

He laughed with me. "I'm just kidding." He said and then lifted his head off of chest and looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "But if it is a boy, would you mind if we somehow named him after Jack?" He asked nervously like he was expecting me to say no. _Silly man._

I moved over a piece of hair that fell over his forehead. "Of course we can, babe. What were you thinking though? Do you want to name him Jackson?"

"No." He said immediately. "No, I don't really want to give him a name that he thinks he needs to live up to. I was just thinking about making his middle name either Jackson or Alexander."

"I think that would be a good idea." I said and then leaned up to kiss him. We were interrupted though by the sound of little feet running in the halls. Edward groaned and rolled over so he was lying flat on his back next to me. Seconds later, the door swung open revealing two pajama clad beautiful girls.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They both said and came jumping in the bed. They both kissed us and then snuggled in the middle of us. Avery was closest to me and Harper was closer to Edward.

"We missed you yesterday, Daddy." Avery said while looking over at Edward. Edward was at work until 11 last night because he had to go through all the paper work and stuff because it was his last day working in construction. About a month ago, Edward got an acceptance letter in the mail to the New England Conservatory. That night, we all jumped around and danced and laughed in excitement for Edward. He will finally be able to something he loves every day.

He begins his classes in a month, a couple of weeks after our wedding. Edward and I are getting married on January 24, 2011—twp weeks from today. We talked a lot about whether we wanted to be married before or after the baby was born. In the end, we decided to do it before because we felt that if we waited until after the baby, things would just be too crazy. I would definitely lose my mind trying to plan a wedding, take care of a newborn, take care of the girls, and have to worry about losing the baby weight to fit into a wedding dress.

The wedding dress I have chosen is everything I have ever dreamed of in a wedding dress. I don't really know how to explain how I knew it was the one, I just tried it on and it was perfect. Of course it was being tweaked a little bit to fit my growing stomach, but I won't be that big by the time of the wedding. Most of the weight I have gained has been in my stomach and nowhere else thank god.

"I missed you too, baby. But I won't have to work so much anymore." He said with a smile. Carlisle has gotten Edward a job at the clinic he was working at. Edward will go there whenever Carlisle needs him and do whatever he will be able to do, and Carlisle is going to pay him like a regular employee. I told Edward it wasn't necessary for him to even get a job while he was in school because we obviously don't need the money, but he insisted. And I don't fight with him about it, because I remember what it felt like when I wasn't working for what I have.

"Do we still get to go to the baby doctor with you guys today?" Harper asked.

"Of course." I said. "Actually we should probably start getting our butts out of bed because the appointment is at nine, and we still have to make breakfast and stuff." I said while getting up off of the bed.

The girls followed after me and looked over at Edward to see he was fake sleeping. Avery noticed first and then jumped on the bed next to him. He didn't make a single move and kept his charade going. "Wake up, Daddy!" Avery yelled and shook him.

Harper jumped up and joined her. They were both jumping next to him and shaking him. Finally they both started hitting his chest together and screaming. "Wake up, Daddy!" over and over again. I looked at Edward's face and saw he tried his best to keep a straight face but it didn't work. He abruptly opened his eyes and then jumped up. He tackled both girls down on the bed and alternated between tickling each of them.

"How dare you wake me up when I am sleeping!" He said while still tickling them. They were both laughing hysterically. I stood in the doorway and just watched my amazing fiancé and our children interact. He was the perfect father in my eyes. He was playful and fun with them most of the time. But he could also be serious and knows when it is time to discipline them. But no matter what, he always made sure they knew that he loved them more than anything else in the whole world. I am grateful everyday for Edward and that he is the father of my children.

* * *

We were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to get the ultrasound done. Harper was sitting on the chair that was next to me and Edward was chasing Avery around because she wanted to touch everything in the room.

I turned to Harper. "So what do you want the baby to be?"

She just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think it matters, but a boy would be nice." She said.

That surprised me; usually young girls want to always have more little girls in the family. "And why would you prefer a boy?"

"I already have a little sister, so a little brother would be cool." She said.

"Yeah I think your Dad really wants a boy too." I said while looking over at Edward who finally settled down on a chair looking at a magazine with Avery on his lap. The door opened, and my doctor, Dr. Johnson, walked in. Edward immediately put the magazine down and walked over to us with Avery in tow.

"Wow we have a full house today, don't we?" She asked as she started putting on the latex gloves.

"Yup, we brought the whole crew." I said.

"Well I have already met Edward, but who are these two beautiful girls?" She asked while looking at the girls who were both balancing on Edward's lap.

"My name is Avery and this is my sister Harper, it is nice to meet you." Avery said loudly and cutely. We all laughed and Edward kissed her head.

"It is nice to meet you both." Dr. Johnson said and then got the jelly out. "Alright Bella, if you could just lift your shirt." I did as she said and she squirted some of the jelly on my stomach and I flinched at the coldness.

"Ew! Why did you put that stuff there?" Avery said while pointing at my stomach and scrunching her little nose in disgust and we all laughed again.

"I need to use that to be able to see your little brother or sister." She said and then put the wand on my stomach. I looked over at the screen and sighed in contentment when I saw my little baby on the screen. Dr. Johnson did all of her measurements, all while asking me questions on how I am feeling all that stuff. The girls were staring at the screen in amazement, as was Edward. "Now would you like to hear the heartbeat?" She asked. We all said yes, and then the beautiful sound of our baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Is that really the baby's heart?" Harper asked while still looking at the screen in amazement.

"Sure is. This baby has a very strong heartbeat and seems to be doing wonderful."

I felt tears start to well up in my eyes but I was able to keep them in. I felt Edward grab my hand and I looked over at him briefly and he gave me a beautiful smile and mouthed that he loved me. I kissed his hand and then turned my attention back to the screen.

"Now for the big question. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" Edward said immediately. He scooted the chair closer to my bed and he looked at the screen, looking for that penis he wants our child to have so badly.

"Yes, we would like to know." I said and then she started moving the wand around more. I was trying to make out the picture on the screen but it was kind of hard.

"Oh, there we go." Dr. Johnson said.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Congratulations, you are expecting a little girl."

Edward let out the breath he was holding and dropped his head to Harper's shoulder. "Shit." He mumbled.

"Hey Daddy! Don't say bad words!" Avery said while looking over at him and then she started clapping her hands. "Yay! A little girl!" She said excitedly.

I laughed and I don't think anything could ever get this smile off of my face. We are going to have another little girl. The tears finally fell from my eyes and I looked over at Edward to see if he recovered from his let down. My eyes met his bright green ones and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, babe." I said and wiped some of the tears from my eyes.

"It's alright, love. We always have next time." He said and kissed my hand.

"So you're not mad, right?"

"Of course not." He said immediately. "I am so incredibly happy, Bella. Sure I was hoping for a boy, but that doesn't really matter. Now I can have a little version of you running around." He said and got up from the chair and kissed me with the girls still in his arms.

"I love you." I said.

He kissed my nose. "I love you too, Bella."

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe you both are going to have another girl!" Rose said when we told her the news that evening. Her and Emmett both came over for dinner.

"I know! It's great isn't it?" I said and she nodded her head and showed the sonogram picture to Emmett.

"Look Emmett, isn't she so cute?"

"What the hell? How am I supposed to know?" He asked while looking intently at the picture.

"You look at the picture you idiot." Rosalie shot back.

"Are you kidding? I'm sorry Bells, but that thing just looks like a white cloud or some shit." I started laughing at his comment and Rosalie slapped him upside the head. "Hey! I didn't mean it in a bad way, I am sure your little ankle biter will turn out looking as cute as a button."

"That's alright, Emmett. I understand." I said and then Avery came running in the house.

"Uncle Emmie! Come outside and play with us?" She said while out of breath.

"What are you playing out there short stuff? You look like you could use a breather."

"We are playing tag and Daddy is too fast and is cheating so we need you on our team." She said while still trying to catch her breath.

"So it would be me, you, and Harper against your Dad?" He asked with an excited smile building. She nodded her head frantically. "Well what are we waiting for then?" He said and ran and grabbed her and then ran out the back door.

I laughed and Rose did also. "I seriously don't know how I deal with him." She said while shaking her head.

"I think it is because you love him to death." I said as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess." She said and sat on the stool. "So are you excited for the wedding?" She asked.

A smile formed on my lips. "Yes and no. I am excited to finally be married to Edward because I love him so damn much, but I am not excited for the possibility of the press ruining my whole day."

"They haven't backed off?"

"Not really, it was bad the first week after they found out about both the engagement and the pregnancy, and it has slowed down a little bit lately, but we haven't got the chance to go anywhere without paparazzi up our asses."

"Well I talked to Alice and she said she has all the security covered."

"Yeah I know, but I still get nervous." I said while getting the chicken out.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Just think, in two weeks time, you are going to be known as Isabella Marie Cullen."

I smiled at the name because it sounds so perfect to my ears.

_Edward is finally going to be my husband._

* * *

I was washing dishes while everyone was playing outside after dinner. I looked out at them through the window over the sink and saw they were still playing tag. They continued their game after dinner, but now Rose joined them. She was now on Edward's team and they were playing against the girls and Emmett.

After one of the rounds was over, Edward stopped and looked over at me in the window and gave me a small wave and a smile. I waved back with a fork in my hand and he blew a kiss at me before he ran after the others. _I love him so much it is crazy._

I was surprised when I heard the doorbell ringing, but I turned off the faucet and dried my hands to go answer the door. I was surprised when I saw my dad on the other side of the door. He looked horrible. His hair was very long and his face was scruffy.

"Dad." I said.

"Hi, Bella. Could I come in please?" I would have said no, but he looked so sad and I began to worry if something was wrong.

"Yeah." I said and waved him in. "Dad…" I began but he interrupted me.

"Look, I know you must be thinking what I was thinking even showing my face here but I would really appreciate it if you would just listen to what I have to say."

"Okay." I said and really began to wonder what would come out of his mouth.

"First of all I want to apologize for my actions. Not even just the night I said those things to Edward, I mean I want to apologize for all the wrong I did for you through your life." He stopped for a second and then wiped his hands on his face. "I hope that you can forgive me, Bella. Please."

"I don't know…" I said. I really don't know if I could just forgive him like that. All of those horrible things he said to Edward were not acceptable.

"I am divorcing your mother." He said immediately.

I gasped. "What?"

"I am divorcing her Bella. I let her go because I know that being with me made her unhappy. I also know that by doing that, there are probably going to be a lot of rumors going around on the reason why I am divorcing her, but I can actually say I don't care." I stared at him in shock. "Every single thing you told me that day was true Bella. It took me a while to actually realize it, but I swear to you Bella, I want to change. I want to change so I can be closer to you and know what it is like to be a part of a family. I want to walk you down the aisle and hand you over to a man that has done more for you in the little amount of time you have known each other than I have in your whole life. I want a relationship with my grandkids…" He was going to continue, but I stopped him by wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you, Dad." I said and he hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at him seriously. "I will forgive you, but don't think that everything will be candy and sunshine right away. I lost all of the trust I had for you that night you said those things to Edward, and it is going to take a lot of time for you to gain that back."

"I understand that, I can wait."

"And you need to apologize to Edward." I said and right as I did, I heard the back door open. I looked over in the direction and saw Harper running out to me with her cheeks flush from running around.

"Mommy, Daddy told me to ask you for some water bottles." She said while looking at Charlie. "Who is that?" She asked.

"This is my father, honey. His name is Charlie." She came closer to us and put her hand out to my dad.

"Hi, Charlie. My name is Harper." My dad looked overwhelmed but stuck his hand out and shook Harper's little one. I smiled at my daughter because she truly was the sweetest little girl.

"It is nice to meet you." My dad said awkwardly and let go of her hand.

"Baby, why don't you go get some water bottles from the fridge and can you tell your father to come inside for a second."

"Yup!" She said and then skipped out of the room.

I looked back over to my dad and he was staring after where Harper just ran. "So that was one of his kids?" I nodded my head. "They call you Mommy." He stated.

"Yes they do. And I consider them my daughters. I love them like they are."

"And you are obviously expecting another." He said while gesturing to my stomach.

I put my hand over where my baby girl was. "Yes, it is going to be another girl."

"Wow." Was all he said and then we heard the back door open again, and this time Edward appeared. His cheeks were also flushed and his hair was windblown. His eyes darted straight to my dad and I noticed his rigid posture. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and brought him to my dad.

"Edward, my Dad would like to tell you something." I said and looked up at him. He looked skeptical, but still turned his attention to my father.

My dad cleared his throat. "Look Edward, I know you must hate me right now, but I came here to apologize for what I said that night. And for all the other times I tried to get you to leave my daughter's life. Do you think you could find it in yourself to possibly forgive me?"

"I don't think I can." Edward said bluntly. "The things you do cause Bella a lot of pain, how do I know you won't do something like that again?"

"I know what I have done has been horrible, but I am trying to change my ways. I would just want you to know that at the time, I sincerely and honestly thought what I was doing was going to make Bella's life better. I realize now that I was completely wrong, but I am sure you could understand why I did it. Wouldn't you do anything to make your daughters happy?"

I looked up at Edward and saw that he was considering his words. He looked down at me and searched my eyes for what I wanted. Of course he found it right away because he knows me more than anyone on this earth. "Okay. I can forgive you, but I am telling you this right now. If you make one more wrong move and end up hurting Bella or anyone else for that matter, I don't ever want to see you around me, Bella, or my children again."

"I understand, and I promise nothing like that will happen."

Edward looked at him like he was trying to figure out if he was being sincere. I guess he decided he was, because then he stuck his hand out to Charlie. "Maybe we should start over. My name is Edward Cullen and I am in love with your daughter."

Charlie looked at Edward's hand for a second before taking it in his and smiling slightly. "Nice to meet you Edward. My name is Charlie Swan and I know you love my daughter, and I can't thank you enough for giving her the family she deserves."

I looked between my father and my handsome and amazing fiancé and felt tears coming to my eyes.

I have a good feeling that things were going to be okay from now on.

_I do believe in the light  
__Raise your hands into the sky  
__The fight is done, the war is won  
__Lift your hands toward the sun  
__Toward the sun  
__Toward the sun  
__Toward the sun  
__The war is won_

_**This Is War, by 30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

**IMPORTANT- I am having trouble deciding what I want the name of Edward and Bella's baby to be, so I decided to make a poll and have you guys vote on what it should be. I have 5 that I am stuck on so I will put them on their and let you guys have your say! Or if you have any other recommendations that aren't on the list, just let me know in a review. **

**Next chapter will be the wedding and a flash forward to the birth of Baby Girl Cullen**

**I am going to work my but off to have the story finished by Friday because I am going camping this weekend and wouldn't be able to update again until next Tuesday. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming because even after over 1,000 of them, they still make me smile. AND GO VOTE PLEASE!**


	33. Typical

_**Chapter 33: Typical**_

EPOV

"But Aunty Alice, why can't Daddy stay with us?" Avery asked while hugging me. I smiled and kissed my baby's cheek. I didn't want to leave either.

"Because your Dad is a boy, and he must go do boy stuff with all of the other boys. It is called a bachelor party." Alice said while helping Bella frost the cupcakes they made. They weren't even for the wedding, but Bella has been craving cupcakes like crazy lately.

"I will see you tomorrow afternoon, baby." I said while rubbing her back. She has been very clingy with me lately.

"No!" She wailed and then started crying against my shoulder. Her actions surprised me. I have been away from her for longer than this for work and stuff so I don't know what her problem was. I looked over at Bella, and she gave me a worried look.

I walked out of the room with Avery in my arms and brought her up to her room so we could talk in private. "Shh, baby stop crying please." I soothed her as I was walking up the stairs. She held on tighter to my neck and tried to stop crying. I opened the door to her room and sat on her pink bed with her still in my arms. She was still crying, so I continued shushing her and rubbing her back.

"I-I-I d-don't want you t-t-to go, Daddy." She said between hiccups. It absolutely broke my heart to see her so torn up about this, although I think there is more to it.

I pushed her hair off of her tear stained face and tried to get her to look at me. "Tell Daddy what the problem is, baby. Is there something else bothering you?" I asked.

She hesitated. "No." She said and looked down at her hands that she was playing with in her lap. She sniffled a couple more times and she still had tears in her eyes, but she was getting better.

"Now I know you are not telling the truth." I said brought my index finger to her chin and guided her face up to look at me.

"I don't want to tell you." She said and bit her lip, a habit she got from Bella.

"And why not?" I asked.

"I don't know." Was all she said.

"Well I think that you should tell me. If you tell me, then I will try my best to help you and make it better. I don't want you to be sad so much, honey. Just tell me what it is, and I promise I won't get mad or anything." I plead with her. She looked at me and seemed to hesitate before she said anything. And I wished I never had to hear what she told me.

"Are you going to love the new baby more than me and Harper?" She asked with her voice cracking in various parts of the question. I felt an instant searing pain shoot through my whole body and I gasped at the feeling. Avery was looking at me worriedly, and I was just trying to pull myself together so I could say something.

"Why would you ask that?" I said and pulled her a little closer to me.

"Well it's just because you love Mommy, but you don't love the lady that gave you me and Harper." I felt like such a failure as a father in that moment. It was my goal in life that my daughter's would never doubt the love I have for them. I want all of my children to know that I will always love them, no matter what. I was sincerely not capable of not loving them. I realize that Avery was still young and doesn't quite understand the love a parent has for their child, but it still hurt like hell.

"Avery, that has nothing to do with the way I love you and Harper."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts. I need you to listen to what I tell you, and I want you to always remember it for the rest of your life, okay?"

"Yeah." She said and nodded her head, waiting for me to tell her.

"I am going to love you forever and ever. There will never be a time in your life that I will not love you. It doesn't matter who you were born to, because you are still a part of me, Avery. You and Harper both have a special place in my heart that no one else can ever touch. And so does the baby and so does Mommy. There is nothing that will ever change that. I will always love you no matter what." I told her and kissed her forehead. "I love all of my children equally, and I could never love one of them more than the others. Ever."

"So you love me even when I am bad?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yes, even when you are bad." I said and nodded my head.

"Even if I go downstairs and steal a cupcake from Mommy?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yes, even then, but I don't think that would be a very good idea, you know how Mommy is about her cupcakes lately."

She giggled. "I know." We both turned our head when we heard the door open, and saw Harper's head peek in through the crack.

"Hey sweetie, do you need something?" I asked while pulling Avery closer to my chest.

"No, Mommy just said Avery was crying, so I came to see if she was okay." She said and walked over to the bed next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I am okay now." Avery said and grabbed Harper's hand. "Daddy was just telling me that he is going to love us forever and ever." She said with a smile on her face.

"I could have told you that." Harper said. I hugged Harper tighter to me and was amazed at what a strong and beautiful person she is turning out to be.

"Okay, well now that both of you are sure of that, I really need to get going." I said and got up with Avery still in my arms and turned to Harper.

"Okay Daddy." She said and jumped off the bed and puckered up her lips to me. I smiled and bent down to give her a kiss.

"Bye, honey. I love you, and I will see you tomorrow, you will be the most beautiful maid of honor this world has ever seen." Bella decided that she wanted Harper to be her maid of honor. Harper of course thought it was the best thing in the world and I fell even more in love with Bella when she mentioned it. It warmed my heart to know that she wanted to include our daughter like that.

I turned to Avery. "And goodbye to you, the most beautiful flower girl this world has ever seen." She squealed and clapped her hands. Avery was beyond excited to be the flower girl. She has been practicing with Alice for weeks now and has taken the job very seriously.

I kissed Avery's cheek and then set her down on the floor. "Come on Avery; let's go play in my room with Abbey." Harper said and grabbed Avery's hand and started walking to the door. "Bye Daddy! We love you!" She said on her way.

"Love you!" I yelled back at them and then made my way down the stairs to my Bella. I found her in the living room with Alice and Rose, watching some game show and eating cupcakes. "Hey love, I really need to go." I said in the entry way of the living room. She immediately put her cupcake down and walked over to me. She took my hand and dragged me in the foyer.

She put her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me. She tasted like cupcakes and made the kiss all that more delicious. "Mmm, I am going to miss you so much." She said against my lips and I kissed her again.

"I'll miss you too, but we gotta do what we gotta do, I guess."

She put her forehead to mine. "It really is a stupid rule, that we can't see each other the day of the wedding until I walk down the aisle."

"Yeah but I am sure we will make it through, we have the rest of our lives to see each other. You will probably end up getting sick of me." I teased.

She laughed and pecked my lips once. "I could never get sick of you, Edward."

"I feel the same way. I couldn't get sick of myself either." I teased again. That earned me a slap on the chest and I was expecting it and I only laughed.

"You're an ass." She said and rested her head on my chest.

I tightened my hold on her. "You know you love me." I whispered.

She lifted her head and ran her hands through my hair. "More than you'll ever know." She said and then pulled me down for a kiss again.

_I can't wait to call this beautiful and amazing woman my wife. _

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey, Eddie boy." I heard Emmett say the next morning. I woke up from my spot on the floor and looked around at the mess we created. Last night was actually a lot of fun. Me, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Al all spent the night in at Carlisle's place. We mostly just played video games, talked about sports, and ate a lot of junk food last night. The rest of the guys drank a couple of beers, but I still can't bring myself to even have a drop of alcohol.

I groaned and looked around the living room. Esme is going to be pissed. "Where is everyone?" I asked Emmett.

"They have already been summoned by the wedding planning pixie from hell." He said with a laugh and I laughed with him. I love Alice, but she is too much of a perfectionist when it comes to party/wedding planning, she has been driving everyone crazy.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 10 o'clock dude. You are getting married in three hours."

A big smile formed on my face and I got up from my spot on the floor with a new energy building inside me. "What time does Alice need me to be there?" I asked.

"You are due there in an hour." He said and started putting his shoes on.

"Perfect, gives me just enough time."

* * *

I walked down the path with my hands in my pockets to protect them from the cold. It is a little chilly today, but it is still good enough weather for a wedding. I made it to my destination and felt like I was going to cry. I knelt down in front of the stone and stared at it.

"Hey big brother." I said and my voice cracked. "Listen to me; I am like a fucking baby." A tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away. "I don't mean to come here and cry the whole time. I just really wish you were here with me today." More tears fell and a sob built up in my throat. "I am getting married and you aren't even here. Carlisle is my best man because he is a great man and has become a close friend to me. But I want you to know that if you were still here, you would be my best man.

"I know you won't be there physically, but I do hope that you will be there spiritually, because there is no one else in the world that I would want to share this day with than you, Jack. I would like to think that you will be standing right there next to me the whole time and make sure all of my girls do alright. Make sure Bella doesn't trip on her way down the aisle or don't let Avery get over excited and start jumping and squealing on her way down the aisle." I said with a small laugh knowing that it a very good possibility. "Harper is the maid of honor, amazing right? Bella really loves them as her own and they love her back, I am one lucky son of a bitch." I wiped the final tears from my eyes. "We are having another baby. Its another girl, too. I think I am going to lose my shit." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, signaling I had a text message from Alice of course.

_You better get your skinny little ass over here before I break your face._

Alice is such a pleasant person. I put my phone back in my pocket and got up from my spot on the ground. "Okay I got to go now. I love you, Jack." I stood waiting, hoping I could maybe get an 'I love you' back. I know it was stupid of me, but I just couldn't help it. I would give anything to be able to hear my brother's voice just one more time. I just wish he was here with me.

I didn't get an 'I love you', but I did feel a warm breeze surround me, and I told myself that that was Jack. That was him letting me know that he is with me and he loves me. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I walked away from where my brother lies and made my way to become tied to the woman I loved forever.

* * *

"Can someone please help me with this fucking thing?" I said in frustration over the annoying and completely uncalled for tie. Jasper got up from his spot on the chair and came up to me to help. "How do you know how to do this so good?" I said and gestured to the work he was doing on my tie.

"I am a therapist, Edward. I wear ties every day."

"Oh well excuse me." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah well I am glad I could help, because if your tie is anything less than perfect, my girlfriend will kill you before you can even say sorry."

I laughed because I knew he was right and then—speak of the devil—Alice walked in. She really looked nice with her bridesmaid dress on. It was red and strapless with ruffles or some shit on the bottom. It looked good and I can't wait to see how beautiful Harper will look in it.

"Well don't you all look handsome." She said and pinched Emmett's cheek. Emmett swatted her hand away and we all laughed. "Alright, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper get downstairs; I need your manliness to bring in some things for me."

"Can I go?" I asked. I wanted to get out of this room, I was already nervous for the actual ceremony, and Alice was locking me up in this room and I really think I am going to lose my mind.

"Absolutely not." She said as she was waving the guys out of the room. "You need to stay here so you can get the full effect when you finally go down there."

"Well could you at least send the girls up here so I can see them?"

She looked like she was going to say no, but she must have noticed the desperate expression on my face. "Fine, I will send them up, but they can't stay for long."

"Thank you." She nodded her head and started to go out the door. "Hey Alice." She turned around and looked at me expectantly. "How many people are here?"

"Just about 100." She said and shrugged.

I gulped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, they are all family members of Bella, her close acquaintances, and your friends from your old job and their families. Don't worry about it Edward. You will be fine."

I nodded even though I didn't believe it. She started walking out again but I called her back. "Alice." She turned around again and looked like she was getting aggravated. "Thank you, you know for all you have done for us. And I am not just talking about the wedding."

Her face softened and she smiled. "It really is no problem, Edward. You both deserve it." I nodded my head again and she finally left and shut the door behind her. I checked the time and saw that it was a half an hour before show time, and I was really freaking out. It wasn't that I was second guessing my decision, because I wasn't, but I was just nervous that I won't be a good enough husband. Sure me and Bella were good together as boyfriend and girlfriend, but what if I screw things up when we both have the label of husband and wife?

I sat down on the couch and dropped my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I heard a knock on the door and I instantly got up because I was sure it was the girls. I opened the door with a smile that soon faded when I saw who was actually there.

Heidi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked down at her hands and then looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "Do you think I could just talk to you for a minute?" She asked…nicely. Weird.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. What are you even doing here? How did you know I would be here?"

"I work here…well not exactly work here, more like volunteering, but that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

I eyed her skeptically, but decided it wouldn't hurt to at least let her talk. She didn't look like she was out to start a fight. Actually she looked like she lost a lot of weight and like she was really tired. She entered the room slowly and had her hands clasped in front of her.

"Whatever it is, I think you should just say it, Heidi because I am getting married in 30 minutes." I said annoyed that she was even here right now.

"Okay, I really just came to say thank you."

"What?" I asked immediately, she has got to be kidding. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am serious, Edward. That night," She lifted her hand to wipe away the single tear that fell from her eye. "That night at the hospital, when you said all of those things I…" She cleared her throat. "I realized that every single thing you said was true." She finally looked up at me and I could tell she was being sincere.

"So you came to thank me for telling the truth?" I asked.

"Basically, yeah. What you said really changed the way I saw myself. It was the first time I actually saw myself for the person I was turning into. I didn't like what I realized but it helped me to get the encouragement to get help. Because that isn't who I truly am Edward, I am sure you don't believe me, but I wasn't always so horrible." Her voice cracked and she wiped some more tears from her eyes. It was the first time I actually felt bad for her. "Umm, I left Demetri that night, it wasn't so hard, considering he was in jail, but I committed myself to rehab the next day."

"That was a very smart decision." Was all I could think to say.

"I know, and it has helped. I have been clean since then, and I am trying really hard to become better. That is why I volunteer to work in this church, and I am really just trying my best. It is all because of you, Edward and I don't know how I could ever repay you."

I stood and thought about it. "You already have."

She looked over at me in confusion. "How do you figure?"

"You gave me two beautiful and perfect daughters." Realization formed on her face and she started crying again. "You know, I never liked you Heidi, and I am sorry but I still don't, but I could never truly and fully hate you, because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have them."

"I truly regret how I handled that whole situation, with the both of them." I tensed up. "No! Don't think I am going to try and take them from you, Edward." I instantly relaxed. "I may have given birth to them, but they aren't my daughters, really. They are hers, I think in a way they were always hers."

Now I felt my own tears well up just thinking about how right she was. "I know."

"I am sure they are great girls, Edward."

"They are." Right after I said that, I heard the door behind me open, and I turned to see my breathtaking angels walk in the door. Harper looked gorgeous in her little red bridesmaid dress and Avery looked just as gorgeous in her purple flower girl dress.

"Daddy!" They both yelled and ran over and hugged my legs.

"Hello, my loves." They both let go of my legs and Avery pulled on my pant leg to get my attention. I looked down at her.

"Who is that, Daddy?"

I looked up at Heidi and saw that she was sort of under a spell while looking at the girls. She had tears in her eyes, but had a small smile on her lips. "Girls, this is my friend, Heidi."

Harper walked up to her first and held out her hand. "Hi Heidi, my name is Harper, it is nice to meet you."

Heidi extended a shaking hand and then grasped Harper's. "It is nice to meet you, too." She said and tears finally fell down her face. Harper looked confused for a second and then Avery walked toward her. She surprised all of us, and hugged around Heidi's legs. Heidi looked down in surprise and awkwardly put her hand on her head.

"It's okay, Miss Heidi. I'm sorry you are sad, but I will be your friend if it makes you feel better."

Heidi let out a quick laugh but her tears kept on falling. "I would like that."

"Okay! My name is Avery, your new friend. Harper will be your friend too, right Harper?" She said and then looked over at Harper.

"Yeah." Harper said and then hugged Heidi also.

"Okay well thank you both for being my friend, it really did make me feel better. But I really have to get going and you both have a wedding to go to."

"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy are getting married today!" Avery said and twirled around in her little dress.

"I know; I hope you have fun." Heidi said while looking at her with a fondness in her eyes.

"Okay bye Heidi!" Avery waved her little hand and started dancing and twirling around, she really loves her dress.

"Bye, Heidi." Harper also waved and Heidi said bye back. She then walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Congratulations Edward, your family is beautiful."

"Thank you, I know." I said and let go of her hand. She turned to look at the girls one more time. They were now both twirling and dancing around, looking like the angels they were. She stood just looking at them for a couple of seconds before she walked past me and out the door without another word. I stared after her and was still a little bit in shock at what just happened.

I turned and brought my attention back to the girls. "Daddy! Isn't my dress beautiful?" Avery asked excitedly. I walked up to her and lifted her in my arms.

"Yes it is, you look like a beautiful princess." She smiled and hugged me around my neck. I sat down on the couch with her still latched to my neck and looked over at Harper. "Come here, baby." She came over to me and sat by my side.

"You look handsome, Daddy."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, honey. But you are definitely better looking than old me."

She scooted so she was on her knees and then bent over to kiss my cheek. She rested her head on my other shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby. I love you both so much." I squeezed my girls closer to me and felt that wonderful feeling of contentment that only my children can bring me.

I heard the door open and looked to see Alice with a smile on her face. "Let's go. It's show time." She said and the girls both jumped from my arms and ran to Alice. I sat on the couch for a couple of seconds to rein in all of my emotions and prepare myself. It didn't take long though, because all I knew was that I wanted to see Bella, and I wanted to marry her.

I have never been more sure of anything in my life.

_Now I've lived through my share of misfortune  
__And I've worked til the blazing sun  
__But how long should it take soomebody  
__Before they can be someone  
__Cause I know theres got to be another level  
__Somewhere closer to the other side  
__And I'm feeling like it's now or never..._

_**Typical, by MuteMath**_**Alright, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter before the epilogue, but it just didn't work out that way. If I would have continued, this would have been a ridiculously long chapter, and I am sure most of you would want some of Bella's POV of the wedding and all that. **

* * *

**But now I am sure that the next chapter will most definitely be the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you all liked this chapter and I would like to hear your thoughts on Heidi. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and keep on reviewing, and if you haven't reviewed at all, please do it! **

**Oh, and I have a Twitter account that is on my profile if anyone would like to follow me. And the poll is still open if you still want to vote.**

**Oh, and pictures of the dresses and Edward's tux are going to be on my profile soon.**

**Okay, now I am done, until next time….**


	34. Blue Skies

_**Chapter 34: Blue Skies**_

BPOV

**Part 1:**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

I repeated the mantra in my head as I sat on the chair in front of the vanity table. I was already dressed; my dress was perfect and fit perfectly. I'm still not too big when it comes to my stomach. I looked up in the mirror to see that I actually really looked good, beautiful even. I would have never said something like that about myself before I met Edward. He is the one that makes me feel beautiful.

I really wish he could be here; he would be able to calm me down. I wish the girls were here, too. They were here before, but they were too excited to explore the church with my father. He has become very taken with the both of them, and they have accepted him with open arms. They call him Grandpa Charlie now, and my dad couldn't be happier. Him and Edward are also on better terms, they aren't best friends or anything, but they are definitely better.

I heard the door open and saw that my dad walked in. He looked very nice with his tux on, and he looked better than he did that night he came over my house. He shaved the scruff off of his face, and just left the mustache. He never had it before, but I think it made him look more approachable.

"Hey Dad, where are the girls?" I asked as I got up from the chair.

"Oh um, Alice had me send them to go to Edward, he wanted to see them." I smiled because I knew Edward couldn't go long without seeing them.

"Did you see him?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to know if he was as nervous as I was, I wanted to hear how his night was with the guys, I just really wanted to talk to him.

"No, I just led them to his room, I didn't want to intrude or anything."

"Oh." I said, disappointed.

"But we actually really have to get going. Alice says it is time."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. My nerves were all messed up, but I knew the faster I got down there, the faster I would be able to see Edward and the girls. I walked up to my dad and slipped my arm through his. "Okay, let's do this."

We walked down the stairs and went to the area just outside of where the church area was. I saw the entire wedding party standing outside of the door. Alice was trying to line everyone up for when it was their turn to walk in. There was a woman who worked for the church that was going to give everyone the thumbs up to walk in since Alice was one of my bridesmaids and she had to do her other job.

Harper was in front with Carlisle and talking animatedly with him. They were walking out first because they were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Esme was already inside with Abbey because Abbey wanted nothing to do with being a bridesmaid. I asked her if she wanted to, but she kindly declined and told me she would be too nervous. I couldn't blame her, and Esme also declined to be with her daughter and I respect that. After Carlisle and Harper was Alice and Jasper, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Avery was last and I saw her holding her little basket and I laughed softly at the concentrated and serious expression on her face.

I stood looking at the new family I had acquired over these past months and couldn't wait until I would be able to see the person who was responsible for it all. My Edward. I knew he was right beyond the doors and it was like my body could sense him.

Alice noticed me and then ran over and started talking quickly. "Alright Bella, it is game time. Just hold on to your father, and for the love of God, don't trip." Well Alice, that just made me feel so much better. "Just remember, Edward is waiting for you out there. I love you, good luck." She said and hugged me quickly before running to her place back in line.

"Okay, they are all ready for us." The woman said and I could hear the music coming from the church hall. The whole wedding party started walking out in pairs, and I so desperately wanted to just sneak a peek through the doors. It seemed like it was taking forever. Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for it be their turn when I felt a small tug on my dress.

"Mommy. I don't think I can do this." Avery said while looking extremely nervous and almost like she was about to cry. I adjusted my dress and let go of my dad's arm to squat down and get to Avery's level. Not an easy feat while pregnant, but I did alright. I grabbed her little hands; the basket was hooked on her arm.

"You _can_ do this sweetie, you are going to be the best flower girl, the most beautiful too." My words seemed to ease her nerves a little bit, but not enough apparently.

"I don't know, Mommy." I looked over to see Rose and Emmett both just left.

"Alright I think I know what will help you. Once you get out there, look at Daddy. Look at Daddy and no one else and I am sure that you will be fine."

"Yeah, okay, Daddy will come get me if I fall." She said like she was trying to tell herself that and I chuckled softly.

"Of course he will." The woman was gesturing to me to get Avery going. "It's time for you to go now." She looked over at the woman and nodded. "Go get em, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy." She said and walked over to the door. The music started to change and Avery made her way to the door. She walked out and I heard a chorus of 'awws' coming from the church hall. My father slipped his arm through mine again.

"Ready, Bells?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said nervously. We both walked to the entrance of the church and my nerves were instantly calmed when I saw Edward. It was a long aisle but that just seemed insignificant when my eyes met his. My eyes instantly started filling with tears and I knew I was going to be an absolute mess the whole time. My breath literally caught in my throat when I seen his smile, and the baby started kicking like crazy. He looked so handsome in his tux. His hair was a little more tamed than usual, but it was still slightly messy like I like it.

It seemed like forever before we even made it halfway down the aisle. My eyes never left Edward's. I saw the girls in my peripheral vision and they were both smiling, and Avery was bouncing in her spot. We finally made it to the altar, and my father handed my hand over to Edward. I was home.

Edward took both of my hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed my knuckles and I wanted nothing more than to kiss his lips. He finally dropped his hands, but kept mine clutched in his. The priest started reading all of the traditional passages from the bible, and I was only half listening.

Me and Edward both just looked at each other and stayed in our own little bubble. It was only when the priest had us recite our vows that we acknowledged that anyone else was in the room. We said traditional vows and I cried through the whole thing. We decided we didn't want to say such personal things to a room full of people that we aren't really that close with.

"Now, do we have the rings?" The priest asked. Carlisle took the rings out of his pocket and handed them to Edward. Edward gave me his and he kept mine. I loved our rings. They were just simple and classic silver wedding bands, but mine had Edward's full name engraved inside, and Edward's had mine.

We exchanged rings, and we knew what was next. The tears were already falling down my eyes since the vows and I felt them pick up.

"Now by the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, and before these witnesses, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May God bless this union. You may kiss the Bride."

We wasted no time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands instantly held onto my waist. Everyone in the church started clapping and I would usually be embarrassed by the attention, but at that moment, I really didn't care. We reluctantly parted soon after, because I am sure the guests wouldn't appreciate watching us make out for 45 minutes or something.

Edward pulled away and placed his forehead to mine. "I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen."

I laughed a laugh of pure and unadulterated elation. "I love you just as much, Mr. Cullen…my husband." Edward laughed along with me and wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around once. Everyone was still clapping and standing, from what I saw.

We were both laughing still and Edward put me down and kissed my forehead. "My wife. My beautiful wife." He said in wonderment and kissed me again.

I guess everyone else can just wait.

* * *

"Okay, can everyone clear the dance floor for the Bride and Groom's first dance!" The DJ said into the microphone. Edward and I got up from our spot on the table and both kissed the girls before making our way to the dance floor. Our wedding song started and we danced close together.

Edward sighed deeply and looked right into my eyes. "This is nice." He said while moving my hair from my shoulder and then kissing it.

"Yeah it is; I feel like I haven't even gotten to really talk with you yet today."

He nodded. "I know. So what did you think of the actual wedding?"

"I thought it was beautiful and perfect."

"Yeah it was, but not as beautiful and perfect as my wife and daughters." He said with a proud smile.

We then both looked over at the girls who were throwing olives in each other's mouths. We both chuckled. "They are perfect aren't they?"

"I would say so." He said and then moved one of his hands to my stomach. "And so is this little angel, she will be just as perfect."

"I love you, Edward. I can't believe you are my husband." I said as I brought my hands to his hair.

"Well you better believe it love, because I am going to be your husband for a long fucking time." I laughed at his choice of words, and leaned up and gave him a slow kiss.

"And I will be your wife for just as long."

* * *

**Part 2: About four months later…April 26, 2011**

"Harper! Avery! Can you please hurry up and get down here!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. If they didn't hurry up, they would be late for school. I waddled back over to the kitchen where the pancakes were on the table, getting cold. I heard their footsteps come running down the stairs. "Where is your father?" I asked as they came toward the table.

"He is studying in his room; he said he will be down in a minute." Harper said and her and Avery took their seats. Edward had a big exam planned for today and he has been studying for the past week. He has been having trouble adjusting back to the school routine since he hasn't had to study or go to school for years now. There were many days that he came home extra grumpy and snappy. The girls and I learned fast to just leave him alone when he was in one of those moods.

"Hey Mommy, me and Spencer get to be partners on our reading project today." Avery said while shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"That sounds like fun." I said and smiled at my daughter. I legally adopted both of the girls a week after our wedding. I always thought of them as my daughters, but there was just something about it being on paper that made it so final for me. I cried more that day than I think I ever did, it even beat our wedding day.

Harper and Avery started talking about school and a lot of random stuff throughout breakfast and I mostly just listened to them interacting and talking. They were both so close as sisters, they were lucky to be able to have that kind of relationship. It reminded me about Edward and Jack, and how close they were.

I heard footsteps coming from upstairs, and then heard them start walking down the stairs. I cringed when I heard a big bang and what was undoubtedly Edward falling down a couple of steps. "Shit!" I heard him yell and I got up as fast as I could with my enormous stomach to make sure he was okay.

It broke my heart to see my poor Edward sitting down on the middle step, with his hand rubbing his undoubtedly sore hip, and his face contorted in pain. It sounds horrible, but a part of me wanted to laugh. I wasn't going to laugh at his pain, but it is always kind of comical when someone falls down the stairs.

"Aw babe, come down here." I said and pointed to the spot in front of me. I would have went to him, but it would take a lot for me to get up even a couple of steps. Being nine months pregnant will do that to you. He looked up at me and walked down to where I was. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me as best he could with my big belly in the way.

"I think I am going to literally have a panic attack, love." He said into my shoulder. I could feel the tenseness in the muscles in his back and I tried to rub it away.

"You are going to be fine, Edward. You are the smartest person I know. You just need to have faith in yourself."

He sighed again and kissed my shoulder. "I fell down the fucking stairs, Bella. If that is not a sign that I am going to fail this test, then I don't know what is."

I pulled away from him and took his face in my hands. "Shut up. You are going to do brilliantly, babe. Just try not to be so nervous, okay?"

He sighed and nodded. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him earnestly. "I love you." I told him for what must have been the millionth time since we have been together, but it really wasn't enough.

"I love you, too." He said and kissed me once more before walking into the kitchen with the girls.

After breakfast, I relocated to the couch and Edward got the girl's shoes on. He always loved getting them ready in the morning and bringing them to school. For a while, I went with him, but recently, it has become quite a project for me to get in the car. He jogged into the living room where I was watching the Today Show. He put a hand on the arm rest and the other on the back of the couch and leaned over to give me a quick peck.

"You better not move to much today, love." He said.

"I won't don't worry. Good luck on your test."

He began to look nervous again. "Thanks, I should be home by 11." I nodded my head and kissed him again before he left. Both girls came in to give me and the baby a kiss bye and then they were all out the door in no time.

I rested both hands on my stomach. "Well I guess it is just you and me, kid." I told our baby. She was doing great. She was the perfect size according to the doctor, and besides her kicking the shit out of me every five minutes, she was doing fine. My due date was in three days, and the doctors have mentioned they may have to induce the labor if she doesn't come by then. I hope she will come sooner than later though, because I really can't wait to meet my beautiful baby.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was just about 8 o'clock. Esme was coming over this morning to keep me company. I loved spending time with her and we always had a lot of stories and advice to give each other since we were both basically new mothers. She really is an amazing woman and she helped me decorate the baby's nursery.

I heard the doorbell ring and got up from my spot and walked to the door with my hand on my straining back. I opened the door and Esme was standing outside with a smile on her face.

"Look at you! You are about to pop any second!" She said while putting her hands to my enormous stomach.

"Ugh tell me about it, I feel like a freaking blimp or something." I smiled and led her back to the living room. She sat down and I sat next to her.

"So where is Edward this morning?" She asked.

"Oh he has class from 8:30-11, he is taking his first big exam and is freaking out about it."

"I'm sure he will be fine." She said and waved her hand in dismissal. I knew he would be perfect.

"Yeah I tried telling him…AH!" I felt a sudden searing pain coming from my stomach.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Esme asked frantically.

I clutched my stomach and tried to breathe through the pain. "Esme." I said as calmly as I could.

"Yes, Bella."

"My water just broke."

* * *

"Bella, we need to call Edward." Alice said from my side. We called her on our way to the hospital because I wanted her to be there for me before Edward got there. Edward and I both decided that he would be the only one in the room besides the doctors and stuff when the baby was born.

"No, just give it a little time, woman usually are in labor for hours, he needs to take this exam, he will be back by 11, I can almost guarantee I will still be in labor by then." I felt another contraction coming on and I grabbed the sides of the bed and braced myself.

There is nothing I wanted more than to have Edward here, but I didn't want to pull him out of his exam for him just to come here and watch me have contractions. I knew there was a huge possibility that I was going to be in this state for a long time. Dr. Johnson hasn't even come in yet. It was already 9:30. So Edward will have time.

About five minutes later, Dr. Johnson walked in. "Alright Bella, let's see how things are coming along, shall we?" I nodded my head and she did what she had to do down there. "Wow, okay I would say you are already 8 centimeters dilated." No, no, no, no, no. "At the rate you are going, I would say you should be ready to push in an hour." She took her latex gloves off and I started freaking out.

I can't do this. I can't push this baby out. Does anyone realize how small that hole is for a big baby to go through? The pain was already practically unbearable, and now it is only going to get worse. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if something goes wrong. Oh my God, I need Edward.

"Alice!" I practically yelled. "Call Edward. Please" I plead with her and tears started falling down my cheeks. Another contraction hit and that only got me to cry harder. Alice frantically went to the old school phone on the side of my bed, and dialed Edward's number.

"He's not answering!" She said nervously.

"It's because they take their phones before an exam. Fuck!" I screamed as another contraction hit.

"I will call the school." She picked up the phone and called 411 to get the number to the school. "Okay someone is going to get him from the class now." She said and then smoothed my hair away from my sweaty face. I felt terrible that I had to interrupt Edward when he was taking the test he has been worrying about for weeks now, but I knew he wouldn't mind once he got here.

Ten minutes passed, and then the phone near my bed rang. I was in the middle of a contraction, so Alice answered it. "Hello…Edward!...Yeah she is fine, well she is in labor so she is kind of in a lot of pain…I don't know if she can talk on the phone right now." She said and looked over to me to see if I wanted too.

I nodded my head frantically because I needed to hear his voice. She handed the phone over to me. "Hello?" I said with a whimper.

"Bella! I am on my way now okay love?"

"Kay, hurry up though, I need you." I said and more tears fell from my eyes. They were more for relief though, just hearing his voice was making me calmer. "Wait, you didn't miss your test did you?"

He laughed, "No, love. I finished it in a half an hour. I was just sitting there waiting for the class to be over, it was kind of convenient you went in labor when you did." I laughed. "I will be there in 10 minutes, I love you Bella, just make sure our little girl waits for me."

"She will, I love you." I said and then we hung up. True to his word, Edward came running into my room 10 minutes later. He ran straight to where I was and grabbed my hand in his.

"How are you feeling, love." He asked.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" I snapped at him. What a stupid question to ask. Edward didn't get mad though; he just laughed and then kissed my sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it that rudely." I told him.

"It's okay, Bella. You can yell at me all you want." He said and then kissed me on the lips this time. A horrible contraction interrupted it though and I groaned in pain against his mouth. I squeezed his fingers with all my might.

"Ugh it hurts so bad." I said through breaths and my face was sure contorted in pain. I looked up at Edward and saw that he looked like he was in pain also.

"I know, love. I wish there was a way I could take it all away for you. I would take it if I could." He said and he looked like he was going to cry.

"I know you would." I said and took a couple of calming breaths.

"What can I do?" He asked desperately.

"Just stay here. You are already doing enough by being here." I said and held his hand tighter. He nodded his head, and then about a half an hour later, Dr. Johnson came back.

"Hello Edward." She said at first, he said hello back to her but kept his eyes on me. She checked again. "Okay Bella, I would say it is time for you to push now."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I am just going to get everything ready, and then you will get to meet your baby." She said with a smile and then got back up.

"Oh my God." I said and felt my breathing pick up. "What if I can't do this?" I said and looked over at Edward.

"That is ridiculous, love. You are the strongest person I know, and you are going to be able to do this." He said and kissed me once. "Just think, right after this is done, you will be able to hold our baby girl in your arms." He said with his breathtaking smile.

I nodded because I knew he was right. I can do this. I will get to meet my baby girl today. Dr. Johnson came back. "Okay, Bella. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

I honestly don't remember much about that actual birthing process. I remember the pain was almost more than I could handle. I decided to have a natural birth, and it hurt more than anything I have ever felt. I remember Edward holding my hand the entire time and repeatedly telling me how good I was doing, how much he loved me, and how proud he was. I tried focusing on his voice because it seemed to help the pain…but only a little bit because that pain is nothing like anything I have ever experienced.

There were two things that I remembered in perfect clarity though, and that was seeing my slimy but precious baby for the first time, and hearing her beautiful cry to show that she was okay. She was perfect.

Dr. Johnson put my squirming and screaming little girl on my chest when she got out and I wrapped my arms around her instantly even though she was covered in a bunch of gross stuff. I didn't care. My eyes couldn't come off of her. Tears were falling down my face and the pain was forgotten.

I took my eyes off of my beautiful daughter long enough to look over at her beautiful father. He had his eyes glued to our angel and tears were falling down his cheeks as well. He looked to me when he saw me looking at him and a beautiful smile broke out on his face and he started laughing. I laughed along with him.

"She is perfect, Bella. I am so proud of you, love. Thank you." He said sincerely and came in to kiss me.

"No...thank you." I said and kissed his forehead once before looking back down at this stunning creature that we both created together.

* * *

I woke up several hours later and saw the most beautiful scene I think there ever was. Edward was standing by the window with our little girl curled up on his chest. He had his lips on the top of her head and he was swaying back and forth with her in his arms. I could see her tiny little hand was clutching on his shirt and she was sleeping soundly. Her face was facing toward me and she looked so peaceful. Her mouth formed an adorable little 'o' and she looked absolutely content just being in her father's arms.

"Babe."I said to get his attention. He instantly looked over at me and smiled wide. "Come over here." I said and patted the spot next to me on the bed. He walked over to me and handed me our girl. She only stirred a little bit, but she went straight back in her deep sleep against my chest. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me. He used his other hand to rub it along the baby's cheek.

"Everyone will be here any minute now." He said.

I rested my head against his shoulder and just nodded my head. We sat in silence and just looked down at our little miracle. About five minutes, we heard a knock on the door, it was Rosalie.

"Hey, can we come in?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and they all came in. Harper and Avery were first and Edward got down to go say hi to them and give them a kiss. The rest of them filed in; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Abbey, and my dad. They all had their eyes trained on our baby and I looked over at the girls. They both approached my bed and climbed up on either side. Edward helped them and made sure they wouldn't startle the baby. They both stared at her in wonder. Edward looked on with tears and love in his eyes.

Harper reached a hand out to her first. "She is the prettiest baby I have ever seen." She said and picked up her little hand. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on it.

I looked over at Avery to see how she was doing. "Avery…" I said to get her attention. She looked up at me. "What do you think of your little sister, baby?" I asked.

"I love her." Was all she said and a tear fell from my eyes. I looked up at Edward and saw he brushed his away and bent down to kiss all three of his daughter's heads.

Carlisle walked up next to Edward and patted his hand on his back. "She really is beautiful you guys. But do you think you could tell us her name?" He asked.

I looked over at Edward and silently told him with my eyes that he could tell them. He nodded his head and looked toward everyone in the room. "Her name is Amelia. Amelia Jackson Cullen."

His voice cracked on his brother's name and I moved my free hand to grab his. I knew it was killing him that his brother couldn't be here to meet her. But I think Jack was here. I think Jack has always been here. He may not be here physically, but I think he has been there for his brother even after death.

Carlisle smiled and pulled Edward in for a quick hug. He knew more than anyone else the power of Jack Cullen, since he was the only one, beside Edward, who had a close relationship with him. I looked around at my new family and felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

I still had my old friends here with me Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I had my new friends Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and little Abbey. I had my father, who has changed and become such a better man, and can now be a great grandfather to all three of my children, and any children in the future.

And of course I had Edward and my daughters. Harper, Avery, and Amelia were Edward and I's whole world. They were our little girls. They were all so beautiful on the inside and out. Of course Amelia is not even a day old, but she is already perfect in my eyes. I looked over at my wonderful husband and felt my love grow for him like it does each passing day. He has been through a lot in his life, and we both had our own obstacles to overcome; but we made it through. We made it through because we had our friends. We made it through because we had our children. And we made it through because we had each other. We will always have each other, and that is what really matters.

_Help me to see the world  
__Through baby eyes and hold me closely  
__I need a fresh start on the roller coaster  
__Made for coasting  
__It's time to wake up, time to make up  
__Time to shake these memories  
__It's time to leave the past in the past  
__And lace up a new set of shoestrings  
__I want the world to know I've got your back  
__Through up and down, see  
__So we can sit together, side by side  
__Through amazing…_

_**Blue Skies, by Blue October**_

* * *

***sniffle, sniffle* I am so sad that this was the last chapter of the story! I really LOVED every second of writing this story. I LOVED all of the great reviews I got. And I LOVE that so many people were affected by something that I wrote and I can't begin to thank all of you enough. **

**We still have the epilogue left, but unfortunately, it won't be out until Monday night. I am going camping tomorrow and we leave in the morning. I don't think I will be able to write out a full epilogue by tomorrow morning and I would rather just wait then rush to write it. I want you all to love it! **

**I added a picture of Bella's wedding dress on my profile if you want to see it. Oh and what do you think of little Amelia's name?**

**Please review. This was my last official chapter, so I would appreciate some good feedback and would love to hear from people who I haven't heard from yet. **

**I love you all!**

**~Monica**


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A little over 11 years later…June 20, 2022**

EPOV

"This is so stupid!" Eric said, and then proceeded to slam his head against the piano keys. _Did he really just do that?_

"Alright, I think you just need to take a breather." I said and then put my hand on his shoulder to prevent him from slamming his head against the piano again. That shit has to hurt. I just need to keep on reminding myself that he is only six. He deserves a little patience.

"Maybe you should take a breather!" He snapped back at me and got up off the bench and walked to the window, most likely looking for his mom, the kid doesn't like me.

"Listen Eric, I don't like your attitude." I said as I got up.

"Yeah well I don't like your hair; it looks like a dirty bag." He snapped right back at me again. Okay…was that supposed to be insulting?

"If you don't want to finish the lesson, then don't. But you know your mother won't be happy about it." I reminded him.

"She doesn't care anyway. All she does is work." He said and crossed his arms and began to pout. I instantly felt bad for him. He really wasn't that bad of a kid. Sure he got on my nerves most of the time because he has no interest in music whatsoever and makes my life hell because of it, but he has his good moments also.

"Just because your mom works a lot, doesn't mean she doesn't love you, Eric." I said and sat on the seat that was next to where he was standing.

"I know." He said and then started shuffling his feet. Eric has had a tough life so far. His mother was 16 when she had him, and he has been bouncing around from home to home during his six years of life. I give credit to his mother though, because she has tried doing everything she could. She finally got an apartment downtown and a job at the local grocery store. Eric comes for piano lessons every Monday and Friday for free.

I ran a small music school that is for underprivileged children. The classes are free for the children, and I get my pay check from the government. We have fundraisers every year to help buy more music equipment and we get by just fine. I only worked on Mondays and Fridays because that is when I teach my private lessons. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday is when my employees teach a whole class of children. The big classes were only taught in the summer, but they were always fun. I would come by every once in awhile when I had free time just to see how everything was going. I loved my job.

"Yeah, your mom works hard to give you everything you need." I said and rubbed Eric's back. "So what do you say you just learn one little song to show your mom when she gets back. I bet that would make her very happy." He nodded his head and silently walked over to the bench.

* * *

"Okay Al, I am taking off, I will see you on Friday." Al began working as a cleaning person for the school three years ago. Unfortunately, his construction company ended up going out of business. Plus, Al was getting kind of old to be doing that much work. I immediately offered him a job to work with me if he wanted it. Al helped me when I was struggling so I owed it to him to do the same.

"Yup see ya, Edward. Be sure to have a good birthday." He said as I was walking out.

I smiled. "I'm sure I will." I said and walked out to my car. I turned it on and looked to see the time; it was 1 in the afternoon and couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with my family. I pulled out of the parking lot and called Bella. My wife.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding out of breath.

"Hey love, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I am fine it is just your children drive me crazy sometimes." She said with a huff.

"Hey, they are your children too." I said, defending myself.

"Yeah, yeah, so where are you?"

"I'm on my way home now. Do you need me to pick the girls up from Rose and Emmett's or anything?"

"No, they are bringing them back at around three. So just come home, I missed you today."

"I missed you too, love. I'll be home in 15 minutes." We said our goodbyes and I continued my drive home. I was about five minutes away when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't check to see who it was so I didn't crash the car or anything.

"Hello?"

"Hey Daddy!" I heard my angel say over the other end. I missed her so damn much, it hurt.

"Harper! It is so good to hear from you, baby."

She laughed on the other end. "Dad, I call you every day."

"Hey, I'm your father. I have the right to miss you whenever I want." I told her.

She laughed again. "I miss you too, Dad. But don't worry; I am on my way over there now."

"What are you doing talking on your phone while you are driving?" I asked, appalled.

"Uh first of all, I'm not driving, and second of all…I think you are being hypocritical, I can hear the wind coming from your window, and I can hear the radio playing." She has always been so observant. _Damn. _

"That is insignificant. If you are not driving, then who is?"

She sighed heavily. "Dad, we already talked about this. It is Jesse who is driving, my boyfriend."

I cringed at the terminology. Harper moved out of our house a month after she graduated high school. She made us all proud by getting accepted to the Yale University School of Art in Connecticut. I was so happy for her, I was glad she would be able to go to school and do something she loved so much. I loved that she has grown into such an amazing woman. What I didn't like however, was that she ever had to leave my sight. She is my first born. She is my baby girl, and she lives three hours away. She called every day, but it didn't stop me from missing her.

And now there is the boyfriend. Harper didn't really have boyfriends when she was in high school. According to Bella, it wasn't because she didn't have offers, because she did. My girl was beautiful and guys noticed this, but she was too focused on her school work to even bother. That was fine with me. But now she has started the whole dating thing, but only with this one guy. She told me about him about a month ago, and they have been dating for three.

I was going to meet him for the first time today, since Harper was coming down for my birthday. I have my plans though for him. I need him to know that just because she doesn't live under my roof, she is still my baby girl and he better watch himself. I have one motto that I live by in life.

If you hurt my daughter, I hurt you twice as bad. End of story.

"Yeah, yeah, don't have to rub it in my face." I said as I pulled up to the driveway of our home. We still lived in the same house we have lived in for 11 years now.

She laughed again. "You are crazy, old man." She said.

"I would hardly call 37 old. Look at you, you are 19 almost 20."

"Whatever Daddy. I will see you in a little while." She said and I could tell she was smiling by her voice. I of course smiled also.

"Can't wait, honey. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." She said and we said our goodbyes and hung up. I got out of the car, and jogged up the stairs of the porch before unlocking the door and walking in.

"Daddy!" I heard my little girl yell from the kitchen and then I heard her footsteps running as fast as her little two year old legs would take her. I looked toward where the kitchen was and saw my baby run toward me.

"Cadence!" I said as excitedly as her and lifted her in my arms and threw her in the air, her melodic giggles filled the room, and I brought her to my chest and peppered her little face in kisses. She was of course a beautiful little girl, but she was very different from all of her other sisters. She had Bella's shaped face with my green eyes. Her hair ended up being a dark blonde color. Bella said she probably got it from her mother, Renee.

Amelia however, was all Bella. She had Bella's brown hair and brown eyes. The only thing she got from me, was my lips and the shape of my eyes. Of course having Bella's features made her absolutely gorgeous.

"Mommy make cookies." Cadence told me while clapping her little dimpled hands together. Cadence's full name was Cadence Marie Cullen and we chose that name because it had a little of the both of us in it. Cadence actually means 'rhythm' and that is obviously related to me because of music. And of course, Marie was Bella's middle name.

"She did?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen. I smiled when I saw my wife in the kitchen and moving the cookies from the pan, onto the cooling rack. She looked up when I walked in the room and her face lit up. There is no other feeling in the world that feels as good as it does when you walk into a room and your wife looks so happy to see you. I am sure my face lit up just like hers, and I hope I make her feel as loved as I feel whenever she is around.

I walked up to her with Cadence still in my arms. "Hello, beautiful." I said as I bent over to her to give her a kiss. She kissed me back, but we weren't able to really get into it with an impatient two year old in my arms. She began to slap my cheek and I tried not to laugh. I turned to her.

"Cadence, we do not hit." I said as seriously as I could, it was hard when I found it comical that she would hit us to make us stop kissing.

"Sowwy." She said and then shyly put her head to my shoulder. Cadence was a very quiet and shy child. She has always been very laid back and very wary of people she doesn't know.

"It's okay, my love. Just don't do it again." I told her.

"Cade pway bwocks?" She asked. She was in that phase where she refers to herself in the third person and it was the cutest thing. She talked pretty well for a two year old. Playing with blocks was her favorite thing to do.

"Yeah, go ahead." I told her and kissed her cheek before I put her down and she ran to the living room. I moved closer to Bella and pulled her close in my arms and kissed her again. For real this time. "Mmm, do you think Mommy and Daddy will get any peace and quiet tonight?" I asked against her lips.

"I sure hope so. I need to give my husband a good birthday night." She said and waggled her eyebrows and I laughed. Bella and I are still as in love with each other as we were all those years ago. Things weren't always perfect though. Me and Bella both had our share of arguments and fights along the years. I know it is normal for couples to fight and stuff, but it still sucked that anything like that ever happened. We kept our promise we made to each other though; neither of us left the room mad without telling each other we loved each other.

Again we were interrupted from our make out session when I heard a little voice jabbering away coming from the baby monitor. I smiled wide. "Can I go?" I asked Bella.

She smiled and kissed me once on the lips. "Of course." She said and then I practically ran up the stairs. I opened the door to the nursery and saw the absolutely amazing little creature standing in their crib with their little hands clutched on the bar, and jumping up and down.

My boy.

My son.

"Daddyyyyyyy" He yelled and started jumping higher. He was the total opposite of Cadence, his twin sister. This kid was like the energizer bunny, he never ever stopped, and he troublemaker and very outgoing.

"Hey little man." I said and walked up to his crib and picked him up in my arms and kissed his forehead. He kissed my cheek and then started jumping in my arms.

"Supaman! Supaman!" He started chanting. I smiled and then lifted him in my arms and left him there. He straightened out his body and put his little hands in front of his head. I started moving around the room, swooping him up and down and making him laugh.

"Whoa Axel, you fly just like Superman!" I told him as I continued flying him around. Axel's full name was Axel Mabius Cullen. Finding a name for our little boy was stressful to say the least. So here is what happened. Axel's name was originally going to be Jonathan Alexander Cullen, but I was the one who chose that name. Bella gave me no input and just automatically said yes when I suggested the name. After about a month, I realized that Bella didn't really like the name.

I approached her one night and asked her what she wanted to name him. She of course said she was happy with whatever I chose. Well to make a long story short, we both argued over what his name should be for a while. I wanted to name him something that she would like. But her argument was that she knew I wanted our son to have Jack's name somehow. In the end, I won, because I told her it didn't really matter if we named him after Jack, because we already did it with Amelia. I am sure Jack wouldn't get mad or anything if I didn't name all of my children after him.

So Bella told me she has always liked the name Axel, because she was obsessed with Guns N' Roses when she was younger. The lead singer's name was Axl Rose. I liked the name also, but we decided to scratch making Alexander his middle name, because Axel Alexander was kind of hard to say. So it turned out to be Mabius, which was a name that Jack used to like.

After I got tired, I brought Axel down and held him in my arms. "Again! Again!" He started yelling right away.

"I can't buddy; your Daddy is getting old." I said and then sat down on the ground with him. But he was having none of that. Taking a break was not something Axel believed in.

"Westle!" He screamed and then knocked me over onto my back and tried to put me in a headlock. I laughed and then started wrestling on the floor with my son. When I said I wanted a boy, it was because I wanted to do all of the boy things with him. And Axel was all boy. He loved being active and he loved getting dirty. I was proud to have such a tough son, and he was just perfect. Him and I were very close, we kind of had to be since we were the only boys in the house with five girls. My boy was the youngest of them all. He was born five minutes after Cadence and I am sure there will be many arguments between the two of them about that in the future. Just because Axel was the youngest, doesn't mean I don't give him tips on how to protect his sisters. I am going to need all of the male reinforcement I can get when it comes time for all of them to get boyfriends.

Axel started playing dirty when he started to pull at my hair. "Ahh! Stop it you little troublemaker." I said and then pulled him so he was on my chest. He laughed for a minute but then calmed down long enough to just lay his head on my chest and we both tried to catch our breaths. I put my left hand on his back and ran my right hand through his short, dark hair. He got Bella's brown hair and my green eyes. My boy was handsome.

"Wuv you, Daddy." He said against my chest.

"I love you too, buddy." I said and then got up and sat him in front of me. "Okay kid, Harper's boyfriend is coming today, so we need to work on what I taught you yesterday." He nodded his head excitedly. "Okay, now make the face you have to make when he comes into the room."

He sat and thought about it for a minute before he finally put on a face that showed that he was not happy. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose was scrunched up he also added effect by crossing his little arms. I have taught him well.

"Yes!" I said and he started laughing and clapping. I stuck my hand out to him. "Give me a high five!" He brought his hand all the way back before hitting mine with his. "You are so smart." I said and then picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. He squealed and started hitting my back. I jogged down the stairs and he started laughing some more. We went in the living room and I saw Bella on the floor playing blocks with Cadence. Cadence looked up at us and her face lit up. She loved her little brother more than anyone else in the world. I guess it was a twin thing because he loved her right back.

"Axel!" She screamed and Axel squirmed down from my arms and ran to Cadence. She had a big smile on her face and it instantly went away when he kicked down her block tower and laughing hysterically. He really does love her though; he just has his own unique way of showing it. Cadence automatically started crying and I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Axel, that was not nice." Bella said and grabbed his arm when he tried to run away. He tried pulling away again and Bella wouldn't let him go. "Axel, look at me right now. You say sorry to your sister." He looked over at me to see if I would save him, but it wasn't happening.

"Sowwy, Cade." He said while looking at her. She nodded her head against my chest. I heard a car pull up in the driveway, and knew it would be my girls coming home. I set Cadence back on the ground, and made my way to the door. I saw that Avery was in front of Amelia, and I decided I was going to scare her. I stood right against the wall next to the door and waited for her to open it.

She opened the door and was distracted because she was jabbering away with Amelia.

"RAW!" I screamed loudly and jumped out at her.

She screamed rather loudly with her hand over her chest and I laughed at her and Amelia joined me. Bella walked out of the living room and was laughing also. Avery looked at me and slapped my chest.

"Dad! You are so mean! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said with her hand over her heart and then stomped into the kitchen. I looked over at Amelia and saw she was still laughing. I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to kiss the top of her head.

"Hey, baby." I said and still held her close.

"Hey, Dad." She said and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I got to practice on my swing some more today, Chris and I practiced outside together." She told me. Chris was Emmett and Rosalie's son who was born a year after Amelia. They were good friends and bonded over their love of baseball. Amelia was definitely the tomboy of the family and loved sports. Just like her Uncle Jack. I always brought her to the meadow any chance I got and she loved playing.

"Oh yeah? How did you do?" I asked as we made our way to the kitchen where Bella and Avery were.

"I did great! I can't wait for the next season to start!" She said excitedly.

"Hey Amelia, can you come and help me put these cookies away for later?" Bella asked.

Amelia instantly let go of me and went to Bella. Amelia and Bella had a very strong relationship. Bella was close with all of our children obviously, but Amelia was just a Mommy's girl and always has been. I looked and saw Avery was sitting at the kitchen table and playing around on her cell phone. I walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hi, honey." I said and she didn't even look up at me when she spoke.

"I am not talking to you at the moment." She said and I smiled.

"Oh come on, I was just joking." I told her.

"Yeah, well let's see who is joking when I am on the floor because I literally had a heart attack." I laughed because she was being so dramatic. Avery was definitely a girly girl. She loved to always wear the cutest clothes, have friends over, and talk about boys and all of the things 15 year old girls do. Her best friend is still Spencer, but they are nothing more than that. Even though I think Spencer kind of wishes they were. He looks at my daughter the way Bella looks at me. He loves her and everyone knew it, everyone except Avery of course.

Avery and Spencer were total opposites, but they had a close bond with each other. Spencer was still the little nerd child with glasses. He was a smart young man and I really liked him. I can't believe I am even admitting this to myself, but I wouldn't mind if he ends up with my daughter. I know Avery loves Spencer back, but she just hasn't realized it yet. Five years ago, Spencer's dad died of a brain aneurysm. Avery was just as upset as Spencer was when he died because she is also close to his family since they are both as thick as thieves. She would always ask to go over Spencer's house for at least a week after he died and she was always there to comfort him. My daughter was indeed amazing.

"It's not my fault you get scared easily." I said and leaned back on my chair.

"Ugh! Still not talking to you." She said. I still loved teasing her.

"Aw come on Avery, don't smile." I saw her face started to soften but she was trying to remain mad at me. "Avery Grace don't you dare smile. Don't smile, baby." Her mouth lifted a little bit. "Don't smile, Avery." She finally cracked and smiled with a laugh.

"Oh my God, you drive me crazy Dad! Seriously!" She while still laughing.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

She sighed loudly and kept her smile on. "I love you too, Daddy." That never gets old.

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell. I got off my seat and made my way to the living room where her voice was coming from.

"What is it, love?" I asked as I walked in the entrance of the living room.

"Come and deal with your son." She said in a frustrated tone and I found Axel on the floor playing with dirt that he pulled from the plant that was in the corner of the room. I looked over at Bella and saw she was almost at her breaking point. She has had to deal with the twins alone all day, and she has been cooking and baking for the get together we were having tonight for my birthday. Bella was an excellent mother, the best mother there ever was in my eyes. But she is human and does get frustrated every once in a while.

Bella sold her bookstore a year after our wedding. She decided that wasn't something she wanted anymore, and sold it to become a full time stay at home mom. The job suited her well. She was constantly cooking, cleaning, and taking care of our children. She loved every second of it. I always try all I can to help her. I always try and do the dishes before she does and clean as much as I can. Whenever I am home, I try and make her go and take a nap or just relax for a little while because it seems like she never stops.

I walked over to Axel and kissed Bella on the forehead before she went back to the kitchen. I picked Axel up, and went to the bathroom with him. I knew Cadence would be okay because Amelia was in the living room watching TV and she would keep an eye on her.

I took Axel's dirty clothes off and then scrubbed his hands and his face. Then I carried him to him and Cadence's room to put clean clothes on. "You know what, Axel. You really need to start behaving more. Your mom doesn't need the stress." I said as I slipped his shirt on.

"I tell Momma I sowwy?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I think so." I pulled his pants up and grabbed a toy flower that was on top of the toy box that was in their room. "Here." I said and gave it to him. "Take this, and when we go downstairs you can give it to Mommy." He nodded his head and we walked back down to the kitchen. I set him down just outside the door and watched as he waddled over to her.

She was cooking something and he tugged on her pant leg. "Mommy?" He asked innocently and looked up at her. She looked down at him and her face softened.

"Yes, baby?" She said.

He pulled the flower out and held it out to her. "I sowwy, I wuv you, Momma." He said and Bella practically melted on the spot. She took the flower from him and squatted down to kiss his head and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh I love you too, my handsome boy. I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her back. There was nothing more beautiful to witness, than seeing the woman you love, your wife, interacting with your children. Bella was always so loving toward all the children and they all loved her back twice as much. They all worshiped the ground Bella walked on…and so did I.

"Hello?" I heard an angel say from the front door. My baby is home. I practically ran to the front door and saw my breathtaking daughter standing in our foyer. I ran at her and hugged her close and twirled her around. She squealed when I picked her up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh my God you have definitely grown since the last time I saw you." I said as I placed her back on the ground.

She laughed. "No I haven't Daddy."

I pulled her close again. "I have missed you so much, honey." I said into her hair.

"I missed you too, Daddy." She said and hugged me tighter.

I heard another squeal come from the kitchen and saw Bella run at us as well. Harper let go of me and turned to hug Bella and they both started talking. I saw the rest of the kids pile in, and they all started saying hi. Axel walked over to me though because he noticed the nervous little twit standing at the doorway. He walked over to me with his arms already crossed, and the face I taught him in place. _My son is the fucking man._

We both stood in front of him and stared at the tall and skinny kid with sandy blonde hair that was still standing at the door. "Uh…hi I'm Jesse." He said and just waved his hand.

"I'm Edward, Harper's father."

"It is nice to meet you, sir."

"Yeah." Was all I said. He then looked down at Axel.

"Hi little man, what is your name?"

"Axel."

"That's a cool name, do you…"

He started to say something, but Axel interrupted. "I not your fwend." He said and walked away over to Harper. I looked over at the Jesse guy and saw he was surprised by Axel's behavior.

The awkwardness was cut short when everyone else came in. Carlisle and Esme came first with Abbey in tow. There were a lot of squeals from both Harper and Abbey when they saw each other. They were still friends, but Abbey goes to school hear in Massachusetts, so they don't see each other much. Abbey was going to school to become a counselor.

Next came Alice and Jasper and their one daughter, Olivia. Alice and Jasper have no further plans to have any more children. They were content with just having Olivia. She was an adorable and vibrant blonde haired and blue eyed five year old. Rose and Emmett arrived soon after with their two sons, Chris and Brendon, and their youngest child, Paige. Chris was one year younger than Amelia. Brendon was five and Paige was just a year old.

The final people to arrive was Charlie and his new wife Sue. They just got married last year and everything was great with Charlie. He stuck to his word, and has become a great father to Bella, grandfather to our children, and friend to me.

We all had a wonderful time that night and it was another successful birthday. Close to perfect, really. If only Jack was there…

* * *

Later that night, I walked to mine and Bella's room and collapsed on the bed next to her where she was reading. "Ugh, it takes forever for Cadence to fall asleep." I mumbled into my pillow.

Bella laughed and set her book down and sank lower in the bed. "What was she doing this time?" She asked.

"She does what she usually does. When I tried to sing to her, she started singing along with me and she gets easily distracted." It was actually quite cute, but sometimes I am just too damn tired.

She laughed again and moved closer to me. I pulled her into my arms so we were lying close to each other and looked straight in each other's eyes. This is heaven.

"I was talking to Harper today, and she said she talked to Heidi last week." She said told me and started rubbing her hand along my arm that was wrapped around her. I told Harper that Heidi was really her mother her senior year of high school. We didn't see Heidi much after the day of our wedding, but we would run into her occasionally. The girls always remembered her and I figured I owed it to my girls for them to know the truth. I plan on telling Avery during her senior year also.

Harper took the news well, she wasn't freaking out or anything, but it was just something that she was curious about her whole life. She knew who her real mother was, and that was Bella. But she tried to at least check up on Heidi and see what she is up to.

"Oh yeah?" I said and ran my hand through Bella's hair.

"Yeah, she said Heidi is moving with her husband to Oregon."

"Well that is good, I am glad she was able to stay clean and is doing something with her life."

"Yeah it is nice." She brought her head closer to me and rested it against my chest. She sighed in contentment, and so did I. Then all of a sudden she went and slapped me on the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"That was for being a jerk towards Jesse and using our son to intimidate him." I smiled. Me and Axel made a good team.

I leaned forward and kissed Bella's lips and brought my hand lower on her back. "Sorry love, but I gotta do what I gotta do." I said against her lips and then kissed her deeper.

"Mmm, don't do it again, please. The kid nearly peed his pants. I saw you both at the door with him. That is just cruel. He wasn't a bad kid." She was right. After I stopped putting the fear of God in the kid, I actually talked to him and he really wasn't that bad.

"I don't know if I can promise you it won't happen again." I said and then flipped her over and got on top of her. When the kids shall sleep, the parents shall play.

She pulled away from me and put her hand on my chest. "You better promise me, or we will not have sex for a week." She said seriously.

"A whole week though?" I whined and I saw she wanted to laugh.

"Yes. A whole week." I bent down and kissed her perfect lips.

"You are a cruel woman." I said and moved my kisses from her mouth to her neck.

"You know you love me." She said breathlessly.

I lifted my head to look at her. "Hey, that's my line." She laughed and I bent to kiss her again. My wife was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I continued to kiss down her neck and then I slipped her shirt over her head. No bra. Nice.

She pulled me back to her lips. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen, my beautiful wife.

And then I showed her just how much.

**THE END**

* * *

**Whoa, alright maybe I wasn't being truthful when I said the next chapter wasn't going to be out until Monday. That was my goal, but then yesterday I started writing it and I couldn't stop. I wrote the whole epilogue yesterday and edited it this morning. I am leaving in 20 minutes but I hope you all appreciate the update. **

**This is the final chapter, but I plan on doing a couple of outtakes and glimpses into the future for this story and plus my new story that is still in progress. A lot of people have asked for a sequel and I don't think that is going to happen. I don't have a storyline for a sequel, and I don't want it to be boring or anything. **

**So this is the end. What was your favorite part? Least favorite part? Part that made you cry the most? Part that made you laugh the most? What was your favorite song from the chapters?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and especially the ones who reviewed every chapter. I would list you all, but you know who you are and I need to leave to go camping lol.**

**Pictures of Axel, Cadence, and Amelia on my profile! Tell me what you think!**

**Please review. This is the last time I will ask you. Let me know what outtake you would like to see. I would really appreciate the reviews for this story one final time. **

**Until next story,  
~Monica**


	36. Outtake 1: Amelia

This outtake was suggested by sweepea7952, she wanted a scene with Amelia, so I gave her a whole chapter! This takes place 3 years after the epilogue.

_**Amelia**_

AmPOV

"Mia! Come on you have to go to the spring dance!" One of my friends Patricia said. To be honest, I would much rather pull every strand of hair out of my head one by one than go to this dance. It was the spring dance where students from freshman to senior year can go. I am a freshman. Not looking forward to possibly having to go to a party where seniors are.

"First of all, don't call me Mia or I will have to call you Patty." He face fell. "Exactly. And I don't really want to go."

"Is it because there is going to be seniors there?" She asked as she started looking at her newly manicured nail. Patricia and I just became friends the beginning of freshman year and she is a pretty cool girl.

"Well yeah kind of. When you put freshman and seniors in the same room, something bad is bound to happen…and it is usually to the naïve freshman."

"Oh stop being so dramatic. Your sister is Avery Cullen. You know, _Avery Cullen,_ the most popular and pretty senior in this school. No one will even think about messing with you."

I knew she was right. My sister was the most popular girl in the whole school. All the guys wanted her (even some girls), and all of the girls wanted to be her. But along with that popularity causes for her to get a lot of nasty rumors thrown out about her by jealous and stupid girls. According to the rumors, my sister has had sex with the entire football team, has herpes, and is a crazy drunk.

All of which are obviously false. My sister is most definitely a virgin which rules out the first two. And she wouldn't even have a sip of wine when Uncle Emmett was sneaking a sip to us behind Dad's back. Avery ignores all of the rumors and thinks they are quite funny. She continues to be a beautiful, bubbly, vibrant, and optimistic person she has always been. I look up to her more than anyone else.

"Yeah I know, but I don't know, I feel kind of weird going without a date." To be honest, I didn't want a date either. I could just imagine Dad's face when he found out. I have seen him around Avery's past boyfriends and of course to Jesse. Avery has had five boyfriends, and all of them have been interrogated and stared down by not only my Dad, but Axel too. Axel was like a little version of my father, but more crazy.

"Well I heard Luke Armstrong wants to ask you." She said with a huge smile and I almost choked on my milk. Luke Armstrong was a junior, and the most popular junior, and the hottest junior. Sure he got around with the ladies, but I still think he is the cutest boy in this school and is always nice to me. He plays baseball, and he says hi to me sometimes and tells me how great I am at softball and stuff. If he ever asked me to go to the dance, I would say yes.

"Yeah well I will believe it when I see it." I said and got up to throw my tray away.

* * *

Later that day, I was at my locker and putting some stuff away before I went out to Avery's car to finally leave this place. This has been a Monday just like any Monday, boring, tiring, and just plain awful. I hate Mondays.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I instantly turned around to see who it was. It was Luke.

"Uh…" I cleared my throat. Idiot. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Mia." He said while flashing that perfect white smile. I really hate the nickname Mia, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Hey Luke." I said as cool as I could.

He leaned against my locker and flicked his golden hair off to the side. "So how have you been?" He asked. I could see some of his friends behind him and looking in our direction. They are probably just waiting for him.

"I have been good, how about you?" I asked as I shut my locker and looked up to him.

"Awesome! Hey I was meaning to ask you something." He said and stepped closer to me. Oh boy. Is he really going to ask me?

"Okay…" I said and continued to stare in his eyes.

"Well do you have a date to the spring dance?" He asked with a charming smile.

"No, I don't." I said and could feel a smile coming to my face.

"Well what do you say about going with me, and do me the honor of being my date." He said and held his hand out to me.

"I would like that." I said and put my hand in his. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Perfect." He said and let go of my hand and then kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my cheeks flame up. _Thanks for that one Mom._ "I'll see you later Mia." He said and then walked back over to his friends. He said something when he got up to them and they all started laughing. Luke seemed like a really good guy and I can't wait to go to the dance with him.

I practically skipped out to Avery's car. I was elated that I finally have a boy that was interested in me. Most of the guys I associate with are friends and only think about me as a friend because I am sort of a tomboy. I don't dress too girly and I love sports. Sports are everything to me.

I finally make it to Avery's car and I see her boyfriend, Patrick, is in the front seat, and her best friend, Spencer in the back. Everyone knew that Spencer was in total and complete love with my sister, except for my sister. I knew it killed Spencer whenever he had to be in the same room as Avery and her boyfriends. She has been with Patrick for six months now and he was alright I guess, but I much prefer Spencer with my sister. Spencer has been like my big brother ever since I was born. He and my sister were perfect for each other even though they are the total opposites. While Avery is popular and beautiful, Spencer is probably the biggest nerd in the school and has glasses and was just alright looking.

I opened the back door of the passenger side of the car and got in. "Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

Spencer mumbled a hello and then glumly looked out the window. Patrick was looking at his phone but he lifted his hand, which I guess meant hello but I am not really sure. "Hey, what has you all smiley this afternoon?" Avery asked while looking in her rearview mirror at me.

"Luke Armstrong asked me to the dance!" I said excitedly. I looked over to Avery and she didn't even look the least bit excited. "Avery? Isn't that great?"

"Are you sure you really want to go with someone like him, sis? I mean he is kind of a womanizer."

"Yeah but he isn't like that with me. He never flirts with me or anything; he is just always really nice to me. Maybe he really likes me."

"Alright, well as long as you are sure." She said and then pulled out of the school parking lot. "Look at you, Amelia. Growing up and shit." Avery had a horrible potty mouth. She swore a lot, but never in front of adults or anything. Mom and Dad taught her to at least respect her elders and not swear in front of them.

"Hey Avery, remember when we changed her diaper together?" Spencer said from my side and looked up at Avery through the rear view mirror.

Avery started laughing. "Yes. You thought you knew everything and then she ended up peeing all over the bed and you started crying." She said and started laughing some more.

Spencer just laughed along with her and didn't look the least bit embarrassed. He just looked at my sister's laughing face through the mirror and laughed along with her.

"Why were you even changing my diaper? Weren't you guys four or something?" I asked.

"No we were five, I just wanted to try it, and Mom was right behind us." Avery said and took the turn onto our street.

"I don't ever want to have to change a nasty baby's diaper." Patrick said while still looking at his phone.

"That is because you are a fucking baby yourself." Avery said and pulled into the driveway. Patrick finally looked away from his phone and pouted at Avery. _Oh this guy is going to make me sick._ Avery bent over and kissed his pout away. "I'm just kidding, don't get your pull-up in a bunch." She said and he smiled and looked down at his phone.

I opened my door. "You aren't staying home?" I asked.

"No I am going to bring Spencer home, and then I am going to Patrick's. I will be home for dinner though." She said and turned back to the wheel.

"Oh alright see you later than, bye Spencer." Spencer looked over and waved his skinny hand at me. "Patrick." I said just to be nice.

"Bye." He said quickly and then I walked into the house. I heard what sounded like someone jumping coming from the living room. I dropped my bag near the front of the door and walked into the living room. I started laughing silently to myself when I saw Axel wrestling with a pillow.

He was throwing it around, jumping on it, stomping on it, and straddling it and then punching it continuously. I walked in and he stopped when he saw me. He pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, Amelia." He said with his hands on his hips and taking deep breaths.

"Hey, Axel. What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"I felt like wrestling and Dad isn't here, so this pillow looked good."

"I could wrestle with you." I told him and then walked over to him.

He shook his head immediately. "Uh-uh, I don't hit girls. No hits, just hugs, Dad says." And then he opens his arms and hugs me around the waist. I love how he can be so violent and mauling a pillow in one second and then giving me a big hug the next. I love this kid.

I hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. "Alright, well I will let you get back to beating up the pillow." I said as I let go. He saluted me and then picked the pillow back up. "Where is mom?" I asked.

"Where do you think mom is?" He asked as he threw the pillow on the ground.

"Yeah I think I can guess." I said and started making my way to the kitchen. Me and my mom were really close. I don't really know why, but we just are. My mom is the most amazing woman I think I will ever meet. I want to be just like her when I become a wife and mother. She does everything for us, and so does my Dad. I guess I was just lucky to be blessed with such great parents.

Mom was in the kitchen and making what looked like cookies with Cadence. Cadence was obsessed with cooking. Whenever mom would cook, she would be the first one to ask to help or just watch and observe. "Hey." I said as I walked in. Mom looked up from watching Cadence mix the batter, but Cadence didn't take her eyes away from her work. She was stirring, biting her lip, and concentrating really hard.

"Hey, honey." My mom said and walked over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and she kissed my head before heading back to Cadence. "So how was school?" She asked.

"It was great! Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?" She asked while waiting for me to tell her and looking excited for me.

"I got asked to go to the spring dance!"

She squealed and clapped her hands. "That is great honey! Who is he?"

"His name is Luke, he is on the baseball team and he is really cute." I said with a smile.

"Boys are gross." Cadence said without looking away from her cookie mixing. Of course a five year old would think boys are gross.

Mom and I both laughed. "You should tell that to your Daddy when he you see him, I bet that would just about make his day." Mom said and I laughed with her. "So when is the dance?" She asked.

"It's on Friday."

"This Friday?" She asked, almost like she was worried.

"Yeah, why do we have something planned?"

"Well no, but your Dad is leaving town on Thursday and won't be back until late Friday night."

"Do you think he won't let me go?"

"Oh no, no, he would never do that to you honey, he will just be a little upset he won't be here to meet the boy."She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That is kind of a good thing though right?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but there is always Axel." She said and I heard a loud bang come from the living room and an evil laugh come from my baby brother.

All three of us started laughing. "So why are you making cookies anyway, Cade?" I asked while looking at my little sister. Her light blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail and a few pieces were sticking out.

"Me and Axel are going to Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's for dinner." My Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme take two of us at a time for dinner at their house every week. Mom says it is because they miss having kids around since Abbey moved out. Last week, me and Avery went, and it was always really fun.

"Oh that's cool, well I have some homework to do so I will be back down later, have fun Cade."

"Be sure to come down here when your father comes home, you know we still have to tell him."

I sighed loudly. "Yeah, I know."

About an hour and a half later, I was finished with my homework and decided to go downstairs. I was surprised my Dad wasn't home yet. He is usually home pretty early on Mondays. I could smell something cooking in the oven and I found my mom in the living room eating pretzels and watching TV. I sat down next to her and grabbed a pretzel.

"Where is Dad?" I asked.

"Oh he has to work a lot this week because he has to get ready for the meeting he has to go to in Florida on Thursday." She looked down and grabbed another pretzel. She looked sad and I knew it was because she was going to miss Dad. She misses him even when he is just at work. We all miss him though, my Dad is truly an amazing person, and is important to everyone in our family.

I just nodded my head, and then about 10 minutes later, we heard the door open and my Dad's voice and it sounded like he was on the phone. He walked into the living room. "Does anyone want to talk to Harper?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I jumped up from the couch. "I do!" I said and grabbed the phone from him before making my way to the foyer so I could tell her about Luke. "Hey, Harper!" I said happily.

"What's up Amelia? I miss you." I heard my oldest sister say. I love Harper, she was the most mature and responsible person I think I will ever meet.

"I miss you too, Harper. But guess what happened today?"

She laughed. "What happened?" She asked.

"One of the cutest guys in my school asked me to the dance!" I said as excitedly and quietly as I could.

"Wow that is great Amelia! Have you told Dad yet?" She asked nervously.

I sighed heavily. "Not yet, he just got home, but I am going to tell him soon. So how are you? How are things with Jesse?"

"Oh I'm great! I am finally almost done with school and things with Jesse are good. We are kind of in a rough patch right now, but we are fine otherwise."

"Oh well I hope things get better."

"Yeah me too, hey where is Mom? I have to go but I would like to talk to her for a minute."

I made my way to the living room. "She is probably making out with Dad right now."

She laughed loudly. "I bet you are right, they really never stop do they?" She asked.

"Nope." I said and sure enough, I walked in on my parents making out for the thousandth time in my life, and I am sure it is not the last. "Mom!" I said loudly and they immediately pulled apart. Mom's face was flaming red and she walked over to me. "Harper wants to talk to you." I said with a smirk on my face.

She gave me a dirty look and took the phone before walking to the kitchen. I looked over to see Dad laughing at her embarrassment and then he waved me over with his hand. "Come over here, baby." I walked over and sat down near my Dad. He pulled me close to his side and kissed my head. He kept his hold on me and there was no other place on this earth that has ever felt safer, than in my father's arms.

"How was your day, Dad?" I asked.

"Long and stressful. I have had a lot of work to do to prepare for this stupid meeting."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh don't worry about it; it will all be over soon. So how was your day?"

Okay, I guess I should just nip it in the butt. "It was good, um…I got asked to the dance."

I felt my father's whole body tense and I cringed, expecting the worst. He let out a deep breath. "And who is this boy?" He asked warily.

"His name is Luke. Luke Armstrong."

"Well that's a stupid name." He said and I pulled away from him and slapped his chest.

"Dad! That is so mean!" He laughed and rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"I'm just kidding. That is great…I guess. So when is this dance so me and Axel can coordinate."

I rolled my eyes. "It is on Friday."

His eyes popped out of his head. "This Friday?" I nodded. "Oh but I am not going to be here! How am I supposed to judge if this kid is worthy if I can't even meet him?"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

He took a deep breath. "That's alright, I guess." He said and then looked up at me. "Are you sure you really want to do this, honey?"

"Dad! You make it seems like I am making some big decision that is going to change my life drastically. It is just a dance. You need to calm down old man." I said and patted his back.

"Hey, I am not an old man." He said adamantly.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." I said as I made my way to my mom in the kitchen. My Dad took the news well, and I think it was because he was already used to it from Harper and Avery. I absolutely can't wait for this dance!

* * *

"So what time is he going to be there?" My Dad asked on Friday night over the phone.

"He is going to be here at 7:30." It was 7 o'clock now. Dad was in the airport in Florida, and his plane was boarding soon.

"Okay well I already told Axel to take care of everything, so I hope you have fun tonight."

"Thanks, but is the whole Axel thing really necessary."

"Hell yes!" He said loudly and I laughed. "I'm your father, and it is my job to make sure the boys know who is boss. So since I cannot be there, Axel will do my job for me."

"Whatever Dad, you are weird."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Alright well my plane is boarding now, so I will see you hopefully later. I love you, Amelia."

"I love you too, Dad." I said and then hung up. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked really nice. I had on a red dress that was cute and springy. I walked down the stairs, and saw Avery standing with Spencer. "Where's Patrick?" I asked.

"Oh, we broke up. I couldn't stand his close minded-ness." She said while fixing Spencer's collar.

"So you broke up with him right before the dance?"

"Yeah, if I didn't, I would be stuck having a miserable time with him at the dance. So I did, and now I can go and have a great time with my best friend." She said while pinching Spencer's cheeks. He laughed and so did she.

"Oh, well okay." I said, not knowing what else to say. I didn't exactly like Patrick, so whatever.

"Yup, well we are going to leave now, I will see you at the dance little sister." She said and started heading for the door. "Bye Mom!" She yelled.

"Wait!" Mom said and came running in the room with her camera. "Just let me take some pictures for your Dad." She said. Spencer and Avery posed for some pictures. I joined them in a couple and then they left. I walked with mom to the living room and saw the twins were watching TV. Cadence got up from the couch and ran up to me.

"You look beautiful, Amelia!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks, Cadence." I looked over at Axel, and seen he was looking out the window now. Wow, Dad had him trained well.

I sat down on the couch and waited for when Luke would get here. I bet he looked really handsome and I couldn't wait to show up with him at the dance. I usually don't like these kinds of things, but Luke seemed like he was really interested in me, so I was really looking forward to this. The minutes passed, and Luke still hadn't showed up. It was 7:45 now. He must just be late.

I got up from the couch and saw mom give me a worried expression. What was she worried for? He was only 15 minutes late. I walked over behind Axel to look out the window. It was pathetic, I know, but I just couldn't wait for him to get here.

More minutes passed, and before I knew it, it was 8:15. Now I began to realize what really happened. I wouldn't admit it to myself though. He will call, something came up, he will be here. He has to.

I sat back down at the couch and got my phone out. I had no missed calls, but I am sure he will be here. Then, like an answer to my prayers, I saw headlights flashing in the window and the sound of a car door opening. I instantly got up from the couch, and I heard mom call my name but I ran straight to the door and opened it.

My heart dropped when I saw Avery and Spencer instead of Luke. Avery had tears in her eyes and Spencer's face was a face of pity and concern.

_No._

"What are you guys doing back so early?" I asked frantically.

"Amelia, I saw Luke." Avery said and tears fell from her eyes. Spencer put his arm around her.

"Where?"

"He was at the dance, little sister. He was with some other girl." She said and I instantly backed away from her.

"No. You're lying! Mom…" I said and looked to see my mom standing off to my side with the twins just a little bit behind her. She also had tears in her eyes and the pity. Please just stop with the pity. "Mom, tell her to stop lying that is not even funny."

"Honey…I" She started but I cut her off.

"No! Don't you dare say you are sorry or anything like that. This is embarrassing enough as it is." I said and the tears finally fell down from my cheeks. I stomped up to my room and slammed the door to my room behind me. I ripped the elastic out of my hair. I ripped the dress off of my body and got changed into an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms. The tears were falling relentlessly down my cheeks and I was a sobbing mess. I went to my mirror, and wiped off all of the stupid make up off of my face. I don't even know why I was wearing it. It is stupid. The whole thing is just stupid.

I collapsed onto my bed and pulled the covers tight around me. My body was wracking with sobs and I felt like such a weak baby. Who cares if he…I can't even say it. Think it. This is so humiliating. Everyone in the whole school thought he was bringing me to the dance. When they see he is with some other girl, I will be the joke of the school.

I'm not quite sure why, but I really wanted my Dad right now. I needed my Daddy.

I heard the door open to my room, and didn't bother to see who it was. I heard one set of footsteps and then I felt a soothing hand run through my hair. "Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Mom asked.

"No." I choked out. "I really don't want to talk about it at all. I just want to forget this ever happened."

"Okay, well is there anything that I can do for you?" She asked with so much concern in her voice.

"Can you just stay with me, please?"

"Okay, I will…I am just going to put the twins to bed and then I will be here. Do you want me to send Avery in until I get back?"

"No, that is fine. I will be fine." I said adamantly.

"Okay, I will be back. I love you, honey." She said.

"Love you, too." I said and tears started falling again. She sighed and then walked out the door. Minutes later, it opened again, but this time I heard multiple footsteps. I looked up and saw my mom at the door with Cadence and Axel.

Cadence came up to me first. She got on her tip-toes and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Amelia. Boys are stupid." She said simply.

I let out a small laugh and pulled my little sister in for a hug. "Thanks, Cade. I love you." I said and then she walked over to my mom who was waiting at the door. Axel approached me next and I saw his eyes were puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I will do better next time and me and Dad will kick that boys butt, I promise." He said and grabbed my hand.

"It's not your fault kiddo, and you and Dad don't have to. I love you Axel. You are the best brother a girl could ask for." I said and hugged him close. I didn't want him to think this was his fault.

"Love you, too." He said and kissed both of my cheeks. He ran out with mom and just buried myself closer in the bed. Mom came back about 15 minutes later and laid down next to me. I curled close to my mother's chest, and she hugged me tightly.

"You can go to sleep, sweetheart." She said and started rubbing my back. I always felt better when my mom was around.

"I don't want to." I said. The tears stopped and I hoped I would never have to cry over that stupid idiot again. The pain and embarrassment was all built up inside of me, but I decided to just push those feelings away.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I want to see Dad." Was all I said and I felt like the tears were going to start falling some more, but I pushed them back once again.

My mom sighed. "He won't be home for another two hours. Why don't you go to bed, and then I will have him wake you up when he gets home."

"Kay." I said and held on tighter to my mom. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up with a start when I heard a bang come from downstairs. I heard hushed voices and could hear my mom telling someone to calm down. My Dad. I was about to get up and go see him when I heard footsteps on the stairs and coming toward my room. I got up on my knees on my bed and looked at the door as it opened. My Dad came through and his shoulders slouched and his face looked so sad when he saw me.

"Daddy." I gasped out as my lip quivered.

He wasted no time to take three big strides towards me and take me in his arms on my bed. He held me closely with me cradled in his arms. He was holding me tightly and I held onto his waist and the tears I was trying to hold back came flowing free. I could let them out now. I was safe.

"Oh honey." My Dad said in a strained voice. "Shh, my love, it's okay."

"N-no it's not." I said as I shook my head against his chest.

"I know it may not seem like it right now, but it is, okay honey? You are a strong girl."

"I got stood up, Dad. I feel so stupid. So, so stupid." I said and started crying some more.

"Amelia Jackson. You are not stupid in any way. You are a very smart girl and the only stupid one in this situation is that Puke kid."

I choked out a small laugh, but I was still crying. "His name is Luke." I said and burrowed myself farther into my Dad's chest.

"Excuse me for what I am about to say, and please don't tell your mom, but I don't give a flying fuck what that son of a bitch's name is."

I laughed again and held my Dad tighter. He dropped his head and kissed me on the top of my head. He kept his arms tight and secure around me, and I felt the tears start to dry up. "Hey, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why do you think he did it? What do you think I did wrong?"

He stiffened. "Look at me, sweetheart." He said softly and kept his hold on me I looked up at him. "You need to know that you did absolutely nothing wrong. You are the most perfect girl, and the only one at fault here is that asshole. Now as for why he did it. I have no idea. The only thing that comes back to my mind is that he is stupid. You are amazing honey; you are beautiful, smart, funny, and damn good at sports." I laughed and he chuckled with me. "You are so important to every person in this family, and believe me when I tell you that that boy will one day look back on this horrible mistake he made and think about how stupid he really was."

"Thank you, Daddy." I said and wiped the final tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"You're welcome. Now do me a favor, and don't get so bent out of shape about this. That boy didn't deserve you. And you are 1,000 times too good for him." I nodded my head and he continued to hold me. A couple of minutes passed before he spoke again. "Oh and do you think you could do your old man a huge favor by seriously not telling your mom about all of the curse words I just said? I happen to appreciate my life, thank you very much."

I laughed because I knew what he wasn't far from the truth. My mom gets so upset with him when he swears in front of us. "I won't. I love you, Dad."

He kissed the top of my head once again. "I love you too, Amelia. I love you so much."

My Dad stayed with me for the rest of that night and I was perfectly fine the next morning.

* * *

I walked out to Avery's car on Monday afternoon confused and relieved. Today hasn't even been that bad. I had a couple of people come up to me and ask about what happened with Luke, and I just told them the truth. The girls I told were disgusted with what Luke did to me, and I am sure his reputation was getting worse and worse.

I was also confused because I saw Luke today and he had a black eye, and a swollen lip. I hadn't heard about a fight at the dance, but I guess I will have to ask Avery, because she knows everything. When Luke saw me, he immediately looked the other way. Weird.

When I got in the car I saw that Avery was dancing ridiculously to a song on her radio and Spencer was joining her. They both looked like complete dorks and they were both laughing about it.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. Avery turned down the music and looked back at me. "How was your day, little sister?" She asked.

"It was good, but was there a fight at the dance?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Well Luke looked pretty banged up." They both started laughing loudly. "What? What am I missing?"

"Amelia…" Spencer started because Avery was still laughing a lot. "That is because your Dad got to him."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "When did this happen?"

"It was just yesterday." Spencer said and wiped some tears that fell from his eyes from laughing.

"How do you know? And why is this so funny?"

"I know because your Dad brought me with him."

"What? Why?"

"He wanted to use me to show to Luke that you had a senior that you were close with, and that I would have no problem kicking his ass if he so much as looks at you at school." I just stared at him with my mouth hung open. "And it is so funny because Luke pissed his pants after your Dad was done hitting him."

I wanted to laugh, but there was something else concerning me. "But what if he calls the cops on my Dad?" I asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry about that, your Dad made sure he wouldn't even think about telling anyone."

That made me feel a little better, and then I let out a small laugh. "He really pissed himself?" I asked. Avery started laughing some more and Spencer lost it once again.

"Yeah, he did." Spencer said.

"Wow, I can't believe Dad did that."

"Are you serious?" Avery finally spoke. "You know how Dad feels about boys and what happens when they hurt us. He has beaten up many boyfriends on behalf of me, and I never have any more problems with them."

"Mom must be so mad at him."

"Oh please, your Mom was the one who drove us!" Spencer said and I shook my head in disbelief.

"We are a family, Amelia. We all come together to protect a member of our family. If Dad would have let me, I would be there to beat the shit out of the douche bag for hurting my sister." She said and then finally started driving home.

Right then, I realized that no matter how many stupid and insignificant boys break my heart, I will always have my family's love.

And that is all I need.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first outtake! I have a list of suggestions that people have given me, and if you have any more, then please let me know in a review. I will be sure to add it to my list and I will try my best to get it out to you. **

**Review Please!**


	37. Outtake 2: Car Dances

**This was a highly suggested outtake. The people who asked for a Spencer and Avery outtake were xXxFallin, princess1996, Chillz Howdy, florezita writer, AlexaET, and . If I missed anyone, just let me know. **

**My new story is posted! There is only one small prologue, but the next chapter is already is already in the works. Go check it out! It is called Mockingbird. **

**This takes place only a couple of months after the Amelia outtake. They are both 18.**

* * *

**AvPOV **

"Spencer!" I screamed as he came to my house on Monday morning. He has been gone a week and a half with his mom visiting some family in New Hampshire. I missed my best friend like crazy. I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto him tightly. "I missed you!" I told him and he laughed.

"I missed you too, although I think I could have gone a little longer without you screaming in my ear." He said while rubbing his ear. I eased my grip on him and landed back on my feet.

I slapped him up the side of the head. "Oh shut up you big baby." I said and he laughed. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen. "Come on, my mom was asking about you."

We made it in the kitchen, and Mom was cleaning out the oven. She turned when she saw us and smiled when she saw Spencer. "Hey Spence." She said and walked over and hugged him the best she could without getting him dirty.

"Hey, Bella. It is good to see you." He said politely. What a nerd. He is still so formal in front of my parents even though he has known them since he was fucking 4 years old.

"You too, so how was your trip?" She asked as she continued her scrubbing of the oven. That does not look fun.

"It was good. We had a lot of fun." He said but I could tell there was something he didn't really like about that trip. I would talk to him about it later though. I know how much he hates having the attention on him.

"That's great!" Mom said. "Do you want to stay for lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, if that is alright with you."

"Of course it is alright, I am just making sandwiches." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"That is fine, do you know when Edward will be home?" He asked, and that surprised me. Sure Spencer and my Dad got a long, and they pretty much were friends, but he has never asked where he was or anything.

My Mom looked taken off guard as well. "Oh, um he should be home in a couple of hours. He only had a couple of lessons for today, so he should definitely be here by lunch time."She said with a smile.

"Oh, alright." Cue awkward moment of silence.

Thankfully, my mom broke it. "Avery, could you do me a favor and go pick up your brother from Uncle Emmett's house?" Axel slept over my Uncle Emmett's house because him and Brendon were really good friends.

"Uh, sure. You don't mind coming with me right Spencer?" I asked while looking at him. He smiled and shook his head. "Okay, well we will be back later." I called out to Mom.

"Okay, drive safe!" She yelled out to me.

I made my way out to my car, and Spencer got in the passenger seat. I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to get Axel. "So anything happen with Patrick while I was gone?" He asked randomly.

I sighed. "Nope. We are officially over." I told him because it was the truth. Patrick and I had an on-again off-again relationship. It took me a couple of times, but I finally officially dropped him and his childish behavior.

"That is good, I guess." He said and looked out the window.

"Spencer. What is that matter?" I asked. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Nothing." He said to quickly, and I don't know why, but I got pissed.

"And now you are fucking lying to me." I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, you are right, I am. But I don't want to talk about it right now, Avery. I promise to talk to you about it tomorrow okay?" He asked and I didn't say anything. A part of me wanted to say hell to the no. I wanted him to tell me now. It bugged me when something was bothering him. But on the other hand, I didn't want to push him. He never _ever _forced me to do something I didn't want to do. What kind of friend would I be if I did the same thing? "Are you seriously mad at me over this?" He asked while looking over at me.

"Why can't you just tell me now? So I could help you?" I asked. I wished I could look at him, and see what his facial expression would tell me, but it is kind of hard when you are driving.

"Because I am not ready to, Avery. Please just let me enjoy my first day home without any drama, alright?" He asked desperately.

"Whatever." I said and turned the radio up. We were both silent for a couple of seconds and we were almost at my Uncle's house. I noticed Spencer moving in my peripheral vision. I tried to ignore him, but then he turned the radio louder, and started moving faster. I snuck a glance over to him real quick and saw that he was dancing in his seat like we always do. It was like our thing, I guess. Ever since we were little, we would always dance to whatever song was on the radio to pass the time.

I tried my hardest not to laugh as he started doing the sprinkler. I pulled into the driveway of the house, and looked over at him and he continued dancing. I just stared at him with the straightest face I could. He wouldn't stop though, and he just looked back at me and continued smiling and dancing.

"Come on, Avery. You ready to get crazy with it?" He asked as the song started getting faster. I debated on just leaving him by himself to get crazy with it, but I knew I could never pass on a good car dance, and I couldn't stay mad at Spencer long.

I let a smile break out on my face and I joined him in the dancing festivities. We both laughed, and danced until the song was over. We finally stopped and started cracking up laughing so hard, that tears were running down our eyes.

"I hate you." I told him as I wiped away the tears from my eyes. "I was supposed to stay mad at you."

"You know that can never happen. You can never stay mad at this face." He said and framed his face.

"You did not just fucking frame your face."

"Oh I believe I just did." He said with a smile on.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door. He opened his and he met me at the front of my car. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled him to his side. He brought his other hand around and mussed up my hair. I pushed him away. "Ugh, stop it; I don't even know why I am your friend." I said as I jogged up the stairs ahead of him.

"Uh, because I'm awesome." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. Spencer was awesome. He was my best friend.

"Whatever." I said and knocked on the door. My Aunt Rose answered immediately.

"Hey you guys, come on in, I will go get Axel." She said and opened the door for us. We both walked in, and waited by the door. Aunt Rose went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled. "Axel! Your sister is here to get you!" She yelled. I heard him say okay. Aunt Rosalie walked back over to us. "So how are you, kiddo?" She asked.

"I'm good, just waiting until I can go back to school." I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to go to college. I always loved going to school, even though I have to work extra hard to understand some of the material.

"That's good." She said and then we heard Axel's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He walked over to Aunt Rose and hugged around her waist.

"Bye, Aunt Rosalie. I am sorry for putting tape on your water squirty thing." He said and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Axel! You did that to Aunt Rose?" I asked him. I can't say it didn't surprise me. Axel was the ultimate prankster, and always got out of all of the trouble he caused with his cute face.

"Yes he did. And he thought it was hilarious too." Aunt Rose said and rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry, your mother already knows." She said.

"Alright, well let's go. Dad should be home soon." I told him as I waved him over to the door.

"Yes!" He said and pumped his fist in the air. "Dad said he would bring me and Amelia to the meadow and practice some baseball." He said and then ran out the door. Me and Spencer both said good bye to Aunt Rose, and went back in the car, where Axel was already strapped in the back.

"Where is Cadence going to go when you all go play baseball?" I asked as I pulled onto the street.

"She is staying home. We asked if she wanted to go but she said no."

"Oh well I guess I could understand that." I said.

"Yeah she is too much of a girl. She would rather sing all day in her room and cook muffins."

I laughed because he was exactly right. Cadence was a beautiful singer even though she was only five years old. Dad was super happy that at least one of his children was interested in music. He just started taking her to his school and teaching her to play piano. And she loved to cook. She would rather stay at home cooking all day, then go to an amusement park or something.

"Hey Axel, do you think I could tag along with you guys?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!" He said immediately and excitedly. "Oh that would be so awesome! Now we could have a two-on-two game. I call being on my Dad's team!"

We both laughed. Axel and my Dad are very close. Axel thought my Dad was the coolest person in the whole universe, he follows my Dad around, and worships every little thing my Dad does. My Dad reciprocates the feelings to him. I know my Dad loves all of us equally, but him and Axel were inseparable.

"Alright then, if that is what you want." Spencer said. The drive home was quick, and it was filled with Axel just being Axel. He talked about a bug he killed with his bare hands last night, he talked about how he wanted to be either a racecar driver or a wrestler when he gets older, and he also talked about possibly flying a kite tomorrow with Mom. It was all random and hilarious coming from a five year old, but that was what made Axel…Axel.

When we got home, we noticed Dad's car was in the driveway, and Axel unbuckled his seat belt and jetted inside the house before me and Spencer even got to the porch. We both laughed when we heard yelling and banging coming from the living room. The typical Axel and Dad greeting—wrestle until one of them surrenders.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Mom laughing to herself and making the sandwiches. She looked up at us, "I swear to God, if they break one more thing in that living room, they are going to pay." She said sternly. As if on cue, there was huge bang that came from the living room, and a small 'shit' coming from my Dad's mouth. Axel started cracking up laughing. "Edward Cullen! That better not have been the vase Alice bought me!" She yelled to my Dad.

Spencer and I were sitting at the table and laughing at the whole situation. "Don't worry love, no permanent damage, it just fell." He called back to her. Mom just rolled her eyes, and then Axel came running into the room and went straight to my Mom and hugged her waist.

"Hi baby, you need to be more careful when you and your Dad fool around like that." She said as she bent down to his level and hugged him.

"You look very pretty today, Mommy." Axel told her and I saw her melt in her place. That boy was too charming for his own good.

"Thanks, my handsome boy." She said and kissed him all over his face, causing him to giggle.

I didn't notice my Dad walked in until he came up to me and kissed my forehead before sitting next to me. "Hey, angel. How has your day been?"

"It's been alright, Spencer is back." I said while gesturing to Spencer who was sitting across from us.

"Really? Where is he?" My Dad asked in a teasing tone.

"He is right there." I said and pointed at him. I knew my Dad was just joking with me, but I always went along, this is our thing-teasing each other.

"Really? I can't see him." He said and squinted his eyes in Spencer's direction. Spencer just gave us a weird look.

"Maybe it is because he is so skinny." I said and looked over at Spencer along with him.

"Maybe, but I don't think I could miss his big glasses."

"That's true, and his big ears."

"Hey! I do not have big ears!" Spencer finally protested loudly. Me and my Dad both laughed at him and my Dad nudged me with his elbow. "You guys are so mean." Spencer said and crossed his arms and looked away like a child.

"Stop being a baby you weirdo." I said and he dropped his arms.

"Avery, your sister wants you to call her later on tonight." Dad said as he got up and walked to the fridge to grab a drink.

"I call her every night, why would she have you remind me?" I asked confused. Harper and I talked every night for at least a half an hour. I missed my sister every moment of everyday. Her and I have always had a special bond, and we have been through a lot together. We both knew that our Mom didn't actually give birth to us, and I have always wondered who gave birth to me. I would hardly call her my 'real mother' because she definitely wasn't. My real mother was standing just 10 feet away from me and making sandwiches for our family.

"Her and Jesse broke up." He said sadly.

"Well then I should call her now!" I said and got up from my seat to go to the phone.

"She has class all day, baby. She said to just be sure to call her later on. She seemed a little down when I talked to her this morning." He said sadly once again. I knew it was killing Dad that he couldn't help Harper. He never liked that she lived so far away.

"Alright." I said and then sat back down. Amelia came down soon after with her softball bag, all ready to go to the meadow.

"Dad, when are we leaving?" She asked.

"After we each lunch, kiddo." He said and Amelia nodded her head and took off her Boston Red Sox hat, because Mom forbids hats at the table. "Where is Cadence, love?" Dad asked Mom as she started putting the sandwiches on the table.

"She is taking a nap, she wasn't feeling too well this morning, just leave her to sleep and she can eat when she wakes up." Dad nodded and then sat at the table with us.

So we all had lunch together before the guys and Amelia went out to play baseball.

* * *

Later that night, I called Harper. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" She said in a down mood. I felt so bad for my sister, and I wish I could just see her. I missed her.

"Hey Harper, how are you feeling?" I asked warily.

"I am alright I guess."

"So what happened, I thought you said you guys were working on it."

"We were, but we just couldn't find that common ground. He was asking me to move to Washington with him. But could you really see me moving to Washington, Avery? I already hate how far away I am from everyone and I couldn't just up and leave to go to Washington with my boyfriend. That is just not me."

"Why did he want to move to Washington anyway?" I asked.

"He told me it was just because he felt like it. What the hell kind of excuse is that? He doesn't have any family over there, or a job."

"I'm sorry, Harper."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks, because I did love him…I do love him, but I don't know he just changed I guess. When I first met him, he was so determined, he wanted to finish art school, and he had so many dreams, but he gave up on it all. Even me. I felt like he just gave up." She said and it sounded like she was going to cry. Automatically I felt like I would cry also.

"Ugh, don't cry, Harper. If it was meant to be, it will be." I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah I know. Well I have some good news."

"And what would that be?"

"I am coming back home for about a week."

"Yay! What do you have a week off or something."

"Yeah, I have a week off, and then a couple of weeks of final exams, and then I can finally graduate!" She said excitedly.

"That is great!" I heard a beeping on my phone, and saw that it was Spencer calling on the other line. "Ugh, could I call you back? Spencer is on the other line."

"Sure." She said and I switched over to Spencer.

"What do you want?" I said jokingly. I heard him laugh from the other end.

"It is always so lovely to talk to you, Avery." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, but I am kind of serious, I was on the phone with my sister, I have seen you all day you greedy bastard."

He laughed. "Alright, I will be fast; I just wanted to know if you could come over my house tomorrow."

"Sure, I miss your Mom, I feel like I haven't seen her in so long."

"Sorry but she won't be here."

"Oh alright, well sure what time?"

"Whenever, just call before you leave."

"Alright, bye." I said and called Harper back.

* * *

I walked up to Spencer's door the next morning, and tried to open the door. The damn thing was locked and I forgot my key. I knocked on the door loudly. Seconds later, he came and opened the door with a smile. He is always smiling, and I loved to see it. He walked over to his living room and I followed after him. I took my spot on _my _chair. It was a brown Lazy Boy recliner and I have deemed it mine. Whenever I came over and me and Spencer would hang out with his parents, I would always sit in it.

"So what's up?" I said as I sat down in the chair and started rocking back and forth.

He sat down on the coffee table and faced toward me. I saw his face was serious and I automatically got nervous. "I need to tell you something." He said and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Okay." I said slowly. Spencer is barely ever this serious. He looked scared and I just wanted to hug him. But what was he scared for?

"Well, when me and my Mom went to New Hampshire, we did more than just visit family."

"Okay." I said slowly again.

"Yeah well we went to uh…" He stopped and pushed his glasses off of his face so they were resting in his dark hair. He rubbed his eyes. "We went to…" He stopped again.

"Just say it, Spencer!" I practically yelled. Seeing him so distressed, made me feel really uncomfortable. It was almost like I couldn't feel better until I saw he did.

"I enlisted in the Navy." He said quickly and his face fell and his hands were shaking.

"You are kidding right?" I asked unbelieving. There was no way he would really put himself in that kind of danger. There was no way he could leave his Mom for so long.

There was no way he can leave _me._

"No, I am not kidding, Avery. I am joining the Navy." He said more confidently. I got up from my chair and I felt the world come closing in on me.

"No. No you are not." I said adamantly.

"Yes I am, Avery." He said and got up from the coffee table.

"No." Was all I said and I could feel tears come to my eyes. Just the thought of him out there, the thought of him possibly…I can't, _he _can't.

"Yes." He said and looked into my eyes.

"Are you really stupid, Spencer? You can't do that." I practically yelled at him. A part of me knew I was being irrational, but I can't even think about a life without Spencer. I couldn't imagine him being so far away. Not only for the war, I know enough about the Navy to know they go through tremendous amounts of training. All of that time he will be away from me.

"And why not?" He yelled back and I flinched back. I have never heard him yell like this. "Please tell me why I can't do this, Avery. It is not like I really have that much over here."

That hurt. "You have your Mom, you have my family, and you have me."

"Do I though? Do I really have you, Avery?" He asked angrily.

"Of course you do, Spencer. You are my best friend. I love you."

He laughed a humorless laugh. "Okay, so I am your best friend. But what happens when you find someone you love even more than me. What if you find yourself someone you want to marry? What will happen to me then?" He asked and threw his arms up and dropped them in defeat.

"You will still be my best friend, Spencer."

"Yeah well I don't believe that for one minute."

"What is wrong with you, Spencer? You know you mean a lot to me. I could never just forget about you if I got married or whatever."

"And do you really think your husband will like you hanging out with me the way we do now? Do you think he would agree with us having sleepovers or anything? No matter how many times you tell yourself that things will never change between us, it won't change what is going to happen."

"Stop saying stuff like that." I said and wiped a tear that fell from my eye.

"I won't stop Avery, because I need you to see the truth of what is going to happen if we continue on like this. I have to tell myself this every day so I don't lose my mind. I know when that day comes, the day you won't need me anymore; I will be in so much pain." He said and his voice cracked and he grabbed his chest.

I didn't know what to say, because everything all of a sudden didn't make sense. So I said the only thing that I was sure of at this moment. "You can't join the Navy, Spencer."

"I can and I will." He said.

"But why?" I asked and brought my hands to my aching head.

"I think joining the Navy is the coolest thing, and I have always wanted to defend my country, just like my father."

"But you could die! You could die, Spencer!" I yelled and my resolve began to crumble, and tears started falling down my face and my hands were shaking. My breaths were coming out in short gasps and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Spencer's face turned concerned and he ran up to me and pulled me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his middle and fisted his shirt in my hands. I inhaled his scent, and held onto the boy who has been there for me practically my whole life. "Don't cry, Avery. I will be fine." He said almost like he was also trying to convince himself.

I pulled away, but he kept his arms around me. "But you don't know that." I said and hit his chest with both of my hands.

"You're right. I don't. But it is a risk I am willing to take." He said and looked down at me. It was nice to see his blue-green eyes without having to look through the lenses of his glasses.

"Please don't do it, Spencer. Please." I plead with him as the tears continued to fall down my cheeks. I saw tears well up in his eyes.

"It's already done, Avery." He said sadly but confidently. He is really going to do this. I don't know what came over me, but I just started hitting him. My hands were in fists and I just started hitting his chest. I was trying to push him away but he kept his hold on me and tried to calm me down.

"How can you do this to me, Spencer?" I asked as I kept on hitting him and the tears fell from my eyes.

"I didn't do this to hurt you, Avery. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do to you. I never want to hurt you." He said and I saw tears start falling down his cheeks. I finally pushed him all the way off of me.

"Well you did, you hurt me pretty fucking bad." I said and wrapped my arms around myself to hold myself together. It literally felt like I was falling apart.

"Please, Avery. Don't be mad at me. I love you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and wiped them with my hands. "I love you too, Spencer, and that is why I don't want you to do this."

"I don't think you get it." He said and took a step toward me.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Avery."

"I know you do Spencer; you just said that." I said, confused as to why he thought he needed to say it again.

He shook his head. "But you don't know." He said and walked up to me and put his hands on either side of my face and looked me straight in the eyes. "I _love_ you, Avery. I am in love with you." He said and kissed my forehead softly.

My eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of his lips on me, and his words finally caught up with my brain. I pulled away from him. "What?" I asked in a weak voice. He really couldn't mean…

"I think you know what I mean, Avery. I love you as more than just a best friend. I think I have been in love with you ever since you told that idiot kid Adam a meanie poopy head." He said with a small laugh.

I honestly couldn't believe that this was happening. It was like my life was flashing before my eyes, and saw everything from a different perspective. I thought about all of the times Spencer has been there for me. He was there when I would sit at home crying, because homework was to stressful for me. I remember when he was there when I broke my arm in first grade after falling off of my bike. I remember him spending the night with me the night Harper left home. I remember all of the times he would play with my younger siblings, and how respectful he was to my parents.

I also remembered the times I tried to be there for him. I remember holding his hand in the waiting room when his mother got the test results from finding out if she had cancer. I remember me telling off every little fucker who has ever messed with him. They never knew how truly amazing Spencer was. The most painful, was when I stayed with him after his Dad died. That was the first time I saw Spencer cry in pure and raw pain. We laid on his bed and I held his hand as he cried for what felt like days. He loved his father so completely. He was Spencer's hero, and when he was taken away from him, Spencer lost a part of himself.

I realized the pain I felt on those days, seeing him so broken. I realized the pain I felt whenever I saw him anything less than happy. I realized the pain I felt thinking that there was a possibility that I could lose him forever if he joins the Navy.

I realized I loved him.

I realized I was in love with him.

I love Spencer.

Where the fuck did that come from? This can't be happening.

"I have to go." I said suddenly and backed away closer to where the door was.

"Wait, what?" He asked and started walking toward me and I put my hand out to stop him.

"I need to go. I will call you later." I said and ran out the door. I heard him calling my name but I needed to go.

I made it home without any problems and I opened the door and walked in. I closed it behind me and a sob escaped my body. I heard movement come from the living room and then footsteps running toward me. I looked over and saw my Mom standing at the entrance.

"Oh my God." She said and ran to wrap her arms around me. "What is the matter, baby?" She asked as she held me tightly and stroked my hair.

"Everything is just so messed up, Mom." I sobbed into her shoulder. I held onto her tightly.

"Come on." She said and led me to the living room.

"Wait, I don't want to be crying like this in front of everyone, can we go upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure we can, but your Dad brought them all to the park. But if you will feel more comfortable up there, we can." She said and led me to the stairs and then in my room. I sat on my bed and she sat next to me and grabbed my hand. "So tell me what happened, honey." She said and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"It's Spencer."

"What about him? Is he alright?" She asked frantically. I knew my Mom loved Spencer, my whole family did, even my Dad.

"No, he is fine. It's just…I don't even want to say it." I said and wiped more tears that fell from my eyes.

"It's okay, honey. You can tell me."

"He is going to join the Navy." I finally said. Her face looked shocked.

"And that scares you." She stated. It wasn't a question. She knew how I felt.

"Of course it scares me, Mom. How would you feel if Dad went thousands of miles away from you, and has a high possibility of dying?" I asked and I saw my Mom's face twist in pain.

"It would kill me." She said simply. "But you are Spencer have a different relationship that me and your Dad. You are friends."

I shook my head. "Spencer doesn't think so."

"What?" She asked confused.

"He told me he loved me, Mom." I said and she looked at me like she was waiting for the catch. "He told me he is in love with me. He sees me as more than a friend. Supposedly he has for a long time."

My Mom looked shocked. "Wow." She said and looked up to me. "And how do you feel?"

I felt more tears build up. "I don't know…well I do know; I love him, too." It was the first time I said it out loud, and it felt so right.

"And I am guessing you haven't told him that, or else you wouldn't be here…crying." She stated and was once again right.

"But what if I do tell him I love him, and we get together. How will I be able to live with him being so far away for so long? I would lose my mind, Mom."

She scooted closer to me on the bed and wrapped her arm around me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. "Well think about it, Avery. Will it really make a difference if you are together or not? Will not being tied to him like that make the pain any less?"

I shook my head. "No."

"So don't you think it would be a good idea to do the both of you a favor and just be happy when you are together? I am pretty sure that Spencer will appreciate knowing that he will have you waiting at home for him. It will give him all the more reason to come home safe to you." She said and again, she was right.

"I just really don't want him to go." I whined.

"I know you don't, sweetheart. But what Spencer is doing is a great thing, a noble thing. You should be proud of him. Don't you think he is scared, too? Do you really think he wants to put himself in danger like that?"

Her words registered with me, and I realized what an insensitive bitch I was being. Here I am thinking about how I will live while he is out fighting in a war, and he is the one who has to go there. He is the one whose life was on the line. And then he tells me he loves me, and I run away from him.

Fuck.

I started to get up from the bed, but then I heard the front door open, and then a "Hello?" ring through the house.

Harper.

I ran down the stairs and I could feel my mother close behind me. I reached the bottom and I saw my sister at the bottom and smiling widely. I ran straight at her and threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. I missed her so much.

I started squealing, and she squealed along with me and we jumped up and down. She finally pulled away and looked me up and down. "Oh my God, I have missed you so much, little sister." She said and hugged me again.

"I missed you, too." I said and held my sister close. I really hated that she had to live so far away.

"But why are you crying?" She asked and pulled away. She was always good with sensing when someone she loved was sad or needed help.

"Ugh, I am just freaking out because I just realized I loved Spencer today." I said.

"It's about time." She said and before I could say anything thing, she ran and hugged Mom. Mom was a crying mess, and I could tell she was happy to have Harper back, at least for a little while.

Then I heard a car pull in the driveway, and so did Harper. She kissed Mom on the cheek and then ran passed me to run out the door. I walked out behind her and saw her run at my Dad who looked like he was in shock.

"Daddy!" She yelled and jumped in his arms right as he got out of the car. My Dad instantly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"My baby." I could hear him say, and my sister started to laugh despite the tears that started falling from her eyes from being reunited with Dad. I knew how she felt, and I don't know how she could do it. I can barely last a couple days without seeing my Dad, or anyone that I loved for that matter.

Including Spencer.

That thought reminded me of where I had to go and I walked further down the steps. Harper finally pulled away from Dad and went to hug the rest of our siblings. Dad saw me on the steps and then walked toward me with a huge smile on his face, but as he got closer, he must have noticed my puffy eyes, and his smile fell slightly. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What is the matter, my love?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head. I rested my head on his chest, and felt completely content in my Daddy's arms.

"Spencer is joining the Navy." I said simply.

"I know." He said and that caused me to pull away, and looked at him in confusion.

"You know?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday. He asked me how he should tell you."

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Yeah, he was really nervous. He loves you, honey."

"I know, and I love him too, more than a best friend."

"I can't believe I am about to say this, but you better get your butt out of here, and go get your boyfriend." He said and I laughed.

"I was just about to do that." I said with a smile.

* * *

I stood outside Spencer's house and knocked once again. I was going through what I was going to say to him as I waited. I could hear music coming from inside, and I knew Spencer enough to know that he listens to music when he is trying to calm himself down, especially when he is upset.

I heard footsteps coming to the door and then he opened it. "Avery." He said in disbelief. I looked at him and saw that he had his glasses back on, but I could see his red rimmed eyes behind them. His hair was a little messy, and he looked absolutely adorable.

All of the things I was thinking about saying went out the window, and I surprised the both of us when I grabbed the back of his neck, and brought his lips to mine. He was surprised by my sudden kiss, and it took him a couple of seconds before his lips finally started moving with mine. His kiss was nothing I ever imagined it would be. I never thought kissing could feel this good. Sure I have kissed a couple of guys, but I never realized what the big deal was. But now I know.

I reluctantly pulled away, but kept my hands in his hair. He reached over to my lips again when I pulled away and I laughed against them. "We are on your front porch, Spencer." I reminded him and then his face got red, and he lifted me around my waist, and pulled me into the house. He kicked the door shut, and kissed me again. I pulled away soon after because I knew we needed to talk. "I'm sorry." I started off by saying.

"You are fucking kidding me right?" He asked and I laughed. I laughed whenever Spencer swore, he never ever does. "You come to my door, and then kiss me all good and proper, and then you say sorry?"

I kissed his lips once more and then pulled away and brought my forehead to his. "I am sorry for how much of an insensitive bitch I was. I don't like the idea of you joining the Navy, but I will be here waiting for you when you come home. I support you, because what you are doing is so brave, Spencer. So, so brave and I am proud of you."

He smiled wide and kissed me again. "I love you, Avery." He said with so much sincerity, I felt a lump in my throat just thinking how lucky I am to have him.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed him again. "I think I always have." I said and put my forehead back to his.

"Well it is about time you realized it." He said with a smile and his arms around my waist securely.

"Sorry, you know I am kind of slow." I said only half serious. I was aware of my slight learning disability, but I knew that wasn't the reason I haven't realized my love for him until now.

"Shh, you are not slow. You are perfect." He said and kissed my lips again. I smiled against his lips and we proceeded to make out near the door. I hope his Mom doesn't walk in. I was really starting to get into it when he started moving his hips from side to side and guiding mine from side to side with his hands.

I pulled away and laughed. "What are you doing?" He pulled away from me completely, and started doing a bunch of corny dances, ranging from the sprinkler, lawn mower, and the q-tip. I laughed at him and noticed the same song that came on the radio yesterday came on through his iPod speakers.

"Come on, baby. Let's get crazy with it." He said and grabbed my hands. I laughed and we both started jumping up and down and dancing crazy, while keeping our hands linked. He twirled me around a couple of times and I ended up tripping over my feet and pulling him down with me when I fell on my ass.

We both laughed and I crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. He put his hands on my hips and smiled up at me. I bent down and kissed his lips. "I love you, Spencer." I said and ran my hands through his hair.

"I love you too, Avery. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Same here." I said and kissed his forehead.

"Well I am glad we are finally on the same page." He laughed, and I laughed with him and then kissed him again. I never thought one person could make me feel so happy. I was always searching for that one man who I could love with all my heart, and he could return the sentiment.

It was crazy to think he was always right there in front of me.

* * *

**Please review! And go check out Mockingbird!**


	38. Outtake 3: Part 1

_**Takes place 3 years after Spencer and Avery outtake. Harper is 25 years old. **_

**HPOV**

"Okay, that looks great, now do you think you could maybe move to the left a little?" She shifted to left, and held the flowers firm in her hands. She had the smile that all the brides have. A smile of bliss and appreciation of finally getting married to the one they love.

Lucky them.

I snapped the last couple of pictures. "Perfect." I said and walked up to the bride and groom to shake their hands. "Thank you, you were both great, I will get these developed as soon as I can, and then we can go over what you would like to buy." They both thanked me, and left. I walked out to my car, and packed up my camera in its case.

I started my own private photography business after I moved back home after graduating college. I bought myself a small little apartment that was only a couple of blocks away from my parent's house. Avery and Spencer also lived down the street and it was great to be close to my family.

I got in my car, and saw that it was already eight in the morning, and I knew I needed to hurry to make it to the diner in time. Every Sunday, me and my father would go to the local diner and have breakfast together. I went by my parent's house a couple of times during the week, and I talk to them on the phone every day, but it was nice to just have some quiet time with just me and my Dad.

I was close to every single person in my family. We were all a really close knit family, and I was so grateful for that. I know that not everyone gets to experience that kind of closeness with their family. We were all close, but me and my Dad had an extremely close bond. I am very protective of my father. Unlike my other siblings, I have seen my Dad at his lowest. Even though Avery was there when we were at that point in our life, she doesn't really remember because she was so young.

But I remember.

I remember going to school in shoes that were ripped on the top. I remember my Dad coming home at night, every night, to lay down with us before he had to go back to work. I remember all of the nights me and Avery would eat dinner, and my Dad would just sit at the table with us without eating because there was not enough food. I remember all of the days were I found him on the couch, practically in tears. I never knew why he was crying when I was little, but I think I know now.

It was hard for my Dad working so hard, and barely getting anything out of it. I knew about my Uncle Jack. I remember him just a little bit. When I was younger, I just thought that my Dad missed his brother since he was gone in heaven. But my Dad told me the whole story only a couple of years ago. He told me about the night my Uncle died, and he told me about what his horrible parents did to him. The day he told me, we were both crying, and I left with even more respect and love for my father that I thought was even possible.

I pulled up to the diner, and saw that my Dad's car was already there. I walked in, and found him at our usual booth. He already had a cup of coffee, and he looked tired. I sat down across from him, and despite his tired eyes, he still gave me a warm smile. "Hey, baby."

"Hey Dad, are you feeling okay? You look kind of tired." I asked, concerned for him.

"Yeah I am just tired; I haven't really got much sleep these past couple of days." He said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Mom still sick?" I asked. Mom got the flu last week. Dad has been staying home from work, and taking care of her and the twins and Amelia.

"Yeah, but she is getting better. Amelia was up all night throwing up, so I stood up with her. Then Avery called me at three this morning." He said and rubbed his tired face with his hands.

"At three? What did she want?"

"She was just freaking out about Spencer." He said simply and I understood. Spencer was going on another tour in just five days. This will be his second tour, and each one gets harder and harder for Avery.

"Oh, but she is alright now right?"

"As alright as she will ever be, I guess."

"Well what about you Dad? How are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine, honey. You know I may have had my daughter throw up all over my shirt last night, and stubbed my toe on the bed, but I have nothing to complain about." He said with a wave of his hand and a smile. "Although, the move at work is kind of stressful." He said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah how is that going?" Dad has been trying to move his music school to a better area. The building they started off with was nice, but it was getting small for the growing amount of new kids he got. He has been working to try and get it moved for a while now.

"It's good I guess, we got a new place, but I just need to hire all the movers and blah blah blah. I don't want to talk about work." He said in the middle of his sentence and I laughed. So we continued talking throughout the rest of the half an hour we were there. Mostly I did the talking as I talked to him about my job, all of the new and interesting people I meet, and my friends. The thing I liked about talking to my Dad was that he really was interesting in every little thing I talked about. He genuinely wanted to hear what I had to say.

We were just finishing up when my Dad's phone rang. He held his hand up to me and looked at the caller ID. He smiled when he saw it, and he answered. "Hello, love." I smiled because I knew just how much my Mom and Dad were in love with each other. My Mom saved my Dad when they met…she saved all of us really. She was an amazing mother, and we all loved her dearly.

He talked with her for a couple of seconds before he took the phone off of his ear and looked to me. "Honey? Do you think you could take Cadence and Axel for a couple of hours today?"

"Sure." I said right away. I like spending time with my younger siblings, I wasn't around much when they were really little because I was in school, but now I try to spend as much time with them as I can. After all, they are my siblings and I love them. It also feels good to be able to help Mom and Dad.

He said a sincere thank you and then told Mom that I agreed. He ended the call with an I love you to my Mom and then smiled at me. "Thank you for watching them, baby. I need to go to work today and get things straightened out, and your Mom is supposed to go out with Grandpa today so…" He said and sighed loudly.

"Dad, it is fine. You need to calm down a little, old man." I teased him.

He let out a quick laugh. "I'm not that old." He defended and started taking money out of his wallet to pay for his coffee and muffin. I got my money out also. We both got out of the booth and I panicked when my Dad but his hand to his forehead and stumbled back a couple of steps. I instantly reached out for his arm, because it looked like he was going to fall over.

"Oh my God, Dad. Are you okay?" I asked, panicking. Ever since I was little, it was hard for me to see my Dad in any kind of distress or pain. Even now, watching as he almost lost his balance and fell over; I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"I'm fine, I think I just got up to fast, and got a little dizzy that's all." He said and led me out to my car, like he always does.

"Are you sure you are alright? Maybe I should go and get you a glass of water or something…" I said and started walking back to the diner, but my Dad pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me. I instantly relaxed being in the arms of my father, and hugged him back.

He kissed the top of my head. "You need to stop worrying about me so much, sweetheart."

"I can't help it, I always worry for you…you're my Daddy."

"Exactly, I am the one who has to be worrying about you 24/7." He said and pulled away.

"You already do that." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"So I guess we are both to worrisome for our own good."

I nodded my head in agreement and we made plans for him to drop off Axel and Cadence at my house at noon. Amelia was at a friend's house, so she wouldn't be joining us. As I was driving off, my phone started ringing. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID because I was driving.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bitch." My friend Amanda said on the other end. She was definitely one of my more crazy friends. She liked to drink, smoke, have sex, and party. She was a nice person though, and she was fun to hang out with.

"Well hello Amanda, it is so good to hear from you and your cheerful self." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know, but are you done having a tea party with your Daddy?" Amanda thought it was the weirdest thing that I would willingly go and hang out with my Dad every week. Her father walked out when she was a baby, and I felt bad that she never got the chance to have a Dad like mine.

"I am finished meeting with my Dad this morning, yes. Why?"

"Well I wanted to go out tonight and I thought we could go shopping for some fuck awesome outfits."

"I could probably go out tonight, but I can't go shopping, I am looking after my little brother and sister." I explained to her.

"Are you serious, Harper? You are like frigging old lady! You sit home with your cat, take pictures, hang with old people, and watch little kids for enjoyment." I tried not to get snappy with Amanda. I hate when people remind me of how boring my life is, and how boring I am. I have always been a conservative person, and God knows I have tried to be 'fun' every now and then, but every time I do, I just don't enjoy myself. My friends have dragged me to every club and bar in the Boston area, and I just don't see the enjoyment in it.

I would much rather stay home, read a good book, or just have a comfortable and intelligent conversation with someone. I don't like going to parties, drink the night away, and grind up on some dufus who is so drunk off his ass he doesn't even know who you are.

As a result of this boringness, it became difficult for me to find a significant other…and that sucked. I mean, I am definitely an independent woman, and don't necessarily need a boyfriend, but I want it. I want it so fucking bad.

There are a lot of loving couples in my family, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme; Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice; Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose; my Mom and Dad; and even Avery and Spencer. I see how each of them look at each other, my Mom and Dad are the perfect example and I have seen their relationship more. I see how each of them look at each other when the other walks in the room. I see how they bicker back and forth, but it is always with love. I see how they always try and steal kisses or just be touching when they are in the same room. I see how my Dad would rub my mother's feet every night. I see how my Mom always puts a blanket over Dad and kiss his forehead when he falls asleep on the couch after a long day at work, or just playing with his kids all day.

I want all of those things, I crave it. I just feel I have so much love inside me that I just want to give to someone. I give love to my family and friends, because they are all I have, but I would love to give that to a man that I deeply and truly love. It was just hard to find 'the one' though. And I have tried many times. It seems all of the men I have ever attempted to date have been after one thing. It's the only thing it seems men ever want.

Sex.

I have been told by men endless amounts of times how hot or sexy or bangin' I am, but never have I heard I was beautiful or even cute or pretty. The only man that has ever told me I was beautiful was my father. Jesse never even said it. He has called me back a couple of times after we broke up, and told me he missed me and begged me to move to Washington with him, and even though I did love him, I just wasn't in love with him. And it was until he called me to see if he could fly back here and we could have sex that I knew where his true intentions were.

After that, I knew I wasn't going to give it up so easily. I gave my virginity up to Jesse because I thought I loved him, and he loved me. Yeah, guess not. I felt so stupid wasting my time dating him, really. I felt so stupid and naïve.

"Sorry if I like to hang out with my family, Amanda."I said, slightly irritated.

"Well whatever, I will call you later then?" She asked.

"Yeah, call me later." We said our goodbyes and both hung up. I made my way home so I could straighten up before the twins got to my house.

* * *

I sat on my couch and played around with my cat, Banana, as I waited for my Dad to drop off the kids. Yes, my cat was named Banana. I actually have Abbey and my niece to thank for that one. Abbey just got married last year, but that wasn't until after she had her first baby and my first niece. Her name is Annabelle Esme Walker. Abbey got pregnant with her unexpectedly with her boyfriend, Daniel. She had been dating Daniel for six months when she got pregnant. She really loved Daniel, but she was scared shit to have a baby. Daniel was a good guy though, and he accepted the baby with open arms, and they have been together ever since Annabelle has been born, including getting married last year.

Annabelle was just the cutest little thing. She was two years old, with her Dad's black curly hair, and her Mom's piercing blue eyes. I was her godmother, and I was sure to spoil her whenever I could.

Anyways, my cat's name was Banana because of a bet I lost with Abbey. I honestly don't even remember what the bet was exactly about, but I do remember her telling me that Annabelle had to name my cat if I lost. Turns out when we asked Annabelle—this was just two months ago—she was hungry for some Banana's, so Abbey said that was the name. Banana. Abbey lived about an hour away from the rest of us, and I was glad we were able to hang out every once in a while.

I heard the beep of a horn outside, and saw Cadence and Axel walk out of the car and up to the front door of my apartment. I buzzed them in and opened the door; I could hear their feet running up the stairs. Axel was first and he had a victorious expression on his face. When he got to the top of the steps he turned toward Cadence. "Ha ha, I told you I would beat you!" He said and then stuck his tongue out.

I saw Cadence just rolled her eyes and made the rest of the way up, not rushing at all. It was obvious she was used to Axel being like that. Axel ran up to me and hugged me around my waist. "You look pretty today." He said as he looked up at me with his big green eyes. This was Axel's usual greeting to me, but it didn't stop me from just melting at his words. He was just so cute and charming.

I bent down and kissed him on the top of his head. "And you look cute today." I said and ruffled his dark hair as he walked by me into the house.

He scoffed. "I am not cute. I am a man. I am studly and handsome."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. He was definitely just like my Dad, only more confident I guess you could say. He was the most conceited eight year old I think I will ever meet but he was still humble. I don't know, it was hard to explain. Cadence gave me a quick hug and a hello before walking in after Axel. I walked into the living room and found them fighting over the remote.

"Give me the remote, Axel." Cadence said while tugging on it, but Axel had a good grip on the other side.

"No, I got it first." He said and effectively ripped the remote out of Cadence's hands causing her to fall back on her butt. I walked up to her and helped her to her feet. "Axel, that was not very nice."

"Yeah but I had it first!" He said and threw his arms up in the air and let them fall dramatically to his side.

"So, it doesn't mean you can rip it from her and let her fall. Say sorry." I looked over at Cadence and saw she moved to the couch and was just sitting there with her arms crossed. I was surprised that she wasn't mad or anything.

"Sorry." He said grudgingly, but still looked at her.

"Okay, now can you guys agree on a channel or do I have to pick it for you?"

"No, it's okay he can watch TV." Cadence said softly.

I gave the remote to Axel and he slouched down on the couch. It was strange seeing him so down, because he is usually always smiling and joking around. I turned to Cadence next. "Cade, do you want to help me with lunch?" I asked, and her face lit up and she nodded her head. We walked over to the kitchen, and I got stuff out to make American Chop Suey.

We began working and I decided to talk with my youngest sister. "So how have you been, Cade?"

She shrugged her shoulders while getting the spices together. "I'm good. Axel has been in a bad mood lately though." I could tell that him being in a bad mood was bothering her. I guess it is a twin's intuition or something.

"Yeah I kind of noticed, do you know what it wrong?"

"He gets sad because Daddy is working all the time now."

"Yeah, but he won't be working that much all the time, things are just busy now." I told her as I saw she was getting even sadder.

"Yeah, that is what Mommy said, but Axel still gets sad."

I kissed her forehead. "Well we will just have to fix that won't we?" I asked and she smiled wide.

* * *

"I beat you! And I beat you! I am the master of Candy Land!" Axel yelled and put his arms up in the air and looked at the ceiling, trying to look strong. I was surprised that Axel and Cadence have never played Candy Land, but I still had the old board game that Dad bought for me and Avery all those years ago. It was pretty worn out, but we still had all the pieces, and it did the job. Axel thought it was great that he was winning so much. Cadence didn't get mad when he would rub it in our face though, which was very nice to see. I know me and Avery always fought with each other when the other won, but Cadence just looked happy for him. She was a little too nice.

"Can we play again?" Cadence asked as Axel was dancing around in his spot and got out the air guitar.

"No, Mom will be here any minute to pick you guys up. Do you think you can both help me pick up some of this stuff?" Cadence nodded her head 'yes' and started putting the pieces away. I looked over at Axel and saw he was still jumping around. "Axel, help me put these snacks away."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a salute. I rolled my eyes and started picking up our cups. Axel went to bring some snacks in the kitchen. We finished cleaning up, and I buzzed Mom in when I heard the doorbell ring. Mom came upstairs and both twins ran to her when she walked in. She smiled and laughed at them and then came over to hug me.

"Hi, honey." She said while hugging me tightly.

"Hi, Mom." I pulled away and looked at her, she looked a little thinner since I saw her last week, but she just got over the flu, so it was understandable. "Come on I will walk you guys to the car." I said as we all started heading out the door.

Axel and Cadence both jumped in the back seat and Mom leaned against the car to talk for a minute. "So how have you been, Harper?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It has been alright just the same old. How about you? How was your day with grandpa, you look kind of mad or something."

"Oh I had a great time with my father, but it is _your_ father that is driving me up a wall."

"Oh God, what did he do now?"

"You seen him this morning, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well did you not notice how horrible he looks?"

"I mean, he looked a little tired but…"

"Yeah, a little tired. That man does not know when to stop. He takes the whole world on his shoulders and he just doesn't know when to stop." She threw her arms up. "I keep telling him that he is getting older and needs to calm down a little. He comes home exhausted all the time, and he barely sleeps at night. He is working way more than he needs to, and it is because he would rather not burden other people with it. Your father's unselfishness is one of the things I love the most about him, but not when his unselfishness starts affecting him negatively like this."

She sighed loudly after her rant. "Oh Mom, I am sure he will be fine. Dad is a tuff cookie."

She laughed at my wording and pulled me in for one more hug. "I love you, sweetie. You need to come visit more. I miss you being around."

"I know I miss you too, Mom. I have just been busy you know?"

She pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I know I will call you later okay honey?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Awww shit…this is my song." Amanda yelled before having another shot and slamming the small glass on the bar top. She grabbed my hand in both of hers. "Come on Harper; let's show these boys what they are missing."

I pried her hands away. "Uh no, you know I do not dance." It wasn't that I couldn't dance, it was just this is not what I considered dancing. All of the times I have ever tried to just enjoy myself and dance, I always end up with a drunk asshole rubbing himself on me. Some may think that is fun, me…not so much.

"You are such a party pooper!" She yelled over the music, and I could tell she was already buzzed. "Whatever, I will be right back." She walked off and started dancing her way to the middle of the dance floor. I turned and took a drink of my water. Yes, water. I wasn't much of a drinker. I have had a drink here or there, but I never drank enough to get drunk. I just didn't like the idea of me not being in control of anything. Plus, I knew what happened to my Dad when he got drunk. I know stuff like that doesn't happen all the time, but why chance it?

I was looking after Amanda, who now had a drunk guy rubbing up against her, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I groaned when I saw it was Jesse, and I just ignored it for two reasons. One, I didn't really want to talk to him, and two, I would not be able to hear him over this music. I felt my phone vibrate again, and I picked it up to see it was now a text from Jesse. I opened it up and read the words.

_I see you._

Okay, that is creepy. I turned my head to my left, then to the right and jumped when he was right next to me. "Hey, Harps." He said with a smile and obnoxiously chewing his gum.

"Hi Jesse." I could smell the alcohol and mint on his breath, and could tell from his eyes that he was drunk. _Great._

"Come and dance with me, baby." He slurred and started tugging my arm, almost making me fall off of the stool.

"Get off of me, Jesse." I screamed, but it didn't sound as loud as I wanted it to because of the loud music. He held onto my wrist tighter, and it began to hurt. I was trying to pry his hands off but it wasn't working, so I did the only thing I could think of. I kneed him in the balls.

His hold on my wrist immediately loosened and his went to cover the spot where I just kneed him and he groaned in pain. I have never become physically violent with someone, but what was I supposed to do? He was hurting me and he is drunk.

"You know what Harper, I am done with you." _Thank God. _"You are such a fucking prude it makes me sick." _Wait, what? _"You are nothing but a bitch who thinks no one will ever be good enough for you. So go fuck yourself, alright? You go on and live your miserable life, and continue being boring, and not fun for your whole life." He flipped me off and then stumbled away, leaving me hurt.

I shouldn't be hurt. No I shouldn't, but I was. Deep down, I knew what he said was wrong. I don't think I am a bitch, I am always trying to do good things for people, and I am very supportive and loving to everyone in my family. And I definitely don't think I am a prude, just because I don't want to have sex with him every time I see him, or don't drink doesn't make me a prude. And my life isn't miserable…I think.

So what if that is how people perceive me? I wouldn't want that. I don't want people to think I am a bitch or a prude, because I am not. Jesse is just stupid. I hate him. I can't believe there was a time when I did actually love him. I was stupid.

I wiped away the tears that were just about to fall as I saw Amanda coming back over to me. "Hey girly, are you actually having fun, or should we just go?" I could tell she didn't really want to go, but she was just doing it for me.

"No, I'm fine." I made sure not to look in her eyes so she didn't see that I was almost crying. I just don't understand why he said that. I don't want people to think that about me. "Hey Amanda?"

She looked over as she put a peanut from the bowl on bar in her mouth. "Hmm?"

"Give me a shot of whatever you are having."

I will show him fun.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and felt something tickling on my face. I could feel my head pounding from the inside, and I just wanted to make it go away. I opened my eyes, and yelped in pain as the bright sun hit my eyes and caused the pounding in my head to increase. This sun was too bright. I tried to figure out where I was, but I felt nothing familiar. I covered my eyes to block them from the sun, and then slowly opened my eyes.

It still hurt a little once they were open, but not as bad as before. I looked in front of me and the first thing I saw was a fire hydrant.

What the fuck?

I looked around frantically, ignoring the pounding in my head that was increasing as I moved my head. I almost had a panic attack when I saw that I was on the front lawn of someone's house. It was bright and sunny out. Oh my God, what happened last night?

I turned to look behind me, and saw that Amanda was also lying in the middle of the lawn. I noticed it was her lawn we were on. I crawled over to Amanda and tried to shake her awake. I knew there was no way I could carry her inside, and I felt like shit. One reason was for my massive intake of alcohol last night, and another reason was the possibilities of what could have happened to us last night when were passed out drunk on a lawn in the middle of Boston. We got lucky. I was so stupid.

"Amanda…Amanda…get up." I called as I shook her.

"Fuck off…" She groaned and rolled over.

"Amanda, we are on your front lawn. Get up." I said with a raised voice that caused my head to hurt even more.

She finally started to get up and blocked her eyes like I had. We both stumbled to her front door and she got her keys out to open the door. I just wanted to go back to sleep. Amanda made it as far as her couch, and she collapsed on it with another groan. I was about to take the other couch, when I felt myself lying on my phone that was poking me in the hip. I groaned and pulled it out of my pocket. I opened it and noticed three surprising things.

It was 12 o'clock noon.

My battery was seconds away from dying.

And I had 43 missed calls.

Shit.

I was just about to check who the calls were from, when my phone died. _Well this day is just turning out to be just dandy._

I walked over into Amanda's kitchen and took out the charger I knew she had in one of the drawers. We both had the same phone so it worked out good. I plugged in my phone and went to the fridge to get something to drink. What do you drink when you have a hangover?

I decided to just have a bottle of water. Water never hurt anything right? I took a couple of sips and went to my phone when I saw it was back on. I checked to see who the calls were from, and I nearly dropped my bottle of water when I saw they were all from Avery.

I put my bottle of water on the counter and instantly called her number back. What happened that she had to call me 43 times?

She answered on the first ring. "Oh my God, Harper, is that you?" I heard Avery ask frantically and I could tell she was panicking and crying.

"Yeah it's me, what happened?"

"Oh my God," I heard her say and could hear her sobbing and it sounded muffled. "Go tell my Mom she is alright." I heard her say away from the phone and I began to feel my hands shake listening to how broken up she sounded. "Harper?"

"Yeah, what is the matter Avery?"

"Oh Harper I was so worried, I have called you over and over again all this time and you didn't answer. I thought something happened and…you are okay right?"

She was talking so fast, my aching head was having a hard time keeping up. "I am fine, Avery."

"Well where were you? Grandpa went to your house and you weren't there, and then Mom started freaking out even more." She was rambling and I was losing my mind.

"Avery!" I yelled as loud as I could to make her stop and make her focus. "I am fine, it is a long story but why did you have to call me in the first place?"

"You need to come to the hospital like now."

"What?" I asked and I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

"It's Dad, he had a heart attack."

* * *

**The second part will be out tomorrow. Don't hate me too much. :]**

**Review Please!**


	39. Outtake 4: Part 2

**HPOV**

"Call me when you know how he is doing." Amanda said as I opened the door from in front of the hospital. I was freaking out. I couldn't even tell her okay, I just did a pathetic excuse of a nod and shut the door. I walked to the front door of the hospital feeling numb. My Dad was in this hospital after having a heart attack. He is only 43, how does that happen? Why does it have to happen to my Daddy?

I walked straight to the elevators when I got to the hospital because Avery told me to just go to the waiting room on 3rd floor because they were only allowing two people in at a time to see him. As I am going up the elevator, I think about how absolutely stupid I was. I was out getting drunk last night, and passed out on the front of my friend's lawn this morning while one of the most important people in my life was fighting for his life.

I feel like such a horrible person and daughter.

I finally turned the corner and was surprised to see _everyone._ I looked and saw that Carlisle, Esme, Abbey, Daniel, Al, Emmett, Rosalie, Spencer, Avery, Cadence, Amelia, and poor little Axel. He was curled on a chair in the corner and was crying quietly. Cadence was holding his hand, but he was too far gone, too sad to even acknowledge her. I could tell by everyone's faces that they have all cried at one point, and I thought I was going to throw up. Everyone was here. Everyone but me. After everything my father has done for me, and I wasn't here.

Avery saw me first, and she was cuddled up in Spencer's arms. She got off of his lap when she saw me and ran to jump in my arms. I held onto my little sister as she started crying loudly and squeezing me so tightly it actually hurt. But I didn't care. I pulled Avery away so she could look at me. "How is he?" I asked, but my voice didn't sound like mine.

"He is okay I guess, but we came so close to losing him Harper, so damn close." She shook her head and wiped some of her tears away.

"But how does that happen? He is only 43…what was he doing?"

"I don't know the details, you will have to ask Mom, but all I know is that Axel was the one who found him."

I looked over at Axel and felt a tug at my heart. That must have killed him. "Can I go see Dad?"

"Not right now, Mom is in there and Grandpa Charlie is trying to help her. She is pretty messed up as I am sure you can imagine." She looked down at the floor sadly, and I could just imagine how torn up my Mom was about this. "But when one of them comes out, you can go, because we have all been in except Axel because he didn't want to, but they only let two people in at a time."

I nodded and hugged my sister one more time before she went to sit on Spencer's lap again. He kept his arms tightly around her, and he didn't look any better than she did. I knew it must be effecting him not only because he was close to my Dad and my Dad was in the hospital, but because he had to see Avery so torn up about it, and he has to leave for another tour soon.

I went around and hugged everyone and ended with Axel. The poor boy was still crying and I felt so bad for my little brother. When I got to him, I picked him up and put him on my lap, even though he was getting kind of big. He sat on my lap facing me and rested his head on my chest and had his arms wrapped around me. I wrapped mine around him and kissed the top of his head.

"It will be okay, Axel." I whispered while I ran my hands through his dark, messy hair.

"Daddy almost d-died." He sniffled and started crying some more.

"But he didn't, buddy. Dad is alright."

"But I don't ever want him to die, Harper. Never ever." He took his head off of my chest and shook his head as he looked at me.

"You don't have to think about that, Axel."

He just started crying again and put his head back on my chest. Cadence was holding onto my right arm and resting her head on my shoulder. Amelia was now sitting with Avery while Spencer went to get them drinks. My head snapped up when I saw Grandpa Charlie walk into the waiting room. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on me. He looked defeated.

"Harper, your Mom was asking for you." I felt a brand new lump grow in my throat and it was painful to have to hold it back. I kissed the top of Axel's head before getting up, and walking down the hall to my Dad's room. I knew he was okay, that he would be okay, but it was still horrible. He had a heart attack. Heart attacks kill people, and it could have killed my Daddy. That is enough to make you feel uneasy.

I opened the door to the room Grandpa told me he was in. Mom was in the bed with Dad and she was curled into his side. Dad looked like he was asleep, but Mom was just quietly crying on his shoulder. Dad looked really pale, and he had an IV in with a bunch of wires coming out of his chest. The heart monitor was beeping with each beat of his heart that I think every person takes for granted. Mom got up quickly, but smoothly off the bed so she wouldn't wake Dad. She ran up to me and hugged me and I hugged her back. I finally let a couple of tears fall now that I can see how sick my Dad actually looks, and seeing how much pain my Mom was in by seeing him like that.

"Oh honey, I am so glad you are alright, I was so worried, and why weren't you answering your phone?" She pulled away and held me by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mom, I did something stupid last night, and I kind of don't want to talk about it now, okay?" I plead with her because I didn't want to tell her that I was drunk last night, she would only worry more.

"Okay." She agreed and then looked back at my Dad who was still sleeping.

"How is he?" I asked and she turned to look back at me.

"He is okay…now. Before; not so much." She wiped away some more tears that were falling. "He had a minor heart attack, and apparently it is genetic or something because his father was diagnosed with heart disease a couple of years ago. But don't worry, your Dad doesn't have heart disease, but it is a possibility he will have it if he doesn't take care of himself."

"Well how did it happen? He is only 43 years old."

"On top of the genetics, he was working too hard. He was putting too much on him, and it caused his stress levels to rise, along with his blood pressure, which caused the heart attack. You don't know how much I just want to strangle him, but hug him at the same time. I told him to take a break, but did he listen? No. And now I am sitting here, in this hospital, after the love of my life was almost taken away from me. I just…" She had to stop because she began to sob after he little rant and I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Shh, Mom, he is okay now." I tried to sooth her, but I don't think it was really helping.

"Bella." I heard my Dad rasp in a sleepy voice and I looked over my Mom's shoulder to see him starting to open his eyes, he still looked tired, but at least he was awake. Mom turned around, out of my arms, and walked up to my Dad. She kissed his forehead and he smiled at the contact. "What did I tell you about crying, love?"

"Oh shut up, Edward. I can cry all I want."

He laughed softly and then looked over my Mom's shoulder at me. "Feisty ain't she?" I laughed despite my own tears and so did Mom, although she tried hard not to. She really could never stay mad at him long. I don't think anyone could.

"I swear to God Edward Cullen, if you were not in the hospital from a heart attack, I would hit you right now." She kissed him on the lips once and then turned around to leave. My Dad was smirking as she walked toward the door.

"Wait, Bella." My Mom turned around with her hand on her hip. "I love you." He said with a small smile still on his face.

My Mom's demeanor changed, "I love you too, babe." She turned to walk out again, but my Dad called her back.

He was serious now. "Can you…can you just give me and Harper a couple of minutes alone, and then see if Axel will come in. Tell him I really want to see him." I could hear his voice crack and I could tell he was devastated that Axel had to be the one to find my Dad after he had a heart attack. Not only was he the baby of the family, but he was also my Dad's only son.

"Of course, Edward." She finally got out the door and that left me and my Dad. I turned to look at my Dad and he opened his arms for me.

"Come here, baby." I tried to hold in my tears, but I only made it halfway to the bed. As soon as I approached him, I leaned over and rested my head on his chest the best I could without messing up all of the wires. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried. "Jesus, I sure know how to get everyone in a down mood."

"Quiet Dad, we were all scared to death. We worry about you."

"Yeah well I was worried about you, my love. Why weren't you answering the phone?" He pulled me away from him and looked me in the eyes. I could see his worry and I knew I had to take it away.

"I made a big mistake last night."

"What did you do?"

"I got drunk."

"Oh well that is not so bad, it is alright to drink a little as long as you do it responsibly."

"Yeah but that is the thing, I didn't do it responsibly. I woke up on Amanda's front lawn."

I saw his face get red. "You what?" His hold on me got tighter.

"Dad, just calm down. I know I was stupid, but I am fine. Please don't get all worked up about it. Please."

He calmed down at my pleading and took a deep breath. "Okay you are right. As long as you are okay."

I put my head back on his chest and could feel his heartbeat. "I love you, Daddy. Please don't ever do something like this to me again."

"I love you, too. And I will try. I don't want everyone to have to worry about me like this. I am fine; it wasn't really that big of a deal."

I lifted my head. "Are you serious? You had a heart attack Dad. I don't know if you know this, but people die from those every day."

"Yeah but I didn't, so I don't think people should be so upset."

"We love you, Dad. You are important to every person in this family, you are our rock. You are meaning to tell me that if it was reversed, and Mom had a heart attack, you would not be the least bit worried and not shed a single tear?" He flinched when I even alluded to the fact of my Mom having a heart attack.

"Okay, okay, I get your point."

"Mom was pretty pissed at you though."

He sighed. "I know, I guess I won't be getting any anytime soon."

"Ew! Dad I don't need to hear about what you and Mom do on your own time!" He is so gross.

He laughed. "Sorry, honey. But it is true."

I shuddered just thinking about it. "Well at least promise to stop being so damn stubborn and let other people help you."

"I may be stubborn, but I am not stupid. I know that I need to take it easy from now on."

"Good." I got up from my spot on his chest and sat on the side of his bed while holding his hand. I was about to say something when I heard the door open behind me. Mine and my father's head both whipped to the door and it almost broke my heart seeing Axel standing at the door crying again. I got up from the bed and looked over at Dad whose tearful eyes were locked on his son. Axel looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. He looked like he was trying to stay in his spot, but he also looked like he wanted nothing more than to run in my Dad's arms.

"Daddy." He choked out.

My Dad was about to say something, but a sob got caught in his throat, and I started crying again at the sound. I knew my Dad must have felt so bad for Axel because he had to find him like that. I walked over to Axel and took his hand to guide him to Dad's bed. I went to grab under his arms to lift him onto the bed, but he pushed my hands away.

"Axel." My Dad choked out and wiped the final tears from his eyes. "Come up here, buddy."

Axel shook his head quickly. "No."

I don't think I have ever seen so much pain on my Dad's face. "Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, little man. I am fine. Come up here and give me a hug, my boy."

Axel stood in his spot for a minute before he finally started crawling onto the bed. My Dad reached to help him the best he could with the IV and wires. Axel curled into my Dad's side, and wrapped his arm across Dad's stomach. Dad held him with both of his arms and kissed the top of his head repeatedly as Axel continued crying.

"Shh, buddy. Please stop crying."

"But I was so scared D-d-daddy. I thought you were d-dead." It broke my heart even more hearing his words. Especially since he was calling Dad Daddy, he usually just calls him Dad.

"But I'm not, Axel. I am right here, son. I am right here." I stood next to the bed and watched on as father and son were both crying with each other.

"You didn't move, Daddy. I kept calling you, and calling you, but you didn't move."

I saw my Dad hold onto Axel tighter and kiss the top of his head. His face was scrunched up in pain, but it looked like he was trying to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry. I love you, Axel. God, I love you so much. I am sorry. So, so sorry."

"I love you, Dad. Please don't ever leave me." Dad shook his head and pulled Axel higher on his side. I knew he really could never promise him that nothing will ever happen to him again, and I could tell he hated that. Axel was still crying, but there were just silent tears flowing from his eyes. I walked up to both of them and gave them each a kiss on the forehead before I left to give them some time alone.

I walked out to the waiting room and saw Mom was on the chair with Cadence sleeping on her lap and Amelia sitting next to her while holding her hand. There was no one else in the waiting room so I suspect everyone just went home for the day. I walked up to my Mom. "Hey, did everyone leave?"

"Yeah except for Avery and Spencer, they just went for a walk." She whispered because of Cadence sleeping.

"Alright well Dad is in there with Axel, and I am just going to grab something to eat." She nodded her head and I went to the hospital's cafeteria. I got a burger and fries and sat down on a table by myself. I ate slowly and just kept to myself. I noticed how I was the only person in the whole cafeteria who was sitting by themselves. Not anything new. I stopped eating for a second to rub my temples. That headache from before was coming back, now that the adrenaline wore off.

I grabbed another fry, and almost jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head in that direction and was met with bright blue eyes. Unfamiliar blue eyes.

"I am not a creep. I am just going to kiss your cheek." The man whispered. I was shocked at how forward this man was and I could feel my cheeks flush when he kissed my cheek lightly. "Now I am just going to sit across from you. I am not a creep." I was so confused as to what the hell this guy was doing, but decided he wasn't really hurting me, so I went along with it until he would explain to me what the hell he was doing.

He sat across from me, and he was so handsome. And ridiculously sexy. Oh shit. He had dirty blonde hair that was long, but not too long. It was perfect. He had big blue eyes and was wearing a doctor's coat. He was just…wow.

He had a huge smile on while looking at me, and I could see his perfectly straight and white teeth. "Please just touch my hand; I swear it will save my life." He said with the perfect smile never wavering. He would make a good ventriloquist. I was so confused, but I was too mesmerized by the beautiful man in front of me than to do anything but put my hand over his that was resting on the table.

He sighed a sigh of relief as he was looking over his shoulder. He turned his hand under mine, and brought my hand to his beautiful lips and gave a light kiss to the top of my hand. "Thank you."

"Y-your welcome, I guess. What was that about?"

He started taking the cover off of his salad, and I was still in shock at how comfortable he was with just walking up to a stranger, kissing their hand and cheek, and then casually having lunch with them. He puzzled me, but I liked it.

"Sorry if I freaked you out, but those nurses have been subtly sexually harassing me for about two months now, and I needed to prove that I had a girlfriend."

"Uhh…I…I…" I was stuttering but it was killing me that I actually was okay with that. I wanted to be his girlfriend. Which was stupid again on my part, I don't even know him. But it feels like I do, if that makes any sense.

"Oh no, don't have a panic attack or anything, it was all for pretend. I have been telling them I had a girlfriend for a while now, but surprise, I don't. But earlier today, I had one of the older nurses pinch my ass." I let out a small laugh, I didn't mean to, but that was just funny. "Oh yeah you go on and laugh, but I swear I have a bruise on the anus of mine." I laughed again because who really talks like that? "Anyways, I decided that today, I would find a girl and just kind of make believe she was my girlfriend. And thank God I found someone as awesome as you to play along."

"I'm glad I could help."

He took a bite of his salad, and scrunched his nose up in disgust adorably as he was chewing. "And it helps that you are beautiful."

His blunt words stunned me, and my breath caught in my throat. He called me beautiful. "Th-thank you."

"No need to thank me, I am only telling the truth." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. "Do you think I could at least know the name of my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "It's Harper."

"Harper, that is also beautiful. What is your last name?"

"Cullen."

"Middle name?"

"Are you the feds or something?" I teased and he laughed.

"Nope, I am just curious about what your name is. I will tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My name is Harper Elizabeth Cullen."

"Helo my girlfriend, Harper Elizabeth Cullen." He stuck his hand out to me and laughed softly and took his in mine, tingles went up my arm and they felt amazing. "I am Gideon."

"That is a cool name. What is your last name?" I repeated the question he asked me and he smiled.

"Phillips."

"Middle name?"

"Are you the feds or something?" He asked with his big and beautiful smile still intact and we both laughed at the repetition of the conversation. "My name is Gideon Asher Phillips."

"Hello my boyfriend, Gideon Asher Phillips." We were still shaking hands and I don't think I have ever felt more content than in that moment, talking to Gideon. It was just easy. I have never been so open or playful with a person I have never met before.

We pulled our hands apart and he took another bite of his salad and scrunched his face up again. He looked up at me. "Well since we know each other's full names, and we are boyfriend and girlfriend, do you think you can do me a favor and maybe let me have one of your fries?"

I pushed my plate toward him, since I was full. I still had some fries and I only took a couple of bites of the burger. "You can have it, I am done."

"Thank you, you saved my life twice today."

"If you don't like the salad, then why did you get it."

He stuffed a couple of fries into his mouth. "Because I am supposed to be on a diet." He made air quotes with his fingers. "But I suck at it."

I laughed; he really didn't look like he needed a diet. "So you are a doctor?" I asked while gesturing to his white coat.

"Oh yeah, Pediatrician to be exact." He said proudly. So he worked with kids; that is sweet

"No offense, but how old are you?" I asked.

"30."

"Oh."

"Why? Please don't tell me I have a girlfriend that will be considered jail bait."

I laughed again, "No, I am 25."

"Thank God." He took a bite of my burger and wiped his face with a napkin. "Look, I am sorry I just kind of barged in on you, my Mom always used to tell me I was too outgoing and it would get me in trouble at one point, but I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine, I am kind of glad you did. It took my mind off of things for a while."

He took a sip of his water, and I tried not to stare at his lips around the top, but I think I failed. I am just really attracted to him. "You don't have to answer, because I don't want to seem like a jerk, but why are you here?"

I started fiddling with my straw. "Oh, um…my Dad he just had a heart attack."

"Is he okay?" He asked softly, but I didn't want to look in his eyes because I was trying to focus on not crying again. I really shouldn't cry, he is fine, but it still scared the hell out of me.

"Yeah, it was just a minor one, but me and my Dad, we are really close." I was still looking down at my straw and then I felt one of his fingers on my chin. He lifted my head and I was met with his bright blue eyes.

"Hey, he is alright." He said softly, and he was being so gentle as he rubbed my cheek with his fingers. A tear fell and he wiped it away. "Don't cry…you are too beautiful to cry."

I smiled at his words and I swear I fell in love with him in that instant. It was like all of a sudden, I felt like I needed to see him more, like being away from him would kill me. It was irrational, but when was love rational?

He took his hand away from my face. "I know what could make you smile." He put his hands under his arm pits and started flapping his elbows up and down and clucking like a chicken. He was being pretty loud, and people started staring but I was cracking up. Who does that?

"Okay…okay, stop before we get kicked out of the cafeteria." I said while still laughing and wiping the tears off of my eyes. He was laughing too and he stuffed more fries in his mouth while still smirking. "You know Gideon; I have never met anyone like you."

"Same here, Beautiful." I smiled, and his pager started beeping. He groaned and looked down at it before looking back up at me. "I have to go." My heart sank at his words. I wanted to learn more about this outgoing, weird, and beautiful man in front of me. "But listen, I don't want to sound like a creep or anything, but I really like you Harper."

"I like you too, Gideon."

"Really? Well do you think I could have your number and maybe we can make plans to meet again? Maybe go on a date?"

"Sure, I would like that." I took his phone out of his hands, and I gave him mine. We both punched in each other's numbers.

"Could I maybe…hug you?"

Wow he really is blunt. I didn't answer and I just walked into his arms. I almost cried at the wonderful feeling I got. He smelled amazing, and I never wanted to move from his spot. "Thank you for what you did. And I am so happy I get to go on a date with my girlfriend." I laughed and he kissed my temple before pulling away. "I will see you later, Harper."

"I can't wait." He smiled and walked backwards away from me so he could still look at me when he walked away.

He gave me a final wave before he made it out of the cafeteria, and I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

_**~1 Week Later~**_

"Is he picking you up?"

"Yes, Dad."

"And you are sure he has his license?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Are you sure you can't bring him by here first?"

"No, Dad." He really worries too much.

He sighed. "Alright fine, but I swear to God, if your Mom wasn't ready to chop my legs off at any second that I try to get up, I would be over there." Dad just got out of the hospital yesterday. He had to stay pretty long because his heart was having trouble going back in a steady rhythm.

"I know Dad. But you have nothing to worry about. He is great." I have talked to Gideon every day since the day we met. It was only for a little while early in the morning and late at night. Our first actual date was tonight, and I could not wait.

"Okay, I trust you. But you make sure if tonight goes alright, you will bring him by here. I need to meet him at some point."

"I know Dad, but I really have to go, he should be here any minute."

"Fine." He sighed loudly like a stubborn child.

I laughed at his immature behavior. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, baby." We hung up and I looked in the mirror once again and straightened out my hair. I knew I didn't really have to try so hard to make myself look better. I felt like I didn't have to wear a lot of makeup, or do my hair all perfect with Gideon. He told me I was beautiful when I was hungover and crying over my sick father.

I heard my phone ringing, and I smiled when I saw his name on the caller idea. "Hello?" I asked cheerfully with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi, Harper." He said glumly, and my smile instantly fell.

"Is there something wrong."

"I won't be able to make it tonight, Beautiful."

"Um…okay." Was all I could say without sounding like a desperate love-sick fool, because that was what I was. It hurt more than I can say knowing I won't be able to see him today.

"But listen, I can't go out, but you can come over to my place if you would want."

"Really?" I felt better knowing he still wanted to be with me tonight.

"Of course, I am not sure how fun it will be, but I kind of have to talk to you about something."

"Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes." I knew where he lived, because we told each other our addresses while on the phone and playing what Gideon liked to call 'A Bunch of Fucking Questions', we started off with 20 questions, but we lost count, and that was what he named it in the end.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, and we both hung up. I walked out to my car, and I made it there in less than 10 minutes. Gideon lived in a house, and from the outside it looked really nice. It wasn't overly huge, but it was a decent size. I walked up the porch steps and Gideon was already walking out the door to greet me. He had that big smile in place and he caught me on the top step and engulfed me in his arms. He lifted me off of my feet and I laughed as he twirled me.

"This is a warm welcome." I said when he finally put me down, but kept his arms around me. He kissed my cheek, but when he pulled away, he was serious.

"Would you kick me in the balls if I told you I missed you?"

I laughed. "No, because I missed you too, and why would I kick you in the balls anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it is too soon or whatever."

"I don't think it is, do you?"

"Nope. I know what I feel."

"Me too." I so badly wanted to kiss him right then, but then he got serious again.

"I need to tell you something."

"O..kay…"

"I have a son." I was shocked at his words. I couldn't really wrap my head around it. But so what if he did? I am sure he would be as amazing as his father. Was I shocked he had a son? Hell yes. Does it change anything for me? Hell no. I need to be able to be with Gideon, and another little boy just like him only adds icing to the cake. Plus, my Dad was a single father for a long time, so why should I judge Gideon?

"Wow."

"Yeah, I don't know how that makes you feel. But I knew I needed to tell you right away because if you want a relationship with me, it has to also be with him. I wasn't able to follow through with our date because I couldn't find anyone to babysit. It most likely won't be the last time that happens. But I really _really_ like you Harper, and I really wish you will stay and share our date with my son."

"Of course I will stay." He smiled wide again, and I was glad he was smiling again. "How old is he?"

"He is six, his name is Brody and he is just a really good kid." His face was glowing with pride while talking about his son, and I couldn't wait to meet him.

"Okay, well can we go in so I can meet him?"

"I am going to kiss you right now." I wasn't able to form a response before his lips were on mine. It was a sweet but long kiss. He had both hands on either side of my face, and I felt like I could kiss him every moment of every day. I don't fully understand the hold this man had on me, but I am not about to fight it. It just feels to damn right.

He pulled way earlier than I would have chosen, but I knew we had to stop. We were on his front porch, and I really wanted to meet his son. He took my hand and led me into the front door. "Brody!" He called and then I immediately heard bare footsteps coming toward us. Finally he arrived in the room, and he was so handsome, just like his Dad. He had the same color hair as Gideon, but with brown eyes. He ran right to Gideon's side, and he looked really shy. That surprised me considering who his father was. Gideon was the most outgoing, silly, and blunt person I know.

"Hi Brody, I am Harper." I stuck my hand out to him, and he shook mine without a word, and still keeping his head buried in his father's side. Gideon had a hand on top of his head.

"Can you at least say hi to her, Bud."

"Hi." He said softly, and he had a cute, raspy voice.

I squatted down to his level. "Hey did you know I have a little brother that is just a couple of years older than you?"

"Really?" He asked with wide, curious eyes.

"Yeah, his name is Axel. Do you play any video games?" He nodded his head furiously. "Well Axel has the most video games I think I have ever seen. I am sure you both could have a lot of fun."

"Is he coming over?"

Gideon laughed softly at his son's eagerness. "Well not today, but I am sure we could bring over soon."

"Cool." He said with a big smile.

"Brody." Gideon called, and Brody looked up at his father. "Why don't you go get UNO from the drawer, and we can play a couple of rounds before you have to go to bed."

"Okay!" He said cheerfully and ran out to the other room. I looked after him, and then Gideon pulled my face over to his to kiss me again.

"Thank you." He said when he pulled away, and then kissed me once again.

* * *

_**~2 weeks later~**_

"So what should I call them?" Gideon asked nervously as I was driving him and Brody to my parent's house. Now he was officially my boyfriend and we have become inseparable. Sure we both had jobs and that caused us to spend some time apart, but we always found time to just be me and him, and even us with Brody.

Oh, Brody. I loved that little boy to pieces. He was so smart and very soft spoken. He was a shy boy, but not with me. He would talk to me all the time, but he was very laid back. I was interested to see how him and Axel will get along since they are polar opposites. But so were Gideon and Brody. It was strange how opposite they were, but also how close they were. Gideon told me that Brody's Mom left when Brody was just one. Apparently she got up and left one night after telling Gideon that she met her soul mate at work, and she lives somewhere in Nevada. She sends Brody presents on birthdays and holidays, and she pays a small amount of child support, but other than that, she is not a part of their lives.

"You can call them Edward and Bella, I already talked with them about it. My Dad promised he would be on his best behavior, and my Mom is always really great. Plus, she promised that she will hit my father if he acts up." He took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off of his hands. "Why are you so nervous, Gideon? You are never like this."

"I know, I know, but I just love you, and I don't want your parents to hate me or something. Especially your Dad, because I know how much he means to you and how close you are." Gideon and I exchanged I love you's just two days ago. I know we were moving fast, but we were sure about our feelings, and we couldn't fight something that was so natural and real like the love we have for each other.

"Don't worry about it, they will both love you. I promise."

"Yeah Dad, stop being a sissy." Brody piped from the back seat, causing me and Gideon to laugh and it lightened the air. We pulled up to my parent's house and we all got up as we made it to the front door. I opened the door and called for my parents when we walked in.

We were bombarded with everyone in the family. Cadence, Amelia, Avery, Spencer, and Mom all came out first, and I introduced each of them to Gideon and Brody. Brody stood glued to Gideon's side being shy, but Gideon was admirable. He was charming the pants off of all of my sisters and my mother, and being friendly with Spencer.

My father finally decided to make an appearance and he was holding Axel's hand. He was studying Gideon, and watching the way he interacted with the rest of the family. He was getting better when it came to meeting boyfriends of all of his daughters, but he still kept the tough father act on at the appropriate times. Axel greeted Gideon, but was so happy to find another boy that was about his age in this house filled with woman. He dragged Brody off to his room, and I was surprised Brody was taking to him so well. Dad greeted Gideon, and I kept an eye on them as Amelia was telling me about school. Things looked like they were going pretty good, so I felt great.

My Dad finally walked up to me and gave me a hug that always felt so good to get. "I like him, baby."

"He is great isn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah, but who loved you first?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You did, Daddy. And you will always be the first man I have ever loved."

"Damn right I was." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

We spent the whole day together as a family. Everyone was getting along, and I felt like crying in happiness at seeing my family getting along so well with the man I love. Gideon made me happy, he made me feel alive, he brought light in my life, and we had fun. I was happy I was able to find the fun in my life without having to change who I am. I have a family that loves me, I have Brody who also loves me, and I have Gideon. As long as I have them my life will be perfect.

My life will be full of love.

My life will be happy.

My life will be fun.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the second part! I was excited to write this outtake because I had the character of Gideon in my head since the beginning. I just thought he was perfect for Harper and I hope you all felt the same way. **

**I added pictures of the characters from their outtakes, so tell me what you think about them. **

**And this outtake was suggested by Chillz Howdy, xXxFallin, and florezita writer. Tell me if I didn't mention you if you also suggested it. I mess up sometimes like last chapter. Luv4jake also suggested the Avery and Spencer outtake and she is pretty freaking awesome, so I felt bad I forgot her. **

**My updates will probably be coming more slowly now because I need to start focusing again on school. It is starting up again soon, and as much as I love writing and this whole fanfiction world, school comes first. So I will update, but just not as quickly as I usually do. But if you haven't already, please check out and review my new story Mockingbird. **

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think please! **


	40. Outtake 5: Give Away

_**Takes place a little over a year after the Harper outtake. Enjoy! **_

EPOV

I crept down the hallway quietly. I was tip toeing, but I felt like I was making too much noise. I stopped at every door that I came across along the way, making sure no one would come out and attack me. I scaled the wall and stopped at the door to the bathroom. I heard what sounded like a cabinet being tapped. This was my chance. I took the Nerf gun, and got my finger in the ready position to shoot.

I finally jumped in front of the door with my gun out. "Ha!" I said loudly and knew I made a mistake by speaking to loudly when I saw Cadence. She had her hands up with her gun in her right one. I put my gun down. "Sorry, baby." I whispered, she relaxed and put her hands down.

"It's okay, but now they probably know where we are." She whispered back furiously. Then we heard their footsteps running down the hall. I had a plan. I knew they would walk into the storage room first because it was the first room at the beginning of the hallway. While they were in there that would give me and Cadence enough time to run past them and down the stairs.

Me, Brody, Axel, and Cadence were all having a Nerf competition. The point was to see which team can get as many body shots. Axel and Brody were on a team and Cadence was with me. There was no way I could be on a team opposite her and then shoot my baby girl. She didn't even want to play; it took a lot of begging and pouting on Axel, Brody, and my part to get her to play.

I put my hands on Cadence's shoulders and guided her to the door of the bathroom. I listened and heard the door to the storage room open quietly. I knew this was my chance. I turned Cadence around and lifted her to throw her over my shoulder. She squeaked, but that noise didn't matter. We were all exposed and the war started now. I ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. I ran past the storage room and ran down the stairs with Cadence.

"Oh crap!" I heard Axel yell, I heard their footsteps running after us. Once they got downstairs along with us, all hell broke loose. There was yelling and Nerf pallets flying all over the place. I was out of breath from running around and dodging bullets. It was all good and fun until we heard the front door open.

Shit, I am in trouble.

We all stopped dead in our tracks and waited for the explosion. Bella walked to the entryway of the living room looking different variants of pissed off. There was Nerf pallets all over the place. One of the picture frames on the wall was crooked, and the throw pillows of the couch were thrown in random parts of the living room. "Edward Cullen." Bella muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hello, love. You're home early." I said nervously while walking toward her. Once I made it up to her, I kissed her on the cheek, but she kept her tense position. She looked over my shoulder to look at the kids.

"Can you guys go upstairs and I will call you down when I want you to clean this room."

"Aw…but Mooomm." Axel whined. Not smart kid.

"Now." Bella said in that motherly tone that all mother's have so the kid knows when she means business. They all listened and walked past us and up the stairs. Bella walked away from me without a word and went into the kitchen. She seemed really pissed off, and I could tell it was more than just the Nerf fight we had in the living. I wondered what could have happened in the two hours she was gone. I walked into the kitchen; she was slamming cabinets and taking out ingredients for dinner.

"Bella…" I started before I was interrupted.

"No." Bella said as she slammed down a spoon on the counter. "Don't Bella me. Do you really have a death wish, Edward? Are you really trying to think of ways to leave us sooner than you should have to?"

"Of course not." Now I was getting mad at her for saying that. It has been hard for Bella since my heart attack a little over a year ago. She would freak out if I did anything that was any more strenuous than walking or lifting one of the children. I understood why she felt like that because I knew for a fact that I would be the same way if the situation was reversed. But she has been getting better lately, so I knew for a fact there was something else that was bothering her, and she was unfortunately taking it out on me.

"Then why do you do stupid shit like that? Running around the house like you are 10 years old. Newsflash Edward, you are 44. Grow up."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't get the memo that I was too old to play with and spend time with my children and grandchild. I will just be a typical old man and sit on my rocking chair and knit a fucking sweater or something, and ignore them. That will make them feel loved." I yelled back. Loud, but not loud enough for the kids to hear.

"Good. Do it then. At least they will have you around, and not buried six feet under."

"Oh well now you are just being ridiculous, Bella."

"Whatever Edward, I don't really want to talk to you right now, alright? Just go get the kids and clean the fucking living room. Just leave me alone." If I was skeptical before about if something else was bothering her, I was 110% sure now. Bella is never this…this...mean to me unless we are in a really bad fight. Luckily there have only been a couple of those during our marriage, but this was nothing. In any other situation, this wouldn't have even escalated to an argument.

I decided that she was too heated right now, and I needed to give her time to cool down. I didn't want to push her; that would only make her madder. "Okay." I started walking to the door, and I turned around when I was just about to exit. "I love you."

I was looking in her eyes, and she looked in mine. "I…" She cleared her throat. "I love you…too." Her voice cracked at the end, and then she buried her face in her hands as she started crying. I felt my heart break, and it took me only seconds before I was across the kitchen and I had her in my arms. I crashed her to my chest; she took her hands away from her face and wrapped them around my middle. I could feel her pulling on my shirt from behind as she sobbed into my chest.

"Shh…calm down love. Just tell me what is the matter. I want to help you, sweetheart, but I can't if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Edward. I am so sorry. I am just…" She didn't finish her sentence because she was trying to catch her breath from her crying.

"It's okay, Bella, take your time."

She took my advice and took a couple of calming breaths. I waited until she finally looked up at me. "I talked to my mother today."

I was holding my breath when she said that…shocked at what I heard. I let the breath out. "Really?"

"Yes really!" I knew it was stupid to say, but that was the first thing that came to mind. I was unbelieving. "She basically followed me and cornered me in the parking lot of the grocery store."

"Well what did she want?"

"She wants to go to Harper's wedding."

"Are you serious?"

"Edward! Stop asking questions like I am not telling you it is going to start raining spaghetti." She was getting frustrated and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just…I just can't believe it. It came out of nowhere; you haven't even talked to her since when we first started dating."

"I know; that is why I told her no. I mean it would be stupid if I told her yes. Harper hasn't even met her…none of our kids have met her, and I haven't talked to her in years." Her eyes were getting teary eyed. "So I told her no and then she started flipping out at me! She started saying how I was a horrible daughter and that is why she started drinking, and how disgusted with me she was that I wouldn't give my own mother a second chance when she worked so hard to become sober."

"Bella that is ridiculous. That is complete and total bullshit. Please tell me you didn't listen to a word she said, and you believe me when I tell you she is wrong." She looked away from me. "Bella…"

"I believe you, Edward. I know that what she said was wrong but…"

"But? But what Bella? You owe nothing to her. She never made an effort for you."

She put her hands on her face and leaned forward so her forehead was against my chest. I kept my arms around her. When she finally collected herself she lifted her face back up. "I know." She sniffled. "But do you want to know what is really bothering me about that whole situation?"

"Of course I do, love. I want to be able to help you."

"What bothers me was how much I wanted to say yes." Her voice cracked at the end and she started crying and buried her face back in my chest.

"Oh my Bella…" I held her close as she cried. I didn't say much except for some random soothing words. I think I had an idea as to why Bella wanted to say yes, but I was not 100% sure. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to say something wrong. After a couple of minutes, she finally calmed down. "Do you want to tell me why, love?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I think it was just because deep down I have always been hurt that I haven't had a mother that I had with me my whole life. It would have been nice to have my own mother figure when I became a mother…I mean I always had our friends, and especially Esme, but I don't really know how to explain it."

"It's okay, Bella. I think I understand. I mean, I don't understand fully because even though my mother wasn't really loving, she was present in the beginning of my life. I know every girl wants to have a mother who loves them. You shouldn't feel bad about that, love."

"I know but I just felt so….so….weak for even considering letting her go." She took a deep breath. "And I just wanted to show her you know? Show her how good I did without her. I want her to look at our children and see what she missed out on. I don't really know how to explain it right."

I kissed her forehead. "Well don't worry about it now Bella, you told her no and you don't have to see her again."

"I know." She got on her tip toes and kissed me. "I'm sorry Edward, I really didn't mean anything I said, I like that you still play with our kids. That is very important to them."

"You don't have to say sorry again. I understand."

"Okay but you still have to get the kids and clean up that living room." She pushed me away gently and then got back to her cooking. I laughed and called the kids down. I was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Brody came down first.

"Catch me Grandpa!" Yeah that was still weird to here. I am a fucking grandfather to someone. When did that happen? Brody started calling me grandpa about a month after I met him. It was painfully obvious that Harper and Gideon were meant to be together, so we decided that he should call me grandpa and Bella grandma. We didn't want him to feel left out when Harper and Gideon had children and they were calling us grandma and grandpa. I don't ever want him to think that just because he isn't related to us by blood means we would love him any less. Because that is just not true. He was a great little boy, and me and Bella loved him dearly.

I opened my arms and he jumped in them from the fifth step up. I spun him around once before kissing his cheek and putting him down. Of course when Axel and Cadence saw what I was doing, they wanted me to also catch them, which I happily did. We all cleaned up the living room, and then kept Bella company in the kitchen while she cooked dinner. I could tell the kids presence and their interesting stories was making Bella look better than before. Soon Bella was serving our dinner; barbeque chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. We all sat around the table.

"Hey Mom?" Axel suddenly piped from his spot beside me. Brody was sitting at the head of the table, and Cadence and Bella were sitting in front of me and Axel.

"Yes, baby?" She asked as she put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"What would you do if…I don't know…I accidently cut my suit down the middle with scissors?" I choked on a piece of corn from the laugh that bubbled up in my throat. I put my hand over my mouth as I coughed and tried not to laugh at the same time. It was a hard task. Axel _hated_ that he was going to have to wear a suit for the wedding in just two days. He said he felt stuffed in it, and he couldn't breathe.

I finally got my throat clear, and I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Cadence and Brody were both chuckling, Bella was glaring at me, but I could tell she wanted to laugh too. Axel on the other hand was dead serious. He really meant what he said; it wasn't a joke to him, which made it all the more funny.

"Axel." Bella started, her voice cracked as she was trying to hold down her laugh. She took a deep breath through her nose and then let it out. "You would be in a lot of trouble if you were to do that. You would also owe me and your father a lot of money."

"That's fine. I can do that. I am almost 10. I can get a job soon, I will pay. Just please don't make me wear it." He sounded desperate and it was actually really cute. I continued laughing, and I wrapped my arm around my son and pulled him to my side so I could kiss his head.

"I love you, son." He looked over at me and gave me a small smile, but then he looked back at Bella, the pleading look in his eyes.

"Axel, I am sorry baby, but you have to wear the suit." His shoulders slumped and he stabbed a piece of chicken angrily. "Axel listen, I promise that you can take the tie and jacket off as soon as the ceremony is over, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." I could tell he still wasn't fully satisfied, but there wasn't much we could do for him; he had to wear the suit. God knows I didn't want to wear the dreaded thing either, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"So Cade, are you ready for your big part in the wedding?" I asked while smiling at my little angel. I love all of my children equally, obviously, but Cadence is my littlest little girl. My little sweetheart. She is the nicest, kindest, and just _good _little girl.

"Yup!" She said excitedly. "I have been practicing every day. Can you listen later, Daddy?"

"Of course, sweetie." Cadence was providing the music for the wedding ceremony. She was playing 'The Bridal Chorus' for when Harper and I walk down the aisle—which I really try not to think about too much or else I want to puke—and she will be playing the 'Wedding March' when the ceremony was over. Also, because Cadence was our little music prodigy, she will be playing her own composition for Harper and Gideon during the reception, which only me and Cadence know about. She has been practicing it at my school, and she couldn't wait to surprise everyone. The piece was really beautiful and I was proud to say my nine year old daughter composed it. She amazes me.

"What about you, Brody? Are you ready to take over the duties as best man?" Bella asked while smiling at our grandson.

"Yeah I guess." He said with a deep breath. Brody was painfully shy, and I knew it will take a lot for him to stand up in front of all of those people. Although I am sure he will be fine because Gideon will be standing with him the whole time. Gideon really was a great guy, it was hard not to like Gideon. He was very outgoing and friendly; just an all around good guy.

He and I have developed a strong friendship. I guess you could say we had a special bond because we were both single parents. Whenever we had time to just talk man-to-man, he would tell me stories about his worst days as a single parent to Brody and I would tell him stories of the early days where it was just me, Harper, and Avery against the world. I maybe even love Gideon like a son a little bit. I say a little bit, because there is only so much love that I can give to a man that is officially and legally taking my little girl away from me.

* * *

"Ugh…Daddy you are squishing me." Cadence laughed as she tried to push my head off of her chest. She was all tucked in her bed getting ready to go to sleep. I came in to say goodnight, and decided to mess with her for a little while. I just walked in seconds ago, and I came to lie on top of her. I was sure not to put my full weight on her.

I sighed loudly. "I am so comfortable, I love my Cade pillow." I snuggled up closer and let my weight go on her a little more. She kept on trying to push my head away.

"Daddy if you squish me to death, I won't be able to play in the wedding."

I laughed and got up I sat up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Alright, alright, I guess I can spare you."

"Thank you, Daddy." She smiled at me, and a piece of her dark blonde hair fell in her eyes. I pushed it away and kissed her forehead.

"You did great today, honey. You are going to be amazing at the wedding. Have I told you how proud of you I am yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Only a million times."

"Well I need to tell you two million times." I leaned over and gave her one final kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." I smiled and walked out of her room and went to Axel's room next. Bella was still in there and I saw that Axel was jumping on his bed. Brody was laughing at him from the air mattress on the floor. He could have slept in Axel's bed, but he only has a twin sized bed so it would have been tight quarters. Luckily Bella was also laughing, so I knew he wasn't getting in trouble like Axel usually is.

"Okay stop jumping now baby, it is time to go to bed." Axel took one final high jump and landed on his butt. I stood outside the door and listened as Bella said goodnight to boys. She kissed both of them and told them she loved them. I heard her walking out of the room. I stood against the wall and stayed quiet. She shut the door and jumped when she saw me.

"Edward! You scared the shit out of me!" I laughed and pulled her into my arms. I hugged her and scattered butterfly kisses all over her face while she giggled tried swatting my face away. I ended my assault with a sweet kiss to her mouth. "I'll go start the phone calls." She said and kissed me one more time.

"Okay, I'll be right down, I'm just going to say goodnight to the boys." She nodded her head and walked out of my arms and down the stairs. Every night after we put the little ones to bed, me and Bella will call our older girls and talk to them. It was painful not being able to see our daughters more than we do, but they all have their own things they have going on, so these nightly phone calls were truly a gift. Amelia was 18, and going to a local college for sports medicine. She was living in an apartment only a half an hour away from us with a couple of friends. They are all girls. I made sure of that. Avery and Spencer were living together and engaged. Yeah, another daughter I will soon have to give away. They have been engaged for a while now, but they were waiting until Spencer's Navy work slowed down because between school and Spencer's random tours of duty, they have had no time to plan a wedding. Harper was now living with Gideon and Brody. She still had her photography business, and she was thriving as a soon-to-be wife, a working woman, and a mother.

I am so proud of my girls.

* * *

"Axel, come on buddy, just cooperate with me." I said as Axel was being a pain by swatting my hands away as I was tying his tie. I was in an especially snappy mood right now with just what I am going to have to do in about a half an hour. I have dreaded this day since the day I became a father.

Axel sighed loudly and then finally let me finish my job. He looked really good in his suit. I kissed his forehead, and he walked to sit on the couch to wait for Bella. She was going to come up here to get him, and tell me when I will be able to go get Harper. To give her away.

We sat silently because we both had things on our minds. Axel was pissed he had to wear the suit. And I was pissed I was giving my daughter away. I don't really know how to explain how I felt. I was sad. That was one thing I was sure of. I was sad that I was handing my daughter off to another man. I was sad that she may not need me anymore. But I was also happy. I was happy because of how blissfully happy Harper was. I just wanted her to be happy…and she was.

My thoughts were cleared for a while when I saw Bella walk in the room. She looked beautiful wearing a light blue dress that was flowy and just beautiful. I got up from the couch and took both of her hands in mine. I leaned over and kissed her lips. "You look breathtakingly beautiful, love."

She blushed lightly and smiled. "And you look so handsome, babe." She kissed me again and I put my arms around her. We were interrupted when we heard gagging sounds coming from our little man. We pulled away and both laughed. Bella walked over to Axel, and knelt before him and tenderly ran her hand through his hair. I could see her eyes getting teary eyed looking at our son. "You are so beautiful, my handsome boy."

"You look pretty Mommy." He kissed her cheek and Bella smiled. She got up and grabbed his hand as he jumped off of the couch. Bella walked up to me and kissed me one more time.

"Harper is ready for you." I inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly. I felt my hands shaking, my head aching. "You will be fine, babe." I nodded my head, kissed Axel's head and walk out with them. I walked in the opposite direction to go get my baby. I finally made it on the outside of the door where Harper was. I took another deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard her call from inside the room.

"It's me, baby." My voice cracked, and I didn't want to lose it. But I had no choice to when Harper opened the door. She looked _beautiful…_angelic, even. Her hair was down and styled. The ends of her hair were curled slightly. She had a veil on, and a dress so beautiful. It was a simple but elegant white dress that suited Harper perfectly. "You…" My comment got caught in my throat when it was pushed by the lump that formed. Tears were seconds from falling. I finally looked into Harper's beautiful green eyes, and saw a few tears already fell from hers.

"Oh Daddy…" She threw her arms around my neck and held me tightly. She buried her face in my neck, luckily she wasn't wearing much makeup—she didn't need it—because she was crying right along with me in the hallway of the church.

A few tears fell from my eyes and I held my first born daughter tightly. "You look like an angel, my love."

She started laughing despite her tears and pulled her hair away from my neck to look me in the eyes. I wiped the tears from her eyes, and she did the same for me. "You clean up pretty well yourself, Dad." She said while gesturing to my black suit.

"Thanks. So…um…are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am a little nervous though." I nodded my head. "I mean I know I want to marry Gideon, because I love him so much, Dad. But this is just a really big step you know?" I nodded again, not knowing what else to say. The only words in my head were a continuous 'I can't believe this is happening', 'I can't believe this is happening…' "Oh yeah, and don't let me trip please." She laughed a short laugh.

"I won't, I promise." I extended my arm out to her, and she hooked her arm around mine. "Let's go do this, baby." She nodded her head and I led her down to the outside of the door we were going to walk through momentarily. My hands were shaking, of course Harper noticed this. She brought her hand down that was hooked around my arm and held my hand and squeezed.

"I love you, Dad. You are the first man I have ever loved, and nothing is going to change that, okay?"

I nodded my head and cleared my throat. "I know, Harper. I love you too; you know how much I love you."

"I do." Funny, she was going to say that again today-but it will be to her husband.

Finally the music started, and we were up to bat. Everyone was standing as me and Harper were walking down the aisle. I sneaked a glance at the little girl that was responsible for the music that was playing as we were walking. She was immersed in her work, and she was doing beautifully, perfectly. I sneaked a glance at Harper and saw she had her eyes trained on Gideon. He had a beaming smile on, and was looking at my daughter with the same amount of love in his eyes that she had in hers. They were meant to be together. As we got closer, I was then able to see my other angels. Avery and Amelia were both standing right next to where Harper would soon be standing looking beautiful in their green bridesmaid dresses. Abbey was standing next to them and she looked beautiful as well.

I looked to my right and saw Bella standing with a smile on her face, and tears running down her cheeks. Axel was standing next to her and holding her hand. He had a small smile on his face, and I was glad he wasn't in a bad mood throughout the whole ceremony. We finally approached Gideon, and he looked anxious to be able to touch her. I turned towards Harper and kissed the side of her face. "I love you." I whispered and she smiled and kissed my cheek. I took her hand in mine. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it softly before placing her hand in Gideon's.

I just gave my daughter away.

I walked and kissed Avery, Amelia, and Abbey on the cheeks before walking over and sitting next to Bella. She took my hand and I squeezed hers. Axel was curled into Bella's other side. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me. It was Carlisle, and he gave me curt nod to tell me he knew how I felt. I nodded back at him and turned back to the ceremony. I felt someone sit beside me and my eyes were met with a beaming Cadence.

"You did amazing, baby." I kissed her nose and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around my arm and snuggled close. I would like to say I remember the actual wedding. But I didn't. Instead I just thought about Harper, and her life.

I remembered the day I found out I was going to have a baby…going to have Harper. I was scared, sure, but the love and anticipation I felt overshadowed that fear.

I remember the first time I saw her. How in that moment, I knew she was the person holding me to the earth. If she was gone, so was I.

I remember her doing all of her firsts. He first word; 'Da'. Her first crawl, her first steps, her first cold, the first time she told me she loved me.

I remember coming home and seeing Jack on the couch throwing her in the air, and his and her laughs radiating off the walls.

I remember the day I found out Jack died. I remember her little face when she saw me crying on the floor, so worried, and concerned even as a little girl. I remember holding her in my arms in front of the door, thinking even though Jack was gone; I could go on as long as I had her.

I remember us being in the homeless shelter. I remember us both curled up on the small and uncomfortable cot. I didn't sleep much. I just looked at her as she slept to block out the world around me. When I looked at her, I forgot that we were homeless and in a room full of strangers. I forgot that my parents kicked me out of their live. I forgot that Jack died. I just saw her.

I remember her laughing at me while I was freaking out as she was behind the wheel of the car for the first time.

I remember her face as she waved at me when she graduated both high school and college.

And I remembered her face just seconds ago as we walked down the aisle. Her face was filled with love for the man that I just gave her away to.

It was just as they were kissing for the first time as husband and wife that I finally realized what I was really doing here today. I wasn't giving my daughter away. She wasn't leaving me…leaving my life. She still loved me and she will still need me.

What I was really doing today was handing her over to a man that will love and care for her. I am giving her over to someone that will be able to love and care for her when I won't be able to. When I am not around to be able to.

And that is all I ever wanted for Harper—for all my children. I want my children to know that every single second of their lives; they have been loved and adored.

That is all I want. And I am assuring that for Harper today.

* * *

"So how do you feel, babe?" Bella asked from her seat beside me. Everyone was dancing on the dance floor. Me and Bella were dancing before, but yeah we are old, so we had to stop early and take a breather. I had my arm around her while she was leaning into my chest. We were both watching the guests dance, paying special attention to our kids.

"I feel good, you know it was hard, but I am happy for her. Gideon is good for her."

"He is. Next we have Avery and Spencer's wedding." I looked over at Avery and Spencer on the dance floor. Those two were in their own little world, dancing like a pair of maniacs. They didn't seem to mind though because they were laughing and kissing as they danced.

"Yeah I know."

"That is all you have to say? I was expecting you to say. 'Yeah, don't remind me Bella, I don't want to do this again.'" She did a horrible impression of me, and it sounded like Fat Albert. I do not sound like Fat Albert.

"Oh, thanks love. It is good to know how you think I sound." She laughed and kissed my cheek. "No I am okay with this. It really doesn't change anything that much."

"That is true." I took a sip of my water and then felt Bella poke me in the side. I looked at her, and she pointed to the dance floor. "Look at the little ones."

I looked over and saw that Axel and Cadence were dancing together. The song was fast, and they were both holding hands and jumping up and down while swinging their hands. Cadence was always our shyest child, and she was never one for making a scene in public. Axel was the total opposite. So it was really beautiful—to me at least—to see the two of them come together and have the bond they have. Cadence would do anything for Axel—even dance crazy in a room filled with people—and he would do the same for her. Whenever she cries, he cries. Whenever she is mad, so is he.

We sat watching Axel and Cadence before I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and smiled when I saw Amelia. "Hey you guys, you are not going to dance anymore?"

"Maybe later." Bella said from my side. I put my other arm around Amelia, my younger version of Bella.

"Are you having fun, honey?"

"Yeah! It has been great, and it is good to be with everyone you know? I feel like I never see everyone anymore."

"Yeah that is true." I was going to say more, but then the DJ made an announcement that called my attention.

"Alright, alright ladies and gentleman. I am going to ask that you clear the dance floor so the bride can share a special dance with her father." I was waiting for this moment. I haven't really gotten to talk to Harper since the wedding. She came over to us when the reception first started, but she was all over the place trying to greet her guests. I got up from the chair and kissed my two girls before going to the dance floor. Harper was walking towards me and we met in the middle. She was smiling and so was I. Bob Carlisle's 'Butterfly Kisses' began playing and I held Harper close as we danced.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Thank you? What are you thanking me for?" She had her head resting on my chest and I rubbed her back as we swayed.

"Everything, I guess. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you."

"Nah, I think you would have been fine. You are a smart, strong girl."

"Yeah but only because of you, because you raised me. So thank you, Dad."

"Well you are very welcome, honey. It was my pleasure." I was still kind of confused as to why she was thanking me. We were silent again for a couple of seconds before she started talking again.

"Do you want to know something?"

"What, baby?" I said softly.

"There is still no other place in the world that feels as safe as where I am right now, in your arms."

I felt my eyes sting, and I closed them to push the tears back. I held on tighter to Harper. "I'm glad. You know they are always open to you, baby. Anytime. I am here for you." My voice cracked, but I was able to keep the tears back. "I love you so much." I whispered. There were more fathers and daughters dancing on the floor now.

"I love you, too." She whispered back and lifted her head to look at me. I looked down at my beautiful daughter, and turned when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see Avery, Amelia, and Cadence all smiling at us.

"Stop hogging our Daddy." Avery said playfully as she moved one of Harper's hands off of my side. We all laughed, and I put my right arm around Harper, and the other around Avery.

"Don't worry; there is enough of me to go around. Come on girls." I motioned for Amelia and Cadence to join us. Harper wrapped her other arm around Cadence, and Avery did the same for Amelia. Amelia and Cadence put their free arms around each other, and we formed our own little circle. Just me and my daughters. My angels.

We all just kind of walked in a slow circle and talked and laughed with each other. Soon I felt another hand on my shoulder, this time it was Bella holding Axel's hand. "Do you think we could join?"

Avery let go of me, and motioned for Bella to go in between us. I wrapped my arm around my beautiful wife, and kissed the side of her head. Axel wormed his way in the middle of our circle, and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

And so we stood like that for one more song. Just all of us in our own little circle. The love that was felt in that circle was overwhelming, but in a good way. It was perfect. The only thing that could make this better was if I looked over to one of the tables and saw Jack looking on with a smile on his face. I really wish he could be here.

I know he would have been happy to see me like this…to see us like this.

* * *

**This chapter was specially requested by joayla, she has been an awesome reader and reviewer. She requested an outtake of Edward giving away one of his daughters when they got married, so I hope you liked it! **

**I have a special rec for another awesome reader and reviewer. Go read "The Beauty of His Eyes" by AlexaET. It is a beautiful story and is really well written. Go read it! You will not regret it!**

**Finally, "What Really Matters" was nominated for 'Best Edward + Bella' on The Glove Awards! I would like to thank whoever nominated the story, and I would appreciate if you guys went over and voted! So please vote! I would appreciate it more than you know. The link is on my profile. **

"**The Beauty of His Eyes" was also nominated for 'Best Alice' and 'Best Rosalie', so go vote for that too! Trust me, TBoHE deserves it!**

**Be sure to tell me what you think of the outtake! Thanks! **


	41. Outtake 6: Luck

_**5 years later**_

**AvPOV**

"Chloe don't put that in your mouth!" I ran up to her, and took the remote out of her hands. Why do three year olds think it's cool to put stuff in their mouth? She dropped to the ground on her butt and started screaming and crying. "Sorry kid, but you can't eat my remote."

"What is going on in here?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room. I smiled when I saw his sleepy figure. Him and the baby were taking a nap together. His hair was all messed up on the right side, and his right cheek was all red.

"Chloe is mad because I won't let her eat the remote. Why don't you try and calm her down since you are her favorite man in the world." He smiled and walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"I think that title goes to your father." I nodded my head because I knew he was right. Chloe and Dad were like peanut butter and jelly. He gave me one more kiss before walking up to Chloe and picking her up in his arms. She continued crying, so he started cooing soothing words to her and rubbing her back. I smiled while watching him because I got a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach whenever he interacted with any child. "You should probably go check on Wyatt, Avery. He should be waking up soon."

I nodded my head and jogged up the stairs to mine and Spencer's room to where our son was still sleeping. Wyatt Benjamin is going to be one in just two days. I still couldn't believe I was a Mom, and that me and Spencer were parents. Spencer was finally finished with his tours for the Navy. He stopped when he was shot on his sixth tour. I try not to think of those days. It was just about three years ago that I got the phone call that my boyfriend, now husband, was coming home, but he was in critical condition. He was shot in the shoulder, and he had three months of rehab to regain movement in his right arm. He was fine now though, but I still try not to think about those days where I almost lost him. We got married as soon as he was healed and I couldn't be happier.

Wyatt was actually awake when I walked in, but he was just lying on the bed, playing with his hands. Wyatt was the most laid back baby I think I will ever meet. He was so much like Spencer, it was scary. He had my hair, a reddish brown color with Spencer's big brown eyes. He was just a cute little chubby baby that I loved more than anything in the world. I crawled onto the bed next to him, and he gave me a little two-tooth smile.

"Hey baby boy."

"Mama!" He yelled. I laughed and he clapped his chubby dimpled hands together. I lifted him off the bed and got up with him. Wyatt was a total and complete Mama's boy and I loved it! I loved rubbing it in Spencer's face, because while I was pregnant he used to always say our children will like him better because he was cooler. Well we all know now who the cooler one was. I jogged down the stairs with Wyatt, and he laughed because of the bouncing along the way.

When we got downstairs, I saw that Spencer was putting Chloe's shoes on. "Are you going home Chloe?"

"Yup, Gampa's picking me up!" She said with a big smile, her meltdown from before was completely forgotten.

"Oh, why not your Mom?"

"She is running a little late in her classes, but they were going over your parent's house for dinner anyway so your Dad called and said he will just pick up Chloe for her." I felt bad for Amelia. We were all surprised when Amelia got pregnant at 19. Mom and Dad were disappointed, but they were still supportive of Amelia. I was surprised that they took it so well, and when I asked Mom about it, she just said that what happened, happened, and they were going to make the most of it, and get excited for their next grandchild.

Amelia got pregnant by her first serious boyfriend, Jimmy. They were together for seven months before she found out she was pregnant. He was a blonde pretty boy, he was 21, and we all thought he was an alright guy. That was until we found out that he had another girlfriend, and left when he found out Amelia was pregnant. He had no other reason except he didn't want kids. She was heartbroken and so lost when he left, because she truly thought he loved her, and would stay for the baby at least. He didn't, and my Dad was pissed. No, he was livid, angry, enraged, outraged; there really were no words to describe how my father felt about what Jimmy did to Amelia and Chloe.

Me, Harper, Cadence, and Axel all had to talk Dad down. We were all there when he found out, and he was ready to go out and kill the guy. Amelia was broken up about it, but she kept her head held high. She didn't mean to get pregnant, she was on birth control, and used a condom, but shit happens. She put a hold on school, and got a job at a restaurant before her sixth month of pregnancy. She was determined to do it on her own, and she just accepted babysitting offers from everyone in the family. I was in the room when she gave birth to little Chloe Isabella Cullen. She was a teeny tiny bald beauty. Mom cried when she found out Chloe's middle name, and just like that, Chloe was a welcomed and appreciated addition to the family. She was very active, and was a little trouble maker, but we loved her all the same. She got Amelia's brown eyes, and light brown hair.

Amelia was truly an amazing mother. She got all of her skills from Mom, and I looked up to her, Harper, and Mom when I became a parent to Wyatt. Amelia and Chloe were close, but Chloe had a special part in her heart that belonged to just my Dad. He was the one who babysat Chloe the most, and he was the one constant male figure in Chloe's life.

I set Wyatt down in his high chair and started getting out some of his food. Spencer waited with Chloe who was standing on the couch to see out the window. I opened a jar of Wyatt's food, and then heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Chloe squealed and jumped off the couch. I heard my Dad come in and laugh when Chloe launched herself at him. He walked up to Spencer with Chloe in his arms, and shook hands with him. I was just finishing up feeding Wyatt when he walked in.

"Hey, baby." He said with a big smile.

"Hey Dad!" I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Chloe had a death grip around his neck. He turned to Wyatt who was yelling in his seat.

"Pa, pa, pa!"

"Hey, big boy. How's my grandson this afternoon?" He ruffled the little bit of hair that Wyatt had on his head. Wyatt laughed and talked in his own freakish baby language. My Dad pretended to understand and actually answered his 'questions.' Wyatt grabbed my Dad's finger and started waving it around. Dad looked up at me. "Do you three want to come over for dinner?"

I gestured to my pajama clad self. "Does it look like I should be walking out of the house right now?"

"No, those pants are hideous." He teased, talking about my frog pajama bottoms that Axel bought me for my birthday as a joke. They were neon green with different neon colored frogs all over them. And the frogs weren't even cute, they were fucking ugly.

"Your pants are hideous." I shot back, even though I didn't mean it. He was just wearing a pair of jeans.

He rolled his eyes. "Well how about this? Wyatt is already dressed, so why don't I take him with me, and then you and Spencer can get ready and meet us there in an hour."

I looked over at Spencer and he had his hands clasped together in front of him and giving me his puppy dog eyes and mouthing please over and over again. I laughed at his weirdness. "Okay, that sounds good."

"I'll go hook up the car seat!" Spencer said loudly and went out the door.

I started taking Wyatt out of his high chair. I gave his chubby cheek a kiss when I lifted him out. "Is Harper going?"

He shook his head and hiked Chloe higher in his arms. "No, Kaylen and Carly both have stomach bugs, so she has to stay home with them. Brody is at the house, and Gideon is going to pick him up when he gets out of work."

Kaylen and Carly were Harper and Gideon's little girls. Kaylen was four. She had bleach blonde hair that Gideon had when he was really little, and she had Gideon's bright blue eyes. She really was a beautiful little girl, she was also just like her Dad. There was no filter with what she thought and what came out of her mouth. I brought her with me to the park one day with Chloe, and she said hi to every single person we walked by. She made about five friends that were her age that day.

Carly was only two, and she looked more like Harper. She had Harper's light brown hair and Harper's personality. She had the most unique eyes too, they were bright green, but they sometimes change to blue. She was a little sweetheart.

"Oh alright, well I will walk him out since your hands are full." I walked out with my Dad and Spencer held his arms out to Wyatt. He took him in his arms and threw him in the air a couple of times, making him laugh. He kissed his cheek, and then buckled him into the seat. Dad was on the other side buckling in Chloe. Spencer stepped away from the car. I walked to Wyatt's side and kissed his head. "Bye, bubba. I love you, I will see you soon."

I hated whenever Wyatt wasn't next to me, even if it was just an hour. But I knew I would feel better when me and Spencer got some alone time. I said bye to Chloe and my Dad and me and Spencer waited on the lawn as they drove off. Spencer wrapped his arms around me, but I ducked under them.

"Race you to the door!" I said quickly and ran away from him. I of course beat him to the door, but I stalled when I had to open it. He caught up to me and threw me over his shoulder. He smacked my ass pretty fucking hard. "Ow you asshole." I said while laughing.

"That is what you get for cheating." He said as he put me back on the ground when we walked into the house. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are just jealous because I am faster than you." He smiled and I kissed his lips. He sighed against mine and kissed me back deliciously. I held on tighter to his neck and jumped to wrap my legs around his waist. He held my up, and we continued making out. He tasted like heaven and I never wanted to stop. But we would have time for that later. We have some last minute things to get ready for Wyatt's first birthday party. I pulled away, but Spencer kept coming back for more. I laughed at his insatiable self. "Spencer, we have shit to do."

He groaned. "But I don't want to!" He whined and pouted his lip. I knew he was just joking with the dramatics, but it was still pretty fucking cute when he pouted. I unlatched my legs from around him.

"Come on you big baby, let's go make some party bags." I went to the closet and took out the big box filled with the stuff that were going in the favor bags, and the small bags themselves. Spencer sat down in front of the coffee table and I sat down next to him. I put the box on the coffee table and we got to work. We worked in silence, only stealing a couple of glances and smiles. Spencer grabbed the remote from the stereo, and turned it on for some background sounds.

I jumped and dropped the candy that was in my hand on the ground when I heard a loud horn go off. I screamed and covered my ears. I looked over to my husband, and scowled when I saw he was cracking up laughing while holding a party blower in his hand. Oh so now it is cool to blow loud objects right near my ear.

I jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He continued laughing at my expense. "You bastard! You could have blown my ear drums out!" I straddled his waist and hit him on the chest continuously. He just kept laughing. "Stop laughing!" My statement couldn't be taken seriously because I started laughing with him.

"You should have seen your face." He said in between laughs. "You looked so funny!"

Okay, now he was flat out making fun of me. I got off of him and sat down next to him. I crossed my arms, and feigned hurt. I wasn't really hurt, but that doesn't mean I can't mess with him a little. "I hate you."

He stopped laughing to pull me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "You don't hate me, you love me."

"No. I hate you." I tried squirming out of his arms but he held on tighter and gave me more of those beautiful stupid kisses.

"Well we have a problem then because I love you so much."

I tried not to smile like I always do when he tells me he loves me. "No."

He surprised me when he pinned me down, like I did to him just moments earlier. "Yes." He kissed me on the lips, but I didn't kiss him back. I was pretty fucking proud of myself for it too, because Spencer kisses were addicting and almost impossible to resist. He is just too adorable and sexy for his own good. "Kiss me, damn it!" He yelled and kissed me again.

"No." I pushed his face away with both of my hands.

"If you don't kiss me, I will never dance with you again."

"Oh how will I ever go on?" I said dramatically and put the back of my hand to my forehead.

He growled before getting off of me. That cute pout was back on his face and I finally gave in. How could I say no to that face? That face I loved so damn much. The face of my best friend and love of my life. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and kissed him hard. We made out on the floor of our living room for a long ass time. I caught a glimpse of the clock in the middle of our make out session, and groaned.

"We have to go don't we?" He asked from under me.

"Yup." I kissed him one more time before getting up off of him. I went to the stereo and turned it off. I turned around and walked right into Spencer's arms who was standing right behind me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He rested his head atop mine.

"I really fucking love you, Avery."

I smiled and nuzzled myself closer to his chest, because a swearing Spencer, was a sexy Spencer, and it had me wishing we spent our time alone doing something more satisfying than filling up favor bags, and making out like teenagers on the floor. "I love you, too." I held onto him tighter, and just basked in the happiness I felt in this moment, just being alone with my husband. I almost lost him. I pulled away to kiss him. "Let's go see our baby, and our family."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

_**2 Days later; Wyatt's birthday party**_

"Avery! Your little ankle biter was messing with my shit again." Axel said when he walked into the kitchen. He was holding Wyatt like a football, and Wyatt thought it was funny.

"Axel Mabius Cullen, watch your mouth!" Mom chastised him.

"Woops, sorry Mom, didn't know you were in here." He lifted a red faced Wyatt up and sat him on his shoulders. Wyatt was laughing, having fun with his Uncle. Mom and I were getting a salad together for the party, while the guys and Cadence were out getting the grill ready. Cadence was practicing her grill cooking skills. She was an amazing cook, and I was glad she volunteered to help man the grill for the party. We were having the party at my parent's house because their house was bigger. We had my family and Spencer's family over so it was a full house.

"Well be more careful with the swearing, honey. It is not respectable to say those things in front of people older than you."

"So I can say it to them if they are younger than me?" He took Wyatt off his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Hey Wyatt, you want to know a new word? Can you say fu…ow!" My Mom shut him up by hitting him on the back of his head. "I was just kidding." He said while rubbing his head with the hand that wasn't holding Wyatt.

"Such a smart ass, just like your father."

"Who is a smart ass like me?" Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen. He walked up to Mom and kissed her.

"Your son." She said before walking to the sink to rinse the lettuce.

"Axel, don't be a smart ass." Dad said with no enthusiasm. He was just saying it because he knew it was what my Mom wanted to hear. I saw Mom roll her eyes.

"Here, old man, take your grandson." Axel said. He handed Wyatt over to my Dad.

"I am not old." Dad has been telling himself this for a while now.

"Aunt Avery!" I turned around and saw Kaylen running toward me. I bent down to hug her tightly. I haven't seen her in over a week, and I missed her. I missed all of them; Harper, Carly, Brody, and Gideon.

"Hey my little Kaylen, how are you today?"

"I am good, but I don't really want to talk right now." She kissed my cheek and then ran out back to where most of people were. I laughed at her blunt response. I got up and hugged Harper when she walked in.

"Where is Carly?"

"She fell asleep in the car, Gideon brought her upstairs to the guest room." She set her bags down in the corner. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." She motioned for me to follow her. As we made our way towards the stairs, the front door opened. Chloe ran from the other side of the door, calling for her 'Gampa.' Then Amelia walked in after her. She looked so tired, and was still wearing her waitressing uniform.

"Hey guys." She said with a small smile. Despite how tired she looked, Amelia looked happy, and I knew it was because Chloe. Now that I had a child of my own, I realize how right the world is when you have a child, how nothing can hurt you while you have them. I was sad for Amelia, and what she had to go through, but I was also happy for her, in that she has Chloe. "I need to change, were you guys just heading up?"

"Yeah, come with us." Harper said. We all walked up the steps. As we were walking up, Gideon was walking down. He stopped and said hello to me and Amelia, and gave Harper a quick kiss. I loved Gideon. He was an awesome guy, and he was absolutely perfect for Harper. We walked into the other spare room, and I sat on the bed. Amelia put her bag on the bed and started taking her clothes out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked Harper who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Heidi gave me a gift for you to give to Wyatt." I felt my whole body tense.

"My son doesn't need anything that comes from her." My Dad told me the story of the woman who gave birth to me a week before I left for college. Of course, I met Heidi a couple of times before I knew who she really was, and I didn't mind her. But after I heard the story. I hated her. Some may think I am being irrational or whatever but I don't give a fuck. I don't like the woman, and there is nothing her or anyone else can say that would change my mind.

Harper sighed. "At least she is trying to be nice, Avery."

"Oh, so you are just going to take her side on everything?"

"That's not it, Avery. She is better now, and I think it would be nice of you to at least say thank you when she buys something for Wyatt."

"That woman has no relation to Wyatt and I don't want her to. I don't even want her to see him." I knew Harper didn't mean any harm, she was just too good and nice to say anything mean about Heidi, since she was clean and sober and stuff. But me on the other hand didn't see what the sense of even acknowledging her was.

"I know you don't Avery…but…"

"But nothing. I am happy for you, Harper, that you can at least be at peace with this whole situation. But I can't and don't think I ever will like her even a little bit. I can't get past all of the hell she put Dad through. He didn't deserve any of that."

"I know he didn't, Avery, but at least give her credit for trying."

"No." I wasn't going to fight about this anymore. Call me stubborn or mean; I don't care. I hate that bitch and I don't think she deserves a chance no matter how much she has 'changed.'

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry I brought it up." I nodded my head. Amelia sat down next to me, already changed into fresh clothes. I looked over at her and saw she was staring off into space. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"How are you doing, Amelia?"

She sighed loudly. "I am good, I guess. Just a little tired; work, school, and Chloe tire me out."

"You know you could probably work less if you asked Mom and Dad for help in the money area." I told her.

"I know they would help, but I wouldn't feel right doing that. I need to do this on my own. They already help enough with babysitting Chloe. So do you and Harper. Sometimes I feel like she sees you guys more than me." She took a deep breath in, and let a shaky one out. She was trying not to cry.

Harper sat on her other side. "That's not true. I know it may seem like it to you, but that is not the case. You just miss her when you go to work like all mothers do."

"Yeah I guess. I am just glad I have all of you. I am happy that she gets to create such great relationships with her family."

"Especially Dad." Harper piped in and we all laughed.

"Yeah I know, she really loves him."

"Who doesn't love Dad?" Harper asked rhetorically.

"I know right?" I said. We were interrupted when we heard Carly calling Harper from the spare bedroom next door. Harper smiled and excused herself to get her. I turned to Amelia. "So that is enough moping for today. It's my son's birthday, and I don't want my sister sad. Smile!"

She laughed at me. I felt better now that she did. Harper came back in the room holding beautiful little Carly. Her curly brown hair was sticking up all over the place from her nap. Her chubby cheeks were flushed, and he her bright now blue eyes were shining. "Come on, Mom is calling us." Harper said.

I walked past Harper, but gave Carly a kiss before I walked down the stairs. I smiled wide when I came across Spencer on the floor playing with Wyatt. He was lying on his back, and he was holding Wyatt up in his arms. Wyatt was laughing because Spencer kept bringing him up and down. He did that a couple of times before his arms became tired. Then he just brought him down on his chest and kissed his face which also made him giggle. That giggle made me so happy.

I walked over and sat down next to Spencer. "How are my boys?" I asked with my attention on Wyatt who was now reaching for me. He is a mama's boy, what can I say?

"We are good. Your Dad and Cadence have already put stuff on the grill, so we should be eating soon." I got up with Wyatt still in my arms. I reached a free hand down to Spencer. He grabbed it and got up. I couldn't help but kiss him.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips. He wasn't able to answer me, but I heard what sounded like someone getting slapped in the face. I lifted my face away from Spencer's and saw the dumbfounded look on Spencer's face. I turned toward where the little giggle was coming from. Wyatt.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Spencer said.

I tried to hold in my laugh. "Did he just slap you in the face because you were kissing me?"

"Yes he did." He turned to Wyatt. "She is my wife you know."

"My Mama!" He turned his little body and wrapped his arms around his neck. Oh how this little boy makes me feel. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at Spencer.

"Did you hear that? He is protecting me already."

He still had his attention on Wyatt, who turned his head toward Spencer. "You know, I am your father right?"

"Daddy." He said, like 'duh, Dad.'

"Well at least he calls me Daddy."

"Of course he does you idiot. He loves you, he just likes me more."

He reached to run his hands through Wyatt's hair, but I pulled him away. "Hey! Now I can't even touch my own son?"

"You have to catch us first!" I said and ran away with a giggling Wyatt in my arms.

"You are so lucky I love you woman." Spencer said as he chased us to the backyard.

I know how lucky I am and I will never take this luck and happiness for granted. I have an amazing husband, and a beautiful son that is my whole world.

I think luck isn't a strong enough word.

* * *

**Can I get an 'Aww…" lol. This was really just a fluffy little number filled with Spencer and Avery lovin'. A lot of people asked for more Spencer and Avery, especially my fanfic/Twitter best friend, Alexa (AlexaET). You should go check out her amazing story "The Beauty of His Eyes", just saying. **

**You should also go check out my other story 'Mockingbird'. I am going to update that one before the next outtake of this story. I hope most of my readers of this story will give 'Mockingbird' a chance. **

**I put pictures of all of the new children on my profile! So let me know what you think of them.**

**Next outtake is one I think you will all like ;]**

**Review please!**


	42. Outtake 7: Axel

**A lot of people asked for ages of the characters, so here is the long freaking list lol **

Edward- 51

Bella-52

Axel-16

Cadence- 16

Amelia- 24

Gideon- 39

Harper- 33

Avery – 28

Spencer- 29

Brody- 14

Chloe- 5

Wyatt- 3

Kaylen- 6

Carly- 4

**I have spent a lot of time trying to figure out these ages during these outtakes *wipes brow*. So I know some of the ages seem a little off, but it is just because of the way their birthdays fall and stuff. Yes I have a separate document that lists all of their birthdays, but I am sure you don't really care about that lol.**

**So this outtake takes place 2 years after the last. **

AxPOV

"Allison Williams."

"Here."

"Hayley Johnson."

"Here."

"Kyle Marshall."

"Here."

"George Washington."

Giggles and whispers erupted in the classroom. The substitute passed around a paper for all of us to write our names on for attendance, and I decided to have a little fun. The teacher was so oblivious.

"Here." I said.

He kept going. This could get interesting.

"Britney Spears."

"Here." I said in a girly voice. Good thing Cadence wasn't in this class with me, she would be giving me the death glare of a lifetime. The sub was looking confused at all the laughing going on.

He cleared his throat. "Tess Steckle." _Genius. _

"Here." I said in another girly voice. He looked like he was catching on when he heard the 'heres' all coming from my direction.

"Ben Dover."

"Well that is just not appropriate." I said offended. Realization came across his face and he scanned the last couple of names on the paper. He face turned red instantly, everyone was laughing. His head shot up to mine.

"You! You go to the principal's office right now!" He said loudly. Wow, I haven't heard that one before. I got up from the seat and walked up to his desk. "What are you still doing here?"

"I need a pass, sir." I said in my most polite, and charming voice.

He grumbled and got a pink slip out of the desk. I didn't mean any harm. I like to shake things up a little, put a little more laughter in people's lives…so shoot me. "What is your name? Your real one."

"Axel Cullen, sir."

* * *

I stood waiting by Cade's car; she was taking for-fucking-ever. I had my license, but my car was being fixed now. I didn't mean to hit the mail box. It jumped out at me. Woops. Well now Cadence had to bring me home, but my wonderful saint of a sister also tutors after school, so I am stuck waiting outside for a half an hour while she nourishes the minds of the ones not as bright as her. Cadence gets A's in everything, but she wasn't cocky about it. She was really quiet in school, and she is not really popular, which I don't understand because my sister is the shit. And she has me as a brother…a fucking twin…so that should make her more popular. But she likes to keep to herself, so she is like that quiet girl in school.

I wish Brody was here to wait with me. He is a freshman, but he got dismissed early for a doctor's appointment or some shit. I saw him earlier though while I was waiting to go in the principal's office. I gave my sister a hug too. She just laughed when she heard what I did. At least some one thinks it's funny. I'm sure Dad will laugh. Mom will scold me, but I know deep down she will want to laugh too.

I looked up and groaned when I saw Cadence with her boyfriend, Angel. Yeah that's right; the fucker's name is Angel. Angel my ass. In all actuality, I didn't really know him that much. He seemed okay, but there was just something about him that irked me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was like that feeling when something is at the tip of your tongue. I just don't know what it is about that guy that makes me feel uneasy with letting him be around my sister. They have been going out for about a month now, and Cadence seemed to like him. It was clear the way they were walking toward me holding hands and smiling at each other. It's at the tip of my tongue…

"What's up, Axel." He said in his deep voice. He was just a year older than me and Cadence. He had shaved black hair with brown eyes. He was a big boy, a little over weight, but not obese. He stuck his hand out to me, and I shook it.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same." He turned to Cadence and kissed her. Gag. Me. I don't want to be seeing that shit. That is my baby sister. Well technically I was younger than her, but whatever. Those are minor details. She is my baby sister. "I will see you later, baby." _I will see you later, baby. _He sounds so fake.

"Bye." Cadence said with a smile. He walked away and Cadence sighed.

"Oh, Angel! You are the Angel of my life! Angel! Angel! Angel!" I put my girly voice back in effect. I had my hands curled under my chin, batting my eyelashes like a chick. Cadence slapped my arm.

"Shut up." I laughed and she laughed too. She got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. Cade started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. "So what did you do today?" She asked. I then got to telling her about how I got sent to the principal's office, and how I had to stay there all day. She laughed and told me how stupid I was. I liked this part of the day. Whereas most siblings can't stand the sight of the other sometimes, I fucking love my sister. How couldn't someone love someone as nice as her? Sure we fought sometimes, but I would never say I wouldn't want to spend time with her. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my sisters to death, and I would take a bullet for each of them willingly, but me and Cadence are twins you know? There has not been a day in my life that I haven't seen her.

We got home in no time to the smell of chocolate chip cookies baking. Did I mention my Mom is also the shit? Well she is, and I know I am going to be in deep shit when I enter the kitchen, the principal called her. Me and Cade walked in the kitchen, Mom was sitting at the island reading a magazine. "Mother! It is mighty fine seeing you this afternoon. You are looking as beautiful as ever!" I said as I walked to the other side of the island, facing her.

I gave her my winning smile. I could see her try to force the corners of her mouth to not lift up. "You are in big trouble young man."

"Aww, Mom, I was just having a good time."

"Axel, I love you to death, and I love that you are a happy kid and want to make people laugh, but there is a time and place for that, and it is not in school."

"Okay, Mommy." I pouted and gave her my puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't pretend to be George Washington, Britney Spears, Tess Steckle, or Ben Dover ever again."

She looked at me with a serious face for a second, but only a second before she burst out laughing. Cadence laughed with her. Mom finally contained herself. "Even though it is funny, don't do it again, okay, honey?"

"Yes, Mom." I walked up to her and hugged her. "Where is Dad?"

"Working."

"Oh alright." I wished he was here. My Dad is also the shit. He is the greatest man there ever was. I'm not even joking either. I am dead fucking serious. My Dad is my hero. I sat down next to my Mom on the island as Cadence was getting out some chips and dip. I was about to grab one when I heard a baby cry. "Uh, Mom. Did you have a kid while we were at school?"

She laughed. "No, that is your nephew. Why don't you go up and get him for me."

"Uh Mom, I don't touch diapers."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to change his diaper, just go get him and bring him down here, he was just taking a nap."

I sighed and made my way up the stairs. Don't get me wrong I love kids, but I loved playing with kids. Not taking care of them. Too much responsibility if you ask me. I walked up the stairs and into the spare bedroom that was more like a nursery for all the babies my sisters pop out. I could see Keagan's blonde hair popping out the top of the crib. He was wiping his eyes as he cried, and he looked up to me with big round blue eyes, and lifted his arms up for me to pick him up. Alright, I have to admit he was a cute little thing.

"What's up, Kep." He stopped crying and gave me a sleepy smile. "Don't tell your Mom I called you that."

I called Keagan Kep because of his initials. Keagan Edward Phillips. Harper slapped me every time I called him that, but I couldn't help myself. Kep was so much easier to say than Keagan. So yeah, his middle name was Edward. Dad cried when he found out his name. I was mad at Harper for stealing my idea. All I know is that my kid will also be honored with that name even if Kep already has it. Keagan is one, he is the youngest of my parent's grandkids, but not for long; Avery was pregnant. She was six months pregnant, and it was a girl this time. Amelia was not pregnant however, but she has a new boyfriend. His name is Lane, and he is an awesome dude.

I don't really know the details, because I don't fish them out, because I am not a chick, but I know he was a substitute teacher at Chloe's kindergarten class. It was actually kind of funny though because he was this big buff macho dude that looks like they could break someone's hand with a flick of his finger. I was scared shit of him at first, but then when I heard he was a kindergarten teacher, I wasn't so scared anymore. My second impression was right. He was a charismatic all around nice guy. He was perfect for Amelia, and he loved sports just like she did. Whenever there was a Red Sox game on, they had like a mini party at Amelia's house, they were always fun.

I ran down the stairs with Kep, making him laugh along the way. Cadence took him from me when I got downstairs and started kissing and cooing at him. I stood next to my Mom, and then heard the front door open. Seconds later Dad walked in the room, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, Dad." Cadence said, and walked up to my Dad with Kep still in her arms. Dad wrapped his arms around the both of them. He kissed my Mom, and I looked away. Disgusting. I mean it is cool that my parents still love each other and shit, but it don't mean I want to watch them play their own game of tonsil hockey.

I then felt Dad's arm go around my neck and pull me towards his side. He kissed the top of my head. And I am sure a lot of guys my age would not like their father hugging or kissing them, but I am not ashamed. I love my Dad and any guy who wants to make fun of me for that, they can fuck off. "How was your day, son?"

"Great, I got sent to the principal's office again."

"Good for you." He said obviously just to get a rise out of Mom. It worked.

"Edward Cullen! That is not good at all." We both laughed, he still had his arm slung around my neck. But all of a sudden, he tightened his hold around my neck, and bent forward effectively putting me in a choke hold. I tried to pry his arms off, but he wasn't letting go.

"I will beat him up for you, love." I laughed and turned and punched his stomach. I wasn't hitting him with all my might of course because my Dad was an old man. Plus, I really don't want to find my Dad, still and pale on the floor after he has had a heart attack. Just thinking back on that day makes my stomach twist in the most painful of ways, and makes me want to throw up. I can't lose my Dad; it is out of the question really.

My Dad and I wrestled like we always do for a couple of minutes before things started falling, my Mom was cringing and telling us to stop, and when my Dad started getting out of breath. Yeah, it was time to stop. We got up off the floor. Cadence and Mom started getting stuff ready for dinner. "Come on men." Dad said as he picked up Keagan from his high chair. "Let's go watch sports or something." He gave Mom a kiss before we walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch with Kep in his lap. He put on a sport game, but mostly we just talked. Kep kept on moving in Dad's arms, but he Dad kept up with him and just made sure he didn't fall off his lap as I told him the story of how I got sent to the principal's office. He laughed to the point of tears when I told him the names I wrote down, and sure I was trying to make all of the kids in class laugh, but this laugh meant the most.

* * *

"_Turn left_." The lady on GPS said. Dad's school had a concert in Providence, Rhode Island tonight, and I was driving Cadence there since she was in the concert, playing piano of course. Dad left the house at four in the morning to set everything up, and Mom went with him. Me and Cadence didn't want to wake up that early, so I offered to just drive us up since my car is fixed. The show was at seven, but it was around four now, because Cadence needed to get there early.

I turned left like the GPS told me to. "_Turn left."_ What the fuck? If I keep going left, I am going to go in a complete circle. I listened to the GPS though, and turned left again. Cadence was singing in the passenger seat. She really was a talented singer. Her voice was very beautiful, she could easily get a record deal, but that is not what Cadence wants to do. She wants to cook. "_Turn left."_

"What the fuck!" I yelled and turned right. There was no way I would have to keep turning left.

"What is your problem?" Cadence asked, amusement in her tone.

"This bitch doesn't know what she is talking about!" I said, frustrated as all hell. She started laughing loudly. "It's not funny Cade. All she says is turn left, turn left." I said in an imitation of the stupid woman's robotic voice. Stupid bitch.

"_Recalculating route." _

"Yeah you go recalculate to bring me to the middle of nowhere dumb ass."

Cadence was still laughing. "She can't hear you, Axel."

"Well she should be able too; she could learn a thing or two."

"You are one of a kind, little brother." She ruffled my hair, and I pushed my head to the side.

"I am not little." She laughed again.

"Just listen to the GPS, Axel."

"_Turn left." _Oh that was it. I ripped the GPS off the dashboard and threw it in the center console.

"I am just going to call Mom for directions."

* * *

When the concert was over, our whole immediate family went to dinner at a restaurant back in Boston. I was stuck hanging out with my nieces and nephews. Being the youngest, and being the only single person in the family, I was usually stuck entertaining the little ones. It was pretty fun though, kids say some funny shit, and I had Brody with me too. Now I know what a lot of people will be thinking. Why isn't this hot, funny, and fucking awesome kid single? The answer is simple. I don't want a girlfriend. Sure I think girls are hot some even beautiful, but I am a kid. Sure I went out with girls a lot, but it was just as friends. I wasn't ready for commitment, and my Dad raised me well enough to know not to mess around with girls. So I know if I just dated a bunch of girls, I couldn't give them what they wanted. If one day I find a girl I want to be with then, hey I will go for it. But for now I am good on my own.

Kaylen was telling me about some book she read in school when I saw Cadence walk up to me, holding Angel's hand. Yeah, Angel came to see the show. Woop-de-fucking-do.

"Bye, Axel!" Cadence said as she approached me.

"Where are you going?"

"Angel is bringing me out for a little while, Mom and Dad said we could go, and I am going to be home by 11."

I don't like that, but I guess if my Dad said it was alright... "Okay, well I will see you tomorrow; I am sleeping over Harper's house tonight to hang out with this kid." I said pointing towards Brody who was on my side holding Kep.

"Okay." She gave me a hug, and I hugged her back tightly. I looked over my shoulder to Angel, giving him a look that told him silently that he better take care of my sister tonight. "Thank you for coming, Axel."

"That was a stupid thing to say." She pulled away and glared at me. "Of course I would come see you play, Cade."

"I love you, Axel." She said as she hugged me again.

"Love you, too." She pulled away and said good-bye to all the little ones and Brody. She walked away with Angel. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and looked to Brody.

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

"I don't know, I just don't like that guy."

He shrugged. "He seems alright."

Yeah…alright.

* * *

I was sleeping soundly when I felt someone moving me with their hand. I groaned and rolled over. "Axel. Axel you need to wake up, kid." It was Gideon. What the hell was he doing? I am just lying here trying to get my beauty sleep, and he just thinks it is cool to wake me up. I opened my eyes, and it was still dark outside. What. The. Fuck.

"Why are you waking me up so early, Gideon?" I looked over at the digital clock. 3:32 a.m.

"You need to get up, Axel. You need to go to the hospital."

Now I got up. "What? Did Avery go into early labor or something?" I asked.

He looked away from me, shook his head. "No."

"Well then who is it?" Now I was just panicking. I felt my heart already thundering loudly against my chest. The pounding hurt like a mother fucker. This is not going to be good. I can feel it in every cell in my body. It was Cadence, I knew, I just fucking knew, my twin. Her pain. My pain. This can't be happening.

Don't say it. Don't you dare fucking say it Gideon. Prove me wrong. Go ahead, do it. I don't care. Just prove me wrong. "Cadence."

Now I couldn't breathe. "What happened to her?" I asked loudly. Brody jumped a little, but he went back to sleep.

"Get dressed, and come outside, I don't want to wake Brody."

I wanted to know now, but I knew Gideon wasn't trying to be an asshole; he just didn't want to worry his son. I got up, and Gideon left. I got dressed as fast as I could, and went down the steps as quickly and quietly as I could. I saw Gideon holding a crying Harper in his arms. He was whispering most likely words of comfort in her ear. Her hands were clutched on his back so tightly, crying softly. She lifted her head when she saw me. "What happened?" I asked again.

"Mom said to wait to tell you until we got there." Harper said. "Come on, Gideon is staying here with the kids, and me and you are going." I nodded my head and walked out with her. The drive there was silent, and long. We made it up to the floor where Cadence's room was. Harper walked us to the waiting room, where my parents and the rest of my sisters were. All crying, and sticking together. My Dad was holding my Mom in his arms, but he looked like one who needed comforting. This was the first time I have seen my Dad look like he was going to die. I knew he wasn't, but the look on his face looked like that was something he would take over whatever happened.

He got up from the chair, and walked up to me. "What happened?" I asked, I wanted to know, but I didn't. I didn't want to hear what came out of my father's mouth.

He came closer and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye. "I need you to promise to stay calm."

"Dad just tell me!"

"I don't know how I am going to say this." I looked away and took a deep breath. "Angel hurt her, Axel."

My hands started sweating, I was shaking, shaking all over. "What do you mean? He hit her?"

I saw tears in Dad's eyes. My hero, my hero is going to cry. "Yes, and…he…he…" He took a deep breath and a tear fell. "I can't say it."

"No." I knew somehow I just knew. I could hear all of the girls crying, and saw them all sitting next to each other, holding each other's hands.

"Axel, breathe son." I didn't even notice I was hyperventilating. He put his hands on both sides of my face. "Look at me son, look at me damn it!" He yelled. I didn't know what was going on, but I looked at my Dad. "Breathe, Axel. Breathe for me, son. Come on." I looked at my father and tried to steady my breathing. I thought about Cadence, I thought about her singing, watching her cook in the kitchen, her laughing…my sister. I finally caught my breath.

"Dad." I whimpered. "Please don't tell me he…raped her."

A sob came out of my Dad's mouth and he never looked away from me. "I'm sorry, Axel."

"No!" I yelled, and ripped my Dad's arms off of me. "No! Do you think this is a funny joke?" I yelled in his face. I shoved him, and he stumbled backwards. "You are lying to me. You are fucking lying to me!"

"Axel, I wish I was…"

"No! Stop lying to me, Dad. I am your son. You told me you would never lie to me!" I hit his chest again with both of my hands. This time he grabbed them in his.

"Axel…stop."

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Axel you need to calm down."

"Where is that fucker? I will kill him. I will kill him right now."

"He is in jail, Axel. Trust me, if he wasn't I would go with you." The tears kept on falling down my Dad's face, but I couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

"You are lying." I said weakly, about to give up, but that set something off in my Dad.

"I am not lying to you, Axel!" He screamed. "It happened. I am not going to say the fucking words. My own daughter flinches away from when I want to hold her! A useless excuse for a human being violated my daughter, Axel. Changed her for the rest of her life. Do you think I would make this up? DO YOU?" He screamed, his hold tightening on my shoulders.

"Dad." Was all I said before I pulled him closer to me. My Dad was crying and he pulled me close we collapsed onto the floor together and cried. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

He held onto me tightly. "It's okay, son. I love you, Axel."

I wanted to say I loved him back, but it was like my crying took over my body. I then felt my Mom wrap her arms around both of us, sitting on the floor next to us. Then Harper, Amelia, and Avery joined us. I was in the middle, in between the most important people in my life. But not all of them. Not Cadence. "I need to go see her." I said.

"She isn't comfortable with men, Axel, she wouldn't even let Dad touch her." Avery said softly. My Dad's body shook with more cries at Avery's words.

"No, I need to see her. If she doesn't want me there, then fine, but I can't just sit in here without seeing her. I need to make sure she is okay." I got up off the floor, and out of the arms of everyone.

"Okay honey, you can try." Mom said and pulled me in for a hug. "Room 245." I nodded my head, and walked down the hall to her room. I took a deep breath before opening the door. And behind that door, was my baby sister. She was curled up in a little ball on her side. She didn't look up when I opened the door, and I wondered if she was sleeping. I walked quietly to the side of the bed so I could see her. She was awake her brown eyes sparkling but not the way they usually are. They are sparkling from tears. And there was a dark bruise on bottom of her right eye. My heart breaks when she pushed back on the bed when she saw me.

"Cade." I whispered. "It's just me. It's Axel." She had her arms crossed on her chest, and more tears fell. "You know I won't hurt you, Cadence." I reached a hand out slowly to her. She flinched back, but I kept going…slowly. "It's okay, Cade. I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. I love you, Cadence." She kept pushing back. "Remember when we were little? Remember when we used to say we were super twins? Remember that, baby sister? Remember we said we would not go one day without talking? When we agreed that you would be my best man, well woman, at my wedding? I would be your dude of honor?" I let out a small watery laugh, we were weird. "You're my sister, Cadence. You're my twin, it is impossible for me to hurt you."

I brought my hand closer to her…she didn't flinch. I brought my hand to her cheek, and rested it there, wiping the tears. She jumped when my hand touched her, but she didn't flinch away. "Axel." She whispered, and then started sobbing loudly. I wasted no time in getting in the bed with her. I pulled her in my arms. She buried her face in my chest, and cried.

"Shh, Cade. It's okay, you are safe now." She kept crying, and unhooked her arms from the middle of us and put one hand over my side, clutching her hand in my shirt. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there to save you, Cadence. I know I said I would never let anyone hurt you. I failed, but you are safe now. You are safe."

She continued crying. I held her while she did, and let a few tears fall of my own. "Love you." I heard her mumble when she was done crying, I looked down and saw she fell asleep. I was pissed at Angel. I wished I could have punched him at least once, but now he was in jail, where I knew my father would make sure he stayed. I may not be able to beat the crap out of him, or even kill him like I want to, but I can be here. I can be here for Cadence; that is the only way I can help her now. Together as a family, I know we can help her through this.

* * *

**That is some pretty heavy stuff huh? A lot of people wanted an Axel outtake, so this is it. I don't know if this outtake will make people mad, but I really have had this planned for a while. I wanted to show how fun, and funny Axel is, and to show how much he loves his sisters, and how well Edward and Bella raised him. There will be another outtake in Cadence's POV. That will be the last characters in the future outtake that I will do. Then I will do some from the past. I have a Jack POV outtake planned, and other good stuff. **

**The next outtake should be out in a couple of days. It took me a while to update because I have been working more on my other story Mockingbird. Things are really starting to happen in that one, and I would appreciate if the readers of this story will check it out. I would like to hear what you think of it!**

**Pictures on the profile! **

**Until next time…**


	43. Outtake 8: Cadence

2 Weeks after last outtake

CadePOV

_It was dark. _

_My breath was picking up, my head whipping all over the place just to keep an eye on the area around me. Not that I could see anything. Is it even possible for a room to be so dark? I can't even see my own hand in front of my face? Apparently it is possible. _

_It was cold. _

_I couldn't see anything, but it was like the walls were closing in on me. I was suffocating, like the air was being drained from the room. I was breathing so hard I was afraid my lungs would just give up soon because the effort was taking its toll. _

_It hurt. _

_But all of a sudden, I could breathe again. I inhaled all the air I could get, the air was like an antidote to the pain in my chest. It all went away. I could breathe. The darkness started falling, and light slowly lit up the room. I looked down at my hands, I could see them. I heard a noise in front of me. I look up. _

_Axel and my Dad. _

_They are both smiling at me. They approach me slowly, both walking side by side. I smile back at them. They are my protectors; no one can hurt me here. I try to talk to them, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I wasn't scared though, they were here; I was safe. Axel probably knows what I am thinking. _

_And then there is him. _

_He is behind them. They are still smiling, oblivious to the evil behind them. I try to scream out to them, the words won't come out. Now I am scared. I am not safe, they are not safe. He is behind them, smiling evilly. "Get away from them! Leave them alone!" I want to scream, but words evade me. _

_They disappear._

_My protectors, they are gone. Just disappeared into thin air, still smiling at me. It is only him. Me and him. I want to scream. No sound. I want to run. No movement. I can't do anything. I am stuck as he approaches at me. He is smiling, but not like my brother and my Dad were. He wants to hurt me. _

"_Stop being a prude, Cadence. I will get what I want." _

_He is coming closer. Each step he took towards me causes the air to once again leave my lungs. I want to die. Just get me away from him; I don't care how it is done. I can't go through this again. He is so close. I can feel his breath on my face. He is still smiling. Stop smiling. Go away. Stop. Just stop._

"_Stop screaming, it doesn't hurt, you baby." _

"_Stop screaming or I will punch you in the face you bitch!" _

"_This is your fault you know, you should have listened. This is your fault. _

_Your fault. _

_::::::_

I woke with a start. I shot up from my lying position. I looked around, and I was in my room. I am safe. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream. But it really wasn't. Tears were in my eyes, and I struggled to catch my breath. I prayed to God I wasn't having another panic attack. Those usually wake up everyone. I hate seeing the look of worry on all three of their faces. My Mom always ends up crying. My Dad gets close but he always tries to stay strong. And Axel feels my pain. I hate doing that to them. They don't deserve it.

It is my fault.

I look at the empty air mattress near my bed. Tonight is the first night Axel isn't sleeping in my room since I got home from the hospital. It made me and him feel better when he was in here. But I for some reason felt like I could do it alone tonight. I was trying. I just wanted to be normal again. I wish I could erase that night from my head. I just want it gone. Every single thing that I do brings me back to that night, and it feels horrible.

I get off the bed, and quietly walk to the door. I want to go in Axel's room. I just don't want to be alone, really. When I was younger and would have a bad dream, I would always go to my parent's bed. They both made me feel so safe. My Dad would hold me to his chest, his big arms around my little frame, protecting me from everything. My Mom would be on my other side, and I was just safe. But now I wouldn't go to their room, because my Dad was in there. He was a man. It was irrational. I knew in my heart that my Dad would never, _ever_ hurt me. But it was like my head was now programmed to shy away from any male. Except for Axel of course, but I think that is just because we are twins, we are kind of the same person.

As it was killing me, I am sure it was also killing my Dad, which only made it worse. There are many times that I have caught him with his hands clenched to his sides, a vein popping out in his head when I was in the middle of a panic attack. When I was screaming for help in my sleep, or just screaming from my nightmares, every time my Mom and Dad would come in my room. Axel would already have his arms around me, and then Mom would go to my other side. My Dad just stood in front of my bed, hands clenched at his side, trying not to cry. The sight always broke my heart. My Dad has never hurt me physically or mentally in my life. Sure we had little arguments and tiny fights that fathers and daughters have, but they were all petty. He never hurt me, and I was hurting him. I was hurting him so bad, I heard him sobbing in his room one night with my mother trying to sooth him. I knew he was in pain, but whenever I even attempted to let him touch me, it doesn't work. I freak out.

It is my fault.

I opened the door of my room, and jumped when I saw someone on the other side of it. They weren't standing though; they were lying down on the floor. Their back against the wall across from my room, their hands curled up under the pillow where their head was resting; there was a small throw blanket on them. He was snoring softly. My Daddy.

I brought my hand to my mouth to cover the sob that almost came out of my mouth. I was killing him inside, but he still did all he could to protect me, to make me feel safe. I wish I could give him what he wants. I just want to be in the arms of my Dad again. My heart wanted that. But my head takes over it with what was beaten into it by _him_. I noticed the blanket isn't covering his bare left foot. I wanted to move the blanket, to make that one foot warm for him, I want to help him, but I can't.

"_You're useless."_

I'm useless.

I walk back into my room. Even though I can't allow my father to touch me, I still knew I was safe with him around. I felt bad he was sleeping outside my door, but it really helped me. I could let Axel sleep a full night's sleep tonight. I walk over to my bed, my head hits the pillow and I am tired. So so tired. I hope I will be able to sleep until morning. I have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this, Axel." I said. We were both sitting on my bed, just talking. Today was our first family therapy session, and I was nervous and scared.

"Yeah you can, Cade."

I felt tears build in my eyes. "But I don't know if I want to know what has been going on in all of your heads. It will only make me feel worse I…"

"What the fuck?" He said loudly. "Why would you even feel bad in the first place?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Because it is my fault that all of you even have to go through this." Axel got up abruptly from my bed, and started pacing the floor. He ran his hand through his hair, and continued pacing. He was mumbling to himself and I didn't know what his problem was. "Axel…what is wrong?"

He stopped pacing and turned to me. "I am just restraining myself from yelling at you right now, Cadence."

"Why do you want to yell at me?"

"This is not your fault, Cade!" He said loudly, but he wasn't yelling. He was frustrated, that much was obvious. "Do you understand what it means for something to be someone's fault?" I didn't even know how to answer that, it sort of sounded like a trick question. The most obvious answer was 'yes' but somehow I knew Axel wouldn't accept that. He walked over to the desk at the corner of my room, and took a piece of blank paper out of my printer. He crumbled it in his hands, and then rolled it over to me on the bed. I took it in my hands, and looked at him with confusion. "Throw it at me." He said.

"What? Why would I throw this at you, Axel?"

"Just throw it at me."

"Axel I don't want to throw this at you."

"Do you think it is going to hurt me or something? It hurts you think I am such a wimp, little sister." He put his hand over his heart and feigned hurt. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I am older than you, Axel."

"Don't make me throw that at your head now, Cade. Throw the damn thing." He was getting anxious, and I threw it at him. It hit him square in the forehead before falling to the ground. "Ow. That hurt so bad." He said in a sarcastic, robotic voice. I laughed again. "That was your fault, Cadence. That was your fault because you threw that piece of paper and it hit me in the head. Me, Mom, and Dad aren't hurting from the paper you threw, Cade."

"That doesn't really make any sense."

"It does, you are just not as smart and brilliant as I am, too bad for you." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed again; he was the only one who could make me laugh these days. He makes me feel better. It made me feel better knowing that he will be with me when I start school again on Monday. I just got out of the hospital about a week ago, and then my doctor and therapist said I didn't have to go back to school for another week. I was thankful for that. I didn't want to have to face going to school with everyone knowing what happened to me. But my Dad called the school, and they switched Axel's classes so he could be in every one of mine. I knew I wouldn't do to well with the males in my classes without Axel with me. We already had every class together except English and Biology, so he just had to get those switched. I felt bad that he had to change his classes, but he volunteered and I was also thankful for that. Plus, school was over in a week, and I am pretty much just going to finish my finals.

Axel came back to sitting on the bed with me. "He threw the paper, Cade." I looked away from him at him even mentioning him. He didn't even say his name, but it was still there, that fear. "I'm sorry, but he threw the paper, and it hit all of us. This is in no way your fault."

I wanted to believe him, maybe I can after today. Today was our first family therapy sessions. I have been going to a therapist ever since I got out of the hospital; she even visited me in the hospital a couple of times. My therapist's name was Dr. Tanner, and she was really nice. She has helped me a lot, and although I am scared for what I have to hear about today from my parents and my brother, I know if I stick with this, I will get better. I have to.

* * *

Mrs. Tanner shook hands with my parents and Axel. I was already in the room since we had a mini one-on-one session before they got in. I was sitting in the middle of the couch. Mom came and walked over to me first. She sat down next to me on the couch, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I leaned into her, and she kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked in her motherly tone. My mother was the best woman I have ever known, and I think the best woman I will ever know. She has also been hurting these past couple of weeks, but she always showed her support towards me. She took care of me; she was always hugging me and telling me how much she loved me and of course we still cooked together. Cooking was a great way for me to get my mind off of things. I loved cooking so much; that was the real therapy to me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I was only half telling the truth. I was okay, better than I have been that is for sure, but I was still nervous. I knew today was going to be hard, but I guess it is all a part of the process. Axel came and sat down on my other side, and there was no more room on the couch. I saw my Dad walk in front of us. He was wiping his hands on his jeans, looking lost.

"Hi, honey." He said to me, his eyes so sad.

"Hi, Daddy." He smiled slightly, and started wringing his hands in front of him, keeping himself occupied.

"Uh…I am just going to sit over here." He sounded nervous, sad, and just broken. I wanted to fix him. I wanted to stand up from this couch, and walk right into his arms, but even just thinking about it made my hands start to shake. I shouldn't feel like this, this is my Dad, but I couldn't really control it. He sat down in the chair that was next to the couch on my mother's side. He sat down, and Mom grabbed his hand. I was glad she was at least able to make him feel slightly better. Dr. Tanner sat down in front of us with her notepad on her lap.

"Okay, so we are going to start this session now. I want to save Cadence for last if that is all right with the rest of you." Everyone nodded. "Okay, so why don't we start with you, Axel."

"Alright." He said.

"Who did you find out from about what happened to your sister?"

Axel sat straighter on the couch, and he had his hands on his lap. He looked over at Dad, but Dad was looking at nothing. "My Dad told me."

"And how did it make you feel, when you found out." I felt Axel tense next to me, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh…I…." He seemed to have trouble finding the words, and I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, Axel. Take your time." Dr. Tanner said understandingly. Axel looked over at my hand holding his, and then looked in my eyes. I tried to tell him with my eyes that it was okay. It seemed to work, because he started to talk.

"I felt like it wasn't real at first. I just kept thinking it couldn't have happened to her. But then I was mad. Not at you, Cadence, but at him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands." His hold on my hand got tighter, and tears already started falling down my cheeks, and I saw them also fall down his. "I felt like I failed as a brother to her. I felt like I should have done something to protect her." He was talking the whole time while looking at his hands, but on the next part he looked up to Dr. Tanner. "We are twins you know. It may sound stupid, or cliché or whatever. I don't know what the fuck everyone else thinks…sorry…but we are twins and when she hurts, I hurt. Whatever she feels, I feel. It has always been like that. And when I found out what that bastard did to her, I just hurt. I still do. I should have done something."

He used the hand that I wasn't holding to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Thank you, Axel." Dr. Tanner said, and then she turned to me. "Now that you know this, Cadence, is there anything you would like to say to your brother?"

I nodded my head, and turned to Axel. "Don't feel like this is your fault, Axel. It is not your fault at all. There was nothing you could have done; there was no way you could have known. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"You know, it goes both ways, Cade." I knew what he meant, but I wasn't ready at that point yet. _I didn't throw the paper._ I usually believe everything Axel tells me, so why is this so hard for me to believe? I could say it out loud as much as I wanted. I could say 'It was not my fault', I could say it until I was blue in the face, but it wouldn't mean anything if I didn't believe it myself. You can lie to everyone but yourself.

"Okay so let's move on." Dr. Tanner said, and then turned to my mother. "Bella, how did you find out what happened to your daughter?"

Mom already had tears coming down her face from when Axel was talking, so they only continued falling. I held her hand with the one that wasn't holding Axel's and her other one was in Dad's hand. "I found out from the doctor, me and my husband did." She looked up to Dad, but Dad was still looking off in the distance.

"And how did you feel?" Dr. Tanner asked softly.

"I felt like my world came crashing down around me. She is my baby, you know? And to know that someone did that to her…I know it is not my fault. I know this, but it doesn't stop me from thinking that it is. I am her Mom; I want to be able to protect her. I love her so much; she is such a kind and amazing person. She didn't deserve it. No one deserves it, but it especially hurts when it is your child. I felt like I failed as a mother."

"No Mom." I said frantically. Dr. Tanner didn't even have to ask me if I had something to say to her, because she needed to know this. "You did not fail as a mother; there was no way for you to know." I looked over at Axel, and my Dad, but again he was staring off in space, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "It is none of your faults. What happened, happened, and no one could control it." I looked at my Mom, and pleaded with her with my eyes. "Mom, I love you. This is in no way your fault, why do you guys think that way?" I was crying now even harder. I was scared to hear what they had to say, but I didn't think they would blame their selves. It wasn't their fault it was…._his._

"Cadence, is there anything else you want to say?" Dr. Tanner asked. She was smiling knowingly, and I think she knew what I just realized in my head, don't ask me how she did, but she did.

"It wasn't anyone's fault but his…it was Angel's fault." His name burned my throat, but then the pain went away right after I said it. "He threw the paper." I mumbled. Everyone around me looked confused except for Axel of course. But he was right. This wasn't my fault. All of these horrible emotions I have been feeling were because of Angel, there was no way of me knowing he was going to do that to me that night. I fought against him, God knows I fought him, but that wasn't enough. He only beat me harder, and took away my innocence and virginity. He was the monster. He was the reason me and my whole family was hurting right now.

"That is right, Cadence. What Cadence said was exactly right. I know you all feel some sort of responsibility for what happened, but the truth is, you have nothing to do with it." Dr. Tanner looked around at all of us. "It does none of you any good dwelling on the past, and thinking about what should have happened. Now is the time for you all to think about the future, and what you want to happen." We all nodded our heads, except for my Dad. I was wondering if he was even listening. "And now we go to you, Edward."

My Dad finally looked up at his name being called. He looked at Dr. Tanner, and his eyes were filled with tears. "How did you find out about what happened to your daughter?"

He cleared his throat, and gave us all a quick look before looking back at Dr. Tanner. "My wife already said it. We found out from the doctor." His voice cracked on the last word, and he cleared it once again.

"And how did you feel?"

"There are no words to describe how I felt about it." He said slowly.

"Do you think you could try? Getting it out is the only way to help."

Dad used his free hand to run through his hair. "I felt…I felt like I wanted to die." He completely broke on the last word, and the tears started falling from his eyes. Mom let go of my hand, and sat in Dad's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to her chest. Dad was sobbing, and the guilt all of a sudden started crashing back on me. Mom was shushing him, and I ended up sobbing too. I hated seeing my Dad cry. I hated it so much. Axel pulled me to his chest as I cried. Dr. Tanner just sat silently, letting us get it out.

Dad was still crying, but he calmed down a little bit. Dr. Tanner continued. "Edward, I understand there is another issue that is bothering you. I understand that Cadence still will not allow you to let you touch her." Dad shut his eyes tightly, looking like he just took a blow to the stomach.

"Yes. But I don't want to push her. Sure it hurts like hell, but it will hurt more if I do anything more to hurt her." He finally turned to me. "I would never push you, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy." I squeaked out, still looking in his eyes.

"Now Cadence, is there anything you want to say to your father?"

I lifted myself out of Axel's arms and faced my father. He was looking at me with so much love in his eyes. I hoped I was able to show him that much love through mine, just so he knew that me not touching him had anything to do with him personally. That would just be crazy. "I want to try and hug you."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Honey, you don't have to do that. I only want you to do that when you are ready. Are you sure you are ready?"

"I…I don't know, but I won't know until I try."

Dad looked over at Dr. Tanner, almost asking her for permission. "Go on, if she is willing to try, and you are willing to let her, there is nothing stopping you. But I have to warn you Edward. If for some reason this doesn't work, you cannot blame yourself."

"Yes, she is right." I said, and Dad looked over at me. "I love you, Daddy. I know I am safe with you, but I can't seem to help the reaction I have sometimes. It has nothing to do with you personally…I just…"

"It's okay, my love. I understand. Well I can never fully understand, but I know where you are coming from, and I in no way blame you, honey." He stood up from his chair, and I got up too. He stood in his spot, not taking any steps toward me. He was letting me do this on my own, he was not pushing me. I took slow steps toward him, and when I was in reaching distance of him, I lifted my arms. I walked closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could smell his comforting scent, and I could hear his heart. I was safe. And then he brought his arms around me.

"_Keep still you, bitch." _

"_Stop moving damn it!" _

"_Shut up before I break every bone in your body!" _

I tensed and screamed. I ducked out of my Dad's arms, my breath coming fast and hard. It hurt my chest. All I could see was Angel's face. His words, his punches, his slaps, his body, his body all over me, the pain. I stumbled back, and fell backwards. I was caught though by Axel. "Shh, Cadence. Breathe. Come on." He sat me on the couch, and got in front of me so I could see him. My whole body was shaking, and I was breathing heavily. I looked over to my Dad and saw him on his knees; he was just looking at me with a pained expression on his face, and tears falling from his eyes. Mom was behind him, also on her knees, rubbing his shoulders. After I calmed down enough to talk, I looked to my Dad.

"I am so sorry, Daddy."

He shook his head. "It is okay, Cadence. You need to work at your own pace. I love you, sweetie. Just know that."

"I know, Daddy. I always have."

* * *

_**A week and a half later**_

"Cadence honey, can you pass me the spoon over there?" Mom asked from the stove where she just put some pasta in the boiling water. I was in the middle of filleting some chicken, and putting my secret chicken marinade on it to put on the grill. Tonight was another one of the nights where my sisters and their families came over and had dinner with us. This was the first time we have done it since what happened to me. Me and Axel were officially done with school, and it was the most stressful last week of school I ever had. It was hard, especially with all of the boys at school. But I did all right since Axel was always with me. I was getting better. The nightmares weren't as frequent, and I have been getting in a better mood all together. It all started turning around for me two days ago when we found out that Angel was sentenced to life in prison. I guess on top of what he did to me, it came out that he has done it to other women, and he had a lot of drugs in his apartment. I cried so much when I found out, and since then I have been better. I still remember what happened, that will never fully leave, but I was now able to get past it, and live my life.

I handed my Mom the spoon, and continued working on the chicken. "Oh my God, Mom. I feel like I am going to pop." Avery said when she walked into the kitchen. She was getting bigger by the day, and I couldn't wait for my new niece to come. I laughed and she smiled at me.

Mom laughed too. "I assure you, you will not pop, honey. Where is my Wyatt though?" She asked.

"Being the little terror that he is. I made Spencer chase him around." The guys were all in the living room, even though I was getting better, I was still not that good around men, even my Dad still. Harper came in with Keagan on her hip.

"Mom, can you tell your son to stop calling my son, Kep?" She huffed.

Mom and I laughed. "I will tell him honey, but that kid has a mind of his own."

Amelia walked in next with a flushed, smiling face. "What has you all chipper looking?" Avery asked.

Amelia sighed. "I just really have the most amazing boyfriend."

"Oh gag me." Avery said, but she was only kidding. That didn't stop Amelia from hitting her in the head though. Harper just looked over at me and rolled her eyes. They could be really immature sometimes. But that is why I love them. I love all of my sisters; we were all so close, even though we have a big gap in between our ages.

"Where is Dad?" Harper asked.

"Wasn't he in the living room?" I asked.

"No, he wasn't."

"I will go find him." I don't know why, but I felt like I should go find him. He hasn't been himself lately, and I knew it was because I still wouldn't let him touch me. I washed my hands quickly, and since I knew he wasn't in the living room, I went to check upstairs first. I knew I found him when I heard music coming from the music room. The piano, he was playing the piano. But it was the same notes he kept on playing over and over again, and I recognized it right away. It was one of me and my Dad's favorite songs to play when I was younger. It was an old song though, that I am sure not many kids my age know, it was at least 30 years old now. The song was Fix You, originally by the band Coldplay. I walked closer to the door, and I could hear him sing the beginning words to the song.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed." _He stopped singing for some reason, and cleared his throat. He had a really nice voice. It was very deep, but it was also smooth. He started the whole song over again. He was flawless in playing it. I remember it took me so long to do this song, but when I did, I was so happy, and made my Dad play and sing it with me every night.

"_When you try…"_ His voice cracked this time, and he sounded like he was crying. And that is when I knew I could do this. I was getting better now. Angel was in jail, he was the only man that would hurt me. My Dad never would. I walked into the room; my Dad had his head down. I walked over to the piano, and sat on the bench next to him. He jumped when noticed someone sitting next to him, but he smiled when he saw me; tears in his eyes.

"Should I start off singing?" I said.

His small smile grew, and he smiled the smile I was used to my Dad having on his face. "You were always better at starting it off than I was." He positioned his hands on the keys and began playing, and I started singing.

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse"_

Dad continued playing flawlessly, and then took over the singing. His eyes on me, and tears falling from his eyes.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

Those words struck a cord in me, and the tears then started falling down my cheeks. I kept looking at my Dad though, listening to him singing to me. This was comfortable. This was something I always used to do with my Dad, and it was nice to be doing something normal again. We sang the chorus together.

"_Lights will guide you home, _

_And ignite your bones, _

_And I will try to fix you."_

Our voices were quieter than usual, our voices cracking every now and then because of the tears, but it was still perfect. I continued on the next verse.

"_High up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth."_

Dad smiled at the notes I was hitting, and we continued on with the chorus together. My high voice and his deep one meshing together to make a perfect sound.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you."_

Now Dad played the fast part of the song. His hands moving and bouncing on the keys fast. This was always the part I had trouble with, and here he was, playing it with no mistakes, and keeping his eyes on me. We both started singing during the buildup of the song, Dad still playing. His hands moving smoothly and quickly along the keys

"_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I _

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I"_

The music finally started slowing down for the closing. I was crying so much now, so happy that I was finally able to be in the same room alone with my Dad again, and I was sitting so close to him without freaking out, without hurting him. He must have noticed how I would not be able to finish, so he did it for me. His voice softer now.

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you."_

He played the last note, and he was still smiling, tears falling down his face, much like mine. And then before I could even realize it, I flung my arms around him from the side. I held on tightly around his middle, and waited for him to hug me back. I know he was nervous for my reaction again, but I think I have it under control this time. Therapy, time, acceptance, and hope all helped me get better. But most of all my family helped. They were all there for me in whatever way I needed them. They were my reason for getting through this. I wouldn't have been able to make it without them. They fixed me by just being my family and loving me.

Finally, my Dad brought his arms around me, and I didn't pull away. Dad sighed loudly, a sigh of relief. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." I mumbled against his shirt.

I heard a sob coming from behind us, and I lifted my head to look behind us. Everyone was in the room now, and we didn't even know it. My Mom, my brother, my sisters, my brothers-in-law, my nieces, and my nephews. They surrounded me, and they were the reason I was able to get better.

My Family.

* * *

**This is going to be the last outtake of the future. It is sad I know, but there are still a couple of outtakes I have left, but they will be updated farther apart. Most of my attention will be on Mockingbird now. I would appreciate if everyone reading this will give Mockingbird a chance. I would like to know what you all think.**

**There is a couple of links for the song 'Fix You' on my profile. I added a video of someone covering it with just the piano so you have a better idea for how Edward was playing. And I added a video from a dance from the show 'So You Think You Can Dance?' that features that song. It is a really good dance, and had me almost in tears. You should watch it.**

**Please review, and go check out Mockingbird!**


	44. Outtake 9: Jack

**Hey guys! It feels so weird to be coming back to this story, but it feels so good! I have really been focusing on Mockingbird, and I love writing that story so much, but WRM is my baby, lol, so it feels good. Jack has been in my head lately, so I had to get this outtake out! This takes place a little less than a year before Jack dies. Jack is 28, Edward is 20, and Harper is 3 (I know she was 3 when Jack died, but it is all about birthdays) **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**JACK POV**

_Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet._

Are you fucking kidding?

_Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp._

"Shut up!" I yelled into my pillow so I didn't wake anyone. I am an animal lover, I love all animals; cats, dogs, horses, elephants, and even humans because they are animals too, but birds I can't deal with. Why do birds like to chirp at the crack of ass? They are really loud too. Damn it I hate birds. I don't know about anyone else, but I can think of many things that I would rather wake up to instead of bird's high pitched squawks. I put my pillow over my head so I could attempt going back to sleep, but then the alarm went off. I threw the pillow across the room and turned the alarm off. It was six in the morning, but that was how my days always started and I was used to it.

I got dressed in my red jogging pants and black t-shirt, getting ready for my run with a very special lady. I picked up my sneakers and socks to bring them out to the living room. My apartment was a decent size, nothing extravagant, but it wasn't cheap or old looking. My room was at the end of the hallway, and I stopped at the bathroom. I did my business, brushed my teeth, smoothed my hair down, and was off. The next stop was to the guest bedroom where my little brother and little niece were.

Edward was sleeping on his stomach, with his arm slung over the little one. She was awake already, just lying down, so chill like she always is. She was facing Edward and playing with his hair. Of course Edward wouldn't wake up, that kid would sleep through a third world war. She wasn't pulling on it though; she was twirling it in her fingers and bunching it together so it looked like he had a mowhawk. I walked through the door and she noticed me and gave me a smile while still playing with Edward's hair.

"Hey, little girl." I said as I got closer.

She put her finger to her mouth. "Shh…Daddy sleeping." She whispered.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry, kid." I whispered. "Ready to get up and go for a run with your old uncle?" She nodded her head vigorously and I picked her up. Edward started to stir when I moved her out of his arms. He lifted his head and looked over to me.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled and plopped his head back down on the pillow.

"We are going for a run." I said. He just hummed in response. He had a rough night last night. He worked, went home, and my parents gave him a lot of shit for coming home late when he was working overtime to get more money. They had a big fight, and he showed up here last night around midnight with tired eyes and a sleeping little girl in his arms.

"Okay, have fun." He mumbled again and he looked like he would fall asleep again at any second. Harper leaned forward in my arms and I knew what she wanted. I held her so she wouldn't fall as she leaned over to kiss Edward. She kissed his cheek, and one side of his mouth turned up in his sleepy state. "Love you, baby." He said.

"Goodnight, Daddy." She said sweetly. I lifted her back up, and headed out the door with her, ready to start another day of my sometimes crazy, but otherwise great life.

* * *

I was just finishing my second round around the park while pushing the stroller. It was a nice day outside, not to hot, not to cold, just a really nice day. "Run faster, Uncle Jack!" I heard Harper yell from the stroller. I laughed and began to run faster. She liked when I ran fast and she got a nice fast ride in the stroller. She was giggling the whole time and she had her arms stretched out to her sides, I could see the skinny things popping out from the sides. "Stop!" She yelled and I stopped dead in my tracks. This was a little game we had when went for a run together, she would tell me randomly to run faster, and then stop, it may not seem that entertaining, but it was to a three year old.

"You going to get your lazy bum out of that stroller and run with me?" I asked her as I walked to the front of her stroller.

She put her finger to her chin and scrunched up her nose. Man, I hope my future kid is as cute as this one. "Yup!" She finally said. She tried to unbuckle herself, but she was having trouble, so I did it. I brought the stroller to my car and put it away. She had her hair in lopsided pig tails—give me a break, I'm a man—and she was wearing pink shorts, black shirt, and her black high-top Converses. Not exactly running shoes, but Edward can't afford more than one pair of sneakers for her. I think I know a good birthday gift for her though…

I grabbed her hand and brought her onto the grass. "Okay, now you know the drill, you have to stretch." I said and got my feet shoulder width apart, and she did the same thing. I started doing the basic stretching moves, and she copied every one of them. I caught a couple of people, mainly girls and older people, pointing and saying how cute we were.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." she said.

"Okay, let's go." I said and went onto the running trail of the park. I brought my arms up in jogging position and she did the same. I jogged to keep pace with her. She was actually moving pretty fast for a little girl as small as her, but I wasn't breaking a sweat. I noticed her breathing heavier. "You want to take a break, short stuff?"

She gulped in a breath and her face was determined. "No, keep going." She was a stubborn little thing, but I don't need her passing out on me, she was doing a lot of running for a little girl. I didn't want to damage her ego though, so I decided to take a different approach.

I started breathing heavy, and going slower. "I think I need to stop, Harper." I said.

She looked over at me. "Really?" She asked.

I gulped in a large amount of air that I didn't necessarily need. "Yeah." Another deep breath. " You run to fast." I stopped and braced my hands on my knees taking deep breaths.

She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Uncle Jack?" She asked worriedly. I looked over at her, amazed by her compassion at such a young age. Any other kid would have loved to rub it in someone's face that they beat them, but not Harper apparently. I knew she had to have got that from Edward. I knew everything about her came from Edward though, because she was good through and through. Sure she had her bratty moments, because if she didn't she wouldn't be normal, but they were bearable and any bad moments she had were soon forgotten when she gave you that crooked smile and opened her sweet mouth. She was a special little girl.

I straightened up so she wouldn't worry so much. "I am fine, Harper." I scooped her up in my arms and placed her on my shoulders. She giggled, and I brought my hands up to hold hers on my shoulders so she wouldn't fall. I walked around the park with her like that for a little while. We talked together, I tried to get her to talk about anything really, and she really only talked about Edward, which made sense. She really didn't have much interaction with anyone besides me, my parents, and of course Edward. Edward couldn't afford day care, and my parents refused to help him with the expenses for one. I would have pitched in, but Edward refused to accept anything I gave him besides babysitting every once in a while.

"Hello, Jack!" I heard someone's voice say other than the little girl on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Stacey, a nurse at the hospital, that I had the biggest crush on. Heck, I think I love her. She was short, maybe 5'1 or something; she has dirty blonde hair, and these crazy blue-green eyes. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either, she was just perfect to me. Oh, and she likes dogs. We have spent a lot of time together, since we work together, and she started off being my temp. We have lunch together every day, and yeah…I am really into this girl.

It all sounds so great, right?

Not.

She has a fiancé.

Just my luck, huh? I have dated here and there, but the one girl I actually want is not available, and she is always right in front of me. It was the worst kind of cliché, but sometimes clichés hit it right on the head.

You know, it sucks having to see her everyday and talk with her and fall deeper in my feelings, but I am okay with it on a level. I can wait. I have this philosophy that everything does indeed happen for a reason. If I was meant to be with Stacey; it would happen. I was not going to try and court her or anything. I do have respect for other males. I have never met him before, but she has talked about him. His name is Evan, and he seems like a good guy from the way she describes him, so why should I fault him for being in love with such an amazing girl? I can't, so I will just let life takes its course and wait. I personally think we are perfect for each other, but maybe I am biased.

"Hey, Stacey." I said with a smile.

She looked up past my head at Harper. "Oh, is this your niece you are forever talking about?" She asked, still looking at Harper.

"Yes it is." I picked her up off of my shoulders, and brought her around so I was holding her in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and was hiding her face. "Harper, why don't you say hi? This is my friend Stacey."

"Hi." She said but was holding onto my neck.

"Hey Harper, you are very pretty, your Uncle told me a lot about you!" She said, and moved the leash she had in her hand to the other side since her German Sheperd was walking around her.

"Thank you, you're pretty too." Harper said shyly.

Stacey smiled fondly at her and then looked up at me again. "So you took today off too?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah. I know I usually work on Sundays, but I need a break." I said.

"Well good! You need one, you work more than anyone I know."

I laughed, I personally thought Edward worked harder than me, but I didn't really want to get into that. "So what is your dog's name again?" I asked motioning to the dog that was now sitting at her feet.

"Oh, this is Cornelius."

I tried to hold in my laugh, but it kind of came out as a snort. "I thought your dog's name was Lucky?"

She laughed. "It is! That is my other dog though; I just got this guy yesterday."

And now she has two dogs, could she be more perfect? "So you thought naming him Cornelius would be fitting for a strong German Sheperd?"

"Hey, don't judge, Cornelius is very sensitive." She said, obviously joking, and I laughed.

"He's a great dog." I said as I looked down at the dog.

"Yeah, I think so. So I actually really have to go, but it was nice seeing you, Jack." She said and then put a hand on Harper's back. "I hope to see you again soon, cutie." She said.

"Bye, bye." Harper said, and I said goodbye to her too, and she walked away with Cornelius. I sighed loudly, wishing our exchange lasted more than just minutes. "She was nice." Harper said.

"Yeah, she is." I stood there for a second; trying to remind myself of the philosophy I was living by. Everything happens for a reason, Jack, just let things play out, I told myself. I needed something to get things off of my mind, and I was reminded of something that I needed to get done today. "So you ready to go see your Dad?" I asked Harper, and her face lit up and she nodded her head.

* * *

We walked in the door, and Harper immediately went to run to the guest bedroom. I got there right behind her, and I saw that Edward was still sleeping. Man, I felt bad waking him up, but I needed to do this so I can get it off my chest and maybe spend the rest of the day with my little brother and niece with no worries. "Edward." I called as I walked into the room. Harper tried to climb onto the bed, but she was too short, so I picked her up and put her on it. She crawled over to Edward and started rubbing his back.

"Wake up, Daddy." She said and Edward started to get up. He rolled over on his back and looked over at Harper. He smiled and pulled her down on his chest and she giggled. She snuggled up to his chest as he rubbed her back. Edward looked up at me.

"What's up?" He said.

"Nothing, we just went for a run didn't we, little thing?" I asked Harper.

"Yup!" She said excitedly, but didn't even bother picking up her head from his chest.

"But you are back on Daddy duty, little brother. I have to go out."

He yawned. "Where are you going?"

"Just some stuff for work." I lied, but I know if I told him where I was going, he would protest instantly.

"Alright, well you don't mind if we inhabit your apartment while you are gone right?" He asked.

"Well actually I do mind. I don't want you two in this house anymore, you both stink." I said.

Edward gasped in mock insult. "Did you hear that, baby? Uncle Jack thinks we stink!" He said.

"Me and Daddy don't stink!" She said with a smile. Even at a young age, she already understood mine and Edward's sense of humor. She knew I was obviously joking, and it was great she was playing along.

"Yes you do." I said like a stubborn child and stuck out my tongue. It got me a giggle, so I was happy. "I'm just kidding, but it hurts that you would have to ask, Edward." I said only half serious.

"Well I am not just going to take over your apartment and life."

"Oh shut up you big baby." I said joking around, but Harper didn't pick up on that one, and she went into instant Daddy-protection-mode.

"My Daddy is not a baby!" She said and gave me a very dirty look.

Edward kissed her head. "He was only joking, baby."

"Yeah, chill little one, but I really have to go."

"Bye, Uncle Jack!" Harper said sweetly, and I blew her a kiss before I left.

* * *

I didn't even bother knocking and just opened the front door. She came running from the living room with at first a pissed off look, and then her face softened when she saw me. "Oh, Edward it is just Jack." She said to my Dad who was walking in after her with the same expression.

"Who did you think I was?" Although I think I knew.

"Your brother. I have had it up to here with that one." My Mom said while bringing her hand above her head. That is what I am here for, I am sick of them picking on Edward.

"Why are you guys giving him such a hard time?" I asked. They were both standing in front of me, and I never really stood up to them that much. The only times I ever do is for Edward though, it was hard being his brother sometimes. Not because he is an annoying little shit, because he wasn't. I love my brother a whole lot, and the hardest thing is seeing how my parents treat him compared to how they treat me. I don't really get why they do that. Sure I am a lot older than Edward, but that doesn't mean shit. Edward is definitely a better person; a stronger person I think, but unfortunately that is because of the way my parents treat him. I wish there was a way I can change that, God knows I have tried time and time again, like I am right now.

"Why are we giving him a hard time?" My Dad asked rhetorically. "He is irresponsible that's why."

"That is a crock of shit." I said bluntly, and they both looked at me in shock from my swearing.

"Excuse me?" My Dad asked.

"You heard me. You guys need a serious reality check if you don't see just how responsible Edward is."

"He got a girl pregnant at 17, Jack, I don't think that is very responsible." My Mom said and crossed her arms in front of her like a child. I don't even know these people anymore.

"Sure that was irresponsible I guess, but don't you see the gift this family got out of that?" I asked desperately. I wanted my parents and Edward to just get along. Edward really only has me and Harper right now, and I want him to have more people on his side no matter what, I just can't believe I have to try and convince his own parents to treat him like their son that they love for once.

"Well, we don't have to raise Harper." My Dad said. This is really getting old, no matter how much I try; they are both to stubborn for their own good.

"No you don't because she is already being raised by her father and her father alone."

"Oh so why were we stuck babysitting until 10:30 last night?"

"He was working overtime!"

My Dad scoffed. "Yeah, overtime. More like partying."

Now I was even more pissed. "You obviously don't know your own son."

"We know our son, Jack." My Mom said.

"No you don't! You know, I am really sick and tired of the way you guys have been treating him. Why are you doing this to him?" I figured just coming out and asking could get me somewhere at least.

They both looked like they didn't know what to say until my Mom finally said something. "I…he is irresponsible."

I laughed humorlessly. "It is because he is not me isn't it?" I knew this was the reason, and it made me feel horrible, but it really wasn't my fault. I can't control my parents' actions, but I wish I could for Edward's sake.

"Well…you are a good man, honey, very successful." My Mom said.

"I am also eight years older than him, Mom! He has barely had time to live or do anything for himself! But he is doing something extraordinary right now. Not every 17 year old male would be willing to be a single parent, and I think he is doing a very good job of it considering the circumstances."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place." My Dad said. "Do you know what people think of us now?"

"Who the fuck cares." I said. "And last night, wasn't Harper sleeping? Is that really such a big deal to you guys?"

"Well…yes." My Mom said. "But she cried asking for Edward before she fell asleep."

"That is because she loves him! That little girl loves him because he is an amazing father to her, why can't you guys see that!" This was like pulling teeth here. They were being impossible, and I sometimes wonder why I even try.

"You wouldn't understand." Mom said.

"You know what? I don't think I would either." I said, and I turned to head for the door.

"Oh Jack! Don't leave, honey, stay for a little while."

I stopped and turned towards them. "No."

"Jack, don't disrespect your mother like that." My Dad said and tried to get his stern face on. Oh, I wanted him to hit me so bad, and then it will give me an excuse to hit him back twice as hard for the times he has smacked Edward around.

"Don't disrespect my brother then." I said and opened the front door. "I will come over when you call me to ask if me_ and_ Edward will come over. I am done."

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment and was once again greeted by a very angry looking face. Edward came stalking towards me and put his hands on my shoulders to push me out into the hallway. He shut the door quietly and turned back to me and shoved me. "Can you please stop getting in my fucking business?" He said loudly.

"I think you need to calm down, dude." I said and put my hands on his shoulders, but I wasn't going to push him.

"Why did you go to them, Jack?" He asked and he looked like he may start to cry, and I knew that the stress was really weighing him down.

"How did you know…"

"Dad called me of course and asked me why I wasn't man enough to go over there and fight my own battles." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry Edward…"

"Do you know what that's like?" He asked, but looking at the floor. "No matter how hard I try I can't get them to just fucking accept me."

I walked closer to him. "I wish I did know what it was like, Edward. I wish I could take your place, but I can't. I went to Mom and Dad today to try and talk some sense into them. I didn't want to start more trouble between you and them."

His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his hands over his face. He took a deep breath. "I know." He finally looked up at me. "I know, I'm sorry for flipping out and pushing you and shit."

"Well you are pretty weak so…" In a true Edward fashion, he lifted both his hands to flip me off. I laughed and pulled him in for a manly hug. I slapped his back a couple of times and he hit mine too. "Things will get better, Edward. Just give them time."

* * *

"Uncle Jack, you eat a lot of pizza." Harper said as Edward was cleaning off her greasy face. I ordered some pizzas for the three of us to have. Edward was going to stay here again tonight, so we were just having dinner.

"I like pizza." I said and Edward continued wiping her hands and face with a smile on his.

"Me too, but I can only have one until my tummy is full."

"Well my tummy is bigger than yours, so I eat a lot more."

"Oh." She said and shrugged her shoulders. And as usual Edward and I laughed because every little thing she does is too cute. Edward picked her up off the chair, and held her in his arms.

"You want me to read you a story, honey?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, I read one myself." He smiled, kissed her cheek, and put her back on the ground. She ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. I could see her sitting on the couch with her book in her lap from where I was sitting. Edward sat back down and took another piece of pizza.

"So you got a special lady in your life?" I asked Edward randomly just to start conversation.

"Uh yeah." He said, and I really wasn't expecting him to have a girlfriend, so I was really interested. "She is almost three feet tall; she has eyes just like mine, and hair like mine, only a little darker. Beautiful, beautiful girl. Oh, and she calls me Daddy."

I slapped him in the head. He laughed. "You know what I meant."

"I know, and that is the truth. Harper is the only girl in my life right now."

"Any possibilities?" I really wanted my brother to get a girlfriend. He really hasn't had any, and I think he would deserve one and Harper deserves a mother. But I would have to approve of course. I don't need girls that are going to hurt my brother be with him, he has had enough hurt in his life.

"No, not at all." He said and took another bite of pizza. "What about you? Still got the hots for that Stacey chick?"

I smiled at her name. "Yeah, but she is still taken." I said wistfully.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't want to make things awkward between us. You know everything…"

"Happens for a reason…I know." He finished for me. "But don't you think you should at least try to tweak fate a little bit?"

I shook my head. "I have all the time in the world to wait, Edward."

"You're nuts." He said. "I think you should just at least tell her how you feel."

I shrugged. "Eh...maybe one day in the near future."

"Ah! Daddy! Uncle Jack!" We heard Harper yell. Both of our chairs screeched against the hardwood floor, and we were out. Edward was ahead of me even though I was closer to where she was.

"What is it?" Edward asked in a panic, and Harper jumped right in his arms.

"Kill it! Kill the big bad bug, Daddy!" She blubbered into his shoulder. I saw Edward instantly relax at her words. I could practically hear his heart beating against his chest.

"Where is it, Harper?" I asked, looking at the couch and the floor in front of her, but saw nothing.

She lifted her head and pointed. "Over there! On the coffee table! Get it, Uncle Jack!" She said, and I laughed, Edward wasn't laughing though, he had a tight grip on her.

Sure enough, there was a little ant crawling on the coffee table. "Well we don't want to kill it." I said. I put my finger in front of the ant, and it crawled on. I brought my finger up to her and showed her. "See? He doesn't hurt anyone. I will bring him outside." I told her. She nodded her head and I opened the window and flicked it out. Ants land on their feet right?

I walked back over to them and she reached for me. I took her from Edward's arms, and she kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Jack. You are the bestest!" She started to squirm to get down, and went back to her book. Edward was still standing in his place looking at Harper with a relieved, but scared look on his face.

I walked over to him. "You alright, dude?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"You don't look it." I said.

He took a deep breath. "It just scares me sometimes when I realize how much my life relies on hers."

"It's called being a father." I was going to say that everyone feels it when they have a kid, but unfortunately that is not true. I don't think my father has those feelings for Edward and it kills me a little inside to know that. I just don't want Edward to be alone in this world. I think it is impossible to not love this kid, and it is sad that his own parents can't see that.

"It is a crazy feeling. I mean just hearing her scream like that I thought my heart was going to stop beating. I mean, what would I ever do if I lost her?"

"You won't lose her." I said, but he was still in his train of thought and continued on.

"I would die. Fuck…I would die." He was breathing heavier again and I put my hands on his shoulders to ground him and get him to calm down.

"You are not going to lose her, Edward. Stop thinking like that or you are only going to drive yourself crazy. I promise you that no matter what happens, you will have that little girl. I know our parents are douches to you, but all of that doesn't matter because you have her. So instead of being afraid of it, embrace it."

He nodded his head. "I do embrace it."

"Then you will be fine."

"You know Jack, I think you should go get yourself a kid." He said and I laughed.

"Oh sure, I will go buy one right now." I said. I turned and picked up Harper.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I held her like a football and she started giggling.

"I'll take this one!" I said and Edward laughed.

"Uh…I don't think so."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harper asked as she was hanging from my arm. I picked her up so she was hoisted up on my hip.

"Uncle Jack wants to take you away from me!" Edward said, and Harper screamed and reached over to Edward. He took her in his arms right away.

"No way, Uncle Jack!"

We all laughed. Yeah, I know no matter what happens these two will always have each other at least. I will continue to try and mend my brother and my parents relationship just so they can establish that bod together. My life has been made more full because of them, and I want people to see that. Sure I am in love with an unavailable girl, I am 28 with no kids, not married, kind of boring really. But I do have these two, and as long as they are there with me till the day I die, I think I will be just fine. I will be happy.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Not too much drama, but I wanted to give you all a little glimpse into what went through Jack's mind. I also wanted you to see how he was with Harper, Edward, and even his parents. Oh, and a little glimpse into Edward and Harper's relationship early on and Edward's struggles with his parents. Wow, that is a lot of stuff I wanted to show lol, I hope I did alright! **

**I have really been working on my other story, Mockingbird, if any of you who aren't reading it want to check it out! I must warn you that it is a lot angstier than WRM, but I got a lot of good reviews! And things are really picking up on that one. **

**Also, me and my good friend Alexa (FFn: AlexaET; Twitter: AlexaUrce) are teaming up for a project! She wrote an amazing story called The Beauty of His Eyes, which you should all check out if you haven't already! Our penname is MonyAlexa, and we are currently working on our new story so be sure to look out for that! **

**Right now I don't know if I have any more outtakes planned, but you never know when inspiration will strike! **

**Review Please :]**


End file.
